Unaware
by InbredSuzy
Summary: Complete: Kikyo suffers from head trauma and ends up in a coma. Inuyasha tries to find out who attacked her and why. Then he meets Kikyo's nurse, and things begin to change.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Oi, minna! I have had an interesting dream. And, guess what…You all get to read it! Yes! I sometimes write stories based on interesting dreams I have. It's rare, but it does happen. This one is one where I was able to actually figure out the past and present for it in one sitting of thought. The plot is interesting, and I certainly hope you all enjoy it.

**Unaware: Prologue**

She stared at him in horror. Here she was, backed into an alleyway in the early evening, with a gun pointed to her head by the brother of a friend. She had no idea of what she may have done wrong, but even knowing why would not make the situation any easier. She watched as his finger tugged on the trigger, and he snickered at her. Her breathe became labored as she knew her life was nearing its end. She wondered if her husband would find out. Not only that, but also what he would do if he lost her. That was when she swallowed for the last time before an ear piercing shot rang out, and her world went black.

Her soul whispered in her head. "Inuyasha…"

Her body was left behind to be found by an innocent, as the murderer walked away like all he had done was toss out the garbage. A heavy load he tossed out, for sure.

"Heh…Now, he's mine, and there's nothing you can do about it, bitch." He snickered as he turned the corner towards the street.

* * *

It was almost time for his shift to end. He had finished the repairs on five cars today, a record for his shop. He had such a workload; he didn't even have time to take more than a fifteen-minute break. But, with him being as strong and energetic as he was, a fifteen-minute break was all he really needed. He was the kind of man who needed to constantly keep himself busy. He had what was called a brain that never relaxed or slowed down, and itchy fingers. 

Inuyasha was 27, and he worked as an auto mechanic for Bob's Auto Repair. He was the highest paid mechanic in the shop. He enjoyed cars more than anything else. He even went through college for auto mechanics, rather than the average college. His father was into cars, and had a nice collection of hot rods and expensive cars. His family was rich, and his father enjoyed cars so much he owned a car dealership, and he often worked in the garage with the mechanics he hired.

When his father passed away, he left the business to his sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru decided he didn't want the business and Inuyasha would rather work in the garage as a mechanic than run the business, so the two sons finally agreed on one thing in their lives. They sold the dealership to a friend of the family, on the terms Inuyasha could work there as a mechanic.

Sesshoumaru was ten years older than Inuyasha. He was also more of a businessperson and formed his own business. His interests lie in travel and tourism. He developed his very own chain of hotels and resorts. He used the money wisely and is now living a wealthy life in the Bahamas.

Inuyasha remained at the house their father owned, and kept a few of his cars from his collection. He chose to keep the hot rods, since they were his favorites. He sold off the Jag, the Mercedes and the Viper. They weren't really his style. Sure, he liked the Viper, but he couldn't drive it like he'd want to in Japan. Vipers are meant for speed. He'd have to drive for eight hours to find open roads to cruise on, and even then, he'd have to go the speed limit. He saw it as a waste. The hot rods were where the fun was. He was more of a wild child and was interested in restoring and making cars into art forms. He even learned how to do body work so he could build his own hot rod in his spare time.

Inuyasha was happy. He married his high school sweetheart, Kikyo. She was the type of girl who could stand on her own feet and loved to mention she could not only take care of herself, but also make the bread money for her and her husband. She was loyal, and beautiful. In his mind, the perfect wife. Especially since, she allowed him to do what he loves, working on cars. She didn't really share his love for vehicles, but she enjoyed it when he took her out for rides in his pride and joy, 'the Fang'. Least, that's what he named it. The Fang was the hot rod his dad left him specifically in his will. It was black with red, yellow and orange flames on it. It had a powerful engine, and the works. Along with a sound system that kicked ass. She loved it when he took her out in it. They would just spend days driving on the open road and they would sing to their favorite tunes the whole time. The two were inseparable.

He drove himself home to see that even though he was late coming home, Kikyo hadn't gotten home yet. He checked his cell phone, wondering if he missed her call or not. Sometimes she would end up staying late at work, or ended up going out on a dinner date to meet with clients for the company. As he opened his cell phone to view the screen, he saw that he hadn't missed any calls. He shrugged and decided to call her cell phone to see if she was okay, and when she'd be home. Also, to let her know that he was thinking of ordering take-out.

He held the phone to his ear as he listened to the phone ring. It rang repeatedly for a few moments until he heard an unknown voice say, "Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?" Inuyasha asked, not recognizing the man who answered.

"Shita, who's this?"

"Um…Inuyasha. Do you know the owner of this phone? Her name is Kikyo, my wife." Inuyasha asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, that's her name. No, I don't know her, but she's not well, sir. I just found her just a moment ago. I was just about to call an ambulance. Sir, your wife's been shot." The man said empathically.

"WHAT! Where are you? How bad is it? Is she okay? Is she conscious?" Inuyasha became distraught.

"It doesn't look good sir. She's been shot in the head, and she's unconscious. But she's still breathing, amazingly. We are in the alley across from the corner of 5th street and 20th. You've gotta hurry, I'm about to call the ambulance after you hang up." The man explained.

"Oh, thank God…At least she's still alive. Okay, I'll be right there! Don't leave her side, you got that?" Inuyasha demanded and thanked the man when he accepted the terms. Inuyasha shut his phone, grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door. "Well, so much for eating and showering tonight."

Inuyasha raced to the alleyway, scrambled out of his car and bolted past the police and ambulance crews. He noticed the media jerks there as well. All he cared about was getting to his wife. Once he reached the gurney they had her strapped to, he began yelling her name. The cops tried to silence him and pull him away from her, but he only grabbed onto the gurney and wouldn't allow them to take him aside. Finally, they caught his attention once the gurney was hoisted into the back of the ambulance.

"Sir, please calm down. We won't leave the premise without you in the ambulance with your wife, but we need to ask you to move your car off the road and into the parking lot, please." The officer asked as he gained his wits about him.

"You promise not to let the ambulance leave without me?" He requested.

"Yes. Please sir, just move your car before we place a ticket on it and threaten to tow it."

"Okay, I'll put it in the convenience store lot across the street." Inuyasha responded with and climbed into his car. After he parked it and climbed into the ambulance, they closed the doors and pulled away with the sirens blasting. Once he was satisfied that he was by her side, he pulled out his cell phone and called his friend Kouga.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Kouga. I need a favor." Inuyasha asked curtly.

"Sure, man. What do ya need?" Kouga asked willingly.

"Something's come up and I had to go by Kikyo's work. The thing is, she's been shot, and I had to drive there to help. I left my car in the parking lot just across the street from Shikon Adverts. Can you pick it up for me and take it to the hospital for me?"

"Sure, man. How bad is it? Is she alive?" Kouga asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's alive, but I don't know what's gonna happen, man. She was shot in the head." He said with a shaky voice.

"No way! Oh, man! I'll be there ASAP! Okay? I'm there for ya man, anything ya need." He promised.

"Thanks, man. I owe ya one, big time." Inuyasha responded with as tears fell from his eyes as he watched the heart monitor.

"Naw, you owe me nothing. I'm the one who still hasn't paid ya back for fixing my car, man. This is the only way I can repay you." Kouga said as he hung up the phone.

Inuyasha lowered the phone from his ear and folded it. He let it drop to the floor as he held his head in his hands and began to lose it. Here his wife was unconscious, shot in the head, and he had no clue what to expect. His wife; his life. He lived for no one but her, and her for him. He was proud of her achievements, and she was a good woman. He knew no one who would have done this to her for no reason. Nothing was stolen from her, and he didn't notice any foul play on the scene. Just her blood.

"Why? What happened to you? Who would do this to you? You've wronged no one, right? I don't understand. I can't lose you, Kikyo." He cried as he crumpled to the floor and laid his head in the hand nearest him. Her hand was still warm, and he could feel her pulse in her wrist. A part of him was relieved to know she was still with him. However, would the effects from this head shot wound be devastating? How would she be after she awoke? How bad WAS the damage?

As they arrived at the hospital minutes later, the emergency crew standing by rushed to remove her from the ambulance and treat her. Inuyasha just stood out of the way and followed them in a daze. He felt his life was over. He had no clue what would happen after that night. He was afraid his life would never be the same again.

A surgeon rushed through the emergency room doors to the gurney and asked what her situation was. Inuyasha's eyes were trained on his wife. He didn't even hear the receptionists calling for him to step aside and have a seat in the waiting area. As the surgeon asked what her story was, Inuyasha stepped up beside the man and held Kikyo's hand. The surgeon, with the nametag saying 'Miroku' turned to him and saw the look in his eyes.

"Sir, are you the spouse?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I assure you, she will be in good hands with me. I am the number one brain surgeon in the hospital. Now if you would be so kind as to remove your hand and please give her information to the receptionist? You will hear of her condition in a bit. Okay? Please sir." Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hand and moved it away from Kikyo's. "I promise to save her. You have my word."

"Thank you. I will hold you to that." Inuyasha gave back to the man as he looked him in the eyes with the most determined eyes Miroku had ever seen a spouse have. Then Inuyasha turned towards the front desk, gave his wife's information and handed out proof of insurance. After that was taken care of, he walked up to the refreshment's station, poured himself a cup of coffee, and then took his seat. He couldn't think straight. He hated hospitals. Most of all, he hated waiting to hear the news, whether they be good or bad.

Two hours had passed. Kouga had come and gone due to him needing to get to his job. After Kouga left, he had taken to closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. All the while, he had been thinking over their good times together. What they had, what they'd done, and what they wanted in their future. He silently prayed that this was just a bump in the road, and he had nothing to worry about. Least that was 'til the man he had spoken to just a couple of hours ago stepped through the emergency room doors, with a somber look on his face.

Once the sound of the doors hit his ears, his eyes bolted open, and he leaned his head to look in that direction. Once he noticed the man of the hour was approaching him with a look that wasn't promising good news, he tensed and kept his eyes trained on him. It seemed like the trek across the small waiting room took forever as Inuyasha awaited the words the man had promised, that things would be all right in his hands.

"Mr. Tai? May we have a word in my office, please?" Miroku asked politely and pointing down the hall. Inuyasha nodded and stood to follow the doctor down to his office.

'This is not good if he's leading me down to his office to tell me the news.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stepped into the surgeon's office, and sat down in the guest chair by the desk.

After Inuyasha took his seat, Miroku closed the door and took his seat behind the desk and set his hands on the desk in front of him as he tried to keep his wits about him. Telling loved ones bad news wasn't easy on the physicians, but the man needed to hear what had really happened to his wife.

"Okay. You are aware that your wife suffered a massive trauma to the head. Well, in circumstances such as these, there's no mistaking that there is some damage to the brain. The bullet entered through the right frontal lobe. It didn't go very far, and the damage, I'm sorry to say, can only be determined when she awakens. But that's not all. Inuyasha, your wife has suffered traumatic damage to the head and brain. This brings me to the rest of the bad news. Due to the swelling of the brain, caused by the damage of the tissue, your wife is now in a coma."

"For how long? Are you able to tell?" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"There's no way to tell, but she is stable. I'm not able to say what effects she will have from this trauma, but I can tell you what we will look for. Since the bullet damaged the right frontal lobe, she may experience difficulty in functioning certain parts of her body on her left side, such as her arm or her leg. She also may have difficulty with distance, color recognition, and musical aptitude. She may even have problems with her vision. One side effect common with brain trauma, is that depending on the damage done, your wife may not be the same person, or even look the same. However, there is still hope for Kikyo. The swelling didn't last long, and we were able to remove the bullet easily. It's only a matter of time, and waiting to see what to expect when she wakes up. She could wake tonight, in days, weeks, months, or years from now. It all depends on her."

Inuyasha's gaze strayed from the man before him. He couldn't imagine her waking, and not being herself. That was when he remembered his main concern. "Doctor, what about memory? Is there any way to know if she will suffer memory loss?"

"Well, we really can't say what type or how much memory she could possibly lose. She may not lose any memory at all, or she could lose all her memory. But given the circumstance of the amount of trauma she experienced, I don't think she will suffer from severe effects to her memory. It's impossible to tell at this point." Miroku responded as frankly as he could. He decided that he had given him enough bad news and switched the subject to a lighter note. "Your wife is stable, and she is in her room. You may see her now if you like. She recovered nicely and she will live through the night. We have past the hard part. Now we just have to wait. All right? Let's get you to her, okay?" He mentioned as he stood and walked to the man staring off into space sadly. As Miroku held out his hand, Inuyasha accepted, stood and shook his hand.

"Thank you for saving my wife and for doing all you can for now." Inuyasha said shakily.

"You're welcome. Let's be off." He opened the door and gestured to the hall. The dazed man stepped through and allowed himself to be directed to the elevator down the hall. They stood in opposite corners of the elevator silently as they rose from floor to floor 'til they reached the sixth floor. The doctor gestured to the left and they walked down the hall and up to a door a few doors down, labeled Tai. Once Inuyasha reached the door, he immediately opened it and stepped past the curtain hiding her bed. He saw his wife, Kikyo lying there with bandages wrapped around her head. She was hooked up to machines galore. She was even hooked up to a respirator. He eyed the heart monitor and saw her heart rate was normal.

"There will be nurses coming in to check her vitals every half hour. You are welcome to stay here if it comforts you. When it comes to coma patients, we like to allow the family members to keep a close watch on the patient so they won't miss the moment of their awakening. If you need one, we can even wheel a bed in here temporarily for you." Miroku offered as Inuyasha nodded in thanks, his eyes never leaving his wife. Miroku reached over and tapped his hand on his shoulder in reassurance as he said, "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, okay? I'll be in touch." Miroku said as he stepped out, giving the young man some privacy.

Inuyasha remained rooted to the spot at the foot of her bed for a few more minutes, just watching her. She looked like she had been through a rough day. Half of her face was covered. He only saw her left eye. Her lips remained placid around the tube, and her face remained relaxed, as if she was just sleeping. When he realized he had been holding his breathe so he wouldn't miss her eye opening, he then eyed the chair beside her bed. He stepped over to it and sat down, pulling it closer to the left side of the bed. He kept close watch on her left eye, silently willing it to open so he could see her beautiful eye. He stared at her silently for over an hour when he became tired and yawned.

He leaned in close to her and kissed her cheek. "Kikyo. I'm here. I don't know why or how this happened to you, but I know you'll make it through this, my tough girl. Please don't take too long to wake up to me. I miss you already and it's only been a couple of hours." He sighed as he leaned his arms and head on the bed beside her, staring up at her face.

Just then, the door opened and a nurse walked in. He sat up abruptly and looked to see who it was. The girl startled and then went about her business as she said, "Hi. My name is Kagome. I'll be watching over and taking care of your wife while she's here. What's your name?" He asked as she held out her hand to him across the bed.

He stared at her in shock. She was the spit image of his wife. It was as if his wife was never shot. "I-Inuyasha. Inuyasha Tai." He said as he reached up to shake her hand. She latched her hand on his and shook it confidently, whereas he wasn't even able to grip hers due to shock.

Kagome giggled as she noticed the shocked look in his eyes. "You're a handsome one. She's lucky. So, are you planning to stay the night?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. I can't leave her. I don't want to miss her waking up. The doctor said it may happen tonight, in days, weeks, months…I hope not that long." He drawled out in a worried tone.

"Yeah, that's common with coma victims. According to this, the damage wasn't as bad as expected. You may get lucky." She shrugged as she copied down her vitals and checked her fluids.

"Hey, how old are you? You look like you're the same age as my wife." He asked suddenly as he watched her every move. 'She looks like her, even moves like her. Did my wife have a twin I wasn't aware of?'

"I'm 23, just graduated college this spring. I try to take care of mainly coma patients. Think it's a fascinating subject, and I plan to research the subject and become a brain surgeon when I am able to go back to medical school to become a surgeon. I just decided to start with an associate's degree in nursing." She replied as she changed the fluid bag.

"Ah. Interesting. She's 26, and she's an Executive Assistant to Naraku Oni, the owner of Shikon Advertising. A very brilliant woman." He mentioned as his gaze went from the woman looking after his wife to Kikyo's motionless hand.

"Wow. Sounds very nice. And what do you do, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she set the chart back in the holder at the foot of her bed and folded up the empty fluids bag.

"I'm an auto mechanic. I love working on cars, but I don't love cars as much as I love this woman." He sniffed as he leaned down and kissed her hand; a tear hitting her skin below her thumb.

"Wow. You really are a nice guy. She certainly is the richest woman alive. You're a rarity among men, ya know that? When she awakes, she may have competition with the nurses in this hospital, if we all get the chance to get to know you enough before then." Kagome winked as she waved slightly and then turned to step out the door quietly.

He stared after the nurse for a moment befuddled. Then he disregarded the comment she left with and then laid his head down next to Kikyo's hand. He closed his eyes as he went through the memories of good times. The sheets became wet all the while as tears fell from his eyes once again as he silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as she eyed her surroundings. After a few seconds, she put her hand to her head. She felt a pain in her head. She felt for anything indicating an injury. Then her finger touched it, the bullet wound. She gasped when she pulled her hand away and saw blood drip from her fingers. She right away searched her purse for her mirror. When she opened the compact, she eyed the damage. 

Kikyo gasped in fear and threw the compact away. She touched the stream of blood running down her forehead. Once she saw how badly she was bleeding, she screamed in horror. Her scream echoed through the alleyway and down into the street. Once the scream ended, she collapsed onto the dirty concrete before her and cried miserably, waiting for someone to help her.

* * *

Well, this is definitely an interesting fic to write so far. It's already had me searching the net for info on brain trauma and memory loss and comas…its fun when a fic teaches ya to retain more info. Well, just so you all know, Inuyasha is not half demon in this fic. He and Sesshoumaru may be descendants of demons, but I haven't decided that yet. They look the same, save for the demon features, like the ears and the markings. They both are still graced with the beautiful silver hair and the gold eyes though. I just wanted to make them a little more common so that wouldn't complicate the plot. Also, this is an AU fic, so the characters may act OOC (out of character), but they will react with the plotline. Let me know what you think, k? Ja ne for now! 


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

Well, it's been a bit, but I am finally able to concentrate on writing more fiction! YAY! This chapter is just as much a mystery to me as it is to you. So, sit back and enjoy, k?

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha had slept peacefully through the night. Kagome had not only checked up on his wife, but she also made sure Inuyasha was comfortable. She couldn't resist pulling up another chair into the room once he had let sleep take him. She would first take Kikyo's vitals, change the IV bag, and then she would take her short hourly vigil next to the man slumbering at the patient's side. There was something about him. Sure, she had dealt with this type of situation before, but none of the men she had encountered in the hospital had intrigued her as much as he had.

She couldn't get over his hair. Silver and soft as if she was petting a cat. As he slumbered the first time she sat beside him, she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. He didn't twitch in the least. He was so deep in his dream world, that he had no knowledge of the woman admiring his looks. As she sat there running her hand through his hair, a shuffle was heard at the door. Her co-worker, Rin, heard the rumors about the handsome man in the room marked Tai when she began her shift. She decided to see for herself it is was true.

The first thing Kagome did earlier when she left the room was tell the other nurses at the station about him.

* * *

She stepped out and closed the door. Once her hand left the doorknob, it went directly to her heart as she then leaned back against the doorframe. She let out a loud sigh, catching the attention of the other nurses nearby at the desk. 

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Eri asked in concern.

"Uh oh…Is someone lovesick? Or was the husband just a handful?" Yuka hinted.

"Oh my, girls. You have no idea who's in that room." Kagome mentioned as she directed bedroom eyes their way.

"Who? Who is it? Is it a celebrity? Is it someone we know?" Eri asked ecstatically.

"No. The man who's watching over his wife is the most handsome man I've ever seen! I'm serious! He looks like an angel! You have to see him!" She explained.

"What do ya mean, handsome? What does he look like? Did he say something to you? Is he nice?" They both asked, their hands clasped in prayer and they jumped in excitement.

"I think he's an albino, or something, but I'm not sure. He has long and shiny silver hair, and he has gold eyes! He's so beautiful! You just have to see him!" Kagome swooned as she explained his looks.

"Dang! Can we take a peak?" Yuka asked.

"Well, not yet. Let him go to sleep first." She claimed as she then disposed of the empty IV bag around the corner and went to look after her other patients.

An hour later, Kagome stepped in to check on Kikyo. She heard the sounds of soft snores as she stepped further in. She stopped at the foot of the bed and stared at the scene before her. He had laid his upper body against the side of the bed. His arms were folded under his head. He had fallen asleep watching her. His hair was fanned out over his left shoulder and left arm.

She stood there and watched him for a few moments, and then stepped up beside him to see his face. His face was angelic. His mouth was open and his eyebrows were relaxed. He looked as if he hadn't a care in the world. Once she felt she had spent enough time staring, she walked up to the foot of the bed and grabbed the chart.

As soon as she stepped up to the monitor to get the readings, she heard him shift. He mumbled something incoherent and then moved his body to the side and extended his left arm out and laid his head to the side onto his arm, facing away from his wife. Once she heard his even soft snores, she went back to checking the stats and changing the IV bag. Once she had set the chart back into the slot at the end of the bed, she walked to the door and waved the other nurses on duty into the room, stressing for them to remain quiet.

They stepped in behind her quietly and eyed the slumbering young man of the hour. They all held their breathe once they saw his hair. They all thought at first that Kagome was lying, but there he was, in the flesh and sprawled across the bed before them.

"I'm going to ask him if he wants a bed in the morning. He looks too peaceful to disturb." Kagome whispered as they quietly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Who relieves you in the morning, Kags?" Eri asked.

"Rin, I think." Kagome answered as she tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "I'll check the schedule."

"If it's Rin, then she's awfully lucky." Yuka swooned as they followed Kagome to the shift sheet.

"Yeah, it's Rin at eight." Kagome mentioned as she pointed to the shift sheet.

"So you're doing a full over night shift tonight? When's the next time you work during the day?" Eri asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably be working the day shift on Monday. It depends on what the schedule says." Kagome explained.

"How can you work both night and day shifts? Isn't that rough on you?" Yuka asked.

"Well, Yeah. Working nights is only easy because I have my mother living with me. That way, I could have her take care of Shippo while I'm at work. During the day, it's not bad since it gives me a reason to be up during the day so I can at least get some sun, ya know?"

"Oh yeah. Most of the night nurses become like vampires where they can't even go out on an overcast day without the light hurting their eyes." Eri mentioned as the other girls nodded in response.

"Yeah, so I always make it a point to stay only 32 hours a week if I can do it, and at least one or two of those days are day or second shift hours." Kagome shrugged. She then turned back the desk and took a seat. The phone rang and she answered it as the other nurses took to their duties.

* * *

Rin stepped up to the end of the bed as Kagome ran her hand one last time through his beautiful hair. Kagome turned to see Rin standing at the foot of the bed with her hand over her mouth. 

"Kawaii…" Rin whispered through her fingers.

"Yeah. He's not only good-looking but very sweet too. Rin, can you do me a favor?" Kagome whispered as she stood up, moved the chair to the other side of the room and walked up to her co-worker.

"Sure, what do you need?" Rin asked quietly.

"Can you wheel a bed in here for him? She's in a coma and it looks like he's going to spend his nights here. If there's anything he needs today, go ahead and oblige him, okay? He's really broken up about his wife, so he needs to be comfortable." Kagome whispered as she looked on at his sleeping form.

"Sure. He's definitely gonna be hurting when he wakes up." Rin whispered as she shook her head. "I'll offer him some Motrin if he needs it, would that be all right?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you very much, Rin." Kagome whispered as she patted Rin on the shoulder and then stepped out, ending her shift.

Rin watched as Kagome stepped out and closed the door behind her. She then turned to the couple before her and watched him for a few moments. Once she realized she had been staring at him, she then reached down to the chart and looked it over. Her eyes went from admiration to empathetic. Seeing what had happened to his wife, her eyes began to tear slightly as she then pulled the pen from her scrub pocket and stepped up to the monitor to read the statistics.

As she checked the IV bag to see how much longer 'til she'd need to replace it, she heard a moan sound from the man. She trained her eyes on him as she watched him shift and then lift himself up. He wiped his eyes of sleep and blinked as he looked to his wife and then to the nurse in the distance. He blinked a few times, realizing she wasn't the nurse he saw before he fell asleep.

"Morning, Mr. Tai. My name is Rin. I will be your nurse today. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Rin greeted the man politely as she held the clipboard to her chest.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting to see another nurse, but that makes sense. My name is Inuyasha, you may call be by that. I'm a bit stiff, but other than that, I'm fine." He greeted as he stretched out his shoulders and arms.

"You don't need any fruit? Coffee perhaps? It is 8am." She pointed out as she pointed to the clock on the wall across from the bed.

"Oh man. Well, I'll take some coffee. Cream and two sugars. I'm gonna step out and make a phone call. You can just leave it on the table for me." He answered as he stood up and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket as he ran his hand through his bangs.

"I will do that Inuyasha, thank you." Rin said as he stepped past her and out the door. She then stepped to the foot of the bed, set down the clipboard and set out to make Inuyasha his cup of morning coffee.

* * *

"Hey, Bob. It's Inu. I'm not gonna be in today, least not right away if at all." 

"How come? Ya sick?"

"No. It's Kikyo. She's been shot and she's now in a coma. How much leave time do I have for that?"

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know how or why it happened?"

"No. Not even the police know. The weird part was, she was lead into an alley right next to her building and shot. Nothing was stolen, no bruises or injuries elsewhere. The police said there was no evidence of foul play. Some guy found her and how I found out was I called her cell phone just as the guy was gonna use it to call for an ambulance. Bob, she was shot in the head."

The man on the other side of the phone sighed in sadness. "Well, you know that I'm not gonna tell you to come in to work when you don't really need to anyways. Just come back when you feel ready to, okay? I'll keep paying you if you want. I'll use medical leave on your timesheet. I certainly hope she'll wake up soon."

"Yeah, me too. I'm more than likely just going to stay here at the hospital at night. I'll let you know if I feel ready to come back to work, okay. I'll keep you updated." Inuyasha said as he agreed to a couple more pleasantries and then folded the phone shut as he then looked off into the distance at the traffic barreling past the hospital.

'Everyone of those people passing the hospital can go on with their everyday lives, while mine comes to a complete stop. My life is uncertain, and they are out shopping and having a good time. I loathe them. They have nothing such as this to care for. What am I gonna do now?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he then stuffed the phone into his pocket, stepped back into the hospital and walked up to the elevator. He pressed the up button as someone stepped up next to him.

"Well, long time no see, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to look at the owner of the voice and his eyes went cold and defensive. "Hello, Naraku."

"What's that look for? I just came in to visit my assistant. You still have something against me?" Naraku said innocently.

"Keh. She's in a coma. I don't know for how long, but nothings changed since last night. You wouldn't have happened to see any commotion when this happened, or caught a glimpse of the man who did this to her would you?" Inuyasha asked with a tone slicked with accusation.

"No, I left the building after the ambulance arrived. There was such a commotion, I couldn't have gotten near enough to see the crime scene myself." He explained.

Just then, two more companions appeared beside him. Bankotsu and his brother Jakotsu.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry to hear about your wife. She will be greatly missed while she sleeps." Bankotsu greeted as he extended his arm in empathy. Inuyasha shook his hand and thanked him.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned at the thought of having the three near. There was something about them he didn't like. He couldn't pinpoint it, but they made his skin crawl. As the handshake ended, his eyes met Jakotsu's and he remembered something he didn't want to be reminded of. The last time Inuyasha had a fit about their presence was when they all last had dinner together. During the dinner, Inuyasha excused himself to go to the bathroom and Jakotsu had followed him. In the bathroom, Jakotsu had made insinuations towards Inuyasha in a homosexual manner. Ever since then, the man had caused his stomach to twist into snarls. To think someone his wife conjugated with on a daily basis was attracted to him in that way.

"What are you doing here, Jakotsu. From what I recall, you're just a measly mail runner." Inuyasha asked with disgust.

"Hey, don't talk to me that way. Kikyo has been very kind to me. I have just as much a right to be here as her boss does." The man whined a tear fell from his eye.

Inuyasha snorted as his fists clenched and the door opened for them to enter. Inuyasha then turned to the elevator and the rest followed. He pushed the number and they ascended to his wife's floor. Naraku continued with pleasantries as they were stuck in the small space 'til the doors opened and Inuyasha stepped out. The three men followed Inuyasha to her room and he allowed them inside. He loathed the thought of having to spend time with them, but he wasn't going to leave anyone alone with his wife now that she's vulnerable. Least of all those three.

They set down cards and candy on the table beside her bed. Inuyasha listened as Naraku talked about the good times they'd spent at the office, and little things that would happen at the restaurants they had business meetings at with clients. Inuyasha listened intently, looking for holes in his conversation. There were only three people he least trusted. Those three. He had gotten hints from Kikyo of dinner proposals from Naraku that had not included business deals or clients. Each time he asked, she turned him down if her husband was not able to be involved. That was when Naraku arranged the dinners once a week. Dinners that included the Kotsu brothers. Inuyasha hated them, but at least he didn't have to worry about his wife when he was around.

Inuyasha had told Kikyo that they were untrustworthy, but she reassured him every time that he was just being paranoid and that he could trust her. Every time she went out on the business dinners, he sat at home, the cell phone set on the coffee table in front of him with the television echoing the movie he watched. The cell phones he got for her and himself were his security. He only allowed her to be alone with them if he knew she'd have a way to tell him if anything had happened. So far, he hadn't had such a call from her, but he still couldn't let that go.

They didn't stay long, since they had jobs to tend to, but talk about the hardest hour he had ever had to endure. Once they left, he thought about everything Naraku had said. He said that the incident had been on the news even. Inuyasha just sat back and sipped his coffee, wondering if her family was gonna show up. But, then again, she was the richest member of the family, and they disowned her when she married Inuyasha. They never liked him. They figured he was just some wild child who only cared about his work and cars. They never even gave him a chance. Kikyo decided to follow her heart. They both eloped and she moved into his home. They had been living there ever since.

As he sat next to her bed and spoke aloud whatever was on his mind, the door to her room opened abruptly, and a bed appeared. "Excuse me, her room is a private room." Inuyasha said aloud to the person wheeling the bed in through the door.

Once the bed was pushed halfway across the room, he saw it was Rin who was pushing the hospital bed. "Oh, don't worry, Inuyasha. This bed is for you to employ while your wife sleeps." Rin said politely with a smile.

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Scared me for a second there." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier, but you left before I remembered. So, here you are. You may bring your own pillows and belongings here if ya like. There's a little closet you can use to store your things." Rin pointed out as she set the breaks on the wheels under the bed.

"Thank you very much, Rin. Also, if I decide to not be here for any length of time, they will contact me if she awakens?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. You did give them a 24 hour watched over number, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Then you should be okay. This is only for you or any family who comes to visit and feels they need to spend the night. So, for the mean time, make yourself at home." The nurse said as she grabbed the clipboard and went about checking Kikyo's vitals.

"I will leave for a bit and bring some things back with me." Inuyasha said to the nurse as he stepped out, leaving her to her duties.

As he got into his car, he started the engine and turned down the radio so he could think. Something was fishy about the whole situation. She didn't go far from work when she was shot. She was shot in an alleyway, and there was no struggle. He wondered if it was possible whomever attacked her was someone she knew and at least mildly trusted to follow him out of view of the public. He took a slight detour from the route home. He decided to go to the parking lot at the convenience store across the street where they found her.

He sat and watched people walk by. He suspiciously eyed every pedestrian. He sat and watched for about a half an hour and something fishy caught his eye. Jakotsu walked past the alleyway and stopped. He looked off into the darkness for a few seconds. Then, he looked forward and continued walking. What Inuyasha caught that was suspicious was he didn't look saddened at all like earlier. As he continued, he had a smirk on his face, and the look of mischief appeared in his demeanor.

Inuyasha continued to sit and stare at the spot where he saw him stop and his actions kept going through his mind repeatedly as he sat in his car and began to do something unusual. He growled loud and deep while clenching his teeth and his fists tightly.

"Him." Inuyasha seethed as he gained another reason to hate the tag-a-long.

* * *

Once Kikyo gained her composure, she yanked her suit jacket off, ripped off one of the sleeves and proceeded to tie it around her head like a sweatband. Then, she yelled for help. She was met with nothing but silence. She collected her things and walked towards the end of the alleyway, using the wall for support. Once she got to the end of the wall, she looked off both ways down the street. Something struck her as odd. There was no one out there. 

As she stepped away from the curb, she eyed her building. She decided to see if anyone was still there to call for help. Maybe a security guard or janitor. She Stepped up to the carousel door and pushed the glass in front, smearing her blood onto the glass. She stumbled inside and eyed the security guard station. She made her way over to see the cameras. Everything was running. The screens showed various rooms, but they were all empty. She watched for a few moments as she sat down in the chair.

After waiting for about ten minutes, she began to wonder what was going on. She picked up the phone and realized it was dead. She decided to check the bathrooms to see if maybe the guard was tied up or something. She yelled into both bathrooms in the lobby area. No one answered. She stepped up to the vendor counter in the lobby and no cashier was operating the counter.

"What the hell is going on? This place is never empty when I leave work. There are usually tons of people everywhere." Kikyo said aloud and then inhaled deeply. "HELLO!" She yelled in the middle of the lobby. Still no response. Kikyo pulled her cell phone out of her purse and tried to use it, but it would not connect, not even to Inuyasha's phone.

Kikyo stumbled out of the building and made her way to her car. She inserted the key into the ignition. When the engine turned over, she sighed in relief. "Finally something works for me."

She pulled away and drove herself to the hospital in hopes of getting help. During her drive there, she noticed the stoplights were not lit. There were no cars on the road the whole way. It was as if the city had become a ghost town.

When she arrived, she let herself in through the heavy doors and into the waiting area. She eyed the receptionist counter, seeing it was unmanned. The phones weren't even ringing. She walked over to the waiting area to sit down and catch her bearings. What surprised her was she saw a man sitting in a chair across the room from her.

* * *

Well now, that was an interesting chappy. So, do ya think Jakotsu did it? Could it have been Bankotsu? Well, even if you answer that question which is meant to be rhetorical at this point, I am not willing to reveal that just yet. So, 'til then, ja ne! 

A/N: What do you think so far about the addition to the chapters? Let me know. Don't worry, you'll soon find out what's going on shortly.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well now, I have another chapter for ya! This one will show a bit of a different side of Inuyasha. You'll begin to see that he'll be more how we love him. He'll gain that chip on his shoulder we all love. Let's see how well Kagome will handle his arrogance, ne?

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha seethed the whole way home. Once he reached the front door, he wrenched it open and slammed it shut as he stormed up the stairs to get his most needed belongings. He didn't know how to vent his anger. If he had a punching bag to work at, he swore he was so mad he'd destroy it in one punch.

His anger ran deep. Not only was he angry at the three he didn't trust, but he was angry with himself for allowing his weakness to get the best of him. Sure, his wife was trustworthy and strong in her own right, but she took that strength to an inhuman level. She always felt Inuyasha should never take care of her problems for her. She believed that being independent in that way gave her a chance to be feared by those who would wrong her. She wanted to make sure she didn't get him involved in things that didn't include him.

"Dammit, Kikyo! Why? Why did you try to keep me away from your problems? Why couldn't you trust me to take care of you? You'd probably be okay if you had allowed me to help you!" He shouted at her picture beside the bed. Once his ego deflated finally, he sat don't onto the bed and stared at her picture smiling back at him. "You always made me feel like I was the dependent one. You never let me do anything for you but love you. I'm the weak one, Kikyo. However, you forgot, you're human too. And now you're as weak as a knocked out cat." He sniffed as he grabbed the picture and held it in his arms.

He swayed back and forth, as tears fell down his face, and whimpers could be heard throughout the room. He had failed her because she wouldn't allow him to be himself. She was very beautiful, and he would catch other men eyeing her as if she was the pick of the litter even if she was with him. Not that he meant to be possessive, but she was more standoffish than he was. Whenever he'd get bristled at other men making passes at her while he was with her, she always smacked him, then turned and smacked the jerks making the comments.

He felt as if he couldn't do anything right by her save for walk beside her and look as pretty as she was. He felt confused about his role in the relationship for a long time. She only allowed him to be dominant in the bedroom, never in public. She always said he was something of a brute whenever he acted as if he could protect her from said comments.

Once the tears had stopped falling, he stood and stepped up to the closet door. He then reached for the luggage and set it out on the bed. The first thing he did was set the picture inside the pocket on the edge. Then he went to gathering up his clothes and toiletries. Once the bag was packed, he slid the zippers shut, and looked around the empty room. He also eyed the bed. The bed was made and undisturbed. He remembered the mornings they woke in that bed, entwined in each other's embrace.

He missed those moments where they laid together under the covers. Naked as the day they were born, embracing tightly as if they were truly one. He missed the feel of her skin against his, her kisses, her voice. But most of all, her eyes. They were her most beautiful feature as far as he was concerned. He could read right through her. She was always truthful and never hid anything from him. She bore her soul without fear. Everyone knew her inside and out. She was free-spirited and kind. But not only that, her eyes also held a strong firmness. When at work, she meant business and not one underling could refuse her.

He had upset her few times, and he learned real quickly that being on the receiving end of her anger meant at least being banned from the bedroom the rest of the night. Of course, not without her being a bit dominant over him for a bit in said bedroom before he was banned. Kinda kinky, but that was what he loved about her. Even though she was mad at him during those times, she still loved him deep down. She just had a very morbid way of showing him who's boss.

After those memories left his mind, he then shuffled out the door, closing it behind him. He stepped into his car and stared at the steering wheel. Then after a moment, he looked up and saw in his mind what angered him in the first place. The alleyway and Jakotsu's actions. He grabbed onto the steering wheel, squeezed hard as he grit his teeth, and began to growl again. He couldn't take it anymore. He made some noises deep in his chest and proceeded to do what he could to calm himself down. His head hit the steering wheel repeatedly. Once his tears speckled the steering wheel and the dash, he just laid his forehead atop the horn and let the sound just carry as he whimpered.

* * *

A hand slapped the clock as the comforter stirred. The body shifting in the bed underneath. Soft puffs of air sounded once the alarm was silenced. The ceiling fan helped air to cool and flow over the covers, relaxing the woman lying beneath. The only sounds heard were of her even breathes, and the clock ticking away beside her. 

Kagome had been asleep since she returned home. Shippo had already left for school, and her mother was knitting in the living room as the television rang on with the sounds of a soap opera. This was Kagome's life. After the nights she worked, she would sleep the day away as all the rest of humanity rushed about their lives and fought each other for space on the high ways and in the office.

Kagome was never one for crowds of people. She was more of an independent person who enjoyed the close company of just a select few. She loved her son, and never regretted ending up raising him on her own. Kagome's past was behind her, and she chose to move on. The man who graced her with Shippo was long gone, and she liked it that way. Shippo had sometimes complained about not having a father around, but she just didn't feel the need to depend on another man after what she had been through.

She slept silently for another ten minutes when the alarm went off again, causing her to sit up and stretch her arms out. She let out a loud yawn and turned off the alarm. As she sat there under the covers rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her bedroom door burst open, and her bundle of joy leapt onto the bed and embraced her.

"Mom! You wouldn't believe what I made you at school today!" He shouted excitedly as he reached into his little backpack and pulled out a piece of paper containing a cute little poem and a picture beside it.

"Oh, Shippo! Thank you, sweetie! I love it! I'll go put it on the fridge, okay?" Kagome responded as she roughed up his red hair as he smiled and giggled.

"Momma? Can we have Mac and Cheese for dinner?" Shippo asked as they stepped out of the room.

"Sure, but I'm not only making that. I'm also making chicken and peas." Kagome smiled.

"YAY!" Shippo shouted as he ran down the stairs and into the living room to greet and hug his grandma.

Kagome stepped past the living room and into the kitchen where she grabbed a magnet and hung the picture at eye level, so she'd look upon his newest work first. She went about making dinner for the three of them as Shippo changed the television channel to the after school cartoons. She enjoyed hearing the funny voices and sounds coming from the television. But most of all, she enjoyed his laughter. Shippo's happiness meant more to her than anything else. She wanted nothing more than for him to always smile.

She heard both her boy and her mother laugh happily. The laughing caused her to stray from the kitchen for just a moment to look in on what they were enjoying. Shippo had pulled out some clean sheets of paper and was drawing funny faces. As he drew them, he made the faces. Her mother marveled at his comedic talents for just being a child.

Kagome stood silently with a smile graced upon her lips. She knew he would be even happier with a father near. Someone to encourage him in ways she couldn't. Even if he was happy as things were, he was still just a child after all. Suddenly, with her heart looking deep into that possibility as he grows older, she suddenly saw a figure appear before the boy. She began to clarify that figure in her mind. The man who appeared caused her to look away from the scene abruptly and rush back to the kitchen, her cheeks flushed. She had imagined Inuyasha sitting there encouraging her son to be a boy.

"What am I thinking? He's married. I don't even know him. Why would I see that? I definitely will need a vacation soon if this keeps up. Maybe his wife should rush her awakening so he can be out of my thoughts soon. I can't get his image out of my head. I've never had this problem with anyone else, but him." She said to herself as she stirred the pot of macaroni sitting over the flaming burner.

Once she had finished making dinner, she called the other two into the kitchen, and they sat and ate as Shippo told about his day in school. They all laughed and listened intently as he talked about the new things he learned.

"Kagome how was your night?" Her mother asked once the boy finally started eating his macaroni and cheese.

"Oh, fine." Kagome responded as her cheeks suddenly became flushed as she sipped her tea.

"Oh? And what's with the blush, my child?" The older woman asked as she spooned some peas into her mouth.

"Well, there's a new patient on my floor. She's a coma patient who was shot. Her husband is undoubtedly the most handsome and sweetest man I had ever met." Kagome answered, seeing her son's head bob up at her suddenly.

"Oh yeah? How serious is his wife's condition?" she asked.

"Well, I think I'll answer that later, but her husband is broken up about it. He looked a bit lost last night."

"What does he look like? Is he old? Is he young? Does he have any kids?" Shippo asked.

"He's young and handsome. A bit older than me and it doesn't seem that they had any kids." Kagome tried to hold her composure and keep her eyes closed as she sipped her tea.

"I've noticed you're kinda in the clouds today. You slept a bit later than usual. Could he be the reason?" Her mother asked.

Kagome and her mother had always been able to read each other like books. Kagome tried hard to hide those emotions and thoughts. To think a married man could make her think dirty thoughts, kinda freaked her out a bit. Making her clam up and worry about her sanity. The last thing she had ever wanted was to fall for the impossible get.

"Oh no, it's not that. It was just a long night last night, that's all." Kagome shrugged and went back to drinking her tea.

They all finished their meals, and then as Kagome rose and carried her dishes to the sink, her mother came up behind her and said, "You go on upstairs and get yourself ready for work. I'll take over from here."

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome said in response as she then turned and stepped out of the kitchen. She came to the steps and ascended to her bedroom.

She turned the shower on and shut her door. She shed her clothes and eyed her body in the mirror as it began to slowly fog up. She stared at her face and noticed something strange. The image of that woman's face popped up in her head. She noticed something funky. The left half of that woman's face looked like her own. She did notice how Inuyasha eyed her when she first stepped into the room that night. He had this strange look in his eyes as his gaze was held on her face.

Once the mirror was fogged up completely, she turned from it and stepped into the shower to cleanse her body and mind. She stood before the nozzle and let the water cascade down her bare body as heated thoughts suddenly plagued her mind. Realizing that man had once again forced himself into her mind set her on fire and she lost all track of time as she enjoyed her long, hot shower.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator and continued his way to his wife's room. The room he would consider his home for the time being. He hated the thought of living in a hospital, but nothing else mattered but his wife. He gained tunnel vision after her shooting. He hadn't even thought about going to the cemetery and telling his father about what had happened in his life. He was due to visit him, but his mind was focused on one event, his wife's awakening. 

He thought about the possibilities of what she may be like when she awakes. Thoughts of her ending up like a vegetable plagued his dreams. He feared she wouldn't recognize him, that she wouldn't remember their memories, or their love for each other. Not knowing what to expect from her future was beginning to eat away at him, even though it had only been about twenty-four hours since her shooting occurred. Even though he felt he had lost her, she was still there.

Once he stepped into the room, he set his suitcase on the bed next to hers. He decided not to disturb their peaceful bed at home. He wanted the memory of the night they last had together to remain there with the comforter and pillows that surrounded them as they made love for the last time. He ached for her badly enough it was hard for him to even think about their past memories in that bed. To bring anything with him to remind him of that would hurt him worse. He needed to focus on the now and hope for recovery to be in her future.

He opened the suitcase and emptied his things into the little closet provided for him. Once he set his toiletries in the bathroom on the other end of her room, he stepped up to the suitcase to pull out one last article. The picture he had embraced earlier. He eyed it and touched the image for a moment, then set it down on the table beside his bed to remind him that she will be back for him soon.

As he stood and eyed his new living quarters, filled with flowers sent by co-workers at her company and his boss, he heard the door open behind him. He stood in place, facing his bed as Kagome stepped in behind him silently.

"Good afternoon, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted politely as she grabbed the clipboard. "How are you today?"

He remained silent, causing her to eye his form as he brooded, his head slightly hanging forward. "Let me know if you need anything. Even if you need to talk to a counselor, the hospital has a wonderful staff of…"

"No thank you." He interrupted her as his hands clenched at his hips. She gasped and turned from him. She then went to her duties silently.

After she copied down his wife's vitals, she changed the I.V. bag and then turned to him. Over the past three minutes, he never moved. He seemed very tense and looked as if he'd explode. She realized her presence was unwanted. She then chose to silently hope for him to find his resolve soon and set down the chart on her way out.

Once the door clicked shut, his shoulders shook and tears once again streamed down his cheeks. He grit his teeth as his body moved. He raised his right fist straight up and then down into the mattress before him as he whispered, "Kikyo. Dammit. My wife. My life." He repeated the actions with each phrase. He continued 'til he fell forward onto the bed face down and laid there for a bit as he seethed.

He was about to break when the nurse entered earlier. He knew who it was. It was Kagome. The woman who reminded him of his wife, only a little younger. She had no idea how she affected him when he saw Kagome standing at the foot of his wife's bed. At first, he thought his wife's soul had left her body and was standing at the foot of her bed smiling at him. She scared him with her very presence. While he slept that night, Kagome was the object of his desire as he dreamt. He couldn't understand why he dreamt of the nurse, rather than his wife.

He felt disgusting when it came to Kagome. He felt as if he was letting his heart waver by her innocence. He couldn't do that when he had devoted his heart, soul and life to Kikyo for as long as he had known her. He couldn't bring himself to love another after so long. Kikyo was everything to him. He felt he deserved to be beaten to death for those dreams he had the night before. He couldn't even think about living without Kikyo. He couldn't let his mind think about the possibility of her death and then having to move on.

He had always assured Kikyo that if anything were to happen to her, he would never look for another. He would remain faithful to her even through death. He was a very loyal and devoted husband, not an adulterer. After being with Kikyo and loving her fully, his heart was no longer his to give. It was the least he could do in return for her loyalty shown for him.

* * *

Kagome clicked the door shut and once again leaned against the doorframe. Only this time, she had her hand over her mouth as tears began to fall. She knew he was broken, but she didn't think he was that bad. For him to try to hold himself back from tears, she knew his heart was dying. All she wanted was to offer what comfort she could for him. What struck her as odd was he didn't even turn to her. He didn't show her kindness like he did the night before. She felt coldness in his presence just then. 

Eri stopped as she caught Kagome's image in the corner of her eye. She turned to see that Kagome was crying silently.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Is she okay?" Eri asked as she stepped up to Kagome and got her eyes to focus on hers.

"Oh. Yes, Kikyo's fine. No change just yet." She answered as her gaze dropped once again.

"Then what's wrong? How's the hunk?" Eri asked as she shook her shoulders just a bit, a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, let's just say he's not taking it very well. I think I have to be careful around him tonight. He just kinda blew me off in there just now. He looked as if he was about to lose it. His back was turned to me, but I saw his fists clench so tightly that I wouldn't doubt if he had drawn blood with his nails by now. I just felt this overwhelming amount of anger about him." Kagome explained as she stepped away from the door so he wouldn't hear her on the other side.

"Whoa. Scary." Eri drawled out as she led Kagome to a chair behind the desk. Kagome was still staring off into space as she settled in the chair. "You think you're gonna be okay? I mean, checking in on the patient every hour if he's as broken and upset as he is. He very well may become protective of his wife. I've seen it before. It's probably best if you don't talk to him."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be careful, don't worry. I just need to collect myself for a few minutes." Kagome drawled out as Eri nodded then left her to her devices.

After about ten minutes, Kagome went about her rounds and checked up on her other patients. There were no changes in any of the patients, and no news to report to the nurses. After her run in with Inuyasha, she had hoped her shift would be a bit more exciting. She eyed the clock to see that an hour had past, and it was time to check on Kikyo. She gritted her teeth as she gained a bit of confidence to step into the room.

When she opened the door, she saw him sprawled out on his bed, his shoulders shaking. He had the pillow in his arms, and his head was buried in it. Her eyes began to tear as well just at the sound of his sniffles and his soft whimpers. She wasn't sure if he even knew she was standing not too far from him. Kagome tried to take her attention away from the silver haired man before her and watch over his wife.

Once she got a hold of the chart in it's holder, she tried to silently slide it out, only to gain the sound of plastic slipping against wood. She suddenly heard a gasp and the bed shift to her side. She stopped abruptly and felt angry eyes burn through her. She stared ahead, and tried not to gain eye contact with him. She could hear him struggle to hold his sobs as he scrutinized her.

Finally he let go of the breathe he had been holding and sat up on the bed. Kagome remained still, hoping she hadn't angered him. When she no longer felt his eyes on her, she closed her eyes as she inhaled silently and gained the strength to speak.

"I'm sorry. But I'm only looking after your wife. It is my job. I didn't mean to barge in on you. I will be gone in just a moment." She said calmly.

"You…I mean…I…"He struggled to speak as he tried to collect himself again.

Kagome stood straight and turned her gaze to the broken man. "It's okay. I'm the intruder here. You don't have to justify yourself." She then went to her duties.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said suddenly, gaining her attention.

"Yes?"

"You remind me of her. Did you know that? When I saw you last night, I thought her soul had left her body and was standing there smiling at me. That scared me. Since then, I…" He clenched his throat from saying what he truly wanted to say.

"Do you feel I shouldn't watch over your wife if I have that effect on you? If it hurts too much, you can easily transfer her to another floor."

"No. It's all right. I just…need time. That's all." He explained as he finally gained eye contact with her once again. The two became mesmerized in each other's gaze as the sunset flowed into the room, embracing her face, making his almost impossible to see. All she could see were his gold eyes and his curtain of soft silver hair.

Her breathe caught in her chest as she eyed the sight before her. If there ever were a moment she would never forget, it would be now. The sunset embracing his form, causing his hair to shine as if he was surrounded by a pure shroud of magic. She noticed his expression, and saw that his eyes were just as paralyzed as hers. Suddenly, a creak sounded from his bed, and they were startled from their stares. They both looked away and she set her hand down on the bed trying to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to bring in a new I.V. bag for her. I'll be right back." Kagome mentioned as she set the clipboard down into it's holder and quickly stepped out the door.

Inuyasha sat on the bed and stared at the spot where she stood. He couldn't believe what he felt just looking at her. She was so beautiful in that light, he could feel his heartbeat race. "What just happened?" He asked himself as he shifted and then fell back onto the bed, his head landing on the pillow. He stared at the ceiling and tried to gather his thoughts.

After a minute Kagome returned as she said and stepped up to hang the new I.V. bag. He heard her enter the room. He turned his gaze to his wife, and then to the nurse, gaining her attention.

"You sure you're okay? You look a bit pale." Kagome said as she then stepped across the room and up to his bed. She knelt down beside him and put her hand to his forehead. "You're a bit warm. You look as if you're really tense. I can give you a quick shoulder rub. It'll help you fell better."

He looked at her innocently as she offered to comfort him. All he wanted was nothing but a shoulder massage and a back tickling. Her offer hit home as he nodded and sat up. He leaned his arms forward as she rose and then sat down behind him and lifted his hair.

He reveled in her tender touch as she laid his locks over his left shoulder and then began to press her fingers into his shoulders. His eyes immediately closed and he couldn't help but moan a bit in comfort.

"Wow. I wasn't kidding. How long have you been this tense, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she worked hard to soften his balled up muscles.

"Since yesterday, when I found out Kikyo was shot. I haven't been able to relax since." He moaned as she switched from his shoulders to his mid-back. His shirt began to get in the way. She then politely shifted his shirt up towards his shoulders. He enjoyed her touch so much; he just worked his shirt off the rest of the way, allowing her full access to his back.

As she worked his muscles, she eyed his back. He looked strong and healthy. He was toned and hard. She couldn't feel an inch of fat on him. As he allowed the massage to continue, he decided to ask her some questions.

"Are you married? Boyfriend? Any Kids?" He asked, causing her to stop momentarily. He looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry, no I'm not married. No boyfriend either. But I do have a son."

"Yeah? How old?"

"He's eight. He's quite the character. He makes me laugh." She said as she giggled.

"So, he's a good boy, huh? So, is it hard for you? Being a single full-time working mom?" He asked as he moaned at the end.

She shifted her work to his lower back causing him to hiss a bit as she pressed into his hard sides. "Yep, I couldn't have asked for anything more than what I have. I have raised him on my own since he was born. His father hasn't been a part of his life, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why? Can I ask what happened?" She stopped and sat back away from him. He turned his upper body to the side and leaned on his right hand. His hair accented his face as he turned concerned eyes upon her. Kagome had lowered her head and her hands lay in her lap.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No. It's just not easy for me to talk about my past with his father. Makes me wonder why you even asked me. You don't know me."

"Well, you know enough to know my life is not without tragedy. I just thought that talking with someone who's gone through hard times as well might help comfort me. If it's too hard for you, I understand." He said as he eyed her form. She sat there, as if she was submitting. He couldn't stand to see her that way. He reached out and put his finger under her chin. He lifted her face to his gaze. She saw a look of concern in his eyes.

"You all right?" He asked.

She sat there silently for a few seconds. "Yes." She whispered as his fingers embraced her chin. She didn't know what to think as his look went from concern to contentment as his eyes embraced her features.

"That massage felt great. You do have wonderful hands. I wish Kikyo did. She's usually a bit too harsh when it comes to massages." He let out as he then looked over to his helpless wife and smiled.

"Well, just let me know if you need one, okay? Remember, I'm not only here to look after your wife, but also to make sure you're comfortable while she sleeps." Kagome reminded him with a smile.

"I will thanks. I'm okay now. I'm sure you have other patients to look after. I don't want to hog you all to myself." He said with a smirk.

Kagome giggled and noticed he still had his fingers under her chin. Her cheeks flushed at the thought as her eyes shifted down and looked at his wrist. He noticed her expression and realized what she was reacting to. He gasped and pulled his hand away quickly and then turned his back to her, hiding his red cheeks. Kagome was surprised by his actions. But she shrugged as she got up from the bed, patted his pillow and propped it against the headboard.

"Well, now that you're okay, I'll go look over my other patients." She said as she turned and headed towards the door.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called out.

Kagome turned to see what he needed. "I'm glad to have you watching over Kikyo." He said with a smile.

"I am honored to look after you both." She replied as she bowed and then continued her journey to the door. As she stepped through the doorway, she turned to see him still smiling after her. She returned his smile and slowly closed the door.

* * *

"Hello." Kikyo said aloud as she took a seat as dizziness began to set in. The man in question turned his gaze to her as she sat in the chair sluggishly and leaned her head against the back of it. 

"What happened to you?" The man asked as he got up sluggishly from his seat and slowly made his way to the seat beside her. He turned her face to the side to look at her. Then he noticed the blood soaked fabric she had wrapped around her head. "You're bleeding." He pointed out as she fainted and began to fall over.

He caught her in his lap and pulled the fabric away from her forehead a bit to see what the wound looked like. Noticing the situation, he laid her head down upon his chair as he stood up and walked into the emergency room to get some bandages. Once he returned he knelt down beside her and removed the fabric from her head and proceeded to clean the blood from the wound and dressed it with a bandage. As she remained blacked out, he sat against the chair beside her head and waited for her to regain consciousness.

After about an hour, her eyes opened, and she grunted a bit from the pain. He opened his eyes and turned to see her touching the dressing over her wound.

"You're awake. Looks like a bullet was attracted to you." He said with a smirk as she turned her head to meet his eyes. "Name's Houji Takamura. Yours?"

Kikyo eyed him for a moment. "Kikyo Tai." He bowed his head a bit in greeting and smiled. "Can you tell me why you're the only person here? Where is everyone?" She asked groggily.

"I have no clue. I've been alone for days waiting for someone to appear, and here you are." He shrugged.

"For days? You haven't seen one soul?" Kikyo asked as she lifted her body on her elbows, a look of shock in her eyes.

"Not one." He shook his head.

"What is this place? Was there a holocaust? What day is it?" She asked. She grabbed for her cell phone and looked at the date. It was June 6. The day hadn't ended. She continued to stare at her phone as she realized the time. It was dusk and it said 4:00 pm. She gasped and set her phone so he could see the time. He eyed the date, time on her phone, and then looked at his watch. The date on his watch was June 13 and the hands remained rooted to 2:13 pm as if it stopped. Their eyes met as they realized something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Awww…cute, huh? That scene kinda surprised me, ya know. I'm beginning to love how this fic is turning out. Sorta different from what I planned, but then again, this is Inu and Kags we're focusing on, right? Well, I certainly hope you all enjoyed this chappy, and I really appreciate the reviews and the hits! Thank you all so very much! Well, ja ne for now! 

A/N: Very interesting findings as far as Kikyo and Houji, don't ya think? Freaky… (shudders)


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, kiddies, I have another chapter for you in the universe in which Kikyo sleeps, and Inuyasha wanders aimlessly. Let's see what our favorite characters do in this chapter, shall we?

**Reviewer's Corner:**

This is new for me, but I figured that since some of my readers have taken the time to tell me how much they enjoy my fan fiction, I thought I'd give them some personal thanks.

From Fan Fiction . Net:

Ryous-Crystal: And more you shall get, since I'm nowhere near finished with this story. I have tons of plans for this baby, hee hee…

Kyasumi: Yep, this is definitely an Inu/Kags fic, since Kikyo ends up sleeping through most of it. Don't ask why, that's just the way my dream went. Granted, the characters I dreamt weren't the Inuyasha group, but the character she portrays definitely surprises us later on, and I have said enough zips mouth shut, mumbles

Demonic Princess of Tragedy: Why thank you very much! I really appreciate your praise! And yes, that does say something when I've attracted your attention through the ranks of all the wonderful fan fiction out there. If I could, I'd give you a real cookie of your choice, but I have to settle for a virtual one…snaps fingers

Shinto Princess Kikyo & Kiki & Sota101: Well now, you will find out soon enough who shot her, but I am not able to reveal it just yet. And don't worry one thing I will disclose is that she will not die. And as far as her waking very soon, it all depends on her. My characters tend to do as they wish and time is nothing of importance to them. Whenever she awakens, is just as much a mystery to me as it is to you.

From Media Miner . Org:

emie: Thank you for the compliment, and I'm glad you like the plot thus far. This fic is definitely Inu/Kag, so you'll enjoy the rest of it, I'm sure.

XxDemonicPrincessxX : Thank you very much for the compliments and I am glad to see your enthusiasm for wanting to see more. I will hopefully be able to write more often soon, so just sit back and relax. Hopefully, I won't have to make you wait too long, k.

A/N: And anyone else who chooses to leave a few encouraging words in the future regarding this fic, or various other things, your names will appear up here at the beginning of each chapter as well. Thanks again, and now it's time we all enjoy what's next.

**Chapter 3**

'What she did for me. She didn't have to. I feel a sense of hope now. Knowing she's watching over both of us. I guess it takes someone from the outside to comfort me when I'm down. No matter what the circumstances, keeping it bottled up will only harm me.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked on at his seemingly lifeless wife. She still had those bandages over half her face. At the crime scene, she only had one little tiny bullet hole in her forehead. To think of what they had to do in order to get the bullet out just made him angry.

He wondered what scars she'd suffer, and how disfigured she'll be, if at all. He wanted so badly to rip the bandages off so he could see for himself, but he couldn't disrupt her healing like that. She'd scar for sure if he got his hands on her. She was still bleeding slightly from an incision that was larger than the bullet hole. If the nurses had changed her bandages at any point, it had to have been while he was asleep. Either that, or when he was out earlier that day. He decided he would mention it to Kagome when she returned.

As he sat on the bed, glancing off into the direction of the door, he sighed and then fell back onto the soft mattress. He turned his eyes to the heart monitor beeping in the background. According to the monitor, her heartbeat was normal.

"Huh…Kikyo, baby. How long do you need? When will I see your eyes again? What am I going to do while you're asleep? I feel so lost without you, baby." Inuyasha said aloud in her direction. He laid there watching her chest rise and fall as the machine breathed for her. He rolled out of bed and pulled the chair up to her side. He grasped her hand in his as he sat down.

"Kikyo, can you hear me? Blink or move something if you can. Please, baby. I need to know you're still with me." He sniffed as he watched her lifeless face. This went on for a few minutes, his eyes tiring. His hands began to grip her hand tighter as his teeth clenched and he began to lose it at her side. His hand remained holding hers as he cried tears of anger at her lifeless demeanor.

"Kikyo, I hope you won't forget me. More than anything else, I hope you won't forget who did this to you. I swear to you, no matter whom you wake up as, I will get revenge for you. Whoever he is, he'll pay." He growled as he bit his bottom lip, drawing blood.

* * *

Kagome had made her second set of rounds and had a nice break, chatting with the other nurses. They were surprised the silver haired hunk allowed her to touch him with how he had treated her when she arrived for work. She was smiling, and giggling. They began to gossip and cause her trouble as they called her a tramp jokingly. She just made the comment that they would act the same way had they been in her shoes. They all shrugged it off and let her go about her rounds. 

As she approached the Tai room, she silently clicked the door open. What she heard was surprising. She heard coughing and grunting. She quickly ran up to the bed to see Inuyasha lying beside Kikyo, coughing, and blood trickling down his chin. She gasped, wondering if there was something, she wasn't told as far as his health.

"Oh my God! Inuyasha, are you okay?" She yelled as she scrambled around the bed to wrap her arms around the man and lift him into a sitting position. Once he was sitting, hunched over, she eyed the spot where his face was. She saw the sheets and mattress were covered in blood.

She right away grabbed a towel from the closet, wet it, and then held it up to his face to wipe off the blood. Once she cleaned his face, her hand holding his chin up, she saw he had bitten himself hard enough to draw a fair amount of blood.

"Oh my, Inuyasha. What did you do to yourself? What were you thinking?" She asked as she stepped to the closet to get the first aid kit.

He remained silent, as if he had done something wrong and was expecting punishment for it. When Kagome returned to his side, she pulled the chair closer to the other bed as she sat upon it. She turned his face towards her as she eyed the damage more closely. She used some Neosporin to help heal the gashes, and then grabbed some cloth to clean off more blood. He just stared into her eyes as she worked on healing and cleaning him.

Once he was okay, by her standards, she sat back and watched him stare at her as if he was a mute child. His eyes held so much, he didn't know where to start. She could see it. "Ya know, you can tell me what's on your mind, if it'll make you feel better." She said as sweetly as she could.

He sat there for a moment until his gaze turned to his hands in his lap and he regained his composure. "I don't know what to do. I wish I could help her. She's always been the type to shut me out of her situations, and she's doing it even now. She has no idea how this hurts me. I am starting to get itchy feet just waiting for her to wake up and tell me who did this to her, so I can get revenge for her. If there's anything I know I can do, its that."

"Revenge won't solve anything, Inuyasha. I think I understand why she's kept you out of her affairs. She wants you to remain innocent. That's how she sees you. I bet it'll hurt her worse if you try to cap the guy who capped her. If you ask me, that's a surefire way of losing her forever. Not only that, but I wouldn't want that for you either." Kagome replied as she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, gaining his full attention.

The look he gave in return held contempt. "Then what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to react to this? I am frickin' angry, and I have every right to feel this way!" He shot back as he shoved her hand away from his shoulder.

Kagome returned his stare sternly. "You fool. You kill the person who's at fault, and you're no better than he is. Don't you get it? You think Kikyo planned to get herself shot. I honestly don't think so. Maybe you should do some investigation. It'll get your mind off things, and get you away from her for a while. Find out who the jerk is and get him behind bars. It sounds like you don't need revenge, but justification as to why this happened."

She pegged his emotions. He questioned the motives and the reasoning more than anything else. And she was right about sitting here and rotting next to his lifeless wife. He lowered his head and tears once again began to fall. "You're right. I need to vent, but I don't know how or where to…sigh I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm not usually like this."

"Its all right, Inuyasha. You're hurting. You're going to be angry. Why do you think I'm listening?" His head shot up to look into her eyes. "I care about your heart. You're life has been turned upside down within a matter of moments. That happening to anyone would be devastating. We've all been through a lot in our lives. How we get through these situations is what makes us who we are."

He watched her like a deer in the headlights. She just smiled and cocked her head to the side, trying to bring a smile to his face. After a few moments of her cute demeanor, he finally relaxed a bit and smiled slightly, since his bottom lip was injured. She noticed the action, and remembered he couldn't smile at the moment. She gasped and reached her hand to his lips as she caressed the corner of his mouth slightly. His expression went from content to surprise as her finger made contact with his skin.

He slightly pulled back as she leaned a bit forward. She angled his chin to see his lip better in the light. It seemed to start bleeding slightly again. She picked up the bloody towel and dabbed his lip as he sat and watched her expression. After a moment, he grabbed her hand and stopped her from dabbing his pained lip. His expression became serious as he looked into her eyes.

"Kagome. There's something you need to know." She lowered her hand and sat back a bit to listen. "I want you to know I am faithful to my wife. I see how you look at me, and I have to let you know that it worries me. I don't know what your past was like, and it's none of my business. So, please…Keep your heart in check. Okay?"

Kagome couldn't believe he had misread her actions. Sure, he was driving her crazy, but the last thing she wanted was to let her heart glom onto someone she couldn't have no matter how she felt. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled the rag into her lap and began to fold it.

"Do you understand?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up with hurt eyes. "Of course I get it. You've been misreading my actions the whole time, Inuyasha. I have no intention of taking your heart from your wife. No matter what happens to her, she holds your heart in her hands. You're the one who gave it to her, and it's out of my reach. How can you accuse me of trying to win you over? I care about you because of what I've been through in my life, and what I've seen while working as a nurse! Once again, you don't know me!" She shot back as she got up from the bed, pushing his chair aside roughly.

Inuyasha sat in his chair and watched her go about her business of taking care of his wife, and ignoring him. "Hey." Kagome just continued to copy down the vitals on the monitor, and checked the I.V. bag. "Hey!" He shouted across the room as he stood from his chair and stepped up to the bed across from Kagome as she worked. Since he wasn't able to break her concentration, he stepped around the bed as she stepped to the edge to set down the chart.

Since she wasn't paying attention to him, she bumped into him and stumbled back a bit. As she lost her footing, he saw she was about to fall into the monitor and the instruments. He right away reached out, caught her arm and pulled her forward. She crashed into his chest as he brought her to him to steady her. She dropped the I.V. bag and the clipboard in the process and she ended up shuddering in his arms.

"Are you okay? That was close." Inuyasha whispered over her forehead as she clung to him. He just held her to comfort her and calm her down. "You should pay better attention to where you're going and what's in front of you."

"Thank you." She shook out as she realized where she was. What was happening. He was holding her in his arms. Not only protectively, but also tenderly. Like a man would hold his wife. Her eyes shot open as her head pulled back from his strong shoulder and her eyes gazed into his. His eyes held worry. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked roughly, as she shoved his arms away from her and kneeled down to pick up the chart and the empty bag.

"What do ya mean? I stopped you from falling! You were shaking, so I held you to calm you down! You have done a lot for me, and once I do something for you, you shoot it down my throat. Well thanks very much. You really know how to show appreciation, don't you?" He spat as he stepped away from the bed and stepped out of the room, letting the door shut on its own.

Kagome remained kneeled on the floor as she dropped the chart and the bag once again and covered her eyes as she let herself go over his words. To hear such contempt in his voice, it brought shivers down her spine and caused her to fear him. Why he shot such cruel words her way, she didn't understand, but she knew she needed to be away from him for a bit and cool herself down.

As she gathered herself enough to get up off the floor, she returned the clipboard to the foot of the bed and then just slowly stepped out the door, letting it shut behind her. She looked down the hall as the door clicked shut and saw him sitting on the bench a ways down, hunched over and his head in his hands. She didn't know what to say to him after an outburst like that. She didn't know she had done anything wrong.

"Cool down, Inuyasha. Everything will be all right soon, I promise." Kagome whispered in his direction as she then turned the opposite direction and stepped behind the nurse's station to dispose of the empty bag.

* * *

'What just happened? I…I held her. She let me hold her. She smelled so good. Not only that, but she felt good against me. She was so shaken, I didn't know what else to do. But her reaction was very uncalled for. I was just returning the favors she paid me. What did I do wrong? Yes, she confuses me. She readily takes care of me without question as to whether or not she should. Yes, its strange, but…Do I really want her to stop?' He thought to himself as he pulled his hands away. 

'No, this must not continue. If this keeps going on, I'll fall for her. She's a wonderful woman. To think some idiot hurt her in the past bothers me. Who would readily want to hurt her? It doesn't make sense.' He thought as he stared off in the direction of the nurse's station, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He sat and watched for a few moments when she came around the corner and walked off in the opposite direction, I.V. bags in her hands for her other patients.

He sighed as she entered one of the rooms further down from his wife's. She was certainly ignoring him on purpose. But, with what he said to her, he wouldn't blame her. She had a job to do after all. What amazed him more than anything was how he could upset her and at the sign of seeing him hurting, she'd set her feelings aside to comfort him. He wondered what it was she had gone through eight years ago. Her past must have been rough seeing her act the way she has towards him. Especially since she claimed, she wasn't after his heart in any way.

He stood up and decided to go out somewhere for a change. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and readied it to dial his best buddy, Kouga. As he stepped through the elevator doors, he dialed the number and put the phone to his ear as it rang.

click "Hello?" Kouga answered.

"Hey, man. What you up to tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the bench outside the door.

"Well, I'm working at the bar tonight, but if ya need to get away, the drinks are on me, man." Kouga offered.

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate that. I'll be there in a bit." Inuyasha answered as he closed his cell phone and went back inside to let the nurses know he was going out for the night.

When he reached the floor, he stepped down the hall towards the nurse's station to give the info. No one was there. He looked around and couldn't see a nurse in sight. He slapped the counter in annoyance and looked around the counter for post-its. Once his eye caught the neon orange post-it block on the lower part of the desk, he reached over and grabbed one off the top. He grabbed the nearest pen and wrote the note.

Kagome,

I have stepped out for a bit. Please call my cell if anything happens.

Thanks,

Inuyasha

He clicked the pen closed and stuck the note to face the opposite direction and looked around once again. Seeing as no nurses were around, he just put his hands in his pockets and stepped off towards the elevator.

As the elevator dinged in the distance, Kagome came around the opposite corner and saw the orange post-it sitting in the middle of the desk. She read the simple message and smiled. She grabbed the note, slipped it into her pocket and stepped around the corner as the elevator doors closed. She sighed as she watched the elevator numbers descend.

"Good for you, Inuyasha. It's about time you got out for some fresh air." She sighed as she turned around, a smile plastered to her face.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up into the parking lot of the bar. Kouga was the main bartender, and the owner was his best friend, Hakaku. The two were great guys, and Inuyasha trusted them a lot. He told them what he couldn't tell anyone else, especially Kouga. Kouga was more of a brother to him than Sesshoumaru. 

Inuyasha stepped up and walked in through the heavy door. As the door slammed shut behind him, Kouga's eyes shot his way. Kouga smiled as he directed Inuyasha to have a seat with a nod of his head. Inuyasha's feet moved as he complied. He grabbed the stool right across the bar top from his friend.

"Man, you look like hell. What happened?" Kouga asked as he eyed Inuyasha's swollen lip.

"Oh, nothing. Just bit my lip out of anger is all." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Damn. You gonna be okay with alcohol then? Might burn your wound." Kouga warned.

"Naw, this is nothin'. Gimme a scotch whisky. Anything to calm my resolve." Inuyasha spat.

"Dude, if you're gonna drink yourself drunk tonight, I can drive you back to the hospital later, sound good?" Kouga offered as he poured his drink.

"Naw. I don't wanna stumble into the hospital slobbering drunk. You could take me home though." Inuyasha shook his head.

"What about your car? How are ya gonna get it if you leave it here?" Kouga asked as he slid the glass towards him.

Inuyasha took a deep sip, slammed the cup down on the bar top and sighed in relief. "That was good. Pour me another." He requested, gesturing with his hand.

"Inuyasha, I don't know about this. I didn't know you were this bad off. Maybe I'll need to limit your drinks, man. I don't want any fights tonight. You know how you get when you're drunk and pissed off."

"Dude! I'm fine! Its okay! Just pour me another!" Inuyasha yelled over the loud music the DJ just started.

Kouga sighed as he grabbed the glass and poured him a mulligan. He hated seeing Inuyasha like this. He had seen him piss drunk before, but those were good times, and he would piss off everyone around him as a joke and he'd end up wrestling with whomever he irritated the most by the end of the evening. But seeing him this out of it and upset, worried Kouga to no end. He had no idea his best friend was that broken over the incident. He figured he needed to watch over Inuyasha more diligently than he had been.

"So, what's happened with Kikyo that's got you all wound up?" Kouga asked as he slid the glass towards his friend.

"She's in a coma. I have no idea when she'll wake up, or if she even will. At this point, she's a vegetable relying on a breathing machine and I.V. bags, man. The doctor said she could lose her memory, become a different person, lose some motor skills on her left side, and that they have no idea how much damage was done, and they won't know until she wakes up." Inuyasha shouted as he downed the second glass of Scotch Whisky.

Kouga rested on the bar with both hands as he lowered his head and shook it back and forth. He knew she was injured badly, but he had no idea it could have been THAT bad. He looked back up at his friend who had turned off to the side to watch the light show the DJ was putting on as couples began to get up and dance. He was leaned up against the bar, resting his head on his hand.

Kouga didn't know what else to do but put his hand on the shoulder nearest him. Inuyasha turned his gaze back to him. Inuyasha saw sympathy in his eyes. Inuyasha turned around, covered Kouga's hand with his own and patted it in a masculine way as he sniffed a bit. Kouga had no idea as to how else to react, or even what to say to comfort him. Kouga knew the relationship Kikyo and Inuyasha had very well. Kouga was Inuyasha's best man at their wedding ceremony. Kouga was always so happy to hear good news from them.

As Inuyasha showed enough acknowledgement of Kouga's sympathy, he turned again to watch the couples dance. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Nothing could bring him comfort. Not even another woman. He just felt he was in the wrong place, even though he felt more comfortable there than at the hospital. At first, he did want to drink himself into a stupor, just to shut out the world and pass the time in a less painful way. But when he saw the way Kouga looked at him, the sympathy he showed in his eyes, he knew he couldn't be foolish this time around.

He closed his eyes as he rested his back against the bar and listened to the music. Just as he was watching some funky and strange images fly through his mind, he felt something touch his leg. His eyes jumped open as he looked at his lap. There was a slender and beautiful hand caressing his right thigh, just a bit too close to the family jewels. He looked to his right to see a gorgeous woman smiling deviously at him.

"Hey, baby. You look like you could use some company. Wanna dance with me?" She purred as she leaned in closer to hear his response.

He began to sweat as his mind fought over what to do. He wasn't drunk, but he wasn't thinking straight either. She just kept inching her hand higher as she awaited his response. He was getting to the point where he'd ask for another drink just to forget his situation and get with the girl feeling him up. Part of him wanted what she would offer him, but one little tiny voice kept begging for him to push her away.

Kouga saw what was happening when he finished helping out another customer and stepped up to his friend and the vixen. He saw who it was. It was Sango. She was the free-spirited girl who practically lived in the bar every night, looking for companionship. She was a very nice girl deep down, but he knew she couldn't comfort his friend the right way. He'd only end up making a big mistake.

"Hey, Sango. Go after someone else. He's not the guy you want, trust me." Kouga shouted as he grabbed the arm attached to the hand massaging his package. She gave Kouga a nasty look and yanked her arm away from him as she stormed away into the crowd.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was just happening. He had no clue how to react. He had never met such a forward woman before, and she was damn beautiful. Kouga tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder to get his attention. Inuyasha jumped out of his trance and turned to Kouga.

"You better watch yourself around here. It doesn't do any good to space out while you're in this condition. She was practically ready to go down on ya, man!" Kouga warned.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked, finally coming out of his daze.

"Sango. She's a good woman, but she's a bit of a slut. She just tried to take advantage of you, and you almost let her. I knew I had to do something, otherwise you'd end up wrapped around her finger, or should I say, she'd be wrapped around your dick." Kouga spat as he grabbed his glass.

Inuyasha leaned over and placed his head in his arms. He suddenly slapped the bar top again as if to ask for another mulligan.

"No way, man. I'm not giving you more so you can become stupid." Inuyasha's head snapped up as he sneered and started growling at Kouga. Kouga stepped back a bit watching his friend as the sneer turned to a stern face. "You need a psychiatrist, dude. Maybe I should call you a cab and get you to a hotel?"

Inu shook his head and said, "Naw. I'd go home before I'd go to some cheap and crappy hotel."

"Well, if you're gonna drink yourself into a stupor and just get yourself into trouble, then I recommend you go somewhere where you'll be looked after by someone. You shouldn't be alone tonight, man." Kouga pointed out rather harshly as he nodded towards the phone. Inuyasha looked in that direction and eyed the phone.

"Who the heck am I gonna call? You guys are the only guys I trust." Inuyasha raised his palms towards Kouga.

"Call a cab to take ya back to the hospital. I have to work, I can't leave to take ya…" Hakaku slapped his hand onto Kouga's shoulder and asked what was going on. Kouga motioned his head towards Inuyasha and Hakaku took a look at his downtrodden friend.

"Whoa…Inuyasha, what happened? How did you end up so pale and beat up?" Hakaku asked as he lowered his hand from Kouga's shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's Kikyo who's in trouble. Did Kouga tell you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tell me what? What happened to Kikyo?" Hakaku asked as he leaned closer to Inuyasha.

"She was shot by someone in an abandoned alley right near Shikon Adverts. She was on her way home from work. According to the cops, there was no evidence of foul play. So, I'm figuring it was some asshole she knows." Inuyasha spat out the last part.

"Oh my! Man, is she okay?" Hakaku asked.

"She's in a coma. We don't know how bad the damage is, and we won't know until she wakes up. She could end up forgetting who the heck I am!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed his hand onto the bar top.

"Wow. Do you have an idea as to who it might have been?" Hakaku asked.

"No, you dumbass! If I did, I wouldn't be drinking my ass off!"

"Listen Inu, we all know your pissed off, but don't take it out on us. We're here to help in any way we can." Kouga reassured.

Inuyasha just slumped down and laid his head back in his arms saying, "I want her back. I want to go back in time and stop her from leaving work that day. I wish I could've saved her."

Hakaku looked at their saddened friend and whispered something in Kouga's ear. Kouga looked at him as if he had snails crawling up his nose. Hakaku gave him thumbs up and winked.

"I'll be fine. You just go take care of him, okay. No woman is gonna heal him."

"I don't swing that way, and neither does he!" Kouga shot back in disgust.

"I don't mean THAT, geeze! I meant to be there for him as a brother. You know, listen to what he has to say. Help him vent. You can do that, right?" Hakaku explained.

Kouga shrugged as he said, "Fine. C'mon Inu, let's go back to my place." Kouga grabbed his jacket off the coat hook and walked around the bar. He stepped up behind the drunk man and slapped him from behind to get him to sit up and pay attention. Once Inuyasha got the message, the two stepped out and into the parking lot.

"Tell me why you're taking me to your place again?" Inuyasha asked as clueless as ever.

"Because, I'm here to make sure you don't get into any trouble, and so that you don't bother the nurses while they take care of your wife. You're a mess, man. And, in my opinion, you are in need of a good fight, which I can provide." Kouga explained as he adjusted the collar of his jacket.

"Tsch…Why would I wanna fight you?" Inuyasha spat, his head hung towards the ground.

"Because, it'll take a swift kick in the ass to get the depressed emotions out of ya. You need to vent your anger. Bottling it up will only kill ya. Look at your lip, man. That's disgusting! You're turning your violent nature at yourself. You feel you're at fault for all this?"

"I am at fault! I wasn't there to save her! I failed her!"

"You failed no one. If I remember correctly, she shut you out of her problems. She didn't want you to have anything to do with her troubles. She sheltered you from those things which would anger you."

"Why? Why would she do something like that? What was she trying to prove by doing something that stupid? She's a woman! She's not the fighting type!"

"But she aint no weakling either. She's still alive, Inu. A shot like that woulda killed any other woman we've ever run into. She has a will that's keeping her here. She's stronger than you think."

"I don't believe you. She kept me sheltered, and away from her problems. She was hiding something. She was involved in something she didn't want me to know about." Inuyasha shot at him.

"Like what? Huh? What would she have hidden from you? At this point, anything is possible. I don't think that's what happened at all. She was set up by someone she knows. That had to have been the case. She would never hide anything from you. She loves you, Inu."

"Tsch…I'm beginning to wonder about that, Kouga. I looked back a ways these past couple of days. Things I didn't think mattered all add up to this. There was something she wanted to keep me from, so she told me not to butt in. Not only that, but she wanted to be the dominant one in the relationship. If I tried to stand up for her, she'd smack me, and then smack whoever shot her the crewed comments to begin with. I was only allowed to stand by her side, as if I was her car. That's all I ever was to her. I'm rich, so she glommed onto me."

"Is that what you really believe?"

"Yeah."

"You're full of shit, Inu. I think the drink is talking to me, not you. What has happened to you that has made you think like this? We both know Kikyo. She would never do that to you."

"You really think you know her, huh? Well, my friend, you never slept with her. You never lived with her, or spent 24/7 with her. You don't know half as much as I do."

"Give me an example, then."

"Okay. If I'm in the mood, I'll fondle her to get her in the mood. 95 of the time, she shrugged me off and told me things like, 'Not tonight, honey.', or 'You are a horn dog! We just made love yesterday!'"

"And? Not all women can go at it every night. Maybe you're not as satisfying to her as you think."

At that comment, Inuyasha growled, which threw Kouga for a loop. "Did you just…Growl at me?"

"What of it? You just said the wrong thing to me, you jackass." Inuyasha spat as he ran in for a punch. He landed Kouga a punch right in the kisser, throwing him to his back on the gravel.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he put his hand to his mouth, and saw blood. He got up from the ground and lunged for Inuyasha. The two fell to the ground and Kouga had him pinned. Inuyasha snarled and grunted to get lose. Kouga just struggled to hold his friend as he exasperated himself. 'That's it, exhaust yourself, Inu. You'll feel better and think more clearly.' Kouga thought as he looked into his friends golden eyes, seething with pure anger.

"You can't hold me down forever." Inuyasha spat.

"And you can try to get yourself out of this one. Just keep struggling, but it'll end up being good for you in the end. You need to learn to submit, you bastard."

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"But that's what you are, isn't it? You are fatherless, aren't you? You are motherless. What's so wrong with accepting that?"

"Shut the fuck up! Are you getting kicks out of pissing me off or something?"

"Oh, you bet I am. You are so fucked up in the head right now, you can't tell a crater from a hole in the ground!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to break free. Kouga had to struggle as the hold on Inuyasha's hands on the ground above his head grew strained. He had to use his body weight to hold the man down. As the two struggled and grunted on the ground, Kouga clearly atop of Inuyasha, two men from the bar walked by and yelled, "Hey…Get a room if you're gonna do stuff like that! You two are sick!"

Inuyasha and Kouga then realized the position they were in. With all the struggling Inuyasha did, Kouga had to pin both his legs with his own, spreading both pairs of legs far apart. Kouga's body nearly covered all of Inuyasha's body. As Kouga laid there thinking about their position, Inuyasha caught his chance to smack the man off him. "Get off me!"

Kouga rolled away a few feet and grasped his nose. Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and walked over to his best friend rolling onto his back. Once he reached him, he set his foot on his chest and pinned him down.

"Listen to me. I'm done dicking around with you. Are you gonna take me to your place or what? Or are you gonna take me to a hotel where you plan to fuck me the whole night?" Kouga looked up at his friend and said nothing as he removed his hand from his nose.

"We're going to my place, and you know I wouldn't go to those lengths to help you. Dammit, Inu. Why would you even think something like that?"

"What was that all about back there?" He shouted as he pointed to where they were pinned to the ground moments before.

"You were going berserk, so I pinned you down to get you to calm down. You're the one who struggled and brought us into that embarrassing position, dumbass!"

Inuyasha lifted his foot from the man's chest and just gave out a "Keh!" as he walked towards Kouga's car. Kouga got up from the ground, dusted himself off and followed his friend across the gravel parking lot.

* * *

Now then, wasn't that a little more like the Inuyasha we all know and love? Confused to all hell and making stupid mistakes when it comes to Kikyo. Oh well, this chapter certainly was fun to write, and we finally got a gist of how screwed up he is, and how screwed up Kikyo's and Inuyasha's relationship really was. Well, in this fic, anyways. Well, 'til next time, then. Ja ne for now! 


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well now, I have quite a few of you to thank for the wonderful reviews and comments. Also, with begging me to update. It certainly is awesome to know I have fans and that there is a demand for my fan fiction. I am just as excited as you all are when it comes to getting the chance to write the next chapter.

From Media Miner . Org:

Inu hanyou nikkie: Ya know, I didn't realize I had made that little 'fowl' mistake Snort Thank you very much for pointing that out, so that I may correct it. As far as whether Inu and Kags will get together, that leads to be seen. As far as I know, my characters tend to write the story for me as I go along. So, it's really up to them. It's possible that a little begging may be in order, unless ya wanna cook Inu some ramen…Mmmm…blackmail…

XxDemonicPrincessxX3: Thank you and I can see that you're excited. Don't wear yourself out jumping up and down, now.

Summer-rain-flower: Thank you.

Purple-monkey: Wow…I must say your enthusiasm is astounding! I'm glad to hear you're excited about the pairings. I hope they won't disappoint. I just can't say as to when they will get together. It may be a while…

Lilxneko: I'm glad you like it, and I just did…giggles

From Fan Fiction . Net:

Demonic Princess of Tragedy: Thank you and you're welcome, hee hee!

Coolgirl: Well, it all depends on Kikyo as far as when she'll come to, and how much she will end up affected by her injuries. I'm hoping they won't be too severe. But don't ya worry. If you have faith, things will certainly work out well for her in the end. And I have a feeling as to who's gonna end up with whom, but my characters tend to decide who they choose to be with in the end. Remember, if they piss you off, don't blame me…blame them for their choices, k? Seriously! They have a mind of their own! spanks Inu for being such a butthead for some of his choices in my other fics…

Kagome M.K.: Okay. Here ya go!

Orlando-Inu-Lover: Wow! Thank you! Now kiss my polish toes! JK! Anyways, you're just a lowly fan? I saw you had posted a couple of fics of your own. I read them, and I will certainly be leaving comments for you as well! You are a very talented writer, and you have an interesting imagination. Anyways, your fics are on my fave list, so expect reviews from me, oh lowly fan of mine. Smiles from ear to ear

Punkychickykagome: Hey hey hey! Whaz uuuuup? So you're being forced to wear sandals now that you lost your socks, huh? Schweeet! I certainly hope your ass isn't black and blue since this fic just kicks, ya know? I keep trying to tell it not to, but you know what kids are like…sigh Anyways, I am certainly awaiting your review for this chapter, ma bud.

A/N: Now one thing I will say is I try to update each fic once a week. The days I'm able to find the inspiration to write are usually from Thursday through Saturday. Those are the days when I have the most alone time, so I'm not distracted. So, if it feels like too long a wait for the new chappies, please forgive me. But one thing I will say, at least I update regularly every week, and not once a month. Believe me, I'm too excited about what I've written to wait that long. I don't know how those authors do that.

Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Unaware.

**Chapter 4**

Once Inuyasha and Kouga returned to the apartment, Inuyasha was silent. During the long ride there, he had time to close his eyes and reflect on what his friend had pointed out. He began to see things the way they were before the incident. He figured he was becoming paranoid, and began making up conspiracies.

However, could he blame himself for those thoughts? How else was he supposed to feel? There was no jerk to blame. No DNA left behind, no clues of who did it. There were no cameras present that could have recorded the incident. As far as he could tell, no one watched the shooting take place. The person that found her, according to the cops, said he heard a gun shot, and ran to the alleyway, but the perp was nowhere around at that point.

It turned out the guy who found her was someone who worked on the same floor, but he didn't know much about her, since she wasn't his boss. They searched the dumpsters in the alleyway for the murder weapon and for any clues, but they came up trumps. Whoever did it, had it planned out, and knew what the police and investigators would search for. The only idea he could come up with was it was someone she knew since her clothes were intact, there were no fingerprints on anything of hers, save for the guy who searched her purse for the cell phone he heard.

Inuyasha's mind was clouded with all those thoughts as they walked up the stairs into the hallway leading up to the door of Kouga's apartment. Kouga kept his distance from Inuyasha, hoping he wouldn't upset him any further. He figured his friend would remain clammed up at least until they were safely in his private apartment. Once Kouga had stepped aside and let Inuyasha in, the man just kicked off his shoes and slumped down onto the couch. Kouga heard a long and hard sigh as he slipped his shoes off and set his wallet and keys down on the hall table near the door.

Kouga then stepped over to the love seat and eyed the man who sighed moments before. His head was angled back and his right hand covered his eyes, a grim expression on his face. Kouga just watched Inuyasha's lip quiver for a moment and then turned his gaze away from the broken man, sighing himself.

"I wish I knew what to say to you, man. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kouga asked quietly as he eyed his friend. Inuyasha shook his head as a shaky sigh escaped his lips from beneath his hand.

Kouga then decided to stand up and go to his room. He figured he'd give Inuyasha a chance to be alone since it seemed as if he was gonna let himself go. He closed the door and collapsed onto his bed, eyes focused on the ceiling. A few chokes wafted through the door as his friend broke down. Kouga turned over on his bed and turned on the radio, to drown out the sobs. Kouga was weak when it came to anyone crying around him for any reason. And to hear Inuyasha crying, that would break him just at the sound of it.

Inuyasha turned his head into the pillow under his head as he mildly screamed out. He wanted more than anything to understand why it happened. His life was shit now because some asshole had to take his wife down an alleyway and shoot her. For no apparent reason. He had no scapegoat but himself. Part of him wanted to kill himself, just to end the pain.

He suddenly heard music bellow from his friend's bedroom. He knew why. Once he realized Kouga heard him even through the closed door, he sat up and brushed the tears from his face. Inuyasha eyed the door at the other side of the living room and decided to give it a knock once he had composed himself again.

Kouga had closed his eyes as he let the radio play "Sweet Emotions" from Aerosmith when a soft knock came from his door. He looked over and said, "Come in."

Inuyasha opened the door with a solemn look on his face. He stepped up to the chair across from the bed next to the desk and sank down into it. He remained silent for a moment as he sat and collected his thoughts.

"You ready to talk now?" Kouga asked politely.

"I guess. Don't really have a choice." He responded as he bent forward and leaned his arms against his thighs. His head bowed as he took a deep breathe.

"Well? What do you need to say? I'm all ears, man." Kouga said as he sat up in the same fashion.

"I think I am going crazy, like you said. I thought about what Kikyo and I have, and she couldn't be hiding anything from me. I just. I don't have anyone to blame, accept myself. Kouga, I have nothing to go on. No clues other than there being no foul play. There has to be a reason, but there's no evidence to bring up any ideas. Makes me wonder if it was something random like a gang initiation thing. She was innocent to the bone, and there were no fingerprints left on anything of hers that shouldn't have been there."

"What about the guy that found her? Do you trust he wasn't the guy who shot her?" Kouga inquired.

"No, it definitely wasn't him. He didn't even know her, yet he worked on the same floor as her. He had no weapon on him, and he was clean. They even checked the dumpsters to see if he could have stashed it before the cops and the paramedics came. They found no weapon. Whoever did it just pulled the trigger and walked away, gun on him. This guy wasn't an idiot." Inuyasha sighed.

"So then, you've been agonizing over her shooting, and you have no way to vent your anger or anyway to get any answers?" Inuyasha nodded as his eyes closed. "Makes total sense now. I was wondering what was upsetting you. Granted, Kikyo lying there practically dead in the head is bad enough, but to have no one to blame…Damn." Kouga certainly had no clue what to say after that other than, "Well, if there's anything I can do for ya, just let me know."

"Thanks, man. I have no idea what you can do, but it's good to know." Inuyasha sniffed, trying to remain strong.

"Well now, what say we hit the movies for a good action flick? That'll take your mind off the present pains." Kouga mentioned as he stood and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha nodded and stood after him and they both exited the apartment to head down to the theater for a late night action flick.

* * *

Kagome had looked in on Kikyo three times, and still, no Inuyasha. She began to get a little worried about what might have happened to him. He was upset, but then again, he was kind enough to leave the post-it note. She had gone about her business and made her rounds. So far, no change with Kikyo, save for her bandages being a bit bloody from the surgery incisions. She and the doctor changed them while Inuyasha was gone. They figured they would redress her wounds while her husband was out, so he wouldn't see the devastation caused by the bullet. 

One thing she noticed he held dear was her looks. Those were the first qualities he noticed in herself, and she looked a lot like his wife. Her incisions were healing quite well, save for the tiny amount of access fluid seeping through the stitches. The wound was left like that due to the hole drilled in her skull to make sure there was no pressure build-up around the brain.

One of the nurses had mentioned Inuyasha had requested that someone change her dressings due to the spots on the bandages. It turned out, during surgery, in order to remove the bullet safely, they had to shave half of her head, and make a large incision to pull the right half of her forehead away. They had the best plastic surgeon in the hospital do reconstructive surgery on her face to make sure there would be no scarring, but Kagome knew it would hurt Inuyasha to see Kikyo with staples in her head.

Once the bandages were changed, the doctor requested that the spouse be called to gain permission to test his wife's support needs, to see if she could be taken off the breathing machine and her check ups be lessened. Kagome stayed to check her vitals, which had not changed since the night she fell asleep. She looked at the phone number listed, and thought about whether or not it was a good idea to call Inuyasha that late. She decided to give it a shot. She stepped out of the room and up to the phone at the nurses' station. She sat down after she dialed and waited to see if he'd answer.

click "Hello?" came a whisper over the phone.

"Hello. This is Kagome, from the hospital. Is this Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, hold on." He whispered again as some explosion sounds carried through the earpiece. Once it went quiet, he spoke with, "What's happened?"

"Oh don't worry. It's not an emergency. We'd just like to know if it would be all right if we were to test your wife's support needs. You know, to see if she still needs the breathing machine or the I.V. bags as she has had them for the past few days. We changed her bandages and saw she has been healing quite well. And her vitals have remained stable, proving she may not need to be on life support. We just need you to sign a few forms and to be present before we conduct these tests." Kagome explained politely.

"Now? Or would this be tomorrow?"

"Well, the doctor is on graveyard shift tonight, and if it would be at all possible, it could be done tonight. But if you'd like to wait, we can wait 'til the day after tomorrow when he's on day shift." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought for a few moments. He had just been out to the bar, and he wasn't in the best of moods. Especially to see his wife. Although, he didn't want her hooked up to a breathing machine if she didn't need to be. "Well, how much longer will the doctor be in for?" He groaned.

"He will be here 'til 5 am." Kagome mentioned.

"Okay. I'll be there in about two hours or so. I don't want her to look dead anymore. It might help her wake faster." Inuyasha thought aloud.

"Okay. I will notify the doctor. See you then, Inuyasha." Kagome said pleasantly and hung up.

Inuyasha folded the phone shut and leaned against the wall behind him. He knocked the back of his head against it a couple of times, clenching his eyes shut. He couldn't run from the situation. He felt a bit stifled. But, then again, Kikyo being taken off the life support may help him to relax a bit more. He slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped back into the show.

* * *

Once the movie ended, Kouga drove Inuyasha back to the hospital and then left to go back to his apartment. Inuyasha had decided to just stay with his wife after all. He gave permission for the technicians to check Kikyo's life support standings. It turned out, she was indeed capable of supporting herself, save for feedings. They injected a feeding tube and took other necessary precautions to make sure she was maintained. Kagome was right. She did look better. The bandages covering her head no longer covered her right eye. Everything looked good, and she still looked peaceful. 

Kagome stood by for a few moments as she watched Inuyasha watch Kikyo. He looked as if he wanted to say something, so she stayed by his side for a little longer.

"She looks like she'd never been shot. Well, save for the bandages on her head." He chuckled as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"You're right. She looks like nothing happened. Inuyasha, are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?" Kagome asked as she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

He continued looking to his wife as he responded with, "I think so. Now that she doesn't look as bad. It's been days since I've had a reason to smile." He turned to Kagome. "Thank you for calling me."

"You're welcome, Inuyasha. Anything to help you through this." Kagome smiled back.

"Kagome, would you mind sitting with me a bit longer?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Sure." Kagome answered as she took her seat beside him on the bed, both of them eyeing the angel in the bed before them.

"Did you see it? The resemblance?" He asked.

"Yes. I can see it now. Kinda freaky, like looking in the mirror. Only, her hair is straighter than mine. Mine is wavy, and it always has been." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah. She's always had that perfect look to her. Very simple and elegant." He explained as he turned to eye the nurse beside him. He took in her eyes and her hair. "You're beautiful in your own way though. I don't see any flaws. You have features about you she doesn't."

"Oh, you don't have to flatter me, or anything. I'm not nearly as pretty as she is." Kagome said as she looked away.

"You're blind, ya know that?"

Kagome's eyes shot to his as she saw him smiling at her in admirably. Her cheeks grew red as she once again looked away. He chuckled and grabbed her chin, turning her gaze to his once again.

He was beginning to make her nervous with his actions. "Um…Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I thought…you said…" She stumbled as he gazed into her eyes deeply and inched a bit forward.

"I said what?"

"That…You know…You're loyal to your wife. What are you doing?" Realization hit him and he dropped his hand from her chin and looked to the hands in his lap sheepishly. "You like me, don't you?"

"I didn't say that!" He shot as his face shot up, inches away from her nose. She backed away a bit after a moment. His gaze became too intense, causing her to look away quickly. She silently gathered her thoughts and then stood to get herself out of the situation. As she started to step away, he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Kagome."

"What is it?" she asked as she turned to him.

"I just wanna thank you again for everything you've done. And also, I want to apologize for how I treated you earlier. I just…Felt that I had no reason to be happy. I realized something when I was away." He said as he grabbed her other hand and held it before him. "You have been a ray of sunshine for me since Kikyo's shooting." He then turned his eyes to look up to hers.

"Inuyasha, you are without a doubt the most wonderful man I've ever met. I am very happy to be that ray of sunshine for you while Kikyo sleeps. And I will strive to be nothing more, so your heart does not waver. She's a lucky woman. I am very fortunate to have met you." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha said nothing in return. He just suddenly pulled her closer and into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he laid his head on her stomach. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his head. The hug was brief, but meaningful. She was glad to see his spirits lifted for a change. She felt he was much more handsome when he smiled.

Once she took her leave of the young man, she stepped through the door and closed it lightly. Once the door clicked shut, she then leaned against the doorframe and sighed in happiness. Then, she felt eyes on her. She opened her eyes and saw the whole floor of nurses eyeing her in question.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What happened this time?" They asked.

"Oh, nothing short of a miracle. He's happy. He's finally feeling better. Whatever was driving him crazy has passed."

"Oh yeah? And?"

"Well, he just looks so much more handsome when he's relaxed and happy. He has a beautiful smile that can just take your breathe away." She sighed.

"Whoa…Cool!" They all sighed out, trying to imagine the silver haired hunk smiling a big toothy grin.

"Okay, no more daydreaming. We got work to do, ladies." Kagome announced clapping her hands as she stepped past them and started her rounds. The ladies moaned, but went about their duties.

* * *

Inuyasha had fallen sleep shortly after Kagome left his room. He had not felt that relaxed in days, and he was long due. Kagome checked up on the two twice 'til the end of her shift in the morning. She peeked in on them once more before she left. She stepped up to his bed and saw that a smile had still graced his lips. She couldn't help but feel tears falling from her eyes. She decided she'd get him something a little special to keep the smile on his face a little longer. 

Once she stepped from his room, she went down to the gift shop on the first floor to see if she could find the right item for him. She stepped in and eyed everything, from stuffed animals, to religious charms. She then looked through the cards briefly 'til she came upon the perfect card. It had a kitten all bundled up in a little girl's arms and a big smile on it's face while it slept on the cover. Inside it said, "I'm glad to see your smile."

She began to cry at how perfect the saying was. It was exactly what she really wanted to say to him. She decided to get the card and have all the nurses sign it once she arrived on his floor. She had luckily caught all the night nurses before they left as well. They all signed it with good wishes and hearts. Kagome's name and red heart was there, right in the center of the card, where he couldn't miss it.

She set the card beside him on his table, marked "To Inuyasha, the hunk of the sixth floor". She stayed and watched him for a few more moments, and then headed on home. She hoped she would see a smile on his face when she returned for her shift that night.

* * *

Once he was startled out of his deep sleep, he sat up and looked around to see his wife was still sleeping and that no one had moved anything. He then decided to pick up his watch when he saw the card next to it. He smirked at the way it was addressed and opened the card. He saw the kitten on the cover and smiled a bit. Once he opened it, he saw all the names. He only recognized two of them. Kagome's and Rin's. He read every caption from each nurse. Then, his eyes settled on Kagome's signature. He smiled even wider, knowing who the card was really from. She had bought him the card, and had all the other nurses sign it with her. 

"She didn't have to do this." He whispered as he then sat the card upright on the table at his bedside. Then he turned to his wife as he began to talk to her.

"Can you believe that? They were so concerned about me. They complimented my smile. Yes, baby. I'm smiling. You know why? Because I can see you again. I'm glad to see you're doing well enough on your own. Now all we need is for you to open those gorgeous brown eyes of yours." He mentioned as he pulled up the chair and sat down, holding her hand.

Her hand was warm, meaning good circulation. She looked peaceful still. And it seemed as if she was just sleeping peacefully. He began to wonder if she was dreaming at all. He looked to the brain monitor, seeing there was activity. He felt relieved. He ran his fingers over her hand and began to give it a bit of a massage to try to gain some sort of reaction from her.

To his dismay, there was no reaction, and the brain monitor didn't change either. She was still off in her own little world. He sighed as he leaned over and kissed her hand. "I'll be back, my love. I need some fresh air. Maybe I'll bottle some up for you and bring it back for you to breathe in. Sound good?" He asked with a smile. He laid her hand upon the sheet and stepped into the bathroom to freshen up and change his clothes.

Then, he stepped out and walked up to the nurses' desk to let Rin know he was stepping out. He also thanked her for the card and asked her to thank the rest of the nurses. He left Rin smiling widely at the sight of his smile.

Once he stepped away, she whispered to herself, "Kagome so wasn't kidding."

* * *

Awww…So sweet! I guess he wanted a chapter where he felt a little better, ne? And, we all have to admit, we all love it when he genuinely smiles in the series, don't we? It certainly is a rarity. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ja ne for now! 


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Hello! I have good news! It's Unaware day! YAY! (a cheer heard behind me, from god only knows who…) Yes, I have another chappy for you, and it'll be good, I assure you! So, just sit back and enjoy, k?

5-16 A/N: I can't believe I wrote the wrong title for the Hitchhiker book...With the titled movie recently being released, I found out I was wrong on the title. So, here ya go...If it matters (shrug)

**Reviewers Corner**

From Media Miner. Org:

lilxneko: Here ya go, and I'm glad you love it.

XxDemonic PrincessxX: Thanks, and I shall do my best, bud.

From Fan Fiction. Net:

kirarakitty: Well, welcome to my world of fiction. I'm glad you decided to comment. I'm glad you like this story, and it's no problem updating every week, especially since I have the time at my job. That's my secret to being able to update weekly.

punkchickykagome: Well, now. Talk about perfect timing for your question. Rin doesn't know Sesshoumaru…yet…(shifts eyes) And you'll find the answer to your other question if ya read on. And I'm glad to hear ya don't have bruises on your ass. Makes me feel better (smiles wide)

Orlando-Inu-Lover: LOL! Okay, my blonde fan. Hope the week wait wasn't too long for ya…(cowers behind my laptop) I'm glad my story is da bomb. I just hope it doesn't like…ya know…explode…(giggles) Thanks for adding me to your fave authors listing…I feel soo loved! (hugs ya really tight…I mean back cracking tight)

SesshoumaruGal: Thank you, and I have, see? (big toothy grin)

Kagome M.K.: Okay, here ya go, and thanks!

Demonic Princess of Tragedy: I understand how annoying life can be sometimes. I'm glad to see you were able to find the time to read my schtuff. And don't ya worry, I will keep going with this baby to the very end! (major heroic pose with lightning strike in the background BOOM!)

**Chapter 5**

As Inuyasha rode in the cab to pick up his car at the bar, he thought about the possibility of going back to work. Since Kikyo was doing well, save for being asleep, he felt he could focus on his heart and what his soul needs. The night before, he did feel stifled. The whole situation with Kikyo was unnerving, but he felt he needed a bit of a break. Kouga helped to remind him last night at the bar and the movie, that life will go on around him, while he sits next to Kikyo and rots. He couldn't stay by her side 24/7 like that. He'd lose his mind.

As the cab pulled up in the gravel parking lot, he paid the man, and stepped out as the cab drove away. He climbed into his car and turned it on, deciding to stop by his home and maybe watch some movies. Yes, Kikyo meant a lot to him, but he realized he couldn't do much while she remained in that state. He decided he'd stay the night there, by her side. However, when it came to his days, he needed to get back to work, or occupy his mind somehow.

Yes, he was avoiding depression, but he felt he could deal with his emotions best away from Kagome. She was so sweet and beautiful that he was getting to the point where he was depending on her for those reasons. He had to remind himself often that she wasn't there to fill the void of his wife's conscious absence. That was part of why he had to get away.

Once he stepped through his front door, he kicked the door shut behind him and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He searched the kitchen drawers for the phone number of the nearest pizza parlor. Once he had the number, he called in for their cheapest special for their meatiest pizza. Then, he pulled out a movie he hadn't seen in a while and set it up to play. He was in his glory a little while later while he lounged on their nice comfy couch, eating his fave pizza, and watching a good flick.

* * *

It had been over four months now, and still no commercial had been aired. No calls from Shikon Adverts, or Naraku himself. He had put in the request months ago, and still nothing has happened. Sesshoumaru was getting antsy. He had a new promotion starting soon that the commercial he had asked to be done up would present, and if they didn't get it ready for syndication soon, he would just have to tell Naraku to take his bid and shove it. He hadn't had any problems with Shikon Adverts so far, 'til now. 

He got up from his lounge chair and walked from the beach into his private bungalow. He stepped into the office and sat down at his desk, searching for the phone number to Shikon Adverts. Once he found it, he dialed and reclined back as the phone rang.

(Click)

"Hello, Shikon Adverts, this is Naraku's office. May I ask whose calling?" The secretary on the other end said professionally.

"Yes. Is Naraku able to take a phone call from a Sesshoumaru Tai? It's very important I speak to him as soon as possible." He said politely.

"Yes, please hold on a moment." She said as she then put him on hold. Sesshoumaru rocked back and forth for a few moments when she came back on the line and said she'd transfer him.

* * *

"Yes. Well, thank you very much for coming, and we are very glad to have interviewed with you. I will call you within a week." Naraku said as he and the woman he had just interviewed stood from their chairs and shook hands. Just as she turned to leave the office, the intercom phone on his desk beeped. 

He clicked the button on his phone and said, "Yes?"

"There is a call for you from a Sesshoumaru Tai. He said it's very important. Shall I put him through?" The voice from the speaker said as he sat down once again, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Yes, put him through." He answered simply. There was a click and he picked up the phone. "Sesshoumaru. How are you these days?" Naraku greeted him pleasantly.

"Well, I'm doing fine. I'm just curious as to how things were going with the commercial I ordered. I haven't heard anything, and I haven't seen it air yet. The special promotion I asked for it to be made for is coming up shortly, and I'm a bit worried. How long will it be?"

"Oh yes. We have had a minor set back here in the office. The person who was in charge of your project was Kikyo, your brother's wife. Sadly, to say, she has suffered an incident putting her out of commission for the time being. However, we are working on hiring someone who will take care of the project as we speak. So, it shouldn't take much longer." Naraku stated simply.

"What's happened? I haven't heard anything from my brother. Are they all right?" Sesshoumaru asked; his voice laced with concern.

"Well, she was injured a few days ago. Someone shot her in the head, and she's now in a coma. I went myself to visit her a few days ago. As far as I can tell, there's no change just yet. We couldn't afford to wait for her, so her position is being replaced by another applicant as soon as possible." Naraku explained.

"All right, I'm glad to hear you're making whatever adjustments you can to get the project done. Thank you." He hung up the phone and immediately dialed his brother's cell.

(Ring…ring…ring…click)

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered on the other end. It sounded as if he was eating something.

"Inuyasha, I heard about Kikyo. How are you doing?"

"You heard? How?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up, set his plateful of pizza on the table and paused the movie.

"I just got off the phone with Naraku. He told me why the commercial I had ordered had been held up. So, he's replacing Kikyo."

"He what!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"So, he didn't tell you, huh? He said that he has no idea when she'll wake up and decided he couldn't wait for her. Therefore, he's hiring another person to finish her project. He didn't say anything about taking her back though."

"Dammit." Inuyasha spat.

"How did that happen, Inuyasha?"

"Honestly, there were no witnesses. She was lured into the alleyway next to her building and shot. No one has any idea who it coulda been, or how she ended up in the alleyway, but she's doing okay. She's just sleeping now."

"How bad is it? Do they know anything on how bad the damage was?"

"No. There's no way to know until she wakes up. It could happen any time, and then again, she could remain this way. They said she's supporting herself just fine, and she has brain activity going on. So it may not be very long."

"That's good. I might come out and oversee how the new person they hire takes care of things with my commercial order soon. So, I may see you in a few days." Sesshoumaru mentioned.

"Oh. You gonna stop by?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. If that's okay."

"Sure. It would be all right."

"Good. I'll see you soon, brother." Sesshoumaru said as his brother returned the sentiment and they both hung up. As soon as Sesshoumaru set the phone down on his desk, he pulled up the internet to buy plane tickets for his trip to Japan.

* * *

Kagome had a nice afternoon sleep, and had a nice dinner with her mother and Shippo. As she drove to work, she listened to the radio as images of the way Inuyasha looked at her the night before flooded her mind. She wondered what was going to happen next while she watched over them. She was very glad to know that his wife was getting better. Most of all, she was hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hang around constantly. Her main hopes for him have been that he would take life in his hands and allow himself to live. The way he was when she left him that morning looked promising in that respect. He seemed to be much happier and his eyes were finally clear. 

She parked her car in the parking garage and stepped into the elevator to get into the hospital. Once she reached the ground floor into the hospital, she was greeted by the receptionists in the lobby as she stepped up to punch the button for the elevator. While she watched the numbers blink above the elevator, someone stepped up beside her.

"Hey." She turned and saw Inuyasha standing next to her, waiting for the elevator.

"Oh! Hey! Just stopping in?" She asked.

"Yeah. I spent the day at home and watched some movies. It felt good to be home for a bit." He responded as he turned to her and smiled.

"Good to hear. You should get out every now and then. It's good for you to get some fresh air." She looked to his hands and saw one nestled in his pocket and the other holding an empty water bottle. "Need a refill? There's a water fountain just over there." Kagome pointed past him.

"Nah. This is for Kikyo." He said as he held it up.

"What's an empty bottle gonna do for her? Sorry…That was kinda rude of me to ask that way. I guess my mouth is faster than my brain." Kagome said as she turned her rosy cheeks away in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay. It is rather odd, but it's a precious gift for her."

"What is it then?"

"Air. From the house. I sat out in the backyard for a bit, and thought about bottling some of it up for her." He answered with a smile.

Kagome thought it was very sweet. She just couldn't get her mind off of his sanity at how proud he was of his gift, but she decided to smile and nod as she patted him on the back. Once she finished the pats, the elevator dinged and the door opened, allowing them entry. They stepped in, and Kagome pushed the button for the sixth floor.

As the elevator rose, they both stood there in silence for a few moments. She tried to pay attention to the floor numbers ascending on the little screen. She felt his eyes on her a few times, but she tried to hold firm to not return the looks. She wanted to keep her promise to him about trying to keep their meetings professional, but friendly. She couldn't bare it if he looked at her again the way he had the night before. That gaze. She couldn't get it out of her head. Not only that, but the way he held her those times. They were cruising for a bruising if she didn't give him a bit of a cooler shoulder.

As he stood beside her, he couldn't help but steal a few glances. She had this worried look on her face, like something was bothering her. She was smiling cheerfully before the elevator. She just had this strange effect on him. She cared so much for him. Maybe almost too much. He couldn't figure out how to act around her. He didn't want to seem like he was a womanizer, but yet, there was something about her that made him wanna pay attention to her. He had finally gotten past her resemblance to his wife. Kagome was truly her own person. She had personality traits Kikyo lacked. Kikyo is wonderful, but he wondered what she would be like when she woke. He was a little afraid she'd be too different.

He tried to get a hold of his heart and his eyes while they stood next to each other in the elevator, excruciatingly silent. Then, the number six came up and the elevator dinged and stopped rising. He looked to Kagome to see her smiling and gesturing for him to exit ahead of her. He shook his head and gestured for her to go. She shrugged her shoulders and took his offer, still smiling politely. They both headed down the hallway side by side, the air thick with nervousness. He kept his eyes trained on the door to his wife's room as she watched the floor, her cheeks glowing a bit pink.

Once they reached the nurse's station, she turned the corner and stepped in the other direction. He looked over and saw her pull her purse off her shoulder and step into the little room behind the desk. He continued his walk and opened the door. He stepped inside and saw his angel lying on the bed, as peaceful as he left her. It didn't seem as if anything had changed or gone on. He grabbed the chair, slid it up to the bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand and held it for a few moments.

"Baby, I'm back. I see you're still asleep. I certainly hope you'll be able to tell me of what your dreams have been like through all this." He said softly as he stroked her hand, and then brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "I have something for you. Remember how I told you I'd bottle up some fresh air for you? Well, here it is." He said as he raised the bottle up before her. He set her hand down and opened the bottle. Then, he held it inches from her nose, letting her breathe it in.

"It's from just above the garden of flowers you planted. Can you smell it? I'll bring some of the branches from the cherry blossom tree tomorrow. Hopefully that'll make this room smell a bit more like home for you." He said as he set the bottle down on the bedside table near his bed.

The door clicked open, and in walked Kagome to check on his wife. She caught his eye, and smiled as she picked up the clipboard and stepped up to the instruments to take her vitals.

"So how are you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she wrote down the numbers on the paperwork.

"I'm good." She said, seeming impartial.

Inuyasha noticed the distant act she was beginning to put on. He watched her closely to see what was going on. It seemed as if she was acting as if he didn't exist. "Something wrong?"

Kagome looked up from the paperwork to the man across the room from her. He looked concerned. She didn't know how else to answer but to say, "No, why?"

He saw the nonchalant shrug she gave when she looked back down to her paperwork. He stood from his chair and leaned over his wife, staring at her to get her attention. She still ignored him.

'I don't know why, but this bothers the hell out of me. Why is she ignoring me?' he thought to himself as he blew air her way, gaining her attention. Her eyes shot up and he smiled at her. Her cheeks went a slight shade of pink as she looked off to the side.

'He's trying to gain my attention. Why? Can't I go on with my duties without giving him my full attention? Does my professional manner bother him?' She thought to herself as she suddenly felt a hand on her chin. The hand directed her to face him. His gaze was ambitious. He needed to find out what was wrong. He didn't even have to say a word.

"Inuyasha, sit down and we'll talk, okay?" He continued to stare at her for a moment. Then pulled his hand away and turned his chair to face his bed. Kagome set the clipboard back into the holder and stepped around to his bed. She sat down and gave him her full attention.

"Inuyasha, please don't think that I'm ignoring you. That's not it at all. I just feel that I am distracting you from your wife. I understand that she can't give you the attention you want, but I'm afraid that if I keep going the way I have, that you'll end up depending on me for those reasons. Which I feel has already happened." Kagome mentioned frankly.

"What makes you think I depend on you to give me attention? What's wrong with being friendly?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong with being friendly, but the physical contact that has occurred between us has brought up a red flag. I don't want you paying ME that attention. That type of attention should be given to your wife, even now while she sleeps."

"But, she can't feel it, can she? She can't even hear us talk! Why would you just suddenly give me this attitude when all those times, I was just being kind? You know where my heart lies. We've been over this."

"Then why must you feel the need to touch me? To hold my chin? To gaze into my eyes? How can you even think I don't need to question this?" Kagome asked, getting a bit irritated.

"I…I told you how much I appreciate what you're doing for us." He said nervously.

"Yeah, well maybe you're appreciating me just a bit too much, huh? I'm not supposed to be your replacement girlfriend or crush while you wife lies sleeping behind you! That's not what I'm here for. There are whores out there for that kind of thing, though I wouldn't suggest it."

"You think I'm the type of guy to go for a whore? Are you sick or something? 'Cause I sure aint!" He shot back.

"I didn't say you were! I'm just confused about what it is you want me to do here! Tell me. You like me, don't you?"

"I'm not answering that." He spat as he turned his head away from her.

"Just answer the innocent question." She said with an irritated tone.

He bowed his head for a moment and gathered his thoughts. Deep down, he couldn't express into words how he felt about Kagome. He thought long and hard and came up trumps. After a minute of silence, he looked up into her eyes innocently and opened his mouth to say something, but the cat had his tongue.

"Humph…guilty feelings, huh?" She said as he eyed her, hoping she wouldn't question him again.

"I…I don't know what I feel for you. I can't explain it."

"How does it make you feel for me to be here talking with you and watching over you and your wife?"

He thought for a few seconds and then said, "I feel like my life has a future. My wife was my life before now. I don't really have much family. I only have one older brother who lives overseas, and I only have just a few friends. She was all I had. When you and I hit it off well in the beginning, I guess I began to depend on you being someone to talk to. Someone to take care of me when I couldn't take care of myself. I didn't really mean for you to get the wrong idea, of me falling for you." He looked down at his hands for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable, Kagome. I never intended to depend on you this way. Just…Don't push me away and act like I don't exist. I can help you too, ya know. I don't mean being your boyfriend or anything. I mean, like a friend you yourself can depend on in ways you're lacking." He looked into her eyes at his offer.

"You couldn't do that, and you know it. Inuyasha, you're married. End of story. My life is irrelevant in this situation."

"I don't believe that. Try me. C'mon, tell me why you're so standoffish towards me. I wanna know." He sat upright, his arms crossed.

"That is none of your business." She said as she made to stand up. He stood up after her and put his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. "If you don't unhand me, I will make sure I'm transferred to another floor." She eyed him intensely. His gaze turned to shock as he pulled his hands away and stood there, hands at his sides.

"Inuyasha. I am a nurse who takes care of and looks after comatose patients. That's all I am here for, and that's all my job description allows. I am not paid by the hospital to service you specifically. Please respect that I must now attend to my duties in a professional manner from here on in. I know you'll get through this, and I have good faith Kikyo will too. I have helped you through the worst of this situation. Now it's time to break away from you. Now if you'll excuse me." She spat as she stepped past him and out the door.

Inuyasha stood rooted in place, staring at the mattress where she had been sitting. He didn't understand what it was he did wrong, but something from her past was affecting her. Maybe she was raped? Molested? Beaten? Abused? Whatever happened to her, she obviously doesn't like it when men give her full attention. She pushed him away for a reason, not just because their relationship must be nothing but professional. What drove him wasn't the fact that he held feelings for her he couldn't explain, but just the fact that she herself seemed to reach out to others, and then she'd clam up when things get too close for comfort.

He turned to the door and stepped out of the room. He decided to take a walk down to the cafeteria for a coffee of something.

* * *

Kagome had decided to make her rounds quickly and then go down to the cafeteria for a snack, some coffee and some silence. She needed to think after that conversation with Inuyasha. His desire for her attention had scared her. After her last relationship, she couldn't allow another man to get close. She had hoped Inuyasha wouldn't do that to her, but he has. 

As she stepped down the hall, she sighed a few times and took a couple of deep breathes. Then she walked into the cafeteria. She stopped short when she saw him sitting at a table, drinking a coffee and watching the TV. She sighed and lowered her head for a moment. She then gathered her courage, stepped up to the food line and asked for a rice krispie treat and made her coffee.

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha's gaze shot to her as she made her coffee. He sat there and stared; surprised to see her there when he figured she would just continue working. She turned to step up to a table and caught his gaze. She didn't move. The two just stared at each other until the woman behind the deli counter asked if Kagome wanted anything else.

Kagome was startled. "Oh, no. Thank you." She said as she then turned to face Inuyasha again, his eyes still trained on her as she calmly walked up to a table at a distance from him. Even after five minutes, she had realized he had no interest in the TV after her arrival. No matter how much he stared at her, she refused to make eye contact.

Finally, he got fed up with her ignoring act and got up from the table. He walked up to her table and sat down across from her. She looked up at him and noticed the 'What's your problem?' look he had aimed at her.

"What do you want?" She asked impartially.

"What happened to you? Please, tell me. I promise not to judge you or talk about it with anyone." He asked as he folded his arms on the table, showing her he wasn't gonna touch her and was keeping his distance like she asked.

"It's really none of your business. And not only that, this isn't the time or the place for such a conversation." She said as she poured cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Okay then. When and where can we talk? I'll let you decide." He said nonchalantly as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"You act as if what I have to tell you is nothing short of just what I ate for dinner. It's not that simple, Inuyasha. Believe me."

"That's why you need to tell me. If you don't talk about it with someone, it'll effect you worse later, like it is now. With me. I am just very curious as to what I did to make you feel the need to close yourself off from even me, when I wasn't after you to begin with."

She didn't say anything as she bowed her head and clenched her eyes shut. There was no telling him 'no'. Ever since that last relationship she endured, she had told only a few people just the miner details. He wanted to know what bothered her the most. She brought her hands up and covered her face with them as she leaned her elbows on the table.

"I know it's hard, but you need this, Kagome. Maybe when you were telling me I needed a counselor, maybe you should have thought of that for yourself." He suggested politely.

"But you're case is different. Nothing's been done TO you. You're situation is something you MUST deal with openly. Mine is very personal and if I were to bare these emotions and things to you, you'd know my heart inside and out." Kagome said through a few sniffles.

"You're wrong, you know. This situation for me has been very personal. I just deal with it differently. You honestly don't realize that with what little you've done, you've helped me a lot more than even my best friend Kouga could have ever helped me. I want a chance to return that favor." Inuyasha offered.

Kagome clenched her hands in her hair as she tried to regain her composure. The position he was putting her in was going to make her lose her resolve and break down. Now wasn't the time for that. Nor was the hospital cafeteria the place for such a scene. She pulled her hands from her face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy. She looked up at him with so much pain in her eyes; his gaze went from concern to shock. She grabbed her coffee and got up from the table to walk out. He watched her walk away.

Then she suddenly stopped and looked up at the ceiling as she took a deep breathe. After a couple of seconds, she turned to him and said, "I have the night off tomorrow. I'll tell you when and where in a bit, okay?"

He nodded in response and gave her a reassuring gaze. He seemed to hug her with his eyes. The amount of emotion flooding from those golden pools was amazing to her. She had never seen such a look from any man. After a few moments, she smiled and then turned to leave the cafeteria.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kagome entered the Tai room. She caught Inuyasha sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up from the pages and gave her a questioning look. She held her hands before her as she stepped up to his bed and sat down, next to his stretched out and crossed legs. Her gaze fell to her lap as he set his book down to give her his full attention. 

"Since I will be up all night, it would be easy for me to meet with you for dinner. Nothing fancy, but somewhere where we can talk privately. But only on one condition."

"What would that be?" He asked her with a smart tone. She looked up and saw a smirk on his face to get her to smile.

"This is not a date. Don't take me to the drive-in theater. No expensive restaurant, and no nightclubs or bars. Just a simple sit-down restaurant where we can talk and not be bothered. And I refuse to go to your place and have take out or pizza ordered. I don't wanna put myself into a sticky situation." She answered as she raised her gaze to his.

"All right. Shall I call you? Or do you wanna make the call? I need to know where to pick you up." He asked innocently.

She handed him a folded post-it from her pocket with her phone number on it. He eyed the number and stashed it in his wallet. She then moved her gaze to his lap where the book laid. She giggled slightly when she saw which book it was.

"What?" He asked.

"The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Interesting choice." She mentioned as he lifted the book up and eyed her questioningly.

"I like the Hitchhiker series. Have you read them?" She shook her head. "You should. The best books out there. Maybe I'll let you borrow one."

"Nah. I'm not much of a reader, unless I get graded or tested on it."

Inuyasha shrugged and responded with, "Your loss." As he set the book back on his lap, he leaned back with his hands behind his head. He had the air of a relaxed man at home, even though his surroundings were less than that.

She shook her head and sighed inwardly at him. "What?" He asked as she closed her eyes and smiled. "You are something else, Inuyasha. How you can be so relaxed in such an atmosphere such as this."

"Your point is?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and replied with, "Maybe you're right. Our roles have changed a bit. Maybe it is your turn after all."

"My turn for what?" She was shocked he didn't get it.

"Hello…My turn for opening up to you for comfort?" she said as she held her arms out before her.

"Oh, yeah. That. I told you so. I'm glad to know you've taken my offer, finally." He spat with arrogance.

Kagome inwardly growled as he started the smug attitude with her. "What's happened to you? Earlier, you were so compassionate, and concerned. Now, you're acting like a conceited asshole! I don't get it!"

"What's wrong with you, Kagome? All I was saying was it was about time you accepted my help. What's wrong with that?"

"You're acting like a jerk about it!"

"I am?" He shot her a clueless look as she decided she had enough. She stood up and stepped out of the room to let go of some steam.

Inuyasha just sat there, shrugged and went back to his book, a content smile on his face.

* * *

After a few hours, Kikyo awoke in the bed she sat upon earlier. She turned her head to see Houji lying on his side in the other bed, facing her. She felt her head, and noticed he had applied another bandage, which had become saturated with her blood once again. She shifted the sheet that was laid over her body and she slid off the bed. As she got to her feet, she stepped up to him and watched him sleep for a moment. Once she was certain he wouldn't wake if she left, she quietly stepped out of the room in search of more bandages, or more people. 

She looked down the hallway and saw that the rooms were all empty and there were no sounds what so ever on the floor they resided on for the night. She looked to the elevator to see which floor she was on, and the number one glowed above the doors. She pressed the up button and the doors opened readily. She looked to the listing of floors and pressed the number two. Once the doors opened, she stuck her head out and listened for sounds. She heard nothing. So, the selected another floor and ascended upwards.

One by one, she made it through the floors up to floor six, where she heard some beeping off down the hall to the left. She decided the beeping might be a sign. Therefore, she stepped up to the nurse's station to see if any nurses were monitoring anything. The desk was devoid of life as the computer screens flashed readings of monitors. She then followed the beeping and stepped up to a room with the door closed. She eyed the name on the door. It was marked Takamura. The name sounded familiar, but for some reason she couldn't place it. She quietly stepped in and past the curtain. There she saw a body laying there. She gasped when she noticed the strangest thing. The body laying there had no face.

She ran from the room screaming until she ran up to another room with a closed door. She ran into the room and made it past the curtain quickly only to find the same situation. The only difference was the body lying there was female. She looked to the left hand of the body where something sparkled and saw something that shocked her even more. The hand beheld her wedding bands. She was startled by a sound and she turned to the source of the sound behind her.

She heard breathing, even breathing. Then she heard a familiar voice mutter, "Kikyo." She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she realized who was in the bed and who had spoken to her. It was Inuyasha. Only thing was, she couldn't see him, but she could hear him. She could hear everything. She ran out the door and noticed the sign next to the door. It read 'Tai'. Once the door clicked shut, she fell to the floor and screamed as she sobbed in realization of what was going on. She wasn't in Tokyo anymore. She was in another dimension. She was in another world entirely, a world where not even her husband could go.

* * *

Yes! Inuyasha at his finest! He's such a honey, but man, when he gets clueless, whether or not it's on purpose, he can be such a pain, and so funny at the same time! (laughs) Aw man, I'm having so much fun with this fic. Thanks again for your reviews and your viewings. This is an awesome audience, and I am so happy to write for all of you. Ja ne, for now! 

A/N: Whoa…Now that edit was interesting, wouldn't you agree? Things are definitely unfolding quickly here, aren't they? Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed the suspense. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, minna, I have had an interesting week, but I must say, the reviews and comments given about the last chapter have been the best part of this week. I just wanna send a thank you your way with a great chapter. Enjoy!

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Tokyo-Xprss: Hello, and yes, it is an Inu/Kag fic. Sorry if you're confused. Thanks for asking. (smiles)

Kagome M.K: Okay, here ya go (hands you chapter with a big smile)

SesshoumaruGal: Thanks again and here it be! Hee hee!

punkchickykagome: You're welcome, and Whaz uuuuup? LOL! That's cool how you remember how this fic started out as an idea I wasn't sure would work, but dang! I have to say, you're one of the reasons this fic has kept going! And yes, you are one of the reasons why I'm gonna write more (nods) Thank you!

Inuyasha's Yuki: Well, thank you very much for reviewing, and yes, your shoulders have been lifted because this is an Inu/Kag fic! (You stand up and jump around for joy). I love making people happy. And as far as how it goes for Kagome, go ahead and read on, bud. Read on.

kirarakitty: Well, I'm glad to see you're curious about Kagome's past. Believe me; I was surprised by it as well. Leave it to Inuyasha to not let something like that to get by him without pressing Kagome about it. And yes, he loves to get in trouble, doesn't he? And you're very welcome for the lovely update.

silver-angel-sakura: Thank you, thank you! (Author jumps around happily because you like it and want more)

From Media Miner. Org:

Shan: Why thank you very much. I'm glad to see you're enjoying this fic as much as you are, and that is a wonderful compliment. Ya know what's interesting? Your screen name is Shan. The first half of my name! LOL! Talk about coincidence! Hope to hear more from ya, Shan!

FataLFelineOfTheNight: I'm glad to see you love the fic so far! Thanks for your review, and read on to learn about Kags.

A/N: And now we'll all get a chance to see what's got Kagome's panties in a frizzle. I tell ya, it certainly is interesting. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Kagome and Inuyasha barely spoke the rest of the night after she handed him her number. The atmosphere was strained, and he concentrated on his book intensely, giving her a bit of peace while she watched over his wife. He felt that since she finally caved, he would give her what she asked for, solitude. Once the time passed midnight, he fell asleep.

When she found him, it seemed as if he fell asleep while reading, since the book laid upon his lap, pages fanned out and his hands on the bed at his sides. She stepped up to his bedside and took off his shoes. Since he did not stir, she proceeded to remove the book from his lap and lay it on the table beside him. Then, she gently pulled a sheet over his slumbering body. Once she was satisfied with the scene, she turned off the light above him, leaving on the soft nightlight between the two beds.

She sat down for a few moments, her eyes remaining trained on his peaceful face. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed. With how comfortable he looked to her, she wished she could join him, but knew it defeated her purpose.

'I know he will not handle my past very well. He's too caring and kind. He might beat himself up over not meeting me back then, but that would have been impossible. There's no way I would have missed a man with those looks in my high school class.' She thought to herself as she looked at the time on the clock across the room and decided she had done enough. She then left the room and went about her duties the rest of the night.

* * *

Her dreams were of her past, since the subject weighed heavily on her heart. Knowing she was going to have to relive it for someone else, really gave her nightmares. She was forced from sleep screaming at least three times. She tried her hardest to fall asleep after the third time, but she failed. Therefore, she ended up missing a bit of sleep. 

She finally crawled out of bed in a rumpled state at 3pm, after only getting 6 hours of sleep. The puffy eyes and sniffles were enough to alert her mother that something was eating at her. Her mother heard her bare feet pad down the stairs, catching her attention.

"Honey, you okay? A bit early for you, isn't it?" Her mother called from the living room.

"Yeah. I had a few nightmares, and I couldn't seem to fall asleep after the last one." Kagome drawled out as she stepped into the kitchen, a hand held over her forehead in pain.

"Dear, here. Let me make the tea for you. You go sit down on the couch, okay?" The older woman suggested as she stepped into the kitchen behind Kagome. Kagome then nodded and stepped back towards the living room as her mother set a kettle full of water onto a burner.

Kagome settled down upon the soft couch and leaned her head back against the armrest as she covered her eyes with her arm, sighing. 'I can't believe I have to meet with him tonight. What was I thinking? I hope this 'meeting' won't go too far. If it does, I will seriously make sure I transfer to another floor.' She thought as she listened to her mother pull teacups from the cupboard.

After a few silent minutes, the kettle whistled loudly and the sound of water being poured was all Kagome heard. She was very thankful her mother had muted the television once she left the room. She didn't feel like listening to women talk about sleeping with their best friend's husbands and the like. The thought alone reminded her of her own situation with Inuyasha. The last thing she needed at that moment.

Her mother stepped up beside her with the two cups of tea and set Kagome's down upon the table beside her. She then sat down in the easy chair across from her daughter and sipped her tea as her attention went to the muted television, to watch two grown women yell at each other. After a few moments, Kagome reached her arm out and grabbed the teacup as she sat up to drink.

'Ahhh…Green Tea, my favorite. Warms the soul.' She thought to herself as she sipped briskly to calm her nerves.

"So, what's eating you, my dear?" The older woman asked as she eyed her daughter a few feet away.

"I have to go meet someone later on, and I'm debating if I should go." Kagome responded as she set her cup down onto the table next to the couch.

"Oh? And who are you meeting with?"

"A spouse of one of my patients." She said with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Man? Woman?"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes in defeat. She had a feeling she'd be questioned if she appeared this early from her bedroom. "A man. His name is Inuyasha." She sighed as she once again picked up the cup and sipped her tea.

"Oh. Well, is it a date? Or are you just friends?" Her mother asked over her cup of tea.

"I don't know, actually." She answered as she just sat and stared into the cup, eyeing the single tealeaf floating in the middle of the cup.

"Ah. Well, just be yourself, and I'm sure what will happen is meant to happen, my dear. I'm sure you'll be fine. He is nice, right?"

"Yeah, very nice. Almost too nice. Makes me worry."

"Why?"

"Well, as I said, he's married to one of the coma patients I look after. He's been through a lot, and he and I have become somewhat fond of each other. As friends in a way."

"If you're only friends, then what's bothering you about meeting him?"

"Well, I see the way he looks at me, and how he acts around me. The things he says and does. He…I guess I'm a bit attracted to him. However, I'm trying to keep it professional between us, because he's married. You understand, right?"

"Has he made any advances towards you in that way?" Her mother asked her the question she had been asking herself all night while she worked.

"Well…It's hard to say. I mean, he's very helpful if I need him to be. There was one point where I almost fell, and he caught me in his arms. Mamma, he held me to calm me down. Then there were a few times when he held my chin and looked deep into my eyes. What would you say if a married man did those things with you?"

"Well, now. It sounds like you're not the only one who's attracted to another. You know, you can tread as carefully as you can around certain circumstances, but sometimes, things don't turn out the way you think they would. I have a feeling his wife ended up under your care for a reason. Not that I condone his actions, but I have a feeling you two were meant to meet. Just be careful, and see what happens for now. Don't upset yourself or be afraid of what happens. Why not just see where these circumstances lead?" Her mother said sweetly, hoping to calm her daughter's nerves.

"Well, I guess. I haven't been close with a guy since…You know…" Kagome sighed.

"Ah yes, him. You know, honey. Not every man is like him. And I'm sure that if your heart is leaning towards this young man you're going to meet tonight, then I'm sure there's no need for you to worry." Her mother said as she sipped her tea.

Kagome silently stared into her glass of tea as she calmly responded with, "You always have a way of calming my nerves with words, Mamma. I just hope you're right."

"Just go, and find out, honey." She said as she reached for the remote and pressed the mute button. Music rang out from the TV as the camera panned in on a woman staring off into space, pondering something. Kagome sighed, stood up and left the room to go upstairs to get ready for Shippo's arrival home.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kagome had helped her mother cook dinner for the two of them and had showered. As she was standing in her robe, searching her closet for the right attire to meet Inuyasha, the phone rang. She eyed the clock. It was five thirty. She didn't answer the phone. She let it ring. That was when she heard her mother calling from the kitchen for her to answer the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Inuyasha. Are you ready? Or would you like more time?"

She bit her nails as she eyed herself in the mirror. She had a towel wrapped around her head, her hair was still damp and she was far from ready. She didn't expect him to call so soon.

"Actually, I just started getting ready. I had to help my mom cook dinner for her and my son."

"Oh. You know, you never gave me directions. Tell me where you live and we'll see how long it'll take me to get there."

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologized and then gave him the location of her house. He thanked her and said he'd be there in about twenty minutes. She asked him to wait a bit and then come to give her a bit more time. He accepted and they said goodbye. Once she set the phone down on the holder, she raced to the closet, grabbed a casual dress and stumbled into the bathroom to start dressing and making herself up.

A half an hour later, the doorbell rang. She was still applying eye makeup when the bell dinged. Her mother answered the door. She nervously fumbled over the eyeliner pencil and stabbed herself in the eye when her mother called from the bottom of the stairs, "Honey, your date is here!"

Kagome dropped the eyeliner pencil and growled in annoyance. "We're not going on a date!" She shouted back as she then tried to correct the mistake on her eyelid. About ten minutes later, she was all primped and ready to go. She eyed herself in the mirror. She was all dressed up. Even her makeup made her feel uncomfortable. Earlier, she was just planning to wear jeans and a t-shirt. However, here she is, all dolled up as if she was going on a date.

That was when she heard, "Kagome! You okay up there?" bellow from below as someone began to climb the stairs. She opened her bedroom door to Inuyasha standing just on the other side, with a look of concern on his face. Least 'til he processed how Kagome looked. The look on his face then turned to awe.

"Hi." Kagome greeted as her cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Hi. You look…" He hesitated.

"Yeah?" She asked shyly.

"Nice." He said nonchalantly as he shrugged and said, "You look ready to me. Let's go eat, I'm starved." He turned his back to her as he then began to descend the stairs. Kagome was surprised by the non-gentlemanly action, but figured he was being polite by not gushing over her looks.

They said goodbye, climbed into his suped-up car, and drove to the restaurant. They were silent for a bit, until the radio started playing a certain song. The one song he and Kikyo always sang together. Just out of habit, he started singing comfortably. Kagome looked at him from the side when she first heard the tones coming from him. His voice reminded her of Steve Tyler's from Aerosmith. She had always found his vocals to be interesting. When the song ended, she clapped, gaining his attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was singing." He chuckled nervously as she giggled.

"You sing often?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Well, if it's a song I really like. That one I always sing to, especially when Kikyo's with me. She usually sings along."

"Well, your voice reminds me of Steve Tyler. I kinda like it. You're not half bad."

He shot her a surprised glance and then looked back to the road. "Well, I don't just sing for anyone. I'm not much for singing in front of people."

"You didn't seem to have a problem in front of me. Why's that?" She asked with a sideways smile.

"I…Don't know." He sighed as he became quiet and paid total attention to the road.

They arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes later, and they grabbed a booth in the far corner for privacy. Their waiter greeted them politely soon after and they ordered drinks. As the waiter left, and Kagome opened her menu to browse the choices, Inuyasha watched her as he sipped his water.

"Hmm…Interesting dishes they have here. I don't know what I have a taste for." Kagome said aloud to herself.

"Well, they have very good burgers. That's what I usually get when I come here." Kagome's eyes then strayed from the menu to his.

"You're not gonna look at your menu?" Kagome asked.

"I come here a lot. I already know what I want." Inuyasha shrugged as he looked off towards the rest of the restaurant and sipped more water.

Kagome noticed the bored look he gained and she then returned to her search through selections. The waiter returned and asked Inuyasha if he was ready to order. Inuyasha mentioned what he wanted, and then looked to Kagome as he said, "Don't worry about the cost, it's on me."

Kagome looked up in surprise and then laid the menu down as she pointed to a pasta dish and said how she wanted it. The waiter copied down the order and took the menus. Kagome began to look anywhere but forwards since she had nothing in front of her to gain her attention away from the man paying for her meal.

Inuyasha noticed the behavior and decided to break the ice. "So, should I start?" Kagome's eyes swiftly turned to his as her nerves took over. Her cheeks went pink again, as she tried to figure out how to begin. "Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked softly in concern.

"I just…I don't know where to begin. It's not easy for me to think about it either. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He shot back nonchalantly.

"No. You wouldn't understand why it's hard for me to tell you because you weren't the one it happened to." She said shyly as her head then bowed in shame.

"Okay, then. This…'it' you speak of. How long ago did it happen?" He asked after a moment of thinking.

"It happened 8 years ago. I was sixteen. I was dating this guy at the time. He was the one who hurt me."

"How about I ask this. Is he your son's father by any chance?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"Yes." She said raising her gaze to his.

"Okay. So, what happened?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, the boy I dated before Shippo's father was a dear close friend of mine. After years of being close friends, we finally started going steady. Soon afterwards, he died in a car crash. Then I met Shippo's father on the rebound."

"Oh."

"I was a mess. I didn't know Shippo's father that well before he and I got together. I sometimes wonder if I even knew what I was doing at that time. Things happened so fast, before I knew it, he had me right where he wanted me." She sniffed as her gaze went off to the side as she continued. "I don't even remember how we ended up in bed, but all I knew was I felt afraid, and I was in so much pain. I asked him to stop, but he only thrusted harder. By the time he was finished with me, I was screaming and crying. I couldn't walk for a day." As she explained, her voice became choked and shaky.

Inuyasha seethed inwardly. Under the table, his hands clenched tightly as his eyes twitched, holding back tears at the images he saw in his mind. After a few moments of her silence, he finally gained control of his mind and found a question to ask her. "Did he drug you? Do you remember where you were before he raped you?"

Her eyes shot to his and her lip trembled. All those years, she never thought it over. She locked all her memories about that night away and never looked into them. Inuyasha looked into her eyes deeply when he realized something was wrong. He moved to her side of the booth and gained her attention.

"Kagome, are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he held her chin with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her. He gasped when she regained her whereabouts. She then began to cry as she buried her head in his chest.

"We went to a party after the play he was in ended. He was popular, and he had many friends I didn't trust. I just remember going to the party at one of his friend's houses and I blacked out after drinking a pop. Then I woke up with him…and he was…" She sobbed and held onto him as if for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he swayed back and forth. He rubbed her back and laid his head on hers as he tried his best to comfort her.

"Just let it out, Kagome. It's okay. It's good that you're crying. I'm here and I'm not leaving you." He whispered to her, and she held him even tighter. She gripped his black shirt and pulled slightly as she clenched her fists in pain. "There is one thing I can definitely promise you, Kagome. I will never take advantage of you. Never."

Kagome heard him say those words. They calmed her a bit, realizing he would protect her, not go after her. She regained herself after a couple of moments and then lifted her head to look into his eyes. His gaze wasn't hungry, or needy. It was one of acceptance.

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I'm here anytime you need me, Kagome. And anytime you question a man, bring him before me. I know a sleazebag when I see one." He smirked. Kagome caught the smirk and smiled. He pulled away and then slid out of her seat and back into his across from her, giving her back her personal space.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I appreciate that, and you can count on me bringing every suitor I come across before you." She mused as she giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You better, or I will spy on you to make sure nothing wrong happens to ya." He snickered as she slapped his hand in jest.

"Man, I'm glad I got that out. I feel so much better!" She said cheerily as the waiter brought them their dishes. They both chatted casually and told jokes the rest of the time as they ate and enjoyed each other's company at the restaurant.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at her house a couple hours later, he parked the car in the driveway and turned off the ignition. Kagome began to get nervous. There she was, in a very nice car with a wonderful married man, who had promised to protect her and nothing more, and she had huge butterflies in her stomach. She stared ahead, trying to keep herself calm. She eyed the front door and longed to have skipped this part. 

Inuyasha felt the tension. He knew what was going through her mind. He didn't want to feel the same way, but he couldn't help but feel the way he did, especially since it felt more like a date after she opened up. She was so sweet and beautiful. The whole evening, he wondered about whether or not he would have met her if he hadn't known Kikyo. He tried to chase those thoughts out of his mind the whole time he was in the car with her on the way home. He looked over and saw the expression on her face as she eyed the house.

Inuyasha shifted in his seat a bit when he broke the silence. "Kagome…" Her gaze turned to his and his eyes shifted down, as if he was trying to hide something.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"I…I had a great time tonight. You?" He asked nervously as his eyes rose to meet hers.

"Yeah. Thank you so much. I had a lot of fun. It's been a while since I've let myself go like that."

Inuyasha smiled at her response and shifted his eyes downward again. "You're nervous, aren't you?" Kagome asked, surprising him.

"You feel it too? How thick it is?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah. Why are we feeling this way? We're just friends, right? Nothing more?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" It was silent as they eyed each other for a few moments, conveying emotions through their eyes they didn't want to act upon. Then, Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut and righted himself in his seat as he drawled out, "I guess we should just say goodnight then." He ran his hands over the wheel as he eyed the center of it in defeat.

"Yeah, we should." Kagome answered. A few moments of silence passed. "Well, see you tomorrow night then, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she undid her seat belt and opened the door. Inuyasha looked her way and watched her grab her purse as he gained the strength to say, "Yeah, see you tomorrow night. Sweet dreams, Kagome."

At those words, Kagome nodded and shut the door as he turned the key and looked her way when the engine turned over. Kagome smiled and waved. Inuyasha put the car in gear. He held his hand up as he winked and then draped it over the passenger seat as he backed out of her driveway. She stood and watched him 'til his car disappeared out of sight. Kagome let out a deep relaxing sigh as she turned to walk to her front door.

As he drove away, Inuyasha let out a few sighs to help relax the butterflies in his stomach. The last time he felt that nervous with a girl in his car was when he was about to propose to Kikyo, just after their high school graduation. To think, with what Kagome had said before they ate, someone had the heart to steal her innocence. No matter what, he'd be there for her. She said she hadn't told anyone what she told him. He almost felt greedy in literally forcing her to tell him about her past.

But it did feel good to know he was the reason for her light shoulders. That alone was worth the pain of hearing her break down. His heart bled at the sound of her cries. He almost lost it when he heard what the bastard did to her. From what he saw while he waited for her at the house, her son was adorable. He knew who that boy got his cute personality and brains from. Sure, he had bright red hair, and was a bit short for his age, but he seemed happy enough. To Inuyasha, that was all that made the difference. That Kagome loves her son, even if he was the result of such a traumatic event in her life.

'Kagome is not weak like she said she is. She's very strong, and she's determined to move on. I wanna be there to help in any way I can.' He thought to himself as he returned at the hospital, to spend the night with his slumbering wife.

* * *

Kagome climbed the stairs quietly to not awaken her mother and Shippo. She stepped up to Shippo's bedroom and peeked in to make sure he was okay. She silently stepped in and gave him a kiss on the forehead as she pulled his covers up a bit more. Once she had said her silent goodnight to Shippo, she turned and stepped out, cracking the door behind her. She then stepped into her bedroom and shut the door. She tossed her purse on the chair in the corner and stepped up to the mirror. She had cried so hard, her makeup was ruined. Although she tried to keep her face as nice as she could after the crying she did, she still looked a bit like a raccoon. 

She rubbed the makeup from under her eyes as she said, "And he was still nervous around me in the car. I look horrible, and he tried hard to compose himself. Wow…"

She turned on the faucet and ran her hands through the water to get rid of the blue eyeliner she wore. She then cupped the water, bent down and splashed it over her face, wiping the makeup away as the dirty water dripped from her face and into the basin. Once she was satisfied she had wiped enough makeup away, she grabbed a washcloth and wiped her face clean and dry. Then, she looked at herself once again in the mirror.

"I guess if we do this again, I should just go without makeup. I don't wanna embarrass myself like that again." She said simply and then stepped into her bedroom. She slipped out of her clothes, slipped on a soft nightgown and turned off the light.

* * *

Wow…Some experience Kagome had, huh? Makes ya wanna kill the bastard, doesn't it? Man, I have to say, these two love to keep me on my toes. Makes me wonder what they're gonna do next, doesn't it? I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about, but soon here, I may very well be skipping time just to kinda pan out the story. But, don't worry. You won't be missing much, I promise that. Once again, thank you very much for your reviews and comments. They mean a lot to me. Ja ne for now! 


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Okay, minna…I have some interesting news. No, I'm not quitting writing this fic. Tsch…Like I would. LOL! Anyways, a friend of mine has agreed to let me use an interesting idea that so fits with this story! The idea will help fill out the story a bit, and I will be adding bits and pieces of this little idea into each chapter, to make them longer in length and to give you all an interesting never done before perspective on a question of, "What is it like to be in a coma?" Now, I will write this chapter according to the timeline. But, I will be adding this new idea and editing the previous chapters. **For Fan Fiction Net readers: **So, if you like the concept or if you feel you need to comment on the revisions, feel free to email your comments on those chapters, since I know they won't allow you to review a chapter twice…Oh well. I will be doing the revisions possibly throughout the week to get all caught up, okay. Well, hope ya enjoy the chapter!

A/N: New material has been added to this chapter, along with some edits in the original content. Enjoy! 

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Tokyo-Xpress: You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing (Smiles widely and hugs you)

silver-angel-sakura: I know…Upset me too, but she's gonna be all right, now that Inu's there. And as soon as humanly possible is when I get the chance to write at work, and that's when I'm alone…Hee hee hee…I'm glad you loved it, and I look forward to hearing from you on this piece of work…(Wink)

inu hanyou nikkie: Well, every marriage has problems. It just seemed Inu realized some problems that existed, but neither of them paid attention to. Kikyo looked at it as if she was just living her life, and she didn't want Inu there ALL the time. He wanted to be included, even if there were problems Kikyo was dealing with. Kinda like in the anime. Inu told her not to go after Naraku, and she held a dagger to his neck telling him he was like Naraku in the sense that he felt Kikyo belonged to him…Okay…I bet I confused you even more…(sigh) Sorry if I did, but that's where that came from. It's complicated, but I hope to be able to clarify this matter somehow later on in the fic, k?

punkchickykagome: Hee hee! Sure, go ahead and pull my leg. I'll still update. However, I'm not sure what other reaction you might get…Okay…That was a total grandparent joke… (slams head on desk)… (wait…I have no desk)…Never mind. Not important.

SesshoumaruGal: Thank ya, and here ya go!

Inuyasha's Yuki: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Just you wait 'til you see what happens in this gem… (laughs wickedly).

Kagome M.K: Unt I did… (Random Rocky Horror reference)

fallenangel08: Oh, ya better believe this is an Inu/Kags fic. Nothing to worry about there. Especially after this chapter… (puts pinky up next to my lips as I laugh)

From Media Miner. Org:

FatalFelineOfTheNight: Oh yeah. I know if Inu caught a glimpse of Shippo's daddy, the guy would be mincemeat. It wouldn't matter if Inu is just a human in this fic…He'd still be batha fodder when Inu got a hold of him.

XxDemonic PrincessxX: I'm sorry to hear your computer ran off with the mob for a bit. (sniff) You are just so wonderful! (starts sobbing) I love you! Okay…too much alcohol…Wait…I haven't been drinking… (sits back and ponders my stupid actions)

**Chapter 7**

Kagome awoke from a very nice dream, and a hearty sleep-full night. She was supposed to work the day shift that day, so she awoke early enough to have a quick shower and sit down with some tea and a bagel with cream cheese. Her son was to wake soon and come down for breakfast before his school bus arrived. Kagome hadn't felt this good in years. Well, since before the rape happened. She never knew that all she needed was someone who would look after her and stand behind her. 'Who woulda thought it would be someone's husband?' She smiled for a second after the thought, and then the smile turned to a frown. 'Someone's husband'. How nice that sounded, yeah right.

Kagome felt she was given the trash in life, save for her mother and her son. She had lost out in more ways than one. First, she lost a very close friend of hers, and then she ended up a single mother without someone special in her life to help be a father to her son. And then a wonderful man comes along who is everything she needs, and he's married. The only thing she was happy about in her life was her son. She was glad she fell in love with Shippo as soon as he was handed to her after birth.

Kagome was uncertain about only one thing these days. How the relationship with Inuyasha will pan out. She didn't want to break up a marriage, but she didn't want to miss out on possibilities either. Talk about confusion.

She sat at the table and sipped her tea as her little ray of sunshine skipped into the kitchen, all dressed for school. He saw Kagome, and skipped her way. Once he reached her, she slid her chair a bit and he crawled into her lap for a morning hug. It was only one or two days a week when he would get the chance to greet his mom in the morning, since school started at eight in the morning.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Kagome asked Shippo as he hugged her tight.

"Yeah. Did you have a nice date with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he pulled back, a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a date, but we had a good time." Kagome said with a smile.

"I see that glint in your eye. He's a great guy, momma. I really like him." Shippo said with a shard of hope in his eyes.

"Well, let me clear something up for ya, okay Shippo?" Kagome asked as she set him down and pointed towards a chair across the table from her. "I don't want you to get your hopes up about Inuyasha. I can't date him or get close to him. You probably won't see him often."

"Why not? He was funny! He laughed at my jokes and he made some funny faces last night while he waited for you. Does he have any kids?" Shippo asked as he rambled on.

"I thought I heard some laughing downstairs while I was getting ready. And no, he doesn't have any kids. I figured he'd have a good time with you though. He has a good and caring heart." Kagome cleared her throat as she thought about how to break it to her son.

"Something wrong momma?" Shippo asked as she lost herself in deep thought for a moment.

His voice brought her out of thought and she raised her eyes to his. "Shippo, there's something you have to understand about Inuyasha. I can't get close to him for one reason. His heart is not available. He is married to one of the coma patients I look after. That is how I met him."

Shippo hung his head. "Oh."

"Honey, he is a very sweet man, and he has become a friend of mine, but I can't consider him anything more than that."

"Then why did you get all dolled up last night?" Shippo asked. It was new to him to see a man pick up his mother to go out somewhere. Especially since, he had never seen or heard about her dating anyone.

"I don't know why. It has been since high school since I've actually gone out, and I guess it was a reflex. Listen, honey. He is a very sweet man, and he and I have been able to be there for each other in various ways. He's helping me deal with my past, and helping me to open up to people. I have helped calm him since his wife's accident. He has had a rough time without her."

"How have you helped him, mommy?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Well, I've listened to him. I've helped him focus on his life, even if he has to learn how to live without her for the time being while she sleeps. That's not easy to do when you're significant other has been your life and only family for a long time. Him helping me open up and deal with my past is his way of repaying me for being there for both him and his wife."

"Oh, I see. So, he's not gonna be coming around again, huh?" Shippo asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea if he does, especially with how you've taken a liking him. I don't want to confuse you, honey. In all honesty, you mean much more to me than he does." Kagome said as she reached across the table and held his hand.

Shippo nodded and then got up from his chair to make his morning bowl of cereal. Kagome and Shippo then changed the subject to his school activities as he ate breakfast. Kagome could take pride in one thing in her life, that little boy of hers. As far as she was concerned, the only thing about him that reminded her of how she was graced with him was his red hair. Other than that, he had her personality. They talked and joked around a bit until the bus pulled up outside the house. Shippo then pulled his jacket on and grabbed his bag as he shot out the door for school. Kagome then went upstairs and got dressed and cleaned up for work.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to a bright and sunny room. His wife was just as she was when he closed his eyes. He was beginning to think of her as a porcelain doll. The expression on her face didn't change. It was as if her soul had left her. He sat up and moved the sheet aside as he got up from the bed, wearing only his boxers and a pair of socks. He stepped up to his wife's bedside and put his hand on her face. He watched her eyes to see if there was any movement, like if she was at least dreaming. 

After a few seconds, he noticed no movement under her eyelids. That unnerved him. He then decided to try something. He touched her lips and opened her mouth slightly. When he pulled his finger away, her mouth remained open slightly. He then opened her mouth a bit more, and it stayed open after he pulled his hands away. Then he reached further and opened one of her eyes. It stared back at him, not moving. Freaked out, he pulled his hand away and her eyelid closed slightly. She was lifeless as a doll. He closed her eye and mouth and turned away from her.

He stepped up to his bed and knelt down on the floor as he laid his arms upon the mattress and his head on his crossed arms. He couldn't believe that it was as if his wife was dead in that bed. He tried to calm himself as the door clicked open. His head shot up as he saw Kagome step in. She clicked the door shut quietly and turned. She stopped when she saw him eyeing her from his position on the floor with a shocked look on his face.

Kagome gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll come back if you…"

"No. It's okay. I was just…Don't worry about it. I'm all right." He said as he cleared his throat and got up from the floor.

Kagome's cheeks went pink a shade or two as he stepped her way, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and his hair all mussed up. She turned her eyes to his wife and grabbed the chart just before he passed her on his way to the bathroom. She shook from the chills running down her spine for a second and then grabbed the pen from the pocket on her scrub shirt. As she started to jot down the information, she heard the toilet flush and the door click open. She tried to give him his privacy from her eyes as she read the stats more than once over.

"So, how was your night?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly as he reached for his pants and slid them up to his hips. She heard the sounds and looked to see his back to her, as he zipped up and snapped his jeans.

"Fine. You?" she asked as she stepped up to the edge of the bed and set the chart in the slot.

"Well, uneventful. As you can see, nothing's changed." He responded as he grabbed his deodorant and gestured towards his wife.

"I wish I knew what to say, Inuyasha." Kagome replied with empathy in her voice.

Inuyasha slipped a shirt on from his bag and sat down on his bed as he rested his elbows on his thighs and set his face in his hands. He sat like that for a moment as he sighed. Kagome felt grounded to the spot where she stood for some reason. She felt a strange need to wait. As she stood and watched him, he then removed his hands to reveal his gaze was directed to the floor. Kagome waited to hear what he had to say.

"She looks like a lifeless doll. I even tried playing with her face a bit. She can't even move it herself. I looked at one of her eyes. It stared back at me like it was made of glass. Is that normal? She's not even showing signs of dreaming." He asked as his gaze turned to hers.

"No one knows what goes on in a coma patient's mind, Inuyasha. It's been the greatest mystery of man for over a hundred years. They've even interviewed coma patients about what they've seen or gone through. None of them remembered when they come out of it. Some of them have even said they didn't dream a wink, but who knows if they had forgotten."

"It's as if she has no soul. Kinda freaks me out." Inuyasha said as he involuntarily shivered and looked to his wife.

"Well, according to her brain monitor, she does have brain activity going on, even if it is slight activity, so she is alive. Here's something you can think about. She's on hold, like in suspended animation. She won't even know how much time has passed once she wakes up. She will more than likely wake up thinking she had only blacked out for a few seconds. One thing they have deduced when it comes to coma patients is that time means nothing to them. They are completely unaware of how much time has passed as they sleep." Kagome explained as she stepped across the room and sat down beside him. She then turned her gaze to Kikyo and watched her face.

Inuyasha turned his gaze to look at her lap beside him. Then his gaze wandered to her face and saw that her face held a reassuring smile. His face was full of doubt. Her reassuring gaze became empathetic as he closed his eyes and leaned towards her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he stared off into space. She began to slightly rock from side to side to comfort him. After a few moments, she felt his shoulders begin to shake slightly and a few sniffles sounded from him.

"It's all right. I understand how hard it is. She will return to you. Have faith in her, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as he turned his face towards her shoulder and she wrapped her other arm around him. She felts his tears through her shirt. The doubt he felt made her feel doubt on her situation and hopes as well. What was the hardest part about comforting him was trying to remain strong whereas his emotions hit weak spots in her soul as well.

As she held him, his arms circled around her waist and his face went to her neck. His breathe tickled her skin. She tried to keep a hold of herself as his lips moved against her skin as he cried.

'I don't know what I want to do. Should I wait? Should I let my heart go? I am so alone. I don't want to hurt her, but yet…I…' Inuyasha thought to himself as his lips suddenly touched the skin of her neck. He loved the smooth feeling of her silky skin. Unknowingly, his lips connected with her skin and kissed her tenderly.

Kagome was shocked at the gesture. He began to kiss her neck. Then his hands began to rub her back as his mouth found its way to her chin. She became flustered at his actions. What was unnerving to her was his kisses felt good and she was losing herself. Then a moment later, his lips found hers. The kiss was tender and loving. They embraced as the kiss continued. They both entangled their hands in each other's hair as the kiss became passionate. Once his right hand left her back and found her thigh, she began to realize what was happening. Her eyes shot open and she pushed him away suddenly.

Inuyasha slipped off the bed and landed on the cold floor as Kagome got up and stumbled across the room and leaned up against the wall. Inuyasha figured out what had happened and covered his eyes with his hands in shame.

Kagome remained plastered to the wall across from him and sniffled, trying to regain herself when she heard him say, "Hit me." Kagome turned from the wall and saw him cowering in shame on the floor.

"Why? Why would I hit you?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't take advantage of you. I just broke that promise." He moaned shamefully. Kagome couldn't respond. She just stood against the wall and watched him sulk. "C'mon. I know you want to. You pushed me away." He said as he lowered his hands to show such shame on his face as he avoided her gaze.

Kagome thought about what had just happened a little further and stepped away from the wall. His gaze remained off to the side as she knelt down before him. She put a finger under his chin and directed his gaze to hers. She licked her lips and replied with, "I could never bring myself to hit you. I understand what happened. What's done is done." His eyes watered as tears formed and readied to fall. As the first tear fell, Kagome wiped it from his chin and smiled.

"You're not angry at what happened? I…" He asked.

"I'm not saying it was the right move for you to make, but I can't be truthful if I say I didn't enjoy it myself." His eyes got bigger in shock as she stood before him and turned to fix the sheet on his bed.

"You mean, you…" He asked and stopped short since he couldn't put the rest of the question to words as she shook the sheet in the air and let it drop lightly to the mattress and then started to smooth it out. Once she was finished with the bed, she turned to him and looked on him with a straight face. He knew what was coming. He braced himself for a slap or something.

"Even though I completely understand why that happened, I can not under any circumstances allow it to continue. I think you should spend some time away and find your heart. Maybe being close to me isn't good for you right now. I refuse to become a wedge between your heart and your wife." She drawled out in a professional and cold manner as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Gomen." Was all he got out as he stepped past her and out the door. As the door clicked shut, she turned to look upon his wife in shame. That was the last thing she wanted, was for him to cheat on his wife with her. She was not there for him to glom onto in that way. She began to fear her position with the couple. She needed to make some changes.

Because Kagome felt she had wronged Kikyo, she calmly knelt before her bed and asked Kami-sama for forgiveness. She felt dirtier after what had just happened than she did after the rape incident. She knew what was going on, but she let her heart take control over her conscience. She felt like a tramp.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped through the doors at the entrance of the hospital as he reached for his keys. He climbed into his car and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed up Kouga's number and waited for him to answer. 

(Click) "Hello?" Kouga answered after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me." Inuyasha drawled into the phone.

"Inu, hey! How's it going, Man?" Kouga responded cheerily enough.

"Too much, man. What are ya up to today?" Inuyasha said as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, nothin', just chillin'. Ya need ta hang out?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think my mind's screwed up again." Inuyasha said in a somber tone.

"Damn. Okay, c'mon over, I'm at my apartment." Kouga said as sounds of his couch caving in could be heard in the background.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit." Inuyasha said as he slapped his phone shut, threw it into the passenger seat and put his forehead in his hand as he leaned against the door. Suddenly, he looked over to the passenger seat where his phone laid. As he stared for a few seconds, he suddenly saw Kagome's bare legs appear and he heard her giggle. His eyes darted up, and he saw an image of her. She was talking to him as she was when he drove her to the restaurant last night. He clenched his eyes shut and hit his head a few times on the steering wheel, causing his horn to beep at each impact.

Once he felt he had assaulted the horn and his stupid brain enough, he ran his hands over his face and settled his hands on the wheel to gain his composure. Once he had gained his mind back, he started the car and backed out of the spot he was in.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the Tai room and walked into her supervisor's office. Her supervisor looked from her paperwork and said, "Kagome, is there something you need?" 

Kagome took a seat in one of the chairs before the desk and folded her hands in her lap. "Suki, Can I make a request?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Suki asked as she leaned a bit forward to give Kagome her attention.

"I need to transfer to another floor. I am fully capable of performing tasks on all the other floors. Please give me that opportunity to excel in those other skills." Kagome asked.

"Kagome, is there a problem with one of your patients?" Suki inquired.

"Not necessarily with a patient, but with a family member of a patient." Kagome said impartially.

"I see. Does it have anything to do with Mr. and Mrs. Tai?" Suki inquired as she leaned back in her chair.

Kagome paused for a moment and then responded with, "Yes." In a solemn tone as she bowed her head.

"Kagome, you are a very wonderful nurse, the best on this floor. But I will stress this, you cannot allow yourself to get attached to anyone while you are watching over them. I ask that you give that some thought. You are not here to find a husband, to find family, or to make friends. You are strictly a nurse, and as such, you must remain impartial no matter what the circumstance." Suki stated.

"Yes. I understand."

"No, I don't think you understand just yet. You have let yourself become emotionally involved with a patient's significant other. I cannot allow this type of behavior to continue. I have heard rumors about you and Mr. Tai since he arrived here from the other nurses. Your behavior has caused chaos amongst the nurses on this floor. Are you aware of this?"

"I wasn't until now. That is why I have come to change my post so I can detach myself from the situation. I love my job, and I haven't had this happen between me and a patient until now. You must understand this situation is not something I am accustomed to." Kagome pleaded.

"I do understand that. However, all it takes is one incident for someone to sue the hospital during a situation of our staff getting too involved in a patient's life. If you cannot look at what you do as simply a job, then you have no business being a nurse. Everyone dies. Everyone suffers. If there was no suffering, we wouldn't have these jobs, now would we? We are here to make sure they recover and can go back to their lives, not to coddle them and fall into their lives. I am going to assign you to a leave of absence so you may figure out your next set of actions. I refuse to transfer you to another floor where you can still end up in the same situation. I don't believe a transfer will change anything. Do you understand?" Suki asked in a commanding tone.

Kagome's lip quivered as she nodded. "I will sign you up for a month's leave of absence. I do not want to see you here at all. And I do not want you conversing with anyone here on staff during that time. You will be compensated during your leave, so you have nothing to worry about. All this is for is for you to realize your weakness and make some decisions on your behavior." Suki drawled out as she filled out a sheet of paper and set it in her outbox. "You may go." Kagome stood from the chair and stepped out of the office. She then punched out and grabbed her jacket and purse.

Eri saw Kagome punch out early and stepped up to her from around the corner. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I've been sent on forced leave for a month. I'm supposed to leave here immediately. So, I guess I'll see ya then, okay?" Kagome said as her voice shook.

"Is it because of Inuyasha?" Eri asked.

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"What do I do if Inuyasha asks after you?" Eri asked in earnest.

"Tell him I'm on vacation." Kagome said over her shoulder as she stepped up to the elevator.

Suki stepped out of her office and saw Eri talking to Kagome. Suki tapped Eri on the shoulder just as the elevator dinged and Kagome walked in. "Eri, leave her be. You have patients to attend to. You and Rin will now watch over Mrs. Tai."

Eri looked over her shoulder and said, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Kikyo and Houji made their way through the other rooms on their floor. There were five other coma patients sleeping in their beds, none of the names sounded familiar. Nothing made any sense, and they knew that they were all alone. The main question they kept asking in their minds was, "For how long?" 

"Houji, I just thought about something." Kikyo drawled out of the silence as they sat in Houji's room on the floor.

"What's that?"

"Both of us had ended up in comas due to injuries inflicted on us. I wonder if the incidences we ended up in have something to do with us ending up here. I have a feeling we can't be seen and we are in a different dimension because our souls have left our bodies." Kikyo explained as she stared off into space. Houji watched her as she stood and stepped up to his bed.

"How would you figure our souls have left our bodies?"

"We can't see our own faces, but I'm positive those in the living world can." Kikyo said as she turned to face him. She pointed to her face as she continued. "My face is here. Not on my body." She pointed to him. "Your face is on you right now, not on your body. None of the coma patients had a face to us. In the spirit world, I would bet our identities are with our souls, not our bodies."

"Hmm. Funky, but it actually makes sense. What would that mean otherwise?" He asked as he got up from the floor and stepped up beside her.

"Unfinished business. Our cases have to be solved. I wonder if there's a way we can help our loved ones solve them." Kikyo mentioned.

"That would be difficult for me. I have no loved ones left." Houji said in a somber tone as his head bowed.

"If you tell me what you know, I might be able to help my husband help you out. I heard him breathing next to my bed. I can hear him. I wonder if there's a way to reach him." Kikyo thought aloud.

"I guess it's worth a shot. We can at least get you out of here." Houji suggested.

"I'm not leaving here without you. We will figure this out don't worry. I refuse to leave you here, Houji." Kikyo said reassuringly as he nodded with hope in his eyes.

* * *

Whoa…now that was unexpected, wasn't it? Man, Inuyasha doesn't like to wait, now does he? LOL! Anyways, this story just gets more and more interesting as we go along, doesn't it? And once again, thanks for your reviews and encouragement. This fic is a big deal to me, and I am more than happy to write for all of you wonderful readers. Well, 'til next time. Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, I am updating a bit earlier than usual due to not being in town this weekend. There was no way I was going to leave town for the whole weekend without giving you guys a new chapter to chew on. So, How have the add-ins been flying with you all? I certainly love how this fic has thickened since I added in the scenarios with Kikyo and Houji. Interesting, ne? I so have to give my friend the biggest hug I've ever given anyone for his help. He's been my close friend for many years, and to be able to create something this awesome together is just phenomenal! But I must say I wouldn't be as happy as I am if it weren't for all your praise and comments. You all are wonderful readers and I appreciate each and every comment left by each and every one of you. The list is growing, and the comments multiplying. Arigato gozaimasu, minna. GROUP HUG!

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Angel: Wow! Your love for my story is fierce? I've never heard that one before. Well, I hope this new chappy satisfies that fierce love as much as the others, and thank you very much!

kirarakitty: Yes, he does seem to be getting desperate, doesn't he? And we all know that when it comes to Inuyasha and relationships, he's always been torn between Kikyo and Kagome. Funky, huh? But, we can't help but love him. And as far as what Kagome's gonna do, that still leads to be seen. She will certainly be trying her best to distance herself from Inuyasha, but I guess we'll see how long that will last… (author snickers)

inuyasha's ear's are so cute: Okay, okay. Here ya go. (smiles as I hand you two copies…JK)

SesshoumaruGal: Yes, he did. And what a good make out session it was too. Short and sweet. Just enough to convey certain… (clears throat) emotions. And thanks!

Silver-angel-sakura: Naw. Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time… (points down)

Kagome M.K: Okay (smiles widely)

Crutches the magic hippie: Ack!

lunarcat12: Wow! I guess I caught you hook line and sinker, huh? Cool! And yes, now that you mention it, it does have a bit of a soap opera tone to it. Hmm…Never thought about it in that light. Well as far as what Inu is gonna do without Kagome, read on. Hopefully I didn't make ya wait too long for this chappy. And don't worry about how long it'll take between chappy updates, I post weekly, so you shouldn't have to wait too long. And thank you, I will certainly keep going. (smiles widely as I nod)

From Media Miner. Org:

Davi Man: Thank you very much! I'm glad you love it. Well as far as what Inu's got planned, read on. (points down)

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha arrived at Kouga's apartment minutes later, and they both discussed Inuyasha's actions towards Kagome. Kouga, of course, sent a few wallops his way and they talked again about his marriage with Kikyo. Kouga knew Inuyasha to be a loyal man, and his absent-minded actions infuriated him. They fought and talked the rest of the day as they both ordered pizzas and drank beer to calm their nerves while watching a few good action flicks.

Kagome had gone back home and up to her room without so much as a "Hello" to her mother who called after her as she passed through the front door. Kagome had the look of shame and defeat on her face. Her mother knew something happened with the nice young man, but after the look she saw, she knew it would be the end of her if she asked any questions at that point.

Kagome just stepped up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door after her. All she wanted was to be alone in her thoughts. She didn't want to explain the situation to anyone, least of all her mother. Sure, what she had said the other night sounded like she would condone the idea of Inuyasha expressing his feelings towards Kagome, but Kagome couldn't let herself accept those tidings.

As thoughts ran through her head, she tossed off her hospital clothes and dressed into a pair of workout pants and a tank top. One thing she could benefit from was she didn't have to worry about setting her alarm clock for a while. Forced vacation. She was free for a whole month to get her life and heart back together, and she didn't have to worry about seeing Inuyasha for a whole month either.

The first thing she did after she got herself dressed was kneel down and pray to Kami-sama to help Kikyo to awaken within the month, so she could go back to normal, and never see Inuyasha again. Not only that, but she hoped he'd never have the balls to call her phone number, or stop by out of the blue to see her. She hoped that he would get the message and oblige her on the explanation she gave him earlier.

It was true. She did enjoy the kisses, and the feeling of being in his arms was heaven to her. He held her as if she meant something to him, and not as if she was just a one-night stand to work up to. However, the way his sobs lead to kisses irked her. Was he just expressing how his heart felt deep down? She knew he wasn't thinking clearly, but to lose his conscience upset her. How could he think she wouldn't react the way she did?

"Inuyasha. We must feel the same for each other, but the timing was wrong and the situation was even worse. You and I both lack tact and we both got ourselves in hot water. I wonder if coma patients can hear the things going on around them." She thought aloud as her eyes opened and her hands went from prayer position to her sides. As she knelt on her floor, she stared at the snowy white carpet on her floor. She ran her hands over the fluffy shag carpet and thought about the beautiful color of his hair.

"Definitely a one of a kind, you are, Inuyasha. If only we could have met under different circumstances." She said aloud to herself as she got up from the floor and stepped out of her bedroom to go down the stairs and greet her mother.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally made it to Japan early that morning, and caught a ride in a limo to his father's estate. He noticed Inuyasha hadn't even changed the locks since he inherited the house. He stepped inside, allowing the limo driver to lug in his luggage himself. 

It had been years since he walked through those rooms. Up the stairs, into the kitchen and even into the master suite where Inuyasha and his wife had taken over. The new decor remained only in the bedroom, whereas the rest of the house remained the same. It occurred to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha has a problem dealing with change. Sesshoumaru figured he would have at least changed the country kitchen to look more modern to better suit his personality.

After walking through the rest of the house and enjoying a few moments on the deck in the large backyard, he decided to have his assistant, Jaken carry his bags up to his old room, which also remained as he left it. There was no way he was going to sleep in his brother's quarters. Not after what's gone on in there. As his assistant set his suitcases on the queen size bed, dust bellowed from the comforter, causing them both to cough and sneeze.

"Leave it to your incompetent brother to not even wash or change the bedding in your room since you left." Jaken seethed sneezes.

"Jaken. Please put my things away for me and wash the bedding. I have business to attend to." Sesshoumaru commanded as he turned and stepped through the door and down the hall to the stairs. Jaken mumbled under his breathe as he opened the suitcases and eyed his master's under garments and sighed. 'Why must I be asked to do the dirty work?'

Sesshoumaru departed the estate in the limo and asked to be taken to his first destination, the hospital to see his brother. He figured he'd stop there first to learn as much information about Kikyo instead of showing up unexpectedly to Naraku's office.

* * *

Rin had come in early to help fill in for the rest of Kagome's shift. She would be pulling a double, but she figured since nothing serious usually happened when it came to coma patients it wouldn't be that bad. She figured she could use the extra cash. As she made her rounds with the other patients, she decided to check up on Kikyo last, since it was nearest to the nurse's station. She disposed of the empty I.V. bag from the Takamura room and grabbed a bag of pureed food for Kikyo. As she stepped through the door of Kikyo's room, she stopped suddenly. 

Before Kikyo's bed was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Judging by the hair, she figured he was a relative of Kikyo's husband. She dropped the feeding bag just as the door clicked shut. His gaze turned to hers at the sound and she froze. His eyes pierced hers in question. She recognized the golden color and his features were more on the feminine side. Surely, he was beautiful, but the ice-cold stare sent chills down her spine.

"Nani?" He asked simply in his deep voice as he eyed Rin.

"Ano…My name is Rin. I am the nurse who is watching over her at the moment. Pleased to meet you." She said cheerfully enough and smiled.

He just stood and stared for a moment. "Sesshoumaru Tai." He said simply and turned his gaze back to Kikyo.

"Oh, you must be a relative of Inuyasha. I see the resemblance." Rin pointed out as she reached in front of the man and grabbed the chart. He watched her remove the chart before him and step over to the monitors to record Kikyo's vitals. Sesshoumaru looked off to the other side of the room and saw the chair and the bed, eyeing the pillow atop the sheets.

"Humph. He certainly hasn't changed. He still sleeps with the same pillow even." He said as he stepped up to the bed and touched the sheets momentarily.

"Inuyasha has stayed here every night since the incident. At first he wouldn't leave the hospital, he was that broken up about it. Now, he leaves the hospital during the day and comes back at night." Rin drawled out as she hooked up the feeding bag to the tube injected into Kikyo to feed her.

"How long since the incident?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"About a week." Rin mentioned.

He said nothing in response as he turned the chair to face the woman and sat down. He watched with a bored look on his face as his brother's wife was fed. Rin was a bit nervous with him watching her work, but tried to hide it.

'He's so stoic, and his eyes command respect. So much respect that I feel the need to grovel before him. But there's something about him that makes it difficult to keep my eyes off him. He and his brother look so much alike, only Inuyasha looks untamed. They both almost hold a royal air with their looks it's amazing.' Rin thought to herself as she watched the bag empty slowly.

"I heard you don't live in Japan. Where are you from?" Rin asked pleasantly as she pulled up the chair on the other side of the bed.

"The Bahamas. I own a chain of hotels all over the world." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh, I thought you were a businessman. You just have that air about you." She replied nervously.

They both sat and chatted about menial things as the feeding bag slowly emptied and time passed slowly. According to his demeanor, it didn't seem as if he was disappointed in Rin. He loosened up a bit after a while and actually smiled. She laughed and giggled as if she was a young teenager and he found her to be a pretty, young woman. Her innocence enticed him to decide inwardly to come often to chat with her again while he was visiting Japan.

* * *

After the fights with Kouga, Inuyasha was worn out. He decided he'd return home to gather more clothes and then return to the hospital. Once he returned to the house, he swung the door open and kicked it shut as he ran up the stairs skipping steps and then walked down the hall. He noticed something strange when he came up to the second room. The door was closed. He opened the door to reveal his brother sitting at his old desk working on his laptop. 

Inuyasha leaned up against the doorframe as he watched his brother work. "Why didn't you call me when you arrived?"

"This used to be home for me also, and I figured you were at the hospital." Sesshoumaru replied simply without looking from the laptop screen.

"Well, it still woulda been nice to greet you here, rather than you just suddenly appearing without notice." Inuyasha grumbled as he stepped away from the door and grabbed the door to swing it shut.

"Inuyasha." He paused before he closed the door. "I'm sorry about your wife." Inuyasha regarded his brother's sympathies with a nod and proceeded to close the door and step to his room down the hall.

Inuyasha stepped into his room, emptied his bag of the dirty clothes into the hamper and pulled out clean clothes for the next week's stay. Then he carried the bag down the stairs and sat it down next to the stairs as he walked towards the kitchen. What surprised him was a short man cooking at the stove.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped suddenly in the doorway.

"I am Jaken, your brother's servant. I am cooking dinner for him." The little man stated with his chin up in the air.

"Damn. I had no idea Sesshoumaru had a servant. Okay, go ahead. Use the kitchen. Are you only cooking for him?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped between the servant and the stove to see what he was cooking.

"Yes. Only he is paying me to serve him. In order for me to cook and do things for you, you must also add to my wages." Jaken suggested arrogantly.

"Keh! Like I would pay you just to cook for me. I can handle things myself." Inuyasha spat as he scrunched his nose at the dish the servant was cooking. Inuyasha just walked past the servant and up to the refrigerator and looked inside to see what looked good to eat. Seeing, as he hadn't gone shopping in the past week, he decided he'd pick up something on the way to the hospital.

As he entered the main foyer and leaned down to pick up his bag, Sesshoumaru appeared at the top of the stairs, catching his attention with his presence. Inuyasha looked up and asked, "What?"

"Where are you going? Back to the hospital?" Sesshoumaru asked as he started descending the steps.

"Yeah. I can't sleep in that bed up there. I haven't since she was shot." Inuyasha said simply as he rested the bag strap on his shoulder.

"I see. Can I ask you something?" The man asked as he reached the bottom step.

"What?" Inuyasha spat.

"What's this I heard at the hospital about you and a nurse getting a bit too close?"

"That's none of your business. How did you find that out anyways?" Inuyasha growled.

"I had the chance to talk to one of the nurses while I was there earlier." He answered simply.

"Who did you talk to?"

"Rin. Nice girl." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly.

"Wait, when did you say you went?" Inuyasha inquired.

"At about 10 this morning."

"You mean you didn't see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Who's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently.

"Nothing, forget about it." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned to open the front door.

"You're not walking away from me just yet, little brother."

"Why is my life suddenly any business of yours? You're the one who left Japan. You're the one who ran out on family ties, and all of a sudden, you're questioning me on my private life? Why would you suddenly give a shit? The last time we were even in the same room together was when we were going over Dad's will!" Inuyasha shot back.

"I am concerned because you have a wife sleeping at the hospital that you can't leave for even one night, and I hear you're having trysts with her nurse. There's no way I'm gonna let you do something so stupid."

"Why? Since you told me Naraku's replacing Kikyo, there's nothing for you to lose. Why would that effect you with whatever happens between me and Kikyo?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sesshoumaru slapped Inuyasha clear across the cheek, making him stumble sideways and drop his bag. "I never said I didn't care about you. You were in a different world when it came to father's death, and you've just been flying down a separate path. I never gave you any indication that I didn't care for you as a brother. I know you've been going through hard times with this, and I am not only here on business, but also for you, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru threw back, gaining a look of shock from Inuyasha. "I don't want to see you screw up."

"Screw up what? I'm fine, okay. Let me handle this on my own. It is MY life, after all, right. RIGHT?" Inuyasha spat.

"I don't want to see you end up screwing up your marriage to that poor woman in the hospital you've called your wife for almost ten years now."

"Well, I have news for you, brother. I don't plan on losing her. I have worked it out with Kagome, and I will not let my marriage fall apart." Inuyasha directed his gaze to the floor. "I have been going through a rough week, okay? Please, just leave me be." He drawled out as he stepped past the older man and out the door.

Sesshoumaru stood in place with his eyes closed, reflecting on what was just said between them both. Yes, one thing he always knew of his brother was he always took the rough route. No matter how easy things could be for him, he always found ways of making it harder, and putting himself either in a bind or ending up in trouble. When Inuyasha was a child, Sesshoumaru had to bail him out of tons of fights and punishments. He never dealt with problems logically; he just rushed in swinging, and hoping to prove a point.

Yes, definitely untamed and full of free will. But with this situation, he couldn't just come out swinging and hoping to hit the target. The center of the situation was his wife. A touchy and personal subject. One thing he saw when it came to his high school relationship with Kikyo was they were totally devoted to each other. They did everything together, and he never saw Inuyasha without her. They were so into each other, they couldn't live without the other for one day during those times. Now, he's forced to do just that.

"What will you do, brother? Will you stick to your guns? Or will you run for the woman who looks just like her?" Sesshoumaru said aloud to himself as he stepped into the kitchen to eat the meal Jaken had prepared for him.

* * *

Kagome had talked with her mother and Shippo on what will be happening for the next month as soon as Shippo came home from school. Her mother was shocked when Kagome said Inuyasha had kissed her. Her mother told her it was a good thing that Kagome was forced into a month's worth of leave time. Her mother tried to be supportive by making plans with Kagome to do things while Shippo was at school, and hopefully she could heal her heart over what had just happened. 

"It's happened again, Mamma. I ended up in a bad situation with another guy. I should just keep myself distant from men. I just can't seem to catch the right one for me." Kagome drawled out as Shippo slumbered upstairs.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you really mean that. Inuyasha wasn't the end all be all. Why would you think that way about the possibility of ending up happy? I know there's someone out there who will show you the utmost respect." Her mother soothed as she rubbed Kagome's back.

"Well, I thought I could handle opening up to him, Mamma. But he took advantage of me too. He's no different. Why do I attract the men who either don't care about how I feel, or they're not meant to be with me?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Honey, it's not your fault. This kind of stuff happens all the time I'm sure. He is unstable and his life is uncertain. His wife may end up a vegetable, she may not wake up, and she may even die from this. Sweetheart, please give yourself better credit than that. You are a wonderful and caring girl. He saw that in you. He even said as such."

"Yes, but he still took advantage of me." Kagome sniffed.

"Did he apologize? Did he truly mean to hurt you?" Her mother asked as her daughter's gaze shifted to the table before them.

"Yes. Actually, he asked me to hit him. He was the one who said he took advantage of me and broke the promise he made to me not to." She sniffed.

"Then don't get upset over the situation. How did it happen exactly?"

"Mom!"

"What? I just wanna know what happened that lead to him kissing you." Her mother innocently explained. Kagome choked a bit as she explained as best as she could remember. "Ah, so he was crying and you were both in an intimate position to begin with. I believe honey, now I'm not accusing you, but it seems as if your actions were part of the cause of that action." Kagome's eyes shot up to hers, ready to shoot a retort, but her mother held her hand up to stop her.

"Now, you said he was just leaning on your shoulder at first and you had one arm wrapped around his shoulder, correct?"

"Yes." Kagome answered in defeat.

"Okay. And you said that once he began to break down, you hugged him to you?" Kagome nodded. "Then he wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his head in the crook of your neck?" Kagome nodded again. "Kagome, you allowed him in. What you did, by holding him in that way was what gave him the indication that he didn't need to hold back. It sounds like a perfectly normal reaction for a lonely man. When you open your arms that easily and readily, things like that are bound to happen."

"But, Momma…I…" Kagome began.

"Yes, honey?" Her mother pressed.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought for a second on what her mother explained and it made sense to her. "What do you suggest I do? I feel so dirty and…I feel like a tramp." Kagome said in a self-destructive tone.

"Apologize to him. He's probably confused about the whole situation and probably thinks it is all his fault when, in a nutshell, it was both of you who made a mistake. You both feel something for each other. Since you both indulged, you can't say I'm wrong on that." Her mother suggested.

"But, How? I can't see him, Momma."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not allowed to converse with anyone at the hospital, and I can't even go there to see him." Kagome hung her head. "Plus, he's the reason why I was forced into a month's worth of leave. Meeting with him and patching things up would not help me to move on and become the nurse I'm meant to be."

"What do you mean by that, honey? I thought you already are." Her mother asked as she rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Well, according to my boss, I have to just accept my patients as just people who are passing through. I can't get emotionally involved with their lives or their situations. She said I am only in charge of making them feel comfortable while they heal and to make it much easier for them to heal so they can leave and go about their lives again."

"Well, let me ask you this question. Honey, did you set your eyes on Inuyasha the moment you saw him? Where the feelings you felt that lead you here something you intended? Are you there to look for a husband? Companions?"

"No, I love helping people who can't help themselves. This situation just kinda fell in my lap. I told her I have never gotten involved with anyone before this case, and she still said I didn't understand what being a nurse was supposed to entail. She said that if I can't act impartial to my patients so that if they die or get better and leave, I won't be affected, then I'm not fit to be a nurse."

"Well, she's just the regular cold-hearted bitch, isn't she?" Her mother spat, gaining a shocked look from Kagome. "What?"

"You cursed! I've never heard you curse!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What, I used to have a potty mouth when I was your age, ya shoulda heard me." She smirked.

"Then why haven't I heard about your potty mouth 'til now?"

The older woman shrugged. "Well, I don't wanna corrupt that cute little boy of yours, now would I?" She winked.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Mamma." Kagome laughed as she leaned over and hugged her mother tightly. "It's late, I'm gonna head to bed. Oyasumi nasai, Mamma." Kagome greeted as she gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Oyasumi, My baby girl." The older woman smiled as Kagome turned and left the kitchen smiling herself.

* * *

Inuyasha thought about everything that had happened that day on the way to the hospital. He still felt like shit about what happened with Kagome earlier. How she pushed him away and laid her head on the wall away from him. He really blew it, and Sesshoumaru's words didn't help him either. He wanted to apologize so badly he hoped she'd be there the next morning like she had said she would at the restaurant. He wondered if he'd even sleep through the night. 

He mulled over what he'd say in his head as he got into the elevator and ascended to the sixth floor. As he stepped down the hall and into the room, he set his bag down and sat down in the chair next to Kikyo's bed as he grabbed her hand.

"Baby, I have something to tell you. You're gonna be so mad at me, but I have to tell you. I…Made a big mistake, my love. I'm so upset by it that I am wishing for a slap from you, but I know it won't come. Baby, I kissed Kagome. Just over there, on my bed earlier today. I honestly don't know what came over me. I hurt her and made a fool out of myself. My conscience is paying for that big time to the point where I feel like I don't deserve you. I certainly hope you'll forgive me, and that you'll have the heart to forgive Kagome as well. I don't know what started the actions, but it seems as if we're both at fault." He sniffed as he waited for some sort of reaction. Nothing changed. He bowed his head in shame as he let go of her hand and nestled his face in his crossed arms as he broke down in shame.

A few minutes later, the door clicked open, and Inuyasha sat upright and wiped the tears from his face. He turned to see Rin walk in. "Hello, Inuyasha. You okay?"

"Oh, hi. I'm fine, just a bit upset. Had a rough day. Hey, I heard you met my brother."

Rin smiled widely. "Yeah! He was here when I came in early to start my double shift this morning! You two look a lot alike. I could tell you two were related right away."

"What time did you come in?" Inuyasha asked.

"About 9:00. Why?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"What about Kagome? Don't you two relieve each other?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well, yeah, but today was different. I was instructed to tell you that as of earlier today, Kagome is on vacation." Rin answered innocently.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the news. "Vacation? For how long?"

"I believe a month." She answered simply enough as she grabbed the chart and stepped up to the monitors.

"She didn't mention any vacation plans before. Something's wrong. Was she forced on vacation?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. I can't give out any information regarding her plans or why." Rin stated as she copied down Kikyo's vitals.

Inuyasha seethed inwardly as he then said, "Excuse me" as he stepped out of the room. He got on the elevator and rode down to the ground floor. Once the doors opened, he walked to the front doors, pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He then dialed a number and sat back in the bench as the phone rang.

* * *

Kagome was forced out of a dream as the phone went off next to her bed. She moaned a couple of times and then and then reached over to the receiver. She picked it up and shoved it back onto the cradle to stop it from ringing.

* * *

Inuyasha was just about to say her name when he heard the dial tone again. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a couple of seconds before dialing the number again.

* * *

Kagome moaned again as the phone rang once again. She rolled over and sat up this time as she picked up the receiver and pushed the button. Then after a few seconds, she disconnected her phone from the cord. She was tired and she knew who was calling her. Right around that time would be when Inuyasha would find out that she was on leave for a month. She didn't feel like talking to him now, while she was dreaming of her favorite single celebrity.

* * *

"What the…" Inuyasha asked aloud as he flipped his phone shut in defeat. All he wanted to do was apologize and find out if she was still hurting. Well, he had gotten one of those questions answered by those actions. Now he felt even worse. He wasn't even sure he could stay at the hospital that night. He decided he would grab his stuff from the room and head out to the nearest hotel for the night. He needed to be alone.

* * *

Well, that was an interesting chappy. And not only that, but Rin finally met Sesshy! YAY! And I must say things just keep getting more and more interesting, don't they? Well, I wasn't sure exactly how this chapter was going to play out, and it turns out, no Kikyo and Houji content…Hmm…Strange, but oh well. The focus of this chapter was Inu's and Kag's reactions to earlier that day. So, I think it turned out rather well, and I'm rambling again. Anyways, the only thing I, the author, am actually unsure of, is how long ago in the fic Kikyo was shot…I'm not able to go back and read each chapter right now to figure out the amount of time that has passed right now, so I'll just say it's been a week. If I'm wrong, let me know in your comments and I will correct it, okay? Well, enjoy while I'm gone, and hopefully if I get the chance to write, I might have another chappy for you when I return, but I can't make any promises, okay? Ja ne for now! 


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, I must say that the amount of readers this little fic is attracting just keeps shooting through the roof! Once again, I am very thankful for your reviews. My trip went well, and I was actually able to start a new fic on the way out. It has been posted, and for all of you who have me on your fave author's alert list, I'm sure you saw I had added another fic to my arsenal. So, go ahead and take the time to read that little ditty and let me know what ya think, k?

Also, I am now in the midst of not only a brand new fic, but also a new project all together. A new reader of mine asked me to be her editor. She is new to the world of fan fiction, has some interesting ideas in mind, and I'm doing what I can to be of service. I'm just letting you know of my activities so that if at any point my updating becomes a bit slowed, that would more than likely be the reason. Her pen name on Fan Fiction. Net is Lita20. I will let you know when her revisions have been posted, and if you could give her an, "Adda girl!" and a pat on the shoulder, that would be great. Anyways, now on with the fic!

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org:

Jason C: Yep, and this one is even sweeter!

From Fan Fiction. Net:

inuyasha's ear's are so cute: You're welcome, and their relationship is turning out to be much more complicated than I thought it would be. You're friends call you a slave driver? Well, you should try to get Inu and Kags under control, 'cause they seem to have me wrapped around their pinky fingers.

Kagome M.K: Okay, here ya go (Smiles)

lunarcat12: Well, as far as Rin and Sesshy, we'll see when they decide to step in, and what develops between them. Knowing them, they're gonna make it a surprise. As far as Kagome's situation, yeah, suckity.

tvsweetie: I don't think Kikyo will pass on; since she never dies…We all know that… (snickers). We'll see if Inu and Kags can make up their minds. As far as Rin and Sesshy come into the picture, we'll see. They tend to elude me most of the time. Also, as far as Rin getting in trouble…We'll see. If you're curious as to what Kagome's up to during her vacation so far, read on (smiles widely)

Owari Nai Yumes: Um…okay, I will.

kirarakitty: Well, yeah. I went with a week. And, her mother shocking her with her swearing was pretty funny. And yes, Sesshy is just a bit out of character in that respect of looking out for Inu's best interests. And as far as how Inu and Kags meet during her vacation, read on. They write the fics for me, so they chose how they ended up bumping into each other. Man…Talk about some growling and hissing… (shakes head)

Crutches the magic hippie: Well now…That would definitely shorten the fic, now wouldn't it? As far as Naraku is concerned, I have a feeling he will show his ugly green head around here sometime soon, but I don't think he'll be poisoning Kikyo. And as far as legos, do they actually taste good?

Inuyasha's Yuki: Well, actually…That little blurb about weeks passing by, that was an assumption blurb I made when I figured it was gonna go a certain way. But, Inuyasha and Kagome kinda stepped in and started their confusion stuff. So, it's only been about a week, week and a half…Least before this chappy started. So, it's been almost a month if you think about it. And as far as Inu and Kikyo and Kagome are concerned, I have a good idea of how this fic will end, because I saw the gist of the plot in my dream, and then I saw the end. And…Um…I'm not sure how to answer your request without revealing the ending…So…Yeah…Best not it bring it up. Not that I don't appreciate your requests on what you would like to see, but the characters are writing the basic gist of the story here…I try to gain as much control as I can, but I usually end up failing in the end as far as details…(shrug) Now I've rambled…(faints)

Kyasumi: Schweeet!

Angel: Coolness! I'm glad this fic is one of your faves. As far as what I need…Um…help with controlling Inu and Kag's fights? They are so in character when together it's scary, isn't it? No matter what I do, when I write the two of them together it seems as if they always find something to fight about, doesn't it? (sigh) Oh well. About all we can do now is to just sit back and enjoy their antics, ne?

**A/N:** This is just an update to direct you to my ID page for a link to some very important info regarding future updates. Okay? Nothing has changed as far as the text, so you don't have to read any further for now, all right?

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha slept at the nearest hotel for the past week. He would stop in for about an hour to see Kikyo every night, but he couldn't remain there due to what had happened. He felt so cheap and the fact that no matter how many times he tried, Kagome just wouldn't answer his phone calls. There were a few times when he was able to leave messages on her machine, but he gathered she erased them as soon as she heard his voice. He decided it was time to move on and go back to work. He called Bob and arranged to stop the leave pay and he went back the next day.

Things went back to normal once he got back into the swing of things with the garage. He was happy he decided to go back. He realized how insane he was at the fact that he wasn't working and doing the things he thrived on. Bob was glad he was back, but saddened by the news that there was no change in Kikyo's condition. He had hoped she wouldn't be out for very long. He could see the effects the situation had on Inuyasha. No matter how much he tried to hide it, his pained heart bled through his eyes.

* * *

Kagome had been spending quality time with her mother during the day and with her little boy in the evenings. They even all had the chance to go to the theater and see some of the new flicks. Kagome realized how badly she needed time off. She had been working non-stop since her internship ended. Her mother had signed her up for a spa day and they spent time out at the park on the nice days. Kagome also enjoyed the freedom of not having to set her alarm clock. 

The only thing about her leave time that bothered her was how it was obviously affecting Inuyasha. He had called at least once every day. On the times when she was home, she saw the number on the caller id and ignored his calls. Other times, she would either hang up on him, or let her mother answer and say she was out. The messages he left while she was gone saddened her. He sounded truly sorry and did nothing but ask for a chance to apologize to her in person.

Flashback

Kagome arrived home after shopping with her mother. As she stepped up to the answering machine, she saw ten messages flashing. Her mother stepped past her and up the stairs. Kagome pressed the button on the message machine.

"You have ten messages. First message:" The answering machine drawled out as her eyes watched the machine.

"Hey. Kagome, it's me. I…Is there any way I can make this up to you? (Sigh) Can you please call me back? I really need to talk to you. Please stop avoiding me. I honestly mean it when I say that I never meant to hurt you. Please, tell me what I can do. Bye." (Click)

Kagome closed her eyes the moment his voice bellowed from the speaker. She looked to the delete button and sniffled after she deleted the message and went to the next one. Five of them were from Inuyasha asking her to call him. She didn't have the heart to call him. She felt funny about the whole thing, and here he was, trying to make things right. She even tossed up the idea of changing her number on purpose. But, she chose not to, since deep down, she loved the sound of his voice.

End of Flashback

As her hand hung up on the caller, Kagome asked her mother what plans she had made for the day. It turned out her mother was going out with one of her friends and they were going to help another friend of hers with some problems. Kagome decided that she would go out by herself and enjoy some window-shopping on her own. As she was on her way to the nearest mall, she noticed her car hesitate and smoke suddenly started to come out from under the hood while she was on the high-speed highway. She panicked and pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. She sighed and leaned her head back into the headrest. As cars whizzed by her on the highway at fast speeds, she decided to just turn on her hazards and remain in the car as she dialed for assistance.

The person who handled her call said they had contacted the nearest garage to send a tow truck. So, she just turned the key and listened to the radio as she waited. About ten minutes later, a truck whizzed past her car and pulled over in front of her. She sat and watched as the door opened and a leg appeared. She then looked down to disconnect her seat belt. When she opened her door and stepped out of the car, she looked up at the man who came to pick her up.

Kagome froze. The man who came to her rescue was the last person she expected to see. It was him, Inuyasha. He stood before her with a look of shock on his face. As cars whizzed past at high speeds, they stood staring at each other in shock as the gusts of wind blew their hair in their faces. For a few moments, they both just stood there. Then, when a truck flew by with the horn blazing, they were both knocked out of their trances. They both looked away suddenly, their cheeks pink with embarrassment.

'Just my luck. The man who rescues me just has to be him. Why? I'm trying to avoid him!'

'What the…Her? She looks upset about something. Should I ask her? Why she's been avoiding me? No. I can't. I'm on duty. But…I can't just let this go.' Inuyasha thought as he raised his gaze to hers, seeing her gaze still turned away from him. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted over the noise of traffic.

Kagome finally made eye contact and he saw the pink rouge on her cheeks. He smirked at her innocence. "So what's going on with your car?" He shouted as he began to walk towards her.

Kagome didn't know how he could act so nonchalantly after what happened. But then again, it had been a week since she'd seen him. "I don't know. It just suddenly started hesitating, and smoke came out from the hood."

"Okay, let's have a look. Can ya pop the hood for me?" Inuyasha grunted as he knelt down before the car's grill looking for the lock.

Kagome reached into the driver's side and pulled the lever releasing the hood lock. Inuyasha reached in through the grill and unlocked the hatch. Once the hood was up, he saw the smoke coming from the engine block. He waved his hand over the engine to get rid of the smoke and reached over to check the oil. Kagome stood by and watched him work effortlessly, ignoring her. Once he pulled out the dipstick, wiped it clean and then checked it again, he saw she had a dangerously low amount of oil in her car.

He turned to her while holding up the dipstick. "When was the last time you took your car in for an oil change?" He asked giving her an accusing look.

"Um…Oh my…" Kagome sighed when she realized it had been over three months ago.

"Check the sticker on your windshield and your mileage." Inuyasha suggested as he put away the dipstick. When Kagome eyed the mileage difference, she felt really stupid. It was two thousand miles over the mileage for the much needed oil change. Inuyasha stepped up behind her and eyed the two sets of miles. He stood up straight, folded his arms and shook his head as he clicked his tongue.

"Looks like you aint going anywhere in this baby, missy." Inuyasha shouted as he then walked up to the hood of her car, slammed the hood down and stepped back to the tow truck. Kagome grabbed her belongings out of her glove compartment and then grabbed her keys from the ignition. She locked the doors and watched as he backed the truck up to the front of her car.

She watched him work as he hooked her car up to the chains and ran the winch to pull it closer to the truck. He hooked up some wires under her car and then turned to her. She eyed him as he beckoned her to the truck. "C'mon! You think I'm gonna leave ya standing here on the side of the highway?" He shouted as he then proceeded to walk towards her.

"I didn't think YOU'D be coming to get me." She shouted over the noise.

"Why? I'm not here to seduce you or anything. I'm just doing my job!" He shouted back.

"But…"

"Look, I aint leaving you here, and I'd feel better if I drove you instead of leaving you here to get picked up by some half baked asshole!" He shouted as he grabbed her hand and walked her to the passenger side of the truck.

"Let go of me!"

She fussed and pulled on her hand as he opened the passenger side door and shoved her up against the passenger seat. "Listen! I aint leaving you here! Are you crazy! Just get inside!" He shouted. She then climbed in as she huffed and mumbled her complaints. Once she was comfortably in the seat, he slammed the door shut and started over to the driver's side. As he climbed in, Kagome strapped herself in and held her purse to her chest. Once he shut the door, he turned the ignition and set the truck into gear. She looked his way and saw he was concentrating on the road to catch a break in the traffic. She remained silent as he watched. Once he caught a break, he looked forward and slammed on the gas. Kagome gasped as they shot out onto the highway very quickly. She kept watch on her car through the side mirror and saw her car was fine. She continued to watch ahead of them as he drove.

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes as the air became thick with tension. Inuyasha was beginning to feel it when he glanced her way. He saw she was stiff as a board and looked uncomfortable. He decided to try and loosen her up as he reached forward and turned on the music. She looked over to see what he was doing and saw him playing with the radio to catch a good station while he watched the road. Finally, he had enough and pulled down the visor. He slipped a CD out of the holder and slipped it into the player.

She just continued to watch the road and the scenery as a song bellowed from the speakers, and a voice was heard to her right. She looked over and sure enough, he was singing. He caught her glance and winked as he shot a smile her way. Once his eyes returned to the road again, she smiled slightly and took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes. His voice seemed to calm her nerves as he drove her off the highway and onto a city street.

Once the song was finished, he looked towards her and decided to break the ice. "Hey, I got a question."

"What?" Kagome asked, still avoiding his gaze.

"Are you upset with me or something?"

Kagome spat and began to laugh. He caught the sound and looked her way. She was doubled over with her hand over her mouth as she laughed hard enough to make her face red.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Upset at you? Now why on earth would I NOT be upset with you!" she shot back.

"What did I do to make you feel so terrified of me?" He asked.

"DUH! You took advantage of me! You said so yourself! Why else would I avoid you? Why would I NOT avoid you?"

"Hey! Calm down! I was just asking a question!" He spat as he pulled into a gas station and put the truck in park.

"You don't know do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" He asked innocently.

"That I was put on a forced leave of absence from my job because of your actions?" She shot him an accusatory look.

"You're kidding." He said nonchalantly.

"NO! I'm not! I'm on the verge of loosing my job because of you! And you wanna know if I'm pissed at you? Geeze! Where's your brain?" His eyes got real big when he realized she wasn't kidding.

"Kagome. I'm sorry." Her glare turned to surprise. "I've been trying to apologize for over a week now, and you refuse to return my calls." He stated simply.

"I know. The thing is I'm not allowed to see anyone associated with the hospital, especially you for a whole month. I'm mainly following strict orders from my boss."

"And my question to that is, do you want to avoid me?" She looked away shyly. "I take that as a no."

"Take it how you wanna take it. Whether I continue to see you or not may very well mean my job and or my career. You know I can't afford to lose my job. I'm the only income in my household."

At those sad words, Inuyasha looked away in defeat. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I never meant for any of this to happen." Inuyasha replied innocently.

"I know. Neither did I. Look, Inuyasha. I can't see you. It's that simple." Kagome drawled out solemnly.

"But it's not your fault. Well, not completely." Inuyasha said shyly.

"I know." Kagome sighed. They both sat there as if they were two teenagers who got in trouble with her parents because they went too far and got caught.

"Kagome, I can't stay at the hospital anymore." Kagome glanced his way. "Because you're not there, I can't stay there. It doesn't feel right."

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "I guess I did depend on you too much. Too the point where the hospital seems an even worse place when you're not there." Kagome's eyes opened wide at his words.

"You…You've fallen, haven't you?" she asked.

He kept his piercing gaze on hers as tears formed in her eyes. She gasped at the truth in his eyes. They didn't waver when she asked him. "No. Inuyasha, we can't!" she cried.

"I don't know any other way to explain it, Kagome. I can't control my heart, and neither can you." He stated as his gaze shot to his hands in his lap.

"We can't. I refuse to let that happen." She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. She realized what she had to do. She unbuckled herself from her seat and opened the door. His eyes shot to her as she climbed out of the truck. He unbuckled his seatbelt and darted from his seat. He ran to her and caught her in his arms. She fought him as he dragged her towards the truck.

"Listen! I have to at least take you to the garage, okay? Please! Stop fighting me!" He shouted as she kneed him in the family jewels. He let go of her and doubled over as he grunted and grabbed hold of what mattered.

"I don't know what's happened to you, Inuyasha, but I refuse to let this happen. YOU'RE FUCKING MARRIED!" She shouted. He looked up at her from below as he tried to contain the pain from his face and catch his breathe. Her gaze held anger, but for only a few seconds as she eyed the pained man below her. She stood there, looking down at him as her gaze turned from anger to empathetic.

"You refuse to follow your heart, I guess. I understand. I should just leave you alone then. But I still refuse to let you call a cab." He stated as he rose to stand up straight and turned to the truck. Kagome tossed over what he said for a moment and then turned back to climb into the truck and allow him to take her to the garage.

On the way back, they remained silent as if they were two fighting kids who were forced to remain in the same space. The air between them was even thicker than it was before they first spoke. Inuyasha began to feel less compatible with her by the second. He began to think he didn't know her anymore. She seemed as if she was a totally different woman. He had never experienced anything like that before. Since Kikyo was his first, he had never felt the pains of rejection. Not that he truly wanted to think cheating on his wife was right, but he couldn't help how he felt. And for Kagome to rip his heart out of his chest and stomp it dead on the gravel before him, he felt like shit.

Kagome knew the feelings she was having all too well. Turning a man down was nothing new to her. She had turned down every man she had come across since HE got a hold of her. She couldn't stand the thought of a man giving up what wonderful relationship he had for her tainted body. She didn't deserve him, and he refused to see that. What he saw in her baffled her. Kagome felt she was the trash of the city when she found out she was pregnant. Having a baby out of wedlock and losing her virginity to an asshole made her feel lower than the grime on the sewer walls. For him to fight with her over wanting to be with her instead of his wife, she figured he was insane. His wife was twice the woman she'd ever be.

As they pulled up to the garage, he turned off the ignition and looked her way. She stared straight ahead waiting for him to say something. She felt his eyes burn through her as she refused to meet his gaze.

"We're here. Unless ya wanna spend the night in the truck." He smirked, hoping she'd laugh, but her face remained taught and emotionless. He caught the message her posture sent him. She had built up a wall and was hoping he'd leave her be. He closed his eyes and sighed.

When Kagome realized he wasn't about to leave, she thought she'd ask him to end her questioning. "What do you see in me? Why would you fight to keep me in your life when you have this wonderful woman who's loyal to you and not tainted waiting for you? I'm just some trash who's been used already. Plus, I'll never be half as successful as she is. I'm just a lowly nurse just out of college." She sniffled and looked down.

"I was right, you are blind. I don't think you really wanna know what I see in you and why you matter so much. Trust me. It's not the time after what you said to me." He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and yanked the keys from the ignition. "Not only that, but you don't know me, like you claim I don't know you." He spat as he climbed out of the truck and shut his door.

She sat there and felt the poison in his words taint her heart with sadness. She sobbed for a few seconds and then gathered her wits as she climbed out of the truck. She looked around and saw him step inside the building. She decided to follow him inside. She found him looking at a key wrack behind the counter.

"Do you have another mode of transportation while we work on your car?" He asked.

"No. I'm the only one who owns a car and drives." She said shyly.

"Would you like to borrow a courtesy car for temporary use while we work on yours?" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder. She caught his gaze, seeing it had turned cold.

"Sure. Thank you." Kagome replied quietly. He grabbed a set of keys and turned her way. He set the keys down on the counter and grabbed some paperwork from a drawer and a pen.

"Okay. I just need you to sign this form here, and hand over the keys for your car. We will call you with an estimate on the repairs and you'll pay when you pick it up." He explained as he typed some info into the computer off to the side.

She grabbed her keys, took the ones for her car off the main ring and set them down towards the other side of the counter as she signed the form. "Now, the courtesy car is free of charge and you can return it when you pick up your car." Kagome looked to him as he turned to her and grabbed the keys. He then grabbed a slip of paper, wrapped it around the key ring and set them back on the counter.

"I'm really sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome apologized and his eyes shot up and pierced hers with doubt. "I guess I'm so used to rejecting men that I didn't think about what I said and how I said it."

"No. Don't apologize. You're right. Just, don't ignore me, okay? That hurts worse than you rejecting me." He stated.

Kagome nodded and smiled, gaining a smile from him as well. He took a deep breathe and then stepped around the counter. "Here, I'll show you which car you'll be driving." Kagome followed him through the side door into a small parking lot.

He walked past a few cars and up to the nicest one in the row. It looked more expensive than the rest. "For the best customer, the best car we have to offer." He gestured towards the sports car with a moon roof and the works.

Kagome's eyes got big. "Who's car is this?" She asked.

"Well, it used to be one of the sports cars in my dad's arsenal he collected before he died. I didn't care for it much, so we made it into a courtesy car for our customers. The owner of the garage drives it every now and then, but it usually just sits here." Inuyasha explained as he unlocked the door and gestured for her to take a seat. Kagome stepped before him and sat her butt in the driver's seat. The car was immaculate. Leather interior, CD player, cruise control, climate control…The works. He watched her admire the car and crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction. "You like it?" He asked.

"Whoa. I've never sat in a car like this before." She said as she ran her hands over the steering wheel.

"Use it as long as you like. Let me know if you ever need a spare car, okay? If you ask, it's yours." He assured her with a smile.

Kagome looked up at him. "You don't have to do this."

"Well, it is basically MY car after all. I never drive it." He shrugged.

Kagome smiled and stepped out of the car. He watched her as she stood before him, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you. Even after all I put you through; you still go out of your way to accommodate me with the best." She said.

"No problem. You deserve nothing short of the best." He said in return. Once the hug ended, he set the keys in her hand and gestured to the car once again. She climbed in and closed the door. She turned the car on, and he stood there as he watched her drive away in the expensive car.

Once she was out of sight, Inuyasha stepped into the main office and up to the counter as he picked up her keys. He was about to walk out the front door when Bob called after him. Inuyasha stepped over to the owner and asked him what he needed.

"So, who was that? That wasn't Kikyo, was it?" Bob inquired.

"Oh, no. That was Kagome."

"Kagome? Who's Kagome?" Bob asked.

"A friend of mine. She was the person I went to pick up with the tow truck."

"Oh. You know her? From where?"

"She was Kikyo's nurse. I met her at the hospital." He said with a bit of a far off look in his eyes.

"Inu, you're not cheating on Kikyo with a look alike, are ya?" Bob inquired.

"Oh, no! I swear! She's just a friend, Bob." Inuyasha chuckled as he slapped the older man's shoulder.

"Okay. But I'm watching you." Bob warned as he turned to his desk of paperwork.

"Whatever, Bob." Inuyasha chuckled over his shoulder as he stepped out the front door to retrieve her car.

* * *

Wow. Another chapter completed, and once again, they fight and nothing's accomplished. Man, they both can't seem to make up their minds can they? It's weird when the characters take over the storyline. Oh well, as long as you all love it and it keeps all of us on our toes, I guess it's worth the confusion in the end, right? Well, I'm figuring at some point, there may be a chapter or two where it'll focus mainly on Kikyo and Houji. I guess now that the confusion between Inu and Kagome is out of the way, Kikyo and Houji will butt in and get their two cents in, right? Well, Ja ne for now! 


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Ello, everybody! Yes, it's another chapter of Unaware! YAY! Okay, now the response is impeccable and I just can't get over the reviews and the wonderful comments!

Thank you very much! (BIG HUGE HUG!)

LOL…Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You all are so wonderful that I don't think just saying that in little letter is enough. Anyways, I'm not sure how many of you have gone to me journal page on my web site to see what is happening as far as my updates. Things are a bit harder now, and I will not let it get me down! You will still undoubtedly see more chappies from me, k? That is a promise I intend to keep.

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Media Miner. Org:

XxDemonic PrincessxX: Well, thank again! And yes, it sucks having to wait and see what's going on with that elusive woman, isn't it? She certainly loves to be out of the picture. I'm just waiting to see what she and Houji have been doing as far as progress into finding a way back. Oh well. At least Inuyasha and Kagome have figured out some stuff. Trust me, read on (wink)

Jason C: Thanks, and I hope you're fully awake for this one (wink) Don't want ya falling asleep while reading. People can get hurt that way, as well as lost… (shifts eyes)

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Kagome M.K: Okay (smiles)

kirarakitty: Yeah. It certainly seems that way…Heh heh heh (nervous laugh) And I'm glad I amaze you. I tend to amaze myself quite often. Anyways, it seemed as if they wouldn't get anywhere, but they have shocked me…Seriously, read on.

inuyashas's ear's are so cute: I know…Sesshoumaru is up to his annoying attitude antics, isn't he? And well, that was the only way I figured Kagome was going to react to him. She kinda reminds me of myself at times, but you'll understand why a bit better after this chapter. (winks)

Neko the cat hanyou: Yeah, I would have been a whole lot lighter on him, and his family jewels. But, hey, this is Kagome (shrug) she's kinda fed up with the confusion she's going through. She explains herself in this chapter, so you'll understand why. And don't worry about being dramatic about this fic. They tend to make us all feel that way, don't they? But thank you very much for your response.

Thanks for your response, whoever you may be… (hmm) And I'm glad you can't wait, and I certainly hope I don't make ya wait too long.

Owari Nai Yumes: Thank you so very much for the compliment. Be careful, now…Don't wanna give me too big a head…(chuckles)

lunarcat12: Wow! I have an addict on my hands…Now that's a first. I guess I have certainly used the correct lure this time, ne? Thank you!

Angel: Well now, Houji is the other guy who's in a coma walking around with Kikyo in the alternate dimension, as well as one of the other patients Kagome looked after on her floor. And yes, Inuyasha just loves to keep us all guessing. He's always like that. Not only that, but it seems as if Kagome has followed his lead in that, which has been a bit annoying, wouldn't you say? And yes, I do update weekly. I am one of the rare authors who has a creative enough brain that loves to spurt out chapters within eight hours and get them posted. So, check up on Unaware weekly, you shall find a gift from me (smiles widely)

Chii Yasha-san: Well, thank you! I'm glad you love this little story of mine. And Yes, it is a harsh reality for Kagome, isn't it? And Minnaeverybody and Oyasumi NasaiGood night. And you'll see what I have in store for Kikyo and Houji. I can't reveal that much, and thanks for your input and your reviews.

Kyasumi: Thank you very much!

Therefore, without further ado, here's the newest installment of UNAWARE! (Echo's ring out)

**Chapter 10**

Kagome had gone to the mall as she planned. She had felt a bit tired throughout her window-shopping due to the emotional rollercoaster Inuyasha had put her through just hours earlier. Wow, what he had done for her when he could have just told her to call a cab home and kicked her to the curb. She thought long and hard about how she treated him, and her actions towards him throughout the ride back to the garage. Overall, he just wanted to give the best customer service, and she went and kicked him where it matters.

She felt so low she became depressed. She didn't even buy anything. She became depressed over her life and her choices. She saw women and men walking hand in hand through the mall and saw couples stealing kisses here and there. She realized what he had been talking about all along. She feels that she isn't worthy of any man's heart or gifts. And he said was that she was blind.

As she sat down on a bench, she closely watched a couple walking past her. The young woman was dressed all in rags. The man with her saw beyond the clothes. Beyond the purple and green colored chopped hair. He looked past the fashion faux paus and saw the woman inside. His smiles were genuine and he even saw the clothing as just a part of her character. He wasn't dressed the same. He was in jeans and a plain t-shirt.

Kagome thought about the girl after she walked past. The girl reminded her of herself. She might have been beautiful on the inside, but she presented herself the complete opposite on the outside. For Kagome, it was the complete opposite, but similar. Kagome realized she presents herself as beautiful on the outside, but cuts herself to pieces on the inside. Kagome's eyes began to tear. Inuyasha saw her just like the young man saw the girl. She decided she couldn't just walk away like she wanted to. The situation wasn't that simple.

Once she was fed up with being on the uncomfortable bench, she stood up and headed for the exit. On the ride home, she enjoyed the music on the CD's left under the visor. Inuyasha's fave music. She imagined him singing. She found herself singing along and enjoying herself. As it got dark, she pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked as he saw the strange car pull up into the driveway. He diligently watched through the window as the door opened and someone got out. "Mom's home!" Shippo yelled and opened the door. Kagome stepped up and was greeted by her son and her mother not only with hugs, but also with questions about the car.

"Oh, my car is in the shop for repairs. I forgot to get an oil change, so while I was on the highway, the car had problems." Kagome explained as she set her keys down on the table beside the answering machine, on which five messages flashed.

"So, whose car is that?" Shippo asked as he pointed out the window.

"Oh, that's a courtesy car from the repair shop." Kagome smiled.

"Wow. That's a very nice car, Kagome." Her mother marveled. "How did you get a hold of such a nice choice in courtesy cars?"

"Well, I had an 'in' with the mechanic, I guess you could say." Kagome responded with a blush.

"Oh?" Her mother replied as she turned and eyed Kagome over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha was the man who came to rescue me off the high way." Kagome drawled out.

"Inuyasha helped you?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Yep, he did. He was almost too nice. I mean, look at this car. You have to come see this!" She exclaimed as she led them out to the driveway to marvel the vehicle.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed as Kagome clicked the keypad and the doors unlocked. They all opened door and sat into the luxurious leather seats.

"I never thought I'd ever sit in a car this expensive before." Kagome's mother sighed as she leaned her head back and relaxed after she hit the message button in the passenger seat.

"Whoa, mom! A little screen popped out of the seat in the back! It's a DVD player!" Shippo exclaimed as the two women turned a bit in their seats and saw the little screen propped up between the two seats in the back.

"Kagome, tell me. Whose car is this? Is it his bosses?" Her mother asked, beginning to notice something odd about the situation.

"No, actually. It was a car Inuyasha's father owned before he died. Inuyasha said it's not one of his favorites. He's not much into luxury. He likes hot rods more than something like this. He's not one to sport that he's made of money, so he made it into a courtesy vehicle. He said it just sits there at the garage and his boss drives it every now and then." Kagome shrugged.

Her mother covered her mouth as she began to giggle. "What?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it obvious, sweetheart? He's in love with you."

"Yes, I know."

"You know? So, why the long face?" Her mother inquired.

"Simply because he's not free, mom. Why is it that everyone else sees this as something good?" Kagome said in frustration.

"Well, you finally met a man worth his salt in many ways, Kagome. What's wrong with that? He's a good man and he treats you better than you treat yourself. I'm just waiting to see what happens next with you two." She chuckled.

"Please, mom. Nothing's gonna happen. I can't accept more than a friendship."

"Stop lying to yourself. You need someone like him, and he's a rarity, isn't he?"

Kagome sighed and stepped out of the car. She was fed up with her mother approving of deviancy and adultery. She felt all alone again. No one was listening to her. She was a good and loyal woman. 'If a man is taken, leave him be' that was her motto. As she stepped around the car, she clicked the keypad on the key ring and started the alarm. As she stepped into the house in defeat, her mother opened her door, causing the alarm to go off.

Kagome figured she'd leave the noise to her mother as she set the keys down and stepped up to her room. Since she felt alone in her decision, she decided to hole herself in her room for the rest of the night. When she sat down, the phone rang. She eyed the number. She sighed and stared for a ring or two, then decided to pick up this time.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, hey. How is the new car going for ya? Did you have a nice drive?" Inuyasha asked as she got up, opened the window and let the sounds of the alarm going off fill the room. "What the? Is someone messing with the car?"

"No. I did that. My mother upset me, so I left her inside and set the alarm as I stepped into the house. She must have tried to get out." Kagome said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha sat there on the other end shaking his head. "You are something else, you know that?" He pointed out sarcastically.

"Yeah. So what else is new?" Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, I guess you're doing well with the car. Anyways, I was curious. Since you're not working for a while, ya wanna get a bite to eat sometime?"

"As in what and why?" she asked.

"No reason. Doesn't really have to be." Inuyasha shrugged. Sesshoumaru stepped into the kitchen and listened in on the conversation from his seat at the table.

"Well, I don't know."

"Aw, c'mon. I thought we came to a truce today. I'm not asking you out or anything. I just…You know…would like to see you." Inuyasha begged. Sesshoumaru's eyes strayed to the back of his head.

"Well, maybe. We'll see, okay?"

"How about tomorrow?" He asked, suddenly looking behind him, seeing his brother sitting directly across from him.

"Well, I guess." Kagome gave up in defeat.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit stressed out from earlier. It's okay." She assured him.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she hung up the receiver.

Inuyasha folded his cell phone and took a deep cleansing breath. 'She accepted, great. I just don't wanna leave her the way she is. She's so destructive to herself, it saddens my heart.' He thought to himself as he got up and turned towards the kitchen. When he saw his brother sitting at the table with his back to him, he sighed aloud.

"When did you get down here?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped up to the fridge to pull out a drink.

"I've been here for a bit. Why? Do I have to announce when I settle somewhere?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sipped his water and flipped through the newspaper he brought with him.

"No, I didn't say that." Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly as he stepped past Sesshoumaru and towards the other exit.

"Inuyasha." His brother called after him. "You didn't just ask that woman out on a date, did you?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned briskly in anger. "Why would that be any of your business?" He snarled.

"Because, I'm just curious as to why you have to meet with her, see her, or be near her. Doesn't make sense unless you ARE cheating on Kikyo." He stated simply without looking up from the ads.

"Tsch…You don't know my reasons, but they are good ones." Inuyasha spat as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"And they are?" Sesshoumaru asked finally looking up from his paper.

"It has nothing to do with me. It's for her." Inuyasha stated, as his eyes diverted to the floor.

"How do you mean?"

Inuyasha made eye contact as he replied with, "She's had a hard life."

"How so? What is it you're trying to do for her?" He asked simply.

"She closes herself off to others, especially men. Because of traumatic instances in her past, she can't trust them. She…Sees herself as if she's not worthy of love or affection because of what happened to her." Inuyasha said sadly.

"And you, a married man, think you can help her?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha spat.

"I'm just trying to understand your motives. Are you trying to help her? Or trying to date her and get into her pants since your wife is lying dead in that bed at the hospital?"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled as he tossed his drink at Sesshoumaru and took off towards the stairs.

"Get back here!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he quickly made his way towards his brother.

Inuyasha shot up the stairs and down the hall, his brother close behind. To the house, it seemed like old times. The two siblings fighting and chasing each other through the halls. The two of them really hadn't changed. Even as adults, they spat and fought like rabid dogs in a ring. No matter how hard their father tried when they were kids, they fought each other and were like night and day.

When Inuyasha reached his room at the end of the hall, he slammed the door on his brother's face and locked the knob. He then listened to his brother shout through the door how he's a complete idiot and has no clue what he's doing. When his brother began on how bad and unfaithful a husband he made, Inuyasha opened the door, punched Sesshoumaru square in the nose and slammed the door once again. Once Inuyasha locked it, he stepped away from the door and fell onto the bed face down.

He shuddered as he bit back tears and inhaled the scent left by his wife on her side of the bed. He grabbed the covers and held them to his nose as if he were inhaling oxygen.

"Kikyo…You have to believe me. I still love you, I do. He's wrong. I'm going through hard times right now, and I am honestly trying to find my way. Whoever did this to you, I hate with all my being. Why we had to be torn apart like this, I'll never know or accept." He sobbed.

Sesshoumaru gathered himself from the wall opposite the door just as he heard his brother's sobbing words. He stayed a moment to listen to what was in his heart. It sounded truthful. It sounded sad. 'Did I just make a mistake?' He thought as his brother finally lost it loud enough to the point where he just had to walk away. Eavesdropping on his sobbing brother wasn't his idea of fun.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome looked out the window at the car she was leant from Inuyasha. She still didn't know what to make of his reasons for wanting to see her again. It was one thing to be friends with him, but she couldn't tell if he wanted more, or if he just needed a companion. No matter how hard he tried, he fell and he admitted to it. She couldn't allow herself to fall, no matter what the circumstances. 

What her mother said to her the night before just angered her. To think of any opportunity to be loved was good. Her mother was a bit racier than she thought. It surprised her what with the values her mother was showing now that she remained loyal to Kagome's father all those years 'til his death. No matter what Inuyasha tries, she won't give in. She was an honest woman who couldn't let the weakness of her heart take over her mind in the supposed relationship she and Inuyasha have.

Sure, he can accommodate her well, but she still wondered if there were hidden motives behind each kind deed he performed for her sake. She never asked for any of that, and he still refused to relent. Sure, most of the men she had bumped into so far in her life had been assholes at best, but Inuyasha was a rarity among men, and not only that, but taken by that lucky wife of his. The more she thought about Kikyo laying in that bed, holding his heart within her chest where it's not needed now certainly made her jealous.

Kagome was suddenly startled out of her thoughts as her mother stepped down the stairs groggily with bags under her eyes and yawning loudly. Kagome turned to see her worn out mother step in the direction of the kitchen while looking like the living dead. 'I guess leaving her to fend off the car alarm by herself last night was a bit harsh.' Kagome thought as she stepped away from the window and into the kitchen after the 'dead on her feet' mother.

"Here, I'll make breakfast. Have a seat. It's the least I owe after what I did last night." Kagome suggested as the older woman shuffled over to a chair and sat down.

"No kidding. Shippo was very upset by the noise, and all I did was try to get out of the car." The older woman sighed as she leaned her forehead upon her hand.

"I'm okay now. I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kagome said over her shoulder as she grabbed the eggs from the fridge.

"It's okay, honey. I'll take responsibility for that one. I said something I shouldn't have." The older woman moaned as she shifted in her chair.

Kagome looked her way to see her dejected form leaning over the table. She looked saddened. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she stopped baking and sat down before her across the table.

Her mother looked up at her and made eye contact for a moment. "I just worry about you, honey. You went through so much when you were young and you never really dealt with it. You've bottled it up and locked away the key. You never really dealt with what has happened in your past." She assured as she reached her hand across the table to her daughter's. "I want you to have a chance to be happy. I never meant for you to go after Inuyasha. He's good for you in different ways. He has touched you in ways no other man has been able to since your first love died. Honey, I think that means something."

Kagome didn't know what to say other than, "Oh. I'm sorry, Mamma. I thought you were promoting promiscuity. You confused me badly. I was wondering what meaning you were trying to put forth when all you've taught me throughout my life is to be honest and accepting of such circumstances, and to be loyal. I'm glad you don't mean for me to date a married man, Mamma." Kagome replied as she reached her hand to her mother's and smiled.

"Good girl, I understand now why you've been so uptight and upset around me lately. I'll try to be more specific when it comes to Inuyasha. But, don't pass up any opportunities for this young man to help you. Whether or not he means to date you, he has helped you to open up. That is a good thing. He's helping you overcome a fear that has rotted inside of you for years, honey. Show him you appreciate what he's done. I saw how he feels about you in his eyes. They are easy to read. He wasn't showing love in his eyes when he came to take you out last. He was showing that he cares for you. That's worth much more than just any man wanting to date you. He has no motives along those lines, I feel it." Her mother reassured her and they both smiled. Kagome stood from her chair and gave her mother a big hug. One thing Kagome had always counted on was her mother's words of wisdom. She'd be lost without her guidance.

After the hug ended, they both chatted over various subjects as Kagome made breakfast for the three of them, just in time for Shippo to shuffle in groggily. Once Kagome finished preparing breakfast, they all sat and ate. Once they finished stuffing their empty tummies with Eggs, milk, Toast and Coffee, they all talked about the night before and laughed at the expressions Shippo made as he explained to his mother how his grandmother stopped the alarm. Once again, that little bundle of joy and happiness brought the proudest smile to her face.

* * *

Surprisingly, for the first time in weeks, Inuyasha fell asleep in his and Kikyo's bed. He had been so engrossed in his emotions the night before after the fight with Sesshoumaru that he cried himself to sleep. He found himself sprawled out over the bed, still fully clothed. He wiped the drool from his lips and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he saw a strange but familiar ceiling. When it occurred to him where he was, he sat up abruptly and looked around at the bed. He eyed the covers, all a mess and even the wet spot where his mouth had been. 

"Damn…I never thought I could sleep here again." He moaned to himself as he got up from the bed and padded into the bathroom to relieve himself. He looked in the mirror off to his side and saw the luggage under his bloodshot eyes. He didn't realize how hard he lost it last night.

Once he zipped his jeans, he stepped over to the sink and ran the water. He cupped some cool water in his hands and splashed it on his face a few times. Once he felt satisfied he had washed away the sleepiness, he wiped his face dry with one of the towels and eyed himself in the mirror once more. He looked better, but even he could see his heart bleeding through his eyes. He placed his hands onto the vanity and bowed his head as he thought about what he had planned for the day. To see Kagome.

"No date. Maybe not a restaurant then. I wonder what she'd be up for." He sighed as he took one more honest look at himself, trying to find a reason to smile. Coming up trumps, he stepped out the door as he turned off the light. He cleaned himself up and got dressed. In the process, he tried to come up with a plan for a friendly meeting where they could just hang out and be themselves.

After about an hour of thought, he came up with a few ideas. One was a walk in the park, since it was nice and sunny outside. They could walk around the mall, or they could check out the local festival. Even the thought of the Tokyo Ferris Wheel came to mind, but that one was shoved away as quickly as it came. "No dates. No dates. So where can we go? I honestly don't wanna have to ask him." He said aloud to himself as the thought of asking his know-it-all brother about what he would suggest.

He decided to just sit down upon his disheveled bed and call her as he pulled the cell phone from his pocket. He sighed as he dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

Kagome had been carrying the laundry up the stairs when the phone rang out. She had a feeling she knew who it was, since she couldn't talk to any of her friends at work. She took her time as she stepped into her room and set the basket upon the bed. Looking at the caller id, she took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome answered politely.

"Oh, hey. Caller Id, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yep. So? What ya need?" she asked as she leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I thought I'd call and see where you'd like to go today. I figured since you'd know a nice, non-date place to go, I'd ask you first before making any plans." He said cheerily enough.

Kagome chuckled and sighed, as her smile grew wider. "Well, let's see. You would probably be bored with the mall. The movies are soo out it isn't even funny." She said aloud as she thought outwardly. Inuyasha remained silent as she drawled out ideas. "You sure you have no ideas? Especially since you're the one who just HAS to see me, ya know." She joked.

Inuyasha laid back onto the pillow. "Tsch…Who said I HAVE to see you. I could soo call it off, ya know." He joked in a smart assed tone gaining a laugh from Kagome.

"Well, in that case…" (Click) Inuyasha sat up abruptly. "She hung up on me!" He said out of shock. As he stared at the phone in surprise, it rang and her number appeared on the display. He accepted the call and said, "Very funny."

Kagome laughed at his sarcastic tone and they both laughed over the abrupt reaction she gave him moments ago. They both decided a few minutes later that he'd come by to pick her up and they would walk around the park, and maybe around town a bit. Kagome was excited to be able to go out on the town with him. Although she was excited, and maybe a bit nervous, she remained dressed casually in her low-rise running pants, t-shirt and thin hoodie. She brushed her hair into a sloppy ponytail and splashed some water on her face to get rid of the sweat that formed on her face from hauling the laundry up the stairs.

A half hour later, her doorbell rang. She bolted down the stairs yelling, "I'll get it!" When she opened the door, she saw Inuyasha calmly leaning up against the brick next to the door with his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face. "Ya ready?" He asked.

"Yep. See ya ma!" she shouted and then stepped through the door. They climbed into his car and he drove them to the nearest park.

During the ride, they both sang together to the tunes that played through the speakers. Once the first song ended, he stole a sideways glance her way. His glance piqued her interest. She looked to him fully and watched him. "What?"

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"Suuuuure." She replied as she eyed him intensely.

"What?" He asked, as he looked her way innocently.

"Tsch…Nothing…Yeah right. Do I have something on my shirt?" She asked as she looked down curiously.

"No. It's nothing." He replied as he shifted a bit in his seat.

"Whatever. I saw that look in your eye. You're curious about something." She mentioned.

"That's what you think." He spat back playfully.

"Awh!" She reacted as she then directed her gaze away from him and watched the scenery.

Her actions once again caught his attention and he shot another gaze her way. He looked at her repeatedly before reaching over and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Whatta you care?" she spat towards the window.

"No, seriously, what did I do?" He asked curiously. She closed her eyes for a moment when she turned towards him and asked, "Is it because of what I'm wearing?"

"Huh?" He asked innocently.

"The glances you're giving me. Are they because of how I'm dressed?" she asked seriously.

"Well, yes and no. I've just never seen you dressed like that."

"Something wrong with it?" she asked.

"No. I think you look good like this, actually. Why?" He answered honestly.

"Oh. Okay. That's a relief." She sighed as she leaned her head back and smiled. He inwardly sighed as he watched the road.

When they arrived at the park, he parked the car and turned off the ignition. Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and looked his way as he reached under the dash and pushed a button, popping the trunk. He caught her watching him out of the corner of his eye. He looked her way and winked as he then climbed out the door. She followed suite and looked to the trunk where she saw the top of his head peeking over the roof of the car.

Curiously, she walked back to the trunk area to see what he was pulling out. He had a picnic basket and a blanket. As well as a cooler and his book, the one he was reading that night in the hospital. She reached over and grabbed some of the belongings and he slammed the trunk shut. Once he had gathered the rest, they headed out to a spot on the grass in the middle of the circle of trees. Once they had everything settled on the blanket, Inuyasha opened the cooler and handed her a drink as he grabbed his own. She looked at the food he had brought and they both made themselves some sandwiches as they sat and talked about recent events.

"Tell me something." Kagome requested. "Hmm?" Inuyasha turned his eyes to hers. "Why do I matter so much to you? I won't be mad. I just wanna know and understand."

"Kagome, I see how you hurt yourself by belittling yourself due to your past. I just want you to know that what happened wasn't your fault. Those things happen to girls every day. You're strong, but being strong doesn't mean not moving forward and forgetting what has happened in the past." He said as he sipped his drink. She turned her eyes to the drink in her hands. He looked her way and turned to face her. "I mean, c'mon. It was a loss of innocence, but look what came of it. Shippo is so cute, and he has his mother's eyes and heart."

She looked his way. He was smiling sweetly at her. She returned the smile. "Yeah. I wouldn't trade Shippo for the world. You're right. I locked my feelings away to remain strong for my boy. I wasn't sure of how I'd feel about him when he came into my life, but once I had him and saw his cute little face, I put aside my own selfish fears and lived for him."

"That was where you decided to set yourself aside not only for your son, but from your own consciousness." He pointed out, gaining a nod from her.

"Now that I think about it, I decided to live in a fantasy where I was just suddenly graced with him, and I locked away the truth, but still had it in the back of my mind." She replied in a serious tone. Inuyasha sat back and listened as she explained her feelings. "I wanted to forget. I wanted to believe he was a gift, not a mistake I made. I just didn't know how to keep the lie going. Sometimes the truth would surface, and I'd either lose it for a bit, or shove it right back into the vault where I felt it belonged. When those memories were locked away, I could live without regrets. I could remain sane and strong for my boy. Since he was born, he became my life. I felt I was doing only what I had to."

"Well, now there's a reason why you have to deal with those feelings and regrets. Everyone makes mistakes. I myself am no exception." Inuyasha chuckled as he looked away and took a swig of his drink.

"What do ya mean?" Kagome inquired as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Well, you're not the only one who's made mistakes. That's about all I can say." He said shortly.

"Oh, come on. Here you are, asking me to pour my heart out and deal with my regrets when you're figuring I'm gonna let you off that easily?" She said as she playfully nudged his shoulder. He looked her way with a serious look in his eyes. She gasped at the piercing look he gave her.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." He said in a serious tone.

"Well, can I ask you this? Is it something you've done? Or something done to you?" she asked innocently.

"Something I did." He drawled out as he looked forward.

"Why are you afraid to tell me? You've been so interested in my life and my troubles, why not share yours?" she inquired as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Because you don't know me well enough to trust me if I told you. Don't worry, I'll tell you eventually." He assured as he turned his gaze her way. His eyes held a pain she had never thought she'd see.

"Then I shall remain patient." She replied as she popped a grape into her mouth.

As she repeatedly did that, he looked her way and watched her. She looked so loose and carefree while his heart weighed heavily upon him secretly. She popped one last grape into her mouth and caught his eyes. She then held up a grape before him. He looked in question for a moment before he smiled and then opened his mouth. She tossed the grape into the air, and he moved to catch it effortlessly. She giggled as he smiled and enjoyed the taste of the sweet grape. As the hours went by, they chatted and tossed grapes to each other as they formed a friendship and came to an understanding.

Once sunset came around, Inuyasha and Kagome packed up the picnic stuff and stored it all back in the trunk. Then, they decided to walk a bit and enjoy the colors in the sky and the city skyline as it lit up bit by bit. The atmosphere was calmer and they enjoyed the crisp air as the sun went down and a nice breeze blew in. It was so serene; the two of them relaxed as they strolled drown the path, talking about their pasts, other than what ate at their hearts. Inuyasha laughed genuinely at some of the funny stories Kagome told of her family. Her brother especially. How he went to one of her old guy friends to ask him how he should express his feelings to a girl, and Kagome caught her brother telling her guy-friend he loved him.

Inuyasha mainly mentioned how he would antagonize his older brother, and how they would fight and the antics they did as they grew up together. The stories made Kagome laugh so hard, that they had to sit down on the nearest bench as they both doubled over in laughter over how Inuyasha sat on his brother until he called out uncle while he was face down in a muddy puddle in front of his first crush.

"Inuyasha, you were such a booger back then!" Kagome laughed.

"I was a what?" He asked curiously.

"A booger." She spat back, literally.

"That's a new one." He replied as he leaned back into the bench and caught his breath.

"Learned it from my mom." Kagome said as she leaned back to catch her breath as well. They both stared up at the moon as they thought back on how much fun they had that day. Once silence fell over them, and they were finally both calmed down, they both turned to look at one another for a few moments.

"Kagome, are you still feeling strange about meeting and hanging out like this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought for a second at how much fun she had with him that whole afternoon. "Actually, this was the best day I've had in years." She replied with a genuine smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"No prob. I guess I needed a day away from everything too. With everything that had happened, I began to feel like a chicken with my head cut-off. I didn't know how to feel half the time, and I was very confused." He admitted openly.

"And now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked her way. "I found someone who can help me deal with these events. I guess you could say you helped me to deal with them openly. I don't know how I could have gotten through all this without someone to confide in. Someone who understood me completely." He said calmly.

"I guess I have done my job well, then." She smiled as her gaze went straight ahead.

"I'm glad you're opening up to me. I guess I've done something right, huh?" He mentioned as her gaze fell to her lap and she began to pick at her nails.

"Yeah. I guess you could say you have made _some_ progress, but my heart still struggles with things here and there. I guess what it comes down to, is being completely truthful and straightforward with intentions. Both you and my mother had me confused as to what I should do for a while."

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, both you and my mother had me thinking that I should help you commit adultery." She bowed her head. Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned a bit forward and leaned his arms on his thighs as he looked her way, and saw her face was serious and worry-full. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"No. I just can't believe I thought that about you two. You were right when you said I didn't know you, or your intentions. I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry, about all of it." Kagome said as he turned to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Kagome, I told you I am still in love with my wife. Don't worry about coming between us. I have no intensions of pursuing you in that way. I don't know if I can totally explain why I care about you so much, but know that I do care about you." He said as he held her closely and in a friendly manner.

Kagome's eyes closed and she inwardly sighed in comfort. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

* * *

Wow. I love how this turned out! It's funny because I was figuring that I had most of it written out. Before I realized it, Inuyasha had started to reveal something about himself that even I didn't know. Yes, folks…I have no idea what he did that was soo horrible… (Shakes head) Oh boy. He certainly loves to keep me on my toes. Anyways, I guess this is how it's going to go as far as updates for Unaware and Street Musician. It'll take longer to update, and for that, I'm sorry. I will certainly have to hope my mind will want to be more creative more often, meaning almost every day. (Looks inwardly…Yes, mind. No more days off.) And once again, I am so happy you guys are so supportive and I enjoy writing for all of you thoroughly. Anyways, hope your Unaware day has been as good as mine! Ja ne for now! 


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Oi, minna…Well, it seems this week has been a rough one. I have been on a bit of an emotional rollercoaster of sorts, and it has been tough to decide when I'd get the chance to write again. I have also recently found out that there will be some changes at work in the very near future here, and I believe my schedule just might change once again. (Sigh) Life is so unfair, ya know. Anyways, as far as changes in where I can write my chapters and when, those are a toss up. But, either way, you'll still see more from me, okay? (Wink)

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Media Miner. Org:

Little Tennyo: Wow! Thank you so very much, bud! I'm glad to hear your praise! Man! You should see the smile on my face. It's huge and wide! And yes, media miner isn't the place where the bulk of the reviews come from, but hey, just to get the viewings alone is wonderful. When they keep growing steadily each time I post a new chapter, I get excited! And to know you're one of those viewers makes me even happier. Thank you very much for your praise and encouragement, bud! Oh, and by the way…Here's a gift for ya, bud. I aint saying what it is, but read on to find it (wink).

XxDemonic PrincessxX: Hey, there. Well, Inu has revealed and realized his main purpose and why he can't leave Kagome alone, or forget about her. It's all because of what she had done for him. Being someone who had finally experienced a traumatic incident in his life, he feels he can somewhat sympathize with Kagome. And usually, when it comes to seeing someone in need of help, whether they put it forth to others or not, a person who cares for others no matter what tend to wanna step in and help as much as they can. And it could just be fate, bringing them together to be there for each other in ways no one else can. I'm figuring it will be confusing to everyone until the plot is resolved. Yes, I do have a good idea as to how this will all end up, but I aint revealing what will occur. Don't feel like spoiling it. (Wink)

From Fan Fiction. Net:

lunarcat12: LOL! I assure you, you won't have to hunt me down. I have too creative a brain for you to have to resort to those lengths…Anyways, thanks for the desperation…Keeps me going (wink)

Cold Kikyo: First of all, thank you for reviewing. I know, it's been unnerving how they've been keeping their actions secret for a few chapters…I was beginning to wonder for a while there. Don't worry, this chapter has some of everything else in it. The one amazing thing about this chapter, is Kagome is only mentioned in this one. So, don't worry, more info on Houji and Kikyo is here, and I'm glad you chose to give me your input.

Neko the cat hanyou: Well, as far as how many more chapters there will be…I'd say we're not even half way through. There's a lot to go through. I can't give you an exact figure on that, but I assure you, we'll get there quickly. Especially since, I post every week. And yes, I am anxious to get to the end myself, because it's a good one (Rubs hands together in plotting) I'm glad that even though the length of this story may be getting to you, your patience is still holding. Don't worry, we'll be moving right along with the initial plot here, I promise (wink).

kirarakitty: Oh, I know…I feel funky and nervous about what he did too. I still have no clue, but from what I can see, he's gonna wait a while to mention it. So, yeah…bummer there, but I'm sure it won't be anything really important to the plot. Unless he's gonna shock us…You know how he loves to do that…Mangy mutt…Grrrr….(he growls at me…I pat his head and smile)

silver-angel-sakura: Thank you! I'm glad you love it, and here ya go (wink)

And now, on with the fic!

A/N: I changed a name in this chapter. I'm certain you'll agree with the change (wink).

**Chapter 11**

That night, Inuyasha had gone back to the hospital after he dropped Kagome off. He felt calm and collected. She was certainly a ray of sunshine in his dark and uncertain reality. Once he set foot in Kikyo's room, his calmness disappeared. He was reminded of what troubles plagued his life. Seeing her lay there motionless brought everything back to him and deepened his depression.

He pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down as he eyed her motionless face. If she didn't have screens and bleeps indicating her life around her, he would have thought she was dead. He reached up and touched her face with his right hand. Not one muscle moved under his touch. Not even a quiver.

'Man, right now I bet telepathy would come in handy. But I guess I wasn't that lucky to get that gift. Dammit!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he gripped her chin a bit tight, hoping to get some reaction out of her, but still…nothing. He let his hand drop from her face and leant back into his chair. His gaze shot back from hers to the curtain hanging just past her.

'My life goes on, whereas for her, time has stopped. She probably doesn't even know how long she's been out. What do I do? I can't keep living like this, but I can't live without her either. Do I have to move on without her? Or do I still remain here night after night, hoping to see her eyes again?' he asked himself in his mind as he eyed the colors of the curtain. Each color flowed into the other flawlessly. As life does. Each event ends up in another. Each one leads to the next without notice. He began to see his life straying from her just by seeing how the color yellow at the top of the curtain ended up in purple at the bottom.

"A totally different color from another," he said aloud as he noticed how the changes seemed endless 'til they reached the end of the curtain. He eyed the floor where the end of the curtain touched. He didn't see any other color begin. Just purple, and that color seemed to last longer than the others. He closed his eyes as he lost himself in thought. No matter how he tried to focus on possible futures with his wife, he ended up with images of earlier that day with Kagome in his head.

"No. I will not accept that. Kikyo will live. She will wake up!" he assured himself as he opened his eyes and leaned forward onto the bed, "you will awaken, Kikyo. I know you will. And I will be here to see you open your eyes once again."

* * *

The next morning, Sesshoumaru's alarm sounded and his hand reached over and slapped it. He opened his eyes and listened for any sounds. Hearing nothing but his servant humming a tune as he baked him breakfast, Sesshoumaru moved the covers aside and sat up to stretch out his upper body and arms. He decided he'd have a busy schedule ahead of him that day. First, he would go visit his sister in law, hopefully to catch that lovely young nurse, the one named Rin. Then, he would visit Shikon Adverts to see how their new employee was fairing with his project. 

Sesshoumaru cleaned himself up, dressed himself in his suit and stepped down the stairs to his morning meal. He picked up the morning paper Jaken had collected for him, and grabbed his cup of gourmet coffee. As his servant made his plate, he sat and enjoyed the news on the competition in hotel chains and his coffee. When he turned a page in the business section, he noticed a bright new face plastered in the middle of the next page. He set down his coffee and adjusted the paper to read just that article.

'New employee grants results in advertising' the headline read. He read on as he eyed the beautiful young woman smiling in the picture sitting at a desk in a suit and her hair done up in a simple bun. The article was indeed about Shikon Advert's newest employee. Her name was of no consequence. Just to see her resume of talents she supposedly granted the company made his smile grow. Knowing his project had been left in her hands after Kikyo's accident. She had more under her belt than his sister in law, and she was more than worth her salt, as far as her credentials.

Under the short article of her past experience in slogans and the like, he saw a few examples. It seemed she loved scenery the most. He even saw a few magazine shots she did for one of the popular mags in Japan, which of course were for a specific hotel chain. From what he saw, they had made a good decision as far as hiring someone who knows what they're doing. Kikyo's work had been much more simplistic, and to the point. The work he was eyeing in the paper, however…He folded the paper as Jaken laid his plateful of food at his side.

* * *

Rin came in a bit early hoping to see if Inuyasha stayed the night, since he had been missing for a while. She punched in, and set her belongings in the locker. She talked to her boss to see if there was anything specific she needed to do first, and then headed out to her duties. Once she reached the Tai door, she quietly opened it. She stepped in and was serenaded with the sound of soft puffs of air. When she rounded the curtain, she saw the silver haired hunk lying peacefully in his bed across from his wife. She sighed in relief quietly as she looked over to his wife. No changes. 

Rin shook her head and shrugged as she pulled the clipboard out from the end of the bed and heard some sounds from the bed at the other end. She turned to see he had rolled over, exposing his muscular back and shoulder. She couldn't tear her eyes away for a long moment, when the door clicked open. She was startled as she quickly turned her eyes away from the sleeping man and acted as if she was busy.

That was when she heard the footsteps end behind her. She froze with the feeling of eyes burn through her back.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said quietly. She turned to see him standing there eyeing her with kind eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru looked over towards his brother and clicked his tongue, "he slept in."

"Yeah, I'm guessing he's not planning on going in to work today," Rin said nonchalantly as she went back to copying down the vitals.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in frustration. He planned to sit and have a nice chat with Rin while she worked this morning, and here 'he' was, occupying the room. "Meet me in the cafeteria," he said simply as she turned to acknowledge his request and he stepped out from the room.

Rin looked over towards his younger brother, "I wonder why he has such contempt for his brother."

* * *

"Now, everyone, one of our clients will be coming in to visit our office today. I expect you all to make him feel at home, and to show him the utmost respect. He is our most important client. Tsubaki, how far have you come on his campaign?" Naraku asked as he turned his gaze to his newest employee. 

"I am almost finished, sir. I just need to do up a few finishing touches, but they should be completed by the time he arrives," Tsubaki replied proudly.

"Good. I am depending on you for a great presentation," Naraku replied as he turned to the rest of those under him who sat around the long and narrow table. "Now, here is the agenda for the rest of the morning, beginning at 0900 hours," he continued on with the rest of the meeting with a smile on his face and a glint of confidence in his eyes. His old friend, Sesshoumaru would be coming by. He hadn't seen him in years.

* * *

"Hey, baby," Jakotsu, said playfully as he looked at the picture of a certain man pinned up in his locker. He eyed the mirror and adjusted the hairpiece holding up his twist of long hair. Once he was satisfied he looked 'fine' he kissed the picture and closed the locker as he clipped on his badge and walked up to punch in for the morning. 

'I can't wait 'til I get the chance to see him again. It's been too long.' Jakotsu sighed inwardly as he thought about his crush as he stepped through the doors into the mailroom. Naraku hadn't allowed neither him nor Bankotsu to see Inuyasha yet. After everything that happened, Naraku figured that if they had no contact with the subject in question, then he wouldn't suspect them and think they were a part of Kikyo's shooting.

All Jakotsu could think about since the incident, was how he wanted to be with Inuyasha. Being told he couldn't at least try to be there for him, was torture. Bankotsu was the only one out of the three of them who truly understood how he felt, but hey, he was only just a lowly mail runner after all. He hated all this waiting for Naraku's approval to let things go back to normal. He looked forward to the dinner meetings they all had with Kikyo and Inuyasha in the past. But now that Kikyo's out of commission, and has been replaced, that wasn't going to happen anymore.

For a while, Jakotsu thought about sending a letter to Inuyasha asking him to meet for dinner for a chat, but he knew he'd lose his job and possibly his freedom if he did. He knew Naraku too well. Naraku wouldn't support him even if he begged on his hands and knees. Jakotsu sighed at the realization that he'd have to wait and bide his time. 'Man, life is so unfair,' he thought to himself as he grabbed his letter opener and slashed an envelope open and shoved it into the proper slot.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke suddenly. His eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly, seemingly out of breath. He couldn't believe what he had dreamt! He… 

**Dream Sequence**

He heard her voice. Calling his name, in fear. She was calling out to him for help. His eyes opened and he sat up desperately looking for her.

"Kikyo!" he called out. He heard her call him again. He threw the sheet aside and he stood from his bed and looked to his wife. He was startled. She had no face. He heard her voice calling again. He then ran through the door and out into the hall. What he didn't understand, was her voice seemed far away, but he could still hear her.

He followed her screams and cries. He ended up outside the hospital and running towards town. He saw no one around. The streets were empty, no humans walking the sidewalks, or even in the stores. The cars were sitting still in the middle of the street and weren't running. He felt as if the world had come to an end, and he was the only survivor. As he continued to hear her voice, he kept running. Somehow, he ended up gaining speed 'til he realized where her cries were coming from.

He crossed the street to where her building was. That was when he heard more than just screams and cries for help. He came to the alleyway and stopped at the end. The sun was shining down the alleyway, as if it was acting as a spotlight. He could see her backed up to the wall, the look of fear on her face.

"Kikyo!" he yelled as he saw the man before her raise a gun and pointed it at her head. He yelled her name repeatedly, getting no reaction from either her or the man threatening her. He strained his eyes to gain a clear shot of the gunman, but he remained a shadow, a black figure. Inuyasha listened to his garbled words, trying to make out what he was saying. The only voice he could clearly make out was Kikyo's.

Once the gunman cocked the gun, Inuyasha started to run towards them. Kikyo swallowed loud enough for him to hear. Inuyasha heard her think his name and then the shot rang out just as his body fell through the gunman's shadow. He fell to the ground and saw his wife fall lifeless to the ground.

"K-Kikyo…my love…I'm here. Stay with me, please," Inuyasha choked out as he crawled to her lifeless body. He went to touch her, but his hand went through her cheek and everything went black.

**End of Dream Sequence**

Inuyasha looked over to his wife's body in fear. After a few moments, he sighed. She was unharmed, and her face was still there. He then turned and hung his legs over the side of the bed and buried his face in his hands. He had suffered quite a nightmare. He hadn't had one since he was in high school. He shuddered and chills ran up his back. The images of what he saw and what he heard kept ringing and flashing through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw.

As he sat there trying to clear his mind, the door clicked open. His shoulders stopped shuddering and he remained still as he heard someone enter the room and stop in between his and Kikyo's beds.

"Good morning, little brother," were the words he heard. He then let his hands drop and he raised his gaze to the owner of that greeting. "Something happen?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I just…it's nothing. I'm fine," Inuyasha replied as he looked off to the side and ignored his brother's questioning stare. Just then, Rin stepped in as well. Inuyasha looked her way. She saw the fear and pain in his eyes for an instant. Then he got up from the bed and padded off past them and into the bathroom. Rin and Sesshoumaru shrugged and then went back to visiting and checking on Kikyo.

Inuyasha flushed the toilet and then tossed his sleeping bottoms off to the side and started the shower. He stepped in and planted his feet beneath the stream of water. He braced himself against the wall with his hands as he closed his eyes and let the water run down from his face to his neck. Then to his chest and further on down. He tried to calm his nerves from the dream. He tried to make sense of what he saw.

All he could conclude from it was he saw the incident happen before he arrived there in the past. Where that knowledge had come from, he'll never know. He felt the need to talk to someone. He felt the need to tell Kagome, the only one who would understand.

* * *

Kikyo saw Inuyasha sit up abruptly. She had gotten through to him. He saw it all. He saw it happen. It had taken her and Houji a long time to figure out what they needed to do. She strove long and hard to gain access to her husband. Even to be able to see him. She peeked into her subconscious where her memories lie. Her memories helped her to see him. It seemed that since she had been shot, she forgot what he looked like, and therefore could not see him when he was there in the room with her. 

She saw his pain. She saw how it was hurting him and killing him inside. The way he looked at her lifeless body was an indication that he still yearned for her. When his brother walked into the room, she was surprised. She didn't know he cared enough about her to come all the way out to Japan. She watched Inuyasha pad off to the bathroom and she decided to follow him. She watched him as he tried to calm himself down under the stream of water. She stepped in past the curtain and reached out to his form.

Inuyasha suddenly felt warmth touch him even as the cool water flowed down over his naked body. He suddenly felt warmth wrap around his waist and settle against his back. He felt stability pull him closer. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling, or what was happening, but he felt calm and leaned back into it as he closed his eyes and ignored the water hitting his bare front.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door followed by a voice asking, "Inuyasha, are you all right in there?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened and the warm feeling left him as he looked towards the door. "Uh, yeah. I'm all right," he replied as he grabbed the bar of soap and began to actually bathe his body.

Kikyo stepped out of the room, went down the hall and sat down on the bench. At that point, Houji came out from his room and saw her sitting on the bench with a sad and far-off look on her face. He walked down the hall towards her and then sat down beside her.

"Were you able to reach him yet?" Houji asked.

"Yes. He saw what happened in his dream. He saw it as a nightmare. I was just with him in the shower. He seemed to accept my spirit surrounding his body. I want so badly to be near him, Houji," Kikyo replied as Houji wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her to him.

"We'll find a way, Kikyo. I'm sure we will. You finally made contact. That's a start," Houji reassured. Kikyo nodded and closed her eyes in thought. 'We still have a long way to go.'

* * *

Well, I like this chapter, even though it was a bit shorter than usual. I certainly like how this chapter has included all the players in this story, save for Kagome. I guess she's taking a break from being in the limelight. Inuyasha doesn't seem to care, but hey…I love reading about him, don't you? (wink) Also, I want to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter. I write mainly for all of you, and I love the comments and input. I have to say, it's you all that make me successful and cause me to continue writing. So, talk away, my readers! Good or bad, I'll accept it (wink) 'Til next time, Ja ne! 


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, that last chapter certainly got some feedback, both good and bad. I'm not sure as to what to say to those who were upset by the last chapter. I believe the characters are acting in ways we all would act if we were in their shoes. Yes, she's hard to understand sometimes, but don't worry, the pairings are as I have said in the start, haven't and will not change. This fic is an Inu/Kag pairing. That you can certainly count on. I want to thank all of those who have read this fic and have been loyal readers so far. So, now that the confusion has been cleared up, I hope, now onto...

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org

XxDemonic PrincessxX: Thanks, and I'm glad I haven't had any problems updating so far (wink)

Little Tennyo: Yes, bud…Just for you (wink). Yes, it is like an unpredictable soap opera, isn't it? I think Inu being torn between two beautiful and wonderful women is very interesting, and this one is really putting him through hell. I feel bad for him, but hey, this is how he's letting it unfold. We'll just have to see where this fic goes, now won't we? (wink). Love ya too! Hee hee!

Dave Man: Yes, I understand you are confused, but I hope I have cleared it up for ya above. I'm glad you like the very difficult plotline. Just to warn ya, it's about to get even more interesting and twisted (wink).

From Fan Fiction. Net

Kagome M.K: Yep, here ya go.

kirarakitty: I guess I stumped ya, huh? Didn't mean to, but I guess Inu really likes to keep us guessing. I certainly hope your Spanish test goes well, and I'm sorry about confusing you on what's to happen with Kikyo, but I will suggest this, wait it out 'til the end. I assure you, you won't be disappointed. It's just that at this point, Inu is her only contact to this dimension, so she has no choice but to contact Inu, and she is his wife after all. The characters are writing this fic, believe me…I have no idea what each new chapter holds when I start writing. Yes, I have the gist of the plot figured out, but their actions are what make this fic a mystery to even me. So, please bear with Kikyo for now, and look forward to the future chapters. I guarantee you'll like the ending (hint, hint).

lunarcat12: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying each chapter, and I honestly can't reveal the answer to your question on Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Otherwise…I'd ruin the plot twist…(shifts eyes) And I will keep writing, that's absolutely certain (wink).

chocolate thunder down under: Well, in all honesty, there's really no way for me to know who amongst my readers are Kikyo likers or haters. I'm sorry if the last chapter upset you, but honestly, the only thing I can say in regards to this subject is that you shouldn't lose faith in this fic just yet. Yes, Inu and Kikyo have been confusing us lately, but I still have control over how it will end, and that's all I can say on that note. It's not easy to please everyone, but honestly, as far as this fic is concerned, the plot is centered around Kikyo's shooting, so of course she is the center of the plot. If you read on, you'll notice something interesting regarding Kikyo, okay?

Cold Kikyo: Thanks, and yes, it is sad.

Owari Nai Yumes: Hello, and yeah…who was that man who shot her? Hmm…Anyways, Houji is another one of Kagome's coma patients who had never experienced a coma before. He just has a very vivid imagination, and I believe he's just using hypothetical reasoning to figure out what Kikyo needs to do. But, he does have a soul purpose in this plot, and you'll find out about that later (wink).

yashanfluffy: Hey bud! Thanks for the review, and yeah, I agree. As far as I'm concerned, flames will not receive responses since I feel I haven't done anything wrong. Anyways, here's the next chappy! Enjoy, and I'll chat with you about your reaction later (hint, hint)

baka neko vita: Thank you very much! I certainly shall, and I have (smiles)

And now, on with the next installment of Unaware!

**Chapter 12**

After the shower and the run in with his brother, Inuyasha decided to leave the hospital and give Kagome a ring. As he climbed into his car, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and opened it. He accessed the menu, highlighted her number and then stopped his thumb from hitting the call button. He stared at the screen for a moment pensively.

'How do I say this to Kagome? Would she even know what's going on?' he thought to himself as he set his hand down in his lap and looked out towards the street at the cars whizzing by. Remembering how much his life had changed, and how he tried recently to gain it back, only to find himself stuck into a situation that just complicates things. Now he's having visions of her shooting, and feeling as if he's not alone.

He had never really believed that spirits exist, but now he was beginning to feel a bit differently. What he felt earlier was enough to make him wonder. After all that time had gone by, and now he's beginning to think he's being followed? Contacted? By who? Kagome would probably question his sanity. Heh…he was beginning to question it already. But then again, he thought back on how she said that no one knows what goes on in the minds of coma patients. Or why it takes them so long to awaken.

"Maybe if I do tell her, she may understand what's going on. She might have an idea of what just happened," he said aloud as he held up the phone to eye the number highlighted on the screen. He eyed it for a few seconds and then hit the call button.

Kagome was awoken out of a deep dream by the ring of her phone. She rolled over and eyed the caller ID. She sat up, hit the talk button and held the phone to her ear, "Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?"

"Hey, Kagome. I was wondering, are you free today?"

Kagome sat up straight and yawned as she stretched a bit, making slight grunting sounds, "I've got nothing planned, why? You need something?"

"Yeah, actually. Something's happened, and I need to talk with you about it," Inuyasha said; a bit of worry laced in his tone.

"Is it Kikyo? Is she okay?" Kagome asked as her eyes finally widened and she snapped awake at the tone in his voice.

"Well, yes and no. Please, can I see you?" he asked in a strange tone.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital still," Inuyasha answered.

"Okay, come on by. It's just me here as far as I know," Kagome replied as she got out of bed and wandered up to her closet to decide what to dress in.

"All right. I'll see you in twenty minutes. Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he flipped the phone shut and started the ignition and clicked his seat belt.

Kagome pressed the end button on her phone and rushed into the bathroom to get ready. Thoughts of what could have gone wrong went through her mind. What was it he needed to talk to her about? She became nervous by the tone in his voice. He sounded as if he had seen a ghost or something. He seemed scared, and she wasn't sure of why he would, since Kikyo's condition was stable. As she rinsed her mouth of the toothpaste, the doorbell rang and she wiped her face with her towel.

When she rushed down the stairs, she saw his face through the windows at the top end of the door. He did look worried. She slowed down a bit and unlocked the door. When she opened it, his eyes right away caught hers. His eyes were filled with confusion and fear. She smiled kindly and pushed open the screen door, "C'mon in."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he stepped past her and into the living room. As she closed the front door, she heard him park himself on her couch and let out an exasperated sigh.

She stopped for a second, listened for a moment and then stepped into the living room. There he was, laying his head back against the back of the couch with his hand across his forehead. She gently sat down beside him and eyed him silently. He remained like that for a few moments in silence as he tried to come up with how to start what he needed to say. Kagome decided to gain his attention by putting her hand on his right thigh. He immediately looked her way with a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, should I not have touched you?" Kagome gasped and pulled her hand away.

He right away grabbed her hand and eyed her face, "No, it's not that. I just…"

"Just what?"

"Can I ask you something? Promise you won't laugh?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, 'what's this all about? Why would he ask me if I would laugh at him?' Kagome thought for a second and then responded with, "no, I won't."

"Do you believe in spirits? Roaming and displaced souls?" Inuyasha asked simply.

'Whoa…why's he asking about something like that?' Kagome thought and then asked, "As in them having a purpose to remain here amongst us?"

"Yeah," he replied as he eyed her intensely.

"Well, I believe spirits exist. We all have souls, which make us who we are. Why are you asking me this?" Kagome asked as he wrapped his hand around hers gaining her attention.

"I had a dream this morning. I dreamt about Kikyo. I dreamt that I could hear her calling. When the dream started, I was asleep, and when I looked over at her, her face was gone. Then I followed her voice through town and it led me to the crime scene. I saw her get shot by someone, but I couldn't make out who the gunman was. I saw it happen. All of it. I screamed her name, but she didn't answer me. I couldn't stop it from happening! I saw her fall lifelessly to the ground…" Inuyasha began to lose it. His eyes clenched shut and his breathing became labored as he relived what he saw. Kagome couldn't stand to just sit there. She right away drew her hand from his and embraced him as he lost it in her arms.

"Shhh…its okay, Inuyasha. Just let me comfort you. You don't have to say anymore," Kagome said calmly as he shuddered and sniffled in her arms.

He held her back tightly as if she was his lifeline. She felt terrible at the fact this was all she could do for him. She rubbed his back to try to comfort him as he lost it. She had never seen a man lose it this badly. She could tell how much he felt for his wife. The sight devastated him, but what hurt worse was the fact that he was completely helpless. She began to hum and rock back and forth slightly to try to calm his heart and soul. He held on to her tight for a few more minutes until his body finally calmed down and his sniffles ceased.

"Are you okay now?" Kagome asked as his head pulled away from her neck and rested on her shoulder.

"I guess. Kagome, the reason why I asked was because not only could I not stop it from happening, but I fell through the gunman and my hand went through her face when I tried to touch her. And that's not all," he said as he sat up and held her gaze, "when I was in the shower afterwards, I felt I wasn't alone. I felt as if someone was embracing me."

"You felt someone with you?" Kagome asked, gaining a nod from Inuyasha. She brought her hand up to her chin in thought as he eyed her waiting for an answer. She played his words over in her mind for a few moments and then returned her gaze to his, "So you believe you saw everything from the moment your wife was about to be shot, and you couldn't stop it from happening. All you could do was watch. And when you tried to make contact, your body passed through hers?"

"Yes."

"And then you felt a presence with you while you were in the shower embracing you? Was it an embrace you recognize?" Kagome asked, gaining a far-off look in his eyes.

He thought back at all the times he and Kikyo joined each other in the shower for all those years, and one time hit him. His eyes opened wide and he gasped, "You mean she…"

"It's possible. Now this is certainly interesting. So, her soul may be misplaced, and yet her body still lives? Even on it's own?" Kagome asked aloud in thought.

"Then her soul is just roaming the earth? Alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, she may have finally found you. I'm figuring she's been trying to contact you for a while, but it's taken this long for her to realize something, but what?" Kagome explained with a far-off look in her face.

"I don't know, but that's besides the point. Why did she show me that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Maybe she needs her attempted murder solved. Have you heard anything about the case from the police?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, nothing yet. Since there was no evidence left at the scene, they have no leads to go on. They questioned me and the man who found her at the scene, and took him downtown immediately after she and I left. I have no idea who the guy was, but he was unarmed and had no clue as to what was going on," Inuyasha explained.

"Well, she maybe trying to contact you to try and solve her attempted murder. Maybe she can't rest or come back until that's solved," Kagome replied.

"But, what can I do? I wasn't even there! I couldn't even make out the person's face! All I saw was a shadow of someone standing before her with a gun pointed at her head! I couldn't even make out what it was he was saying to her!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration.

"Calm down, Inuyasha! This is only the first time she's tried to contact you. She might give you clues as time goes by. Inuyasha, it's clear your wife needs you. She needs you to be strong for her right now. It would kill her to see the pain you're in," Kagome assured as she held his hand.

"You're right," he replied as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what if we were to go there," Kagome mentioned.

"Go where?"

"To where it all happened. The crime scene. You might find some answers there," Kagome mentioned.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't know if I could go there right now, knowing what happened. I would see it happen all over again," he said in frustration.

"Exactly. Inuyasha, she needs your help. I'll come and comfort you if you need it. Okay?" Kagome reassured as she clenched her other hand around his.

"You sure about this?" he asked eyeing her in question.

"Yes, trust me," Kagome replied. He eyed her for a moment longer and then nodded. They then got up from the couch and stepped out the front door to drive out to the crime scene to see what they could find.

* * *

Kikyo saw Inuyasha walk out of the hospital with a strange look in his eyes. He looked as if he was worried. She wondered if the visions she had sent him helped. What bothered her more than anything was she could account for everything that happened, save for what her killer said and who he was. She just felt a familiarity about him, but she couldn't place it. She had mentioned it to Houji and he claimed it might have been due to her head trauma. That maybe she had memory problems. She could remember everything else, but the most important factors. 

Houji remained at her side as Inuyasha drove off after calling someone. She figured he had called his buddy Kouga. As he drove away, she sat down on the bench, Houji joining her. She hated it when he left. She felt hope when he was near, but there were too many distractions. Once she remembered who her husband was, everyone else became apparent to her. Least, everyone she recognized. She'd never forget a face like Sesshoumaru's. His face could brand itself into anyone's memory with the look he shot at everyone.

What helped her to remember Inuyasha was the best day she had ever had. Their wedding day. She was so happy to have married such a wonderful and loyal man. When she remembered how he looked in her eyes as he said his vows to her, all the memories they shared came flooding back into her head, and there he was. Asleep in the bed across from hers. She couldn't stop herself from crawling into bed with him and try to make that connection. She immediately felt the power within her and knew exactly what to do.

Kikyo relived hell. She helped him see what she knew. Now all that was left was to see if he could find the missing clues, since her memory was splotchy. She was happy to have finally been able to reach out to him. He seemed exhausted from stress, and he didn't look nearly as happy as she remembered him to be. What happened was wearing him thin, and he was paying for it for her.

That was the last thing she wanted Inuyasha to go through. If she could remember who did it, and why, she would honestly solve it herself, but she wasn't dealt that lucky a hand. She at least had something to work with. As she waited for her memories to return, Houji remained with her and helped to comfort her. Kikyo began to wonder if she was meant to meet Houji for some important reason. He was very kind, sweet and paid close attention to her needs. Since they both had head wounds that refused to heal, they both tended to each other's wounds and made sure they were both there for each other when things got weird or disoriented, which happened often.

After Inuyasha left, she felt the strength drain from her. She knew she wouldn't be able to contact him again for a while. He was all she had, and she hoped nothing would happen to Inuyasha as he tries to piece everything together. Since she was in no condition to leave the grounds of the hospital, her body being her main source of energy, she had to trust that he would be safe.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome remained calm and quiet on the drive to the crime scene. Even though music bellowed from the speakers, neither of them felt like singing. Inuyasha tried hard to concentrate on the road and the drivers around him while Kagome watched the scenery go by. 

Inuyasha hadn't said anything to her, and she felt her nerves and some jitters set in at the fact that she'd learn more about their relationship. She tried her hardest not to get involved, but ended up in the middle of the situation anyways. The fact that he came to her and didn't choose to seek anyone else meant something, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to accept what that could be. Yes, she cared about what was going on, and it did seem a bit fishy.

Since she had no idea what kind of woman Kikyo was, she wasn't sure if there was a way she could help him through this in any other way but to support him. If that were all he needed from her, then she'd be more than glad to help. Yes, she loved the feel of his body against hers during the times they've embraced, and she had to admit to herself that she hadn't been interested in any man as far as looks or personality since her best friend's death, but to take that further? She'd have to just ride it out and see where all this leads.

As Kagome's train of thought flew out the window, Inuyasha pulled into the convenience store parking lot just across from the alleyway. Kagome was suddenly pushed back into reality when he killed the ignition and finally spoke after a long drought of sound.

"There. She was shot down this alley," Inuyasha said aloud as he pointed straight ahead of them. Kagome eyed the alley as he climbed out of the car and shut his door. She watched him step out in front of the car and stand there, eyeing the alley with his hands resting at his sides. From behind, he seemed to be looking off far into the distance, remembering something.

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and emerged from the car. She used the door for support while she eyed Inuyasha as the wind blew his hair off to one side. He looked valiant from behind. The strong physique, the broad shoulders, and muscular arms with his hands clenched at his sides. He looked as if he was ready for something rough. She closed the door and stepped up beside him. His gaze remained trained on the dark alley as she looked his way, the wind blowing his silver bangs across his forehead. His jaw was taught and she could see the muscles in his cheek flexing.

Kagome began to wonder what was going through his mind as he stood there staring off into space. She looked to his right hand and saw how tight a fist he was making. She then decided to comfort him a bit as she wrapped her left arm around his right. He immediately looked to her and she nodded. He gave her a look of understanding and they both crossed the street towards the alley.

When they came to the alley, Inuyasha urged her forward. He swallowed a few times as they walked deeper into the darkness. Kagome tightened her hold on his arm. He responded to the gesture by resting his hand over hers. They walked together arm in arm through the darkness to the spot where the crime that changed both of their lives happened.

Once they came before the wall Kikyo was backed up against, Inuyasha disentangled himself from Kagome and stepped up to the wall. He raised his right hand to touch the wall where her head was pressed against in fear. Kagome stood behind him and watched as he touched and felt the wall before him. He suddenly stopped his hand. He had felt something. He searched the wall and found what he thought he felt. A few strands of hair. Kikyo's hair. He pulled them from the wall and started to turn around when Kagome stepped up to see what he was holding.

"They're Kikyo's from before she was shot. They were snagged on the concrete and brick," He said as he brought the hairs to his face to smell them.

Kagome turned away from the gesture and eyed her surroundings. There were a few brown bloodstains on the ground, but nothing else that she could consider hardcore evidence. The scene truly was unsearchable. While she stood facing the street, she eyed everyone walking by. No one paid attention to the alley. They all walked while staring straight ahead, or looking elsewhere. She felt compelled to eye the pedestrians for some reason.

Inuyasha had taken to closing his eyes; kneeling and seeing the scene all over again as he clenched his fist around the strands of precious hair his wife left behind. He still couldn't make out anything beyond what he had already seen that morning. But suddenly, once his train of thought ended on the crime, one other memory came to his mind. The day after, when he sat in his car looking at everyone walking past the alley. The one who stopped and looked down the alley and then gained a smile for some reason. Jakotsu.

His eyes flashed open in shock, 'what the? Why am I remembering that?' he thought as he eyed Kagome. She was staring down the alleyway. Someone stood at the end of it, just inside the shadows. Inuyasha's gaze strayed to the shadowed figure looking their way. Inuyasha stood and readied himself for whatever action the person would take. When the person stepped towards them, Inuyasha stepped up ahead of Kagome to protect her if the need arose.

"What are you doing here?" the figure asked, the voice clearly belonged to a man.

Inuyasha stood tall and rigid, ready for a fight, "Mind your own business."

"Humph…this alleyway is off limits to pedestrians," the figure said.

Inuyasha began to wonder if the figure was a cop, or just some person who thinks they can push someone around. He made sure he was ready for what he'd throw at him and Kagome. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who am I?" the man asked sarcastically as he stepped up into view and out of the shadows.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You."

"It's been a while, Inuyasha," Naraku said calmly as he stood a few feet before them.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought I asked that question first, and I don't remember getting a straight answer. Are you looking for something?" Naraku asked as his gaze fell to Inuyasha's hand, "Ah, found something I see?"

"Tsch…Like it's anything you could use or want. Why did you decide to check the alleyway out anyways?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I saw your car parked across the street when I stepped through the doors, and I knew I hadn't seen you inside the building. So, I figured you had visited the alley. And sure enough, here you are," Naraku said with a smile. He eyed Inuyasha for a moment 'til Kagome peeked her eyes over his shoulder to see who Inuyasha was talking to. "And who's this?" Naraku asked as he took a step forward.

Inuyasha immediately stepped in his way and held out his arms, "She's no one, so forget about her."

"Oh yeah? How could she be no one when she's being protected by you? She must be someone dear to you. What is your name, woman?" Naraku asked.

"Don't answer him, you don't wanna know him," Inuyasha commanded over his shoulder. Kagome nodded and stepped up closely behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "I came to see if there was anything left here that could help the police solve the crime," Inuyasha added.

"Oh? I'm sure you won't find anything of use. Whoever did this was smart. I would just give up if I were you," Naraku suggested.

"And why would you want me to give up? Didn't you hold Kikyo dear to you as an employee? Or, better yet, as a love interest?" Inuyasha shot at him, causing Kagome to gasp behind his back.

"Love interest? What makes you think that?" Naraku asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know there was more to those dinners than just wanting to celebrate business deals and finished projects. Admit it, you have a thing for my wife," Inuyasha accused harshly.

"Now, Inuyasha. What proof do you have of that? I have never made advances on your wife, I assure you," Naraku said calmly. Too calm to Inuyasha's mind.

"I don't trust you, and I never will, you understand me? And not just you, but your two tag-alongs also. All three of you reek of bad karma," Inuyasha spat as he glared at his wife's ex-boss.

"Inuyasha, how about we go and grab some coffee and chat about this civilly, like two grown men…and woman," Naraku offered as he gestured behind Inuyasha.

"No thank you. I refuse to ever sit down at the same table as you ever again," Inuyasha stated.

"Then we'll never get to talk this out. I'm sorry to hear that. Since you refuse to chat together as men, you won't be able to hear my alibi on this matter of what was truly going on between me and my previous employee," Naraku said as he closed his eyes and spoke calmly and innocently.

"Alibi? Tsch…Like you could ever have one, you slime ball. Why do you think Kikyo and I always requested I be present at these dinners? Can you answer that for me?" Inuyasha challenged Naraku with a smirk.

"Well, let's see. You enjoyed the free gourmet food at only the best restaurants in the city, as well as the company," Naraku answered.

"Tsch…That's what you think," Inuyasha replied as he took a step forward with his right foot and readied himself to throw a punch, "You wanna know the real reason? It's because I wanted to make sure no funny business went on while you were taking just her out to dinner to date with her and possibly try to propose to my wife!"

"Now, now, Inu. You know that's not true," Naraku assured.

"Then what's with the ring Kikyo came home with that time? Huh? You know. The platinum gold band with the hugest rock I had ever seen in my life?" Inuyasha mentioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never bought her a ring," Naraku replied.

"Well then, why was it in a box containing a note saying that it was a gift from you? You jerk! I looked it up! That was an engagement ring!"

"And how did you come across it? Did she tell you about it? Did you ask her how she got it? Or why?" Naraku asked innocently.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, "I found it. In the glove box of her car a week before she was shot. I didn't know what to make of it, and I never got the chance to ask her about it. I wanted to confront her, but she never came home," Inuyasha said in defeat.

"Inuyasha, I gave her the money to pick that ring up at the jewelers for me, and I asked her to wait to get it to me. It wasn't for her, it was for another woman. The ring doesn't matter anyways, since the woman I meant to propose to broke off our relationship just a week before her shooting, when you found it. I told her she could keep it and consider it a gift for her good work in the company. I never proposed to your wife, and I never had the intention to," Naraku explained.

Through his sad speech, Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. He knew his wife. If she was handed something that beautiful, expensive and rare, she wouldn't have hid it from him, she would have told him about it. To hide it where Inuyasha least expected to find it and to keep it quiet, something was wrong. Something didn't make sense.

"I don't believe your sad sappy story, Naraku. You'll have to do better than that," Inuyasha challenged.

"That is the truth, trust me. Try fitting the ring to Kikyo's finger. Then, you'll see it wasn't bought for her. I've known her ring size for years, since the day she showed me the gorgeous ring you bought her. She's a size 7. That ring is a size 9. Trust me on this, Inuyasha. I haven't told you a lie," Naraku explained as he turned his back on Inuyasha and started towards the street.

"You jerk! How would I know whether you just never had the chance to get the ring sized for her? Maybe you made it the wrong size on purpose! Just so that I would believe a lie like the one you just told me!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist from behind to help him calm down.

Naraku stepped around the corner and was gone. Inuyasha stood there and seethed. He would never believe the lies that man had just fed him. He had always known there was something fishy about that man. The way he acted around Inuyasha himself, the ways he would stare at Kikyo longingly, the notes he'd found often, torn up and thrown in the garbage can by Kikyo herself. He knew what was going on, and he had him pegged. He would check the ring, but he would also try to take it back to the jewelers to ask who actually handed the money over for the ring. What bothered him the most out of everything was Naraku knew something as personal as his wife's ring size.

Kagome began to worry as she stepped around Inuyasha and held his face in her hands. She raised his chin from his chest to look into his eyes. He was fueled with anger. She had never seen eyes as angry as his. Kagome gasped and she immediately threw her arms around his waist and buried her cheek in his chest as she said, "Inuyasha, calm down! You're scaring me! Please!"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open wider in shock at her words. He looked down and saw her eyes clenched shut as a tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he embraced her back and apologized.

"I know that was hard for you to hear, but for me to see such anger in your eyes, I never thought you could lose it like that," Kagome said with a shaky voice.

"I never meant to scare you. I'm sorry for this, all of it," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome lifted her head and looked into his saddened eyes, "What do you mean by 'all of it'?" Kagome asked.

He sighed and put his hand on her cheek as he replied with, "Everything. Getting you involved in my sad and pathetic life. Getting you in trouble with your boss. Confusing you and your family. All of it."

"But, Inuyasha, I am glad I met you. Please don't apologize for that. We met for a reason, I truly believe that," Kagome replied.

"No, listen. By being seen with me, you risk becoming a part of this farce. It has nothing to do with you. I'm so sorry. If you value anything you have in your life that's special, I suggest we stop seeing each other," Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes and stepped away from her.

Kagome watched him for a moment and then ran after him. "No! I refuse to let this end here! You need me!"

"Actually…" Inuyasha began as he turned towards her, "no. I don't. My feelings for you aren't worth ruining your life."

"Ruining my life? How can that happen?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I can't tell you. Just walk away from me, Kagome," he said as he turned from her once again and she ran up behind him.

"No! I refuse to let you go! This is something you can't go through alone!" she shouted as she grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

"Leave me now, or you'll end up losing your life!" He shouted as he pulled his arm from her grasp. He then shot her a stern glare that read of madness.

Kagome saw the madness in his eyes and gasped, "You're not…gonna kill him, are you?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just turned away again only to get held back once again. "Does this have something to do with the bad thing you did in your past?"

Inuyasha turned his eyes on her again and replied with, "Never ask me about that ever again."

She gasped at the look in his eyes and threw herself into his body, "I will not leave you! If it'll stop you from doing something mad, then I will not let my arms be torn from you!"

He sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. As Kagome embraced him tightly and possessively, she sobbed loudly and she made promises he knew she could never fulfill. He looked to the sky as if to find answers as they stood together in the empty and shadowed alleyway.

* * *

Ooo…The plot thickens. Wow, I think we just got a glimpse into Inu's past about the bad thing he did. Though it's not enough to know for certain what it is, still…another clue. (Rubs hands together) I now know the plot has just begun to get serious, and it looks like we're going to see some interesting things happen from this point on, huh? Well, 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, now. I think Inu has decided to add something to the fray. Yes, people…this is an important update, and I cannot say what it pertains to. Just read on, and enjoy as Inu tells us a story, k?

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Owari Nai Yumes: Heh heh heh…So, who is it? Wanna take a shot at it (wink)? As far as what's gonna happen with Inu and Kags…read on, girl…read on…(smiles widely).

Kagome M.K: Here ya go! Remember, if ya have any comments, feel free to share, k?

Brenda: Yes, there is. Probably the most dramatic fic I've written yet, and it's not over yet… (snickers) sorry, inside joke. If you don't get it, take a look at my first fics name. I know, I'm weird…I guess I kinda keep setting myself up for that one.

heymary: Uh huh. There certainly is, and you should just go ahead and read on, bud (nod).

kagomeusagistars: Thank you very much, for the compliment and your willingness to comment. And here's the next posting, enjoy (smiles widely).

Cold Kikyo: Cool! Thanks! And this chapter will certainly knock your socks off! (Laughs evilly).

kirarakitty: You're very welcome, and yes. I can't get over how well this 'dream' I had has developed. It's very thick, full of mysteries and twists that are unreal! Thanks for your support on this baby, and guess what…ya wanna know something cool? Well, let's just say I cut that string 'cause you no longer need it (wink) as long as you read on that is… (shifts eyes).

Silver-angel-sakura: Guess I got ya there, huh? I just suddenly saw this image of them standing alone in the alley with him looking up in question and they just started getting smaller and then I could see the city block and they were just two dots in the middle of the alleyway…Funky, huh? That happens every now and then. Anyways, that whole part wasn't over yet. It continues where this chappy starts. Think of it as a movie's scene transition. You'll love what's coming up next. I guarantee it (wink).

Darkened Sky: Well, thank you very much for your generous comment containing your info on a fic you've written. I will certainly check your work out and I'll be the judge of how good it is k? You check to see if I've updated every day? Wow! If I didn't have as stubborn a mind as far as when it feels like writing, I would definitely post new chappies every day, but nope… (shrug). Anyways, enjoy this new post, k?

From Media Miner. Org:

XxDemonic PrincessxX: YAY! Thanks bud! And I'm sure you'll love this one… (snickers).

**Author's Warning: Lemony/Limey content ahead. **Now, can you guess who? Sesshy and Rin? A past time between Inu/Kikyo? (ducks from flying fruit and veggies) Or, is it Inu/Kags? Take a moment to come up with who and why before you read on, k? That'll make it much more interesting 'til the turning point comes up for ya, trust me on that one (rubs hands together).

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha had fought with Kagome as they sat in his car in her driveway. She kept her door locked and would not budge from her seat. She said she would not leave him unless he told her what lurked in his past.

'Man, when she becomes demanding, she becomes scary,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sighed and popped the ignition into reverse.

Kagome eyed him when he put his left hand on her seat rest and looked out the rear window as they backed out of the driveway. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Out," he said simply as he turned forwards in his seat and drove away from her house.

Kagome sank a bit in her seat. His tone certainly seemed dark when he spat his response. She never meant to upset him, but he seemed very torn over whatever happened in his past. She decided not to ask any more questions as he drove out of the residential area. As businesses past by her window, she wondered where they were going. Suddenly they ended up in a ritzy area she sorta recognized. She eyed the homes and watched as people walked their beautiful dogs.

"Where are we?" Kagome finally felt compelled to ask. Inuyasha didn't respond. He just concentrated on the road as they drove deeper into the ritzy neighborhood to come to a large house at the end of a cul-de-sac.

Inuyasha just drove into the long driveway and parked next to the stretched limo occupying the left side. Kagome was in awe as he climbed out of the hot rod and slammed the door shut. She couldn't move. She figured out where he had taken her. Suddenly her door shot open and he reached across her body to unbuckle the seatbelt. She eyed him again as he stood and waited for her to climb out. She exited and he pushed the door shut, "follow me," he spat as he turned towards the front door.

Kagome eyed the house one last time. It was the size of a mansion, and it was beautiful. There were more than ten windows, a tower like addition off to one side and the roof held many peaks. The garage was huge and looked as if it could hold ten cars. She gulped as her feet began to move. What made her heart race was that she somehow recognized the house before her, but she couldn't begin to pinpoint the situation as to why she would end up here of all places. She remembered it was at night, and she was in a limo. But, when and why?

As she stepped up the walkway to the front door, she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway with an odd look in his eyes. She couldn't place what was going on in his head, but the look in his eyes was laced with fear and regret. She said nothing to him as she stepped past him and lost her breath as she stepped into the familiar foyer. While she eyed her surroundings, Inuyasha closed the door and stepped up the stairs off to the side.

"Come with me," he said simply as he stared at each step before him.

Kagome began to climb the steps as very short and minute flashbacks began to plague her mind. 'Why do I recognize this house? Was I here before?' Kagome asked herself over and over again, as she tried to search her surroundings for anything concrete of why she was having visions. She continued to think as she followed him around a corner and down a long hallway. She didn't recognize the hallway, but when he stepped into a room and she followed him inside, she fainted.

Inuyasha turned around and saw her lose her balance. He right away wrapped his arms around her and caught her just in time before her head would hit the doorframe. He knew she would be affected by this, but it had to be done if he were to get her off his back. He knew she would kill him for not telling her about this before when she mentioned she was that girl. He couldn't bring this up 'til he knew he could trust her not to run from him.

He gathered her into his arms and laid her upon the bed. As she laid there unconscious, he climbed onto the bed beside her and watched her to make sure she was okay.

She felt it. Something was happening to her. Why was she in such an uncomfortable position? What was causing her that pain? She opened her eyes. "AAAAHHHH!"

What was he doing? Where was she? She eyed the room, the headboard, the walls lined with posters. The bed was nice sized, the door was shut and he was pounding her so excruciatingly hard, she felt her blood seeping from the wounds.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" she shouted, but he only pounded into her harder and his grunts became louder. He was ignoring her. She tried to kick, but moving only made it worse. He had her hands tied to the headboard. She was still clothed and her skirt was hiked up over her tummy. She couldn't do anything to stop him, so she just screamed out in utter horror as long as her breath held out. That was when the door slammed open as she felt him cum inside her.

That was when…

Kagome gasped as she suddenly sat up, her eyes huge. Inuyasha moved away a bit as she panted and eyed her surroundings. She stood up, stepped towards the door and forced it open. The same sound. She turned around and eyed the surroundings once more, then to the man sitting upon the bed. "You. It was you who…" she broke off as he calmly nodded. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she fell to sit upon the floor and stared off in the distance.

"I vaguely know Shippo's father. He was a freshman while I was a senior. Total slime ball. When you told me what you had been through, I recognized your story. You see, I was the one who knocked that asshole off you," Inuyasha said as he left the bed and knelt before her. He held her cheek in his hand as she sniffled.

His face appeared in her mind. It was him, a younger him. His hair was tied back and he was wearing a hat. She thought harder about that image. Silver bangs peeked out slightly from under the bill. She gasped and fell forward into his arms as she let herself go. "How? How could you have been there? I've never seen you in school," Kagome asked as she cried out.

"I was four years ahead of you. You were a year behind Shippo's father. I had already graduated before you started," Inuyasha explained.

"But, why was the party here?" Kagome asked.

"My mother was the teacher who directed that play. It was the last play she directed before she died," Inuyasha said sadly.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she knelt away from him to eye his saddened expression. "Oh, Inu. I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome said through tears. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he sighed slightly.

"You see, I heard about what he had planned. I overheard a couple of his buddies talking about drugging a girl with him. They didn't mention the girl's name, but I tried to find him after they handed him the drugged can of pop. Since the house was filled to the brim with people, I had a hard time finding him and his girl. Least 'til I heard a girl screaming above me. I right away ran to find them. What I saw…" Inuyasha explained as his eyes opened to show pain, "I saw your blood had stained my bed. I saw the pain in your eyes as he came inside you. I…I lost it."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I…I beat him 'til he was unconscious with my bat. I…nearly killed him. Do you remember how he wasn't seen for the rest of the school year?" Inuyasha asked gaining a wide-eyed look in her eyes as she nodded, "I broke quite a few ribs, both of his arms, and his face needed reconstructive surgery to even look human," Inuyasha said as he lowered his gaze to the floor between them.

"Inuyasha…Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because…I…I can't stand to see women in pain. And to see that I was far too late, I…" he said as his gaze shot to hers. Tears began to fall from his eyes in shame.

"You, saved me," Kagome said aloud as he shook his head.

"I was too late. I could have saved you, but…"

"No! You did! You saved me. Who knows if he would have done more than that? But I need to know why you didn't tell me about this sooner," Kagome said desperately.

"Kagome, listen. I kept this from you because I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I find out who shot my wife. I don't want you to see that side of me," Inuyasha said in a stern tone.

"I don't care, Inuyasha. I won't leave your side. I told you I wouldn't," Kagome assured as he got up and sat upon the bed facing away from her. "You may not feel that you saved me that night, but you took it upon yourself to punish him for me. Inuyasha, I'm not upset at you, and my feelings for you haven't changed. Why did you feel I would lose trust in you?" Inuyasha didn't acknowledge that she had sat down beside him.

"The drug they used. An old friend of mine slipped it to them. I didn't stop the exchange. Apparently, my friend was involved. He was one of my old buddies from when I was troublemaker back before I met Kikyo. I figured that if you knew that it was a close friend of mine that actually drugged you, then you would have thought I didn't care," Inuyasha said as he hung his head.

"Inuyasha, that was in your past. Were you still friends with him at the party?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Not really. We did talk at the party about old times, but I could tell he had gotten worse. He mentioned joining a gang and he had gotten arrested a few times. That night, he was arrested from this very house for drug possession. It was me who told the cops about the exchange of the drugs," Inuyasha said as he turned his gaze to hers.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She had been in his presence before. In his house. She had ties back then to the wonderful man sitting before her. Had fate brought them together again for certain reasons? The way he had always acted towards her, why he drilled her senselessly. A question came to mind she couldn't' refuse to ask.

"Inuyasha, does this have something to do with why you had to know about my past? There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

He eyed her without flinching at her question. He knew that with her intelligence she would ask that question. He turned his body more towards her as he grabbed her hands in her lap, "Yes. When I saw you that night, you not only looked like my wife, but you looked familiar somehow. Your name was vaguely familiar, but your face piqued my interest. When you said you had an 8-year-old son, I began to wonder and decided to ask more. When I saw your son; that confirmed it. He has his father's looks, no doubt. That was when I vowed I would be there for you, since I realized my job of saving you wasn't over."

"What do you mean?"

"You were still struggling with it. He was still terrorizing you inside your heart and soul. He was still hurting you. It made me feel good to know I had been able to help you the rest of the way," Inuyasha said as a smile graced his lips.

"So, why didn't you keep up with information after the incident?" Kagome asked curiously.

"My mother died soon after that. My mind wasn't able to focus for a long time. Things kinda fell apart after that. My dad took it pretty hard, and he died not too long afterwards," Inuyasha explained as his eyed strayed from hers once again, "My father and mother were soul mates. They were so close that he felt he couldn't live without her. He couldn't stand it. His heart gave way. That was just before Kikyo and I got married. Sure we were dating during and after high school, but the fact that she healed my heart and strove to take care of me, I realized I couldn't live without her."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. You have lost a lot, haven't you? You have no one to look to, do you?" Kagome asked in sympathy.

"No, I don't," he replied as he eyed her intensely, "until you came back into my life."

Kagome gasped at that comment. It was true after all. Her eyes were held captive by his as he inched closer. She couldn't bring herself to move as he closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers softly. They sat there with their lips touching tenderly for a moment when they began to kiss and hold each other. After a minute, she turned her mouth away from his and let him hold her. What she learned from him that short time in his bedroom where her life changed dramatically, was about to change her life once again.

To learn that the man she had been trying to distance herself from was the man who stopped her from further harm. He was the comfort she sought. He was the one that caused her to believe someone actually cares, and that there is hope. She had locked those damaging memories away on purpose, but locking them away caused her to forget the most important element of that night. The last image she saw. His worried face asking her if she was all right.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?" he replied in a whisper.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you did 8 years ago. Is there anything you want in return?"

His eyes shot open. What he wanted in return? Ever since he had met her, he had wanted to be with her, but he knew that was impossible. She had shown him that quickly. He couldn't ask for anything. What was she thinking? He pulled back from her, seeing her questioning and innocent eyes looking his way.

"Please, tell me," she said as he stared at her.

"I…no. There's nothing you can do," he said as he stood from the bed.

"No, there must be something. Please, what can I do? I never really got the chance to thank you from back then and you didn't have to do what you did," She replied as she grabbed his hand. He remained in place with his back to her.

"Kagome, what I would ask from you, you could never give, and you know it. I did it for you, to stop it from getting worse. I failed in the long run since your life ended up like it did. And how you ended up seeing yourself all these years," he replied.

"Well, tell me what it is I could never give if you think you know me as well as you think you do," Kagome replied.

He turned her way and placed his hand on her cheek, "Kagome you have no idea how badly I have felt about that whole incident. It was your first time, judging from your injuries. What I mean by something you could never give; it's that. Listen, Kagome. I have come to fall in love with everything about you since I met you, but since we weren't fated to end up together, that could never happen. I ended up with Kikyo since I never got the chance to get to know you after the incident. Now that this has all happened, being with you makes that impossible."

Kagome didn't know how to answer. He had wanted to get to know her after the incident eight years ago. She gazed into his eyes as his pierced hers with longing and regret. She could tell that if he really didn't care, he wouldn't be as bothered by his wife's condition. This was a torn man before her, and pushing him away had made it so difficult for him.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I won't leave your side 'til I know things will turn out all right in the end of all this. I haven't thought about you as far as that incident. Now that you've told me, I…I want to be with you too. But, I can't let my heart give in to what it wants just yet. I'm sorry for how I've treated you all this time. Now that I understand why you've cared so much, I will never push you away again," Kagome promised with a smile as she stood before him.

He said nothing but eyed her as she stepped up closer and put her hands on his arms as she inched herself up to his face, "Thank you so much, Inuyasha. I know I could never thank you enough for everything you did that night and I pray that I will sometime be able to express how much that meant to me."

He inhaled nervously as he replied with, "you're welcome, Kagome."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, "now I can truly move on, Inuyasha. I knew it from the moment I met you in the hospital that you were a wonderful man."

"You're welcome, and you can stop thanking me now," Inuyasha chuckled as he held her close and sniffed her hair as he brought his right hand to the back of her head. They held each other close for a few moments when a growl was heard from a tummy; disrupting the silence, "c'mon, let's get something to eat," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and directed her from the room she saw as her hell for eight years.

* * *

Kikyo and Houji had been walking the halls of the hospital since Inuyasha left. They felt lonely, and they didn't know what to do other than talk about each other's lives before now. Kikyo talked about her marriage and what her career. Houji mentioned how his life had been before he ended up being mugged. 

It turned out Houji was a janitor for a local high school. He had been on his way home from the school when a group of masked teenagers, gang members, surrounded him and began hounding him claiming he was to be their first victim for initiation. He was afraid. He ended up staring down six barrels of guns and a couple of them had baseball bats. Supposedly, the ones holding the guns were there to keep him in place. The two with bats were the newest. Their task was to beat him and kill him using only bats.

He asked the kids to stop since he was just an innocent janitor. The kids only chuckled and joked as they acted as if they'd shoot him if he spoke. He began to realize his situation. He tried to outsmart the kids swinging the bats, but they were trained fighters. Probably either baseball team members or kendo club members. Either way, they knew what they were doing. He fought them off effectively for about five minutes when they outsmarted him and one hit him square in the back of his head, knocking him senseless. After that, his world went black and he awoke in that strange world.

Houji was Inuyasha's age when that happened. He was an orphan and he had nothing to live for, really. To him, he was just existed. Until the incident, he had no one to look after, no one to care for him either. Yes, it was a bit lonely in that world, but yet it wasn't because Kikyo was with him.

Kikyo waited 'til Inuyasha returned. She and Houji had no idea what time it was. She hoped Inuyasha would return that night, so that she could try to contact him again. Houji had mentioned that she might be alienating him, but Kikyo decided she'd try one last time to see how he responds. She was worried after she contacted him earlier that morning. He seemed a bit disturbed afterwards.

Once they returned to their floor, she stepped down her hallway and into her room. She eyed her faceless body and watched the monitors for a minute as Houji stepped up beside her. She reached out her hand to touch her body. As she did, her skin turned black and sickly. She gasped and pulled her hand away. Once she pulled her hand away from her body, it turned back to normal.

"What does that mean?" Kikyo asked in fear.

"I don't know, but that wasn't a good sign," Houji said as she turned and buried herself into his arms. He held her for a few moments and then decided to take her to his room to try the same thing.

The same reaction happened to his body as he touched it, but as she reached out and touched his body, it remained healthy and supple. "Very odd," Houji said in reaction as he tried to touch his face with his hand, revealing a dried up corpse of a face. Kikyo cried out in horror and ran from the room. Houji pulled his hand away in shock. He couldn't believe it! That reaction could only mean one thing; he was dead. He couldn't return to his body. If Kikyo tried to return to her body, it would die as well. It seemed as if they were indefinitely stuck in that world. But why?

* * *

Inuyasha drove Kagome back to her house after a meal out. They felt different about their relationship now. There was something connecting them. Something more than friendship now. They both needed to be there for each other, but how? How far should they let this go? With Kikyo in a coma, there was no telling what would happen. She was still his wife, even if he was truly searching for Kagome the whole time. 

As he pulled into her driveway, he shifted into park and looked towards her. Kagome looked his way as well. They both knew what they wanted to do, but should they? The short kiss they shared earlier was too enticing; they both felt the need to taste each other. They sat and stared longingly at each other, not knowing who should make the first move. A stale mate. Eight years. That's all the stood between them. He and Kikyo had been married for a little less than that. A long time.

Kagome wanted to be happy, but most of all she wished she didn't have to deny him happiness and comfort during these tough times. She was more afraid of making things much more difficult than they were now. Yes, she knew he was what she needed and she was the same for him, but it was still wrong at this point. Or was it?

Neither one of them could decide, neither one of them could tell if the other cared. They just saw each other's eyes as their needy hearts bled through. They both knew what they wanted, but yet they felt afraid to act upon it. Suddenly, without noticing it, they closed the gap. Inuyasha brought his hands to her cheeks and held her to him. He needed to taste her. To express how he'd felt for her all those years. To let her know he wanted to be there for her, no matter what the cost.

Now that she was in his life again, he couldn't ignore how deeply he felt for her. For her heart, and for her past. Kagome deserved better than she had received in her life. She deserved to know what it's like to be truly loved by a man. To never have a reason to fear men again. To not be afraid to express her love for another. She held onto his arms as he expressed his love for her. They ended up leaning over the center council as they kissed heavily. They both lost their wits and control. They were enticed into each other they had no idea what they had done. They fell in love. Right there in his hot rod.

Once the kiss ended, they both sat and smiled at each other as tears fell from their eyes. For the first time, they both felt they truly had a purpose. To live for each other no matter how that would be. Either as friends, lovers, or as one soul. Yes, he was married, but yet, there was something about Kagome that was making him think twice about whether or not he was truly happy with Kikyo. Whatever it was Kagome was doing to him, she succeeded. She had torn him from his wife's grip. Or was it that gunman? Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes shifted from hers and he gained a look of anger.

"What is it? Should we not have…?"

"No, it's okay. I wanted this, Kagome. I've wanted this for a long time. It's just that…I don't know why this has all happened. Us, Kikyo? I don't know if it was you who enticed me to want to be with you, or if it was just that gunman stealing Kikyo away from me," Inuyasha said as he turned from her and sat back in his seat.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Inuyasha. I didn't plan to entice you; you can trust me on that. But I have to admit, I did fall for you quickly because there's just something about you that makes me want to be close to you. I can't explain it," Kagome said aloud as she righted herself in her seat and eyed her hands in her lap.

"I don't know whether I should be angry, mad, sad or happy," Inuyasha mentioned as he put his hands on the wheel to grasp something concrete and real.

"I'm sorry if I've caused you any grief," Kagome said as he held his hand before her.

"Never apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. My life is a mess is all. I just don't know what's gonna happen next," he said as he turned to face her, "I've lost everyone dear to me, and a part of me feels the need to be with you while I have the chance."

"You're afraid you'll lose me the same way?" Inuyasha nodded in response, "Inuyasha, my tragedy already happened. It brought me to you."

Inuyasha eyed her intensely at her words. Inuyasha thought about what she said. She was right. After words like those, he felt the need to shift the car in reverse and hold her for the rest of the night. He had her and he hadn't lost her like everyone else. She was the lucky one, even though she had suffered so much. He leaned forward quickly and devoured her as he wrapped his right arm around her body. She kissed him back as he lifted the center counsel and pulled her to him. They embraced and moaned as they enjoyed each other's taste in the front of his car as her small family watched and giggled through the curtains at the new lovers.

* * *

Houji found Kikyo huddled in the corner at the end of the hall. She was terrified and shaking. He stepped up and knelt before her. Her eyes didn't acknowledge him. He lifted her chin to lead her gaze to his. Her eyes were laced with utter fear. For the first time, he was afraid to tell her what he had realized, but he had no choice. She needed to know. He put his other hand on her cheek as he spoke, "Kikyo, I think you should know this. I know why that happened to both of us. Kikyo, it's too late for us. We're dead." 

Kikyo shook her head vigorously as she shouted repeatedly, "No! It can't be! Our bodies are alive! How can we be dead? What would keep our bodies going?"

"You know our bodies are our energy sources. If it weren't for our bodies, our souls would not be here!" Houji shouted to gain her attention. She gasped and began to cry. Her life was over. She had no way to get back to her husband. They were ripped from each other for no reason. She lost everything. She lunged forward and held onto Houji as she cried out in anguish. All she had ahead of her was death, and nothing more. No second chance. She was doomed to remain without him. Without Inuyasha. Houji realized his purpose. To give her soul comfort while she tries to resolve her past life. He would fulfill that purpose 'til it was his time to rest.

* * *

As Inuyasha stepped through the hospital doors, he stepped up to the elevator and pressed the up button. In the silence, he heard someone crying out in pain. He looked around, curious as to who was going through so much pain. "Humph…Must be a woman in labor," he said aloud to himself as the door dinged and he walked into the elevator. As the doors shut and he was rising to the sixth floor, he heard the cries again, only something about them sounded strange. He looked around the elevator in question. They were cries not of just someone in pain, but cries of anguish and loss. They began to get louder as he rose. He began to feel the woman's pain, whoever she was. He listened as she spoke words such as, "I lost everything! It's all over! My life is over!" 

"Wait a minute," he said as she screamed aloud from whatever floor she was on, "I recognize that voice," he said in shock. As the doors slid open, the cries sounded as if they were just a few feet from the door. He turned in their direction, seeing only a corner. The cries stopped as he stepped from the elevator. Since he couldn't hear anything, he gave the corner a strange look and walked off towards their room.

Kikyo sat there in the corner and watched as he gave her an odd look and walked off in the opposite direction. She wanted so badly to call out his name, but she had lost her will. Just the sight of him caused her breath to catch in her throat. There was something else in his eyes. He was different somehow. Something had happened since that morning, what she had no clue. Once he stepped through the door to their room, she rose from the floor and ran down the hall. She ran through the door and saw him sitting on his bed, eyeing her form. For some reason, she seemed a bit paler than she did earlier that morning.

Suddenly, he felt a presence with him. He looked from her body to eye the room. He closed his eyes when he figured he was alone. He sighed, removed his shirt and began to remove his shoes.

"Inuyasha…" he heard suddenly. He dropped the shoelaces he was untying and looked up. He felt the air around him change slightly. His eyes grew big as he realized he wasn't alone.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes, it's me," he heard whispered to him.

"My God, Kikyo! What's happened to you? Was that you I heard?" He asked in desperation.

"Yes, it was. Inuyasha, I have something I need to tell you, and I need you to listen," She said as clearly as she could. Her voice seemed as if she was a part of the air circulating around him. Distant, nothing concrete. The voice of a spirit.

"What is it?"

"I need you to solve my murder. I can't pass on without the gunman being brought to justice."

"Who was it? Please! Tell me! No one can solve your murder since he left no evidence," Inuyasha yelled out as he stood from the bed and looked around.

"I can't remember. I can't help you find him, but please, find out who it was. Inuyasha, I can't return to you. That last night we spent together was indeed our last. Please cherish that night as I do," Kikyo said as she came up to him and lifted his chin to eye her spiritual form. What he saw shocked him. She was nothing but a dance of light before him. She was smiling at him.

He couldn't breathe. He lifted his hand to touch her. His hand could feel the warm energy as he touched where her face was seen, "Kikyo, I miss you. You have no idea what I've been through. But please answer one thing for me. Was the gunman someone you knew?" she nodded and her eyes grew sad as she drifted away. He stepped towards her reaching out, "Kikyo! Don't leave me!" then she was gone. He fell to his knees and hands on the floor panting. He then knew what to do. He threw his shirt back on, retied his shoe and bolted out through the door. He knew where he needed to be now. With the only one who could comfort him. Kagome.

* * *

Thunder rumbled out as Kagome began to undress and get ready to climb under the covers. She felt so much better knowing what was in his past. She had worried so much about it. She couldn't fathom what he was talking about that day, but now it all made total sense. He was her savior. His care for her ran deep and she felt she could no longer hold it within her. She had no idea where their relationship would take them from this point on, but she would accept the implications. She had fallen, and was no longer afraid to admit it. She wanted to repay him and return the kindness he showed her at any cost. 

As she turned down the comforter, and sat upon the bed, she pulled out the earrings she wore that day and reached up to the lamp to turn it off when the doorbell rang. She looked to her door and asked aloud, "who is that?"

She heard the bell again, and sighed as she grabbed her robe and threw it over her shoulders. As she tied the belt on her way down the stairs, she saw him. Through the panes of glass, he stood, soaked head to toe. She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and immediately unlocked the door. She threw the screen door open and gestured for him to come in out of the rain. He immediately stepped in, trying to avoid touching her robe with his soaked body. She locked the door and then led him into the living room.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You're soaked!" Kagome asked as she stepped up to the hall closet and grabbed a spare towel.

He stood and watched her as he dripped on her living room carpet. She walked back into the room, draped the towel over his head and began to message the water from his hair. As she worked, he lifted the towel from his eyes. She concentrated on his hair as she spoke of how weird it was that he'd shown up at her house in the middle of a thunderstorm. He grabbed her arms with his hands and stopped her from fussing over him. The towel slipped from his shoulders and hit the floor.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he looked into her eyes deeply.

"Kagome. I just talked to Kikyo," he said simply.

Kagome gasped, "And? What did she say?"

"That she's not able to return to me," he said, his eyes trained on hers, "she needs me to solve her murder in order for her to pass on."

Kagome stood in awe of what he'd said. His wife was not returning to him. She was actually dead. The body was truly soulless. Her eyes began to tear in sadness at the fact that he had suffered so much to truly lose another loved one for good. She threw her arms around him as she shed tears for him. She had never wanted this to happen to them. She had been hoping Kikyo would come back to him. With how broken he was over what happened, she had thought he could be happy again in the future. Now, he had no one. No one, but herself.

Inuyasha felt no sadness, no pain. In a way, he was blessed. He had Kagome. He hadn't lost without gain. He was now free to express his emotions to Kagome. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. To hold her the way she was meant to be held. He was free to be her healing key. He was free to love her. He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. She was surprised to see calmness instead of grief in his eyes. His eyes captivated her. They implied something great, something she thought she could never have. Love. He captured her lips for the fourth time that day, only that time; they knew they had no reason to stop. They were allowed to keep going.

As they kissed deeply, he directed her to the couch. They fell upon it atop of each other as they embraced and kissed. Their bodies intertwined passionately and needed to become one. He spoke loving words to her. Saying that she was free to repay him and express how she appreciated what he did for her that night eight years ago. As his clothes soaked the couch, they began to kiss and neck. When Inuyasha reached down and untied her robe, she pulled away and climbed off the couch, holding her robe closed with her hands. Inuyasha sat up and eyed her in question. They both remained eyeing each other panting. Kagome realized what was about to happen. She knew she wanted it, and decided she couldn't fight it. She smiled and reached her hand out to him as she nodded her head towards the stairs. His eyebrows rose in question as he stood from the couch accepting her hand. She then walked him silently up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Once they were inside, she let go of his hand and turned to him as he leaned against the door, closing it shut behind him. She grabbed the collar of the robe and let it fall from her shoulders to the floor. She had nothing but a silky nightgown on. Her hair fell softly about her shoulders and the lighting made her look like an angel. Inuyasha stepped towards her and stopped about a foot in front of her as he eyed her dress. She reached up, grabbed hold of his wet shirt and lifted it above his head. He then stepped closer as she reached to his pants. She unlatched them and he peeled them from his skin and kicked them behind him. He reached up to bring her chin closer to his as he leaned in and claimed her lips. Their bodies held each other close as they fell back onto the bed, Inuyasha settling atop of her thin frame.

He hovered over her body as he claimed her lips repeatedly and passionately. Then he kissed all over from her chin, her cheeks and down her neck. She felt the soft and taught skin over his menagerie of toned muscles at his shoulders. She bit his shoulder just enough to gain a moan from him and he began to hike up her nightgown. She did not stop him as he readied her for lovemaking. She wanted to know what tender love was like. Until now, she never knew it truly existed. That night, he became more than her silver knight. He became her lover, her life, her all.

What he expressed to her was more than he had given to Kikyo all those years. There was something about Kagome that drove him to give of himself completely. To never hold back. Kagome still held an air of innocence about her. He loved that. Kikyo was more the dominant type in bed, but Kagome submitted and returned his affections willingly.

Kagome reveled in his ministrations of her body inside and out. He felt so good, that she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Their bodies felt perfect against each other, and their dance was synchronized perfection. The way his body made her feel. He made her feel special, loved and needed. He didn't make her feel dirty or useless. He didn't just pound into her like he didn't care. He drowned himself inside her as deeply as he could, but at the right tenderness and strength to drive her wild. She had her eyes clenched shut most of the time due to the intense pleasure his member induced. His kisses and touches brought her body to life in ways she never knew a man could. The sensations he brought her to feel, he knew how to play her body. As he buried himself deep repeatedly, his moans of ecstasy mixed with hers with each thrust of his hips.

Inuyasha couldn't help but rejoice inwardly at the feel of Kagome's body wrapped around his inside and out. She made him feel alive. She made him feel whole again. Before Kikyo had become troubled by strange occurrences at her job, she was a bit harder to pleasure, to be with and to read. There were times when he didn't know what to say to Kikyo even. He still mourned Kikyo, and what she had gone through, but he couldn't hold his passion and need to be needed inside any longer. To see how Kagome had truly felt the whole time about him made him realize one thing as he buried himself into her deeply one last time; his body going rigid with pain and pleasure as she cried out in response. Kikyo's death brought him to his true soul mate and love. He was never meant to truly have Kikyo. She had done her part in his life. She led him to Kagome. That night, they remained intertwined the rest of the storms as the thunderclaps and heavy rains drowned out their sounds passion from the adjacent rooms in the house.

* * *

Man that certainly was some chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Now, there were certainly a couple of interesting twists revealed in this chappy, and I can see things picking up here. Now, the ending of the chapter, I felt, was well written. I generally write more details on scenes such as that, but I felt more drawn to stick with the emotional side of the act, rather than the physical details, which I generally focus on. Well, 'til next time. Ja ne! 


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, I have figured things out at work, as far as I know, and I am back in top form. I'm sorry for my absence as far as Street Musician as that one ended up suffering on the back burner since I had to try to find time in the mornings to write Unaware. Hectic times, call for desperate measures. Now, I should be able to do up another chappy for St. Musician to be posted tomorrow. So, sit back with no worries about my time being free for your entertainment (smiles widely).

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Media Miner. Org:

Little Tennyo: Oh, no prob, girl. This review is good enough. I am very happy with how the last chapter flowed together. Man, I tell ya, I was shocked how his past came to me. I actually dreamt it! Funky, huh? Oh well. As far as Kikyo's fate is concerned, that just came about as I typed it up. Total surprise to me. I had actually planned a totally different fate for her, but this was what ended up happening (shrug). So, yeah I will update my other fics, so need to worry. It's just taking a bit more time than it used to is all. Hugs and kisses back at ya, bud! (Wink).

XxDemonic PrincessxX: LOL! Me neither, but I'm glad you're still enjoying it. And here ya go. Enjoy (wink).

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Tokyo-Xprss: Thanks, and I'm glad you're happy (smiles widely).

Ryous-Crystal: Hey! Long time no hear from! I'm glad you enjoyed that one, and thanks for the wish. I can so use it right now (Glomps you).

Kagome M.K: Okay.

Owari Nai Yumes: Wow! I've never heard of one of my chappies being called pretty before. I'm glad to hear Chapter 14 is your all time fave. That makes me feel really happy! And yes, it's been interesting now that Inu/Kags are finally together. I originally planned for that to happen. It was just how they made it work that was interesting and fun, don't ya think? As far as Kikyo's shooting, you'll find out soon. Don't wanna spoil it for everyone…I am so glad that you're my true fan, and I will continue pushing out awesome chappies! You can count on me (wink).

silver-angel-sakura: Why thank you very much! So, I rock your socks off, huh? What if you're not wearing socks? As far as Kagome ending up prego…we'll just have to see how good Inu's boys are, won't we? (Snickers).

Brenda: All righty, I have and promise to (wink). And yeah, you could say that. Go ahead and read on to enjoy the lovin'…heh heh heh…

Cold Kikyo: Thanks, and that is the question asked the most. The perp will be revealed soon, I assure you. And yes, it is sad about Kikyo's fate, isn't it?

kirarakitty: You do? Wow! Thanks, and I'm glad you stuck it out. Yes, it was rough in the beginning, but I delivered as promised. Honestly, this wasn't how I figured it was going to turn out, but we gained the same results. And I'm glad to have made your day, and the smile on your face means a lot, believe me (winks). And yes, Inu in a hat is pretty sexy (nods with ya). And the hat sits lower on his head than it does in the series, so yeah…very sexay!

Spirituality: Wow, thank you very much! I had no idea I was idolized by fellow writers. I would be more than happy to look at your work. I'm always on the lookout for more fiction to read and new styles of writing. I enjoy reading just as much as I do writing. It was through the tons of reading I did in the past two years that convinced me to start my own fan fictions. Have you read any of the other fics I've posted so far? Believe me, there's more to come (winks). The compliments are well appreciated, I assure you. I am glad you left a comment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

heymary: You're very welcome, and I assure you…I don't really like Oliver twist endings. I am mainly all for Inu/Kags pairings, so no worries there. And yeah, I did figure that you're a dudette. Me too!

A/N: Anyways, just to let ya know…since that last chappy, there will be plenty of antics of an adult nature between Inu and Kags in the beginning of this chappy. So, sit back and enjoy. Thanks again for all the reviews!

**Chapter 14**

As sunrays peeked through the beige curtains in the room, golden pools fluttered open as a moan sounded. Inuyasha was tired beyond belief. He had one hell of a night. He and Kagome must have gone at it at least five times. Once they started, it seemed they couldn't stop. His legs and back were numb and weak. He felt as if he was paralyzed from the waist down. He yawned and tried to stretch his arms as his elbows popped due to too much strain and non-movement for hours on end.

Earlier, when they finally stopped, Kagome had been astride his hips. She just fell forward onto his bare front and passed out. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as he drifted off into a deep and relaxed sleep. As he thought about earlier, his eyes focused to the woman's face on his chest. She had the look of utter calm. She was a silent sleeper. She didn't even react to his possessive hold of her naked body.

He thought about everything that had happened the day before. How everything just happened to fall into place. No matter how hard they fought all this time, they ended up together anyways. Not only that, but it felt so right. He had never felt anything so right before. Life became meaningful once again. Not only that, but if he chose to remain with Kagome, he'd be a stepfather. Stepfather to an adorable little boy. Just the thought of that cute kid caused his mouth to curl up into a smile.

He'd have the chance to be a father. Something he had always wanted, but Kikyo wouldn't hear of. She was happy with their free lives without children. He wanted a chance to share his interests with either a son or daughter. Kikyo was just the opposite. Possibly due to her childhood. Her family was strict and rich. Even he knew what that was like. He often created trouble and problems just to change things up. Being born to a rich family, there was just too much expected of a child. The child wasn't allowed to be a child. As he cuddled the woman to him a bit closer, he thought about how her little boy wouldn't be raised in that way. As well as any other children that may be on the way, seeing as they didn't even bother with protection.

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as a yawn sounded from her mouth. She snuggled in closer to his body and slid her hands under his back. They laid there embracing for about ten minutes when a smell wafted into the room. The smell of breakfast. Inuyasha's tummy rumbled a bit causing him to moan and shift a bit under Kagome. She leaned up and eyed him as his arms went behind his head and his eyes opened to look upon her with a smile.

"Morning, sunshine eyes," Kagome said with a smile.

"Sunshine eyes, that's a new one," he replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Kagome giggled as she shifted to lie beside him under the covers. She held the covers to hide her chest as she leaned forward and kissed him upon the lips. The very same lips that caressed and loved her skin all night long.

As she laid her head upon his chest again, he said, "Morning, my chocolate eyed beauty."

Kagome smiled and moaned as she laid kisses upon his hairless and muscle clad chest. He closed his eyes and brought his right arm to caress her back as she showed him some morning affection. At least, until she found his left nipple. He began to laugh as she suckled it. He tried to get her lips and tongue from the sensitive spot on his breast but she only reached her hand down to grab the most sensitive part of his body. He groaned as he pulled her face up to his and claimed her lips hungrily.

They kissed and embraced, while touching each other. As they groaned and moaned in pleasure, they drowned out his complaining stomach. It became painful and he began to sit up, directing her with him. Then he pulled away and stood from the bed.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kagome complained as he slipped on his boxers and grabbed his t-shirt from the night before. "Ha! That's still wet!" Kagome said as she climbed out of the bed and wrapped her arms around him, trying to get him to fall back to the bed.

Inuyasha laughed as he tried to hold his ground. He enjoyed the grunting sounds she emitted as she struggled with his toned body. He turned around, pushed her backwards onto the bed and fell atop of her as he playfully held her arms and legs down with his weight.

"You still want me? Even after all we did last night?" Inuyasha asked with a lick of his lips.

"I can't help it. You're so delicious!" Kagome said with a squeak as he leaned down and kissed her neck. The kisses sent chills down her body to her core. She couldn't move as he held her down. She felt the need to buck against him, but his response to that was, "Uh uh…No moving," and he then continued to kiss and lick her pulse.

* * *

"What happened to Mommy? Why isn't she up yet?" Shippo asked as he waited for breakfast to be served. 

"Well, it seemed like what happened earlier really tired her out. I'd imagine we won't see her until lunchtime," Kagome's mother said as a thump was heard from above them. They both looked up to the ceiling as they heard chuckling and giggling. Shippo and her mother gasped and he bolted from the table to the stairs.

"Shippo! Get back here!" The older woman shouted as she ran from the stove and cooking food to stop her grandson from running into the room.

When Shippo reached the door, he set his ear against it and heard a familiar chuckle. With stars in his eyes, he opened the door and stopped in his tracks, his eyes and mouth wide open. There he saw his mother and the man he had hoped to find her with tumbling under the covers on the floor.

When the door opened suddenly, Inuyasha popped his head out from beneath the covers in shock. He eyed the little boy who would more than likely end up becoming his stepson. Kagome lowered the covers just enough to see her son eyeing their situation with drool falling down his chin.

Kagome gasped as she struggled to close the opening in Inuyasha's boxers and hoped her son hadn't seen what she thought he'd seen. Shippo couldn't help but stare for another moment when the older woman came up behind him to see the sight as well. The older woman gasped and pulled the staring boy into the hall and closed the door quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed when the door clicked shut.

"Man. Talk about embarrassing," Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed Kagome's hand to lift her from the floor. She gasped and right away grabbed at the covers to wrap them around her body. Inuyasha right away stopped her by setting his hand over hers. She looked up at him as he placed his fingers under her chin and began to stand.

When they both stood up straight facing each other, she proceeded to cover her privates. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes as he grabbed her hands and stepped a bit closer. "You don't need to hide yourself anymore. You're beautiful. Please allow me to see you just as you are from now on," Inuyasha said kindly as he raised her chin for a kiss.

As they chastely kissed, she lifted her hands from her naked body and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her body to his skin. One thing was certain. He wasn't going to allow her to hide anything about herself from him. Not from his eyes, nor his heart. After a few moments in each other's arms, they parted and he brought his hand to her cheek to stare lovingly into her eyes. Just then, something hit Kagome. Something he hadn't mentioned.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you did just find out your wife is in fact gone for good," Kagome said in a solemn tone.

Inuyasha's eyes remained fixed on hers for another moment and then fell to her heart, "Kagome, honestly I'm not. I just…I know I have no choice but to accept this turn. I know it hasn't been long since she told me, but I have another purpose to fulfill. She's out of my reach now. What's the point in crying when she hasn't completely passed on yet?" he asked as his eyes shifted back up to hers.

"True. But I just thought it was a bit sudden how things happened last night. I mean, you didn't give yourself a chance to think things through."

"Neither did you," Inuyasha said suddenly.

She gasped and looked away as a blush formed on her cheeks. "I know. I just lost myself when you said she wasn't coming back," Kagome said in response.

"So, then. You did want to be with me from the get go, huh?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"That's what you think," Kagome said as she walked away in a smart tone.

"Sure. You can try to hide it but," Inuyasha said as he came up and grabbed her from behind, "I know you liked it." Kagome started to giggle and squeal as he licked and sucked her neck from behind. She tried to stop him and get away, but he just planted his hands on her chest and got a good grip as he tantalized her.

"Stop it!" she shouted as she pushed him away. He stumbled back and snickered as he stepped into her bathroom to freshen up a bit.

Kagome sighed in relief to calm herself down and then proceeded towards her dresser to pull out some clothes. Minutes later, the two of them stepped out from the bedroom and descended the stairs for breakfast. The rest of the morning was spent eating, giggling and explaining about the night before and the sight seen by the two sets of innocent eyes earlier.

Inuyasha sat back and watched the scene play out before him as he ate the food Kagome's mother prepared for them, including him. He felt at home. He felt as if he was a part of that family. They accepted him so willingly and easily. The outcome was certainly unexpected.

* * *

Later that morning, Inuyasha decided to stop back at home to change his clothes and then go back to work. As he arrived at his house, he saw his brother was still hanging around. He decided he'd ask him what gives after he changed his clothes. Wearing a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he descended the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, where he saw his brother sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. 

"So, how much longer do you plan to hang around here?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the fridge to see if there was any food available to use to make a lunch.

"Since this isn't a hotel, there's really no check out date. Why?" Sesshoumaru asked in a dull tone as he turned to another page in the newspaper.

"Well, this is my house, ya know. I have the right to ask how long you plan to stay," Inuyasha spat as he pulled some lunchmeat and condiments from the fridge and set them onto the counter.

"Frankly, I'm not sure." Sesshoumaru said simply as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, ya can't stay here forever. I need my privacy, ya know. Find a hotel room," he replied as he grabbed a sandwich bag and a knife.

"Are you kicking me out, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked over his shoulder.

"Well, maybe. I don't really need your help. Kikyo's still asleep, so what's the point?" Inuyasha said as he began to fix his sandwich.

"Why spend money when I don't have to?" Sesshoumaru replied as he looked back to his newspaper.

"Tsch," Inuyasha spat as he slipped his sandwich into the baggie and grabbed his lunch box from the cabinet. As he filled it with his food, he eyed the man sitting at his table as if he belonged there. "I guess I'll find another place to crash then. I take it you want the house?"

"Now when did I say that? And why would you choose to stay somewhere else? Don't you usually stay at the hospital?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned in his chair to face him.

"I don't HAVE to sleep there," Inuyasha spat as he grabbed his lunch box and stepped out of the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand what he meant by that response and was very curious about his nonchalant attitude towards the situation. "Wait a second," Sesshoumaru caught him just before he stepped out the front door. "What do you mean you don't HAVE to sleep there?" he asked as he folded his arms and leaned against the banister in the foyer.

Inuyasha turned and looked at his brother in agitation, "What's it to ya?"

"Do we really have to go through the same thing over and over again? Your wife, am I to understand that you have developed an 'I don't care anymore' attitude for what's happened? You know, you and I never really discussed what this all could mean, have we?" Sesshoumaru asked frankly.

"Why should I have to discuss my private life and feelings with you?" Inuyasha spat with a hurt look in his eyes.

"You know I've always cared about you. It's you who has always had the attitude towards me, Inuyasha."

"Suuuuure. Like I'm gonna believe that one. Now you're trying to make yourself sound like the saint around here, huh? Well, I aint buying that one."

"What the hell is your problem? This has nothing to do with our personal feelings towards each other. This is about your wife who was the one who handled my affairs with her company up until now. So, of course I have a right to know. Will she be coming back to us?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped away from the banister and stopped a foot away from Inuyasha, looming over him.

Inuyasha sneered at him for a moment and then gave up. His eyes dropped to the floor as he replied with, "She's not coming back. I know it. Just forget it. I don't really feel comfortable talking about it with you."

"How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business anyways," Inuyasha spat as he turned his back on his brother once again.

"Tell me. I won't allow you to leave until you do," Sesshoumaru requested as he stopped Inuyasha by laying a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut and grinded his teeth in anger. This was one reason why he hated his brother. He never allowed him to keep anything to himself. Sesshoumaru grabbed his other shoulder, spun him around and shoved him against the front door. "You reek of betrayal. Until you tell me what's going on, you'll be seen as an unfaithful husband to me, little brother. A true disgrace to our father's name!"

Inuyasha seethed inwardly at that last comment. He was anything but unfaithful. He knew the truth. He knew there was no other path. If he chose to dwell on the loss of Kikyo, he'd end up going nowhere. This all happened for a reason, and he had a purpose to fulfill. He was finally given a reason to be happy, and here his brother was making things difficult for him.

"Shut up. Don't you dare presume to think you know what's going on, you asshole!" Inuyasha shot back as he took a swing at his brother's face, landing a straight on punch to the mouth.

Sesshoumaru backed off and touched his swollen lip, to see if there was any blood. He looked at his brother, searching his eyes to see if he was lying. He seemed genuine in his feelings. There was something different about him. No grief. No anger. There was a peace about his spirit. "What has changed in you, brother? Something's different about you."

Inuyasha said nothing but glared at him as he held his ground. "Something has changed. It's that woman, isn't it? What has happened between you two? You adulterer."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open in anger at that comment. He growled as he spat back, "I am not an adulterer! You leave my relationship with her out of this!"

"So, there is something between you then. You lied to me before, didn't you?"

"No! I never lied to you!"

"Then what's this all about? What are you hiding? You've done something and I'm going to find out what that is."

"And what do you get out of it, huh? So what if I have a close relationship with another woman. It's none of your business anyways!"

"It is my business if you're going to smear our father's name!"

"Like I give a shit about my last name! You're the rich one here. No one even knows I exist. Why should I give a fuck?"

"Because it matters to our father!"

"Stop complaining in our father's name. You were the one closest to him."

"You know that's not true, Inuyasha. You are more like him than I am. The reason I say that is because you two shared interests I never cared about. You even looked more alike. You two have both been lucky enough to find simple women to marry and live for. To see you toss Kikyo aside for some nurse is despicable."

"You cared about father, didn't you? More than even yourself? You tried to impress him, didn't you? With all your poise and rich attitude. You wanted him to see you as the perfect son. Tell me, did he see you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No, he didn't. As soon as he met your mother, I disappeared. I became the 'other son'. The one he had with that bitch he divorced. You, you always caught his attention. You had everything from both of them. Me, I had to fend for myself. I don't understand, and I never will. If he loved you as much as he did, I would figure you'd want to live as he would expect you to live."

"I know what he expects of me, and I don't need you to tell me. All he said he ever wanted for me was to be happy, no matter what. To find happiness and hold onto it with an iron grip. He never told me how to find it, just to grasp it and never let go once I've found it. He said mom and I were his happiness and his life, but he also said something else," Inuyasha said as he turned his eyes to a calmer look as he said, "to make sure you do the same."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew in shock. To hear those words from his brother was a surprise. He didn't know his father wished only that for him. "Why didn't he tell me before he died?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because you left the country. You weren't here when he died. I just figured you were happy and you had already found all you needed to live for. From what I can tell, you haven't. Am I right?" Inuyasha said aloud, hoping the words would sink in and he could finally leave.

"No, I haven't. What is that for you?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"You really wanna know?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "My happiness is not Kikyo like I thought before. There's a reason why all this happened. I was meant to love Kagome. You see, I've known her and sought her for eight years. Now that she's a part of my life, and Kikyo is no longer truly here, I am not about to let Kagome slip through my fingers again."

"So, you're telling me that, your life is the same as our fathers? It's not the first woman you found, but the second?" Inuyasha nodded as he then turned and left through the door.

Sesshoumaru stood for a moment, then stepped back to the staircase and sat upon the last step. He had been lost all along. Sure, his life as far as a hotel mogul was working out well, and he was successful, but he had been missing something terribly important. Someone to live for. Someone who could make him feel alive. As he thought about all he had done over the years, not once having a reason to smile, suddenly the present came about and a face flashed into his mind for one single moment. His eyes shot wide open and he gasped. Not only was Inuyasha led to the one he was truly searching for by Kikyo's shooting, but so was he. The nurse named Rin. She was the only one who could bring a smile to his face, and she was the only one he looked forward to seeing more than any thing. Was she the real reason why he'd stuck around?

* * *

Wow…I guess that's the end of this chapter. I'm in awe of what Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru, aren't you? Sounds very interesting as far as a last dying wish from a father who truly loved both his sons enough to wish for them to be as happy as he was. Sweet, huh? Well, I found nothing else to add. I understand it is a bit short for a chapter, but a lot of info was covered here, wasn't there? Well, once again, I have to thank all of you for your reviews and viewings. I am so happy with the success this fic has brought, and for the first time, I will have made it to 100 reviews! Now that, in my opinion, is a record! A milestone! The best gift I've received from anyone in hard times. Thank you all so very much! 'Til next time, ja ne! 


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Ya know, when I write up a new chapter, I read the most recent posted chapter of that fic and then go from there. What brought me to type this was the fact that it has truly been over a week since I last posted a chapter for Unaware! My life has been so complicated lately that all that time passed by like a roadrunner. Speaking of which, have any of you (my readers) ever seen a real live roadrunner? I have, and they are so cute! Anyways, I'm not sure what I have planned for this chapter just yet, but we'll all find out in a moment here, won't we?

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org:

Drake Clawfang: Thank you very much! I am so glad that you see my fic in a different way. That's the first time I've ever looked at my fic that way. I certainly hope this next chapter will please you just the same (wink).

XxDemonic PrincessxX: LOL! That's fine that you said that ya liked the previous chappy. Sorry it took so long to come out though. I certainly am upset that it took that long to update…I feel so terrible…

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Kagome M.K: All righty, sorry it took so long though…

Tokyo-Xprss: Oh, I know! I love Shippo's reaction though. And yes, I'm sorry it took so long to update with this chappy. I hope this kinda thing doesn't continue. It began to drive me nuts to the point where I was making up stories just to get rid of some of my creativity…Yeah…nutso I am…But, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chappy just as much if not more (hint, hint).

Cold Kikyo: Thanks, and sorry for the long wait. I assure you, the wait was worth it (wink).

Spirituality: Yes, that woulda been awesome for ya! But, oh well. I am very glad that you hit at the right time though. And yes, there will most definitely be some Rin/Sesshy happy scenes coming up, but in this chapter, it shows that some stuff needed to be resolved. We'll see when those fluff scenes come up. The only thing though, is Sesshy is a bit of a difficult character for me to write as far as affection is concerned, so it might be a while. And you're very welcome as far as taking a gander at your fiction. I can't wait to read more, now that I have the time at work (smiles widely).

Immortal Yin-Yang Sacrifice: Hey, you! That's so cool! Thanks for taking a gander at my ficcy! I am so glad that you're here! (Glomps you)

silver-angel-sakura: Thank ya, and sorry for the long wait. Hope you find it worthy of the month long unplanned hiatus…

kirarakitty: LOL! Thank ya very much! And yes, I would so love to be paid for every review I'm handed, but honestly…That would only be in a perfect world. And since it isn't a perfect world, we have fictional worlds to escape to. All I have to say is, Thank God for fiction. The only thing keeping me sane! (laughs hysterically) And yes, I drool over the picture painted in my head from Kag's point of view every now and then…Ooo yeah…Wish it were real, don't we? Life sucks (snaps fingers) And, oh yes…POOR SHIPPO! But he was the one who ran in…I didn't plan that (shifts eyes)

Owari Nai Yumes: Wow! Thank you! I know, as far as what was told and how Inu told Sesshy about what was truly expected of him…really brings tears to my eyes whenever I read it. I'm just glad that Sesshy is now realizing where he belongs. What I think is the most interesting about how he's developing is that I generally have a rough time writing his character, but I'm beginning to understand him more, ya know? He's such a complex character that the future chapters with him should be interesting, ne?

sexi sox: Thanks for the comment, and I hope this chappy will make you even happier (wink).

zazolia: LOL, I know…I didn't really plan that…it just kinda happened. But, anyways, at least everyone will leave happy, right? Or at least we hope they will. Shikon Hospital will just have to hire more nurses and screen the men coming in, won't they? (Boss: I don't get it! We keep losing nurses to hunky men! They just continue to get emotionally involved with the hunky hubby's and act as if this hospital is a brothel! I don't run my floor that way, but this tends to be the pattern! I have to find some Pats and get them in here…At least I wouldn't lose any more nurses…) LOL! Sorry…There goes my mind again…Talk about pathetic…Anyways, thanks for the comment, and enjoy (smiles widely)

SesshoumaruGal: Thanks, and I have now…sorry for the wait…

heymary: Well, I aint gonna spoil nothin' for this chappy, but one of your predictions is correct. I hope ya enjoy this chappy. It's a very important one (wink)

**Chapter 15**

Inuyasha drove up to the shop, his hotrod catching Bob's eye from his desk in the office. Bob sat and watched as his most favored employee started walking towards the front door holding his lunchbox. Meaning, he was settling in for a full shift. As Inuyasha stepped into the office to drop off his lunch in the break room fridge off to the side, Bob called out, "'bout time."

"Yeah. I have a car that needs to be fixed. How's business been today?" Inuyasha asked as he buttoned up his jumpsuit while he stepped out from the break room.

"Slow. You plan on working on that Higurashi car?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. No one's touched it, have they?" Inuyasha asked as he looked through the window in the door.

"Nope. She's been waiting for your touch only. So, any news on your wife?" Bob asked.

"Well, there's been no change, and it's been about a month. I'm really beginning to wonder." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the keys out of the key box behind the counter.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, let me know what you decide then, when the time comes I mean."

"You mean if I'm going to let her go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Is she being sustained by machines?"

"No. She's supporting herself now. I'm just curious as to what's keeping her alive. I've been watching the brain monitor recently, and it's been normal, but the brain activity hasn't changed. I'm beginning to wonder if she will wake up. Plus, if she's like this for much longer, there could be a possibility that she is brain dead. I'm not sure she would want to go on that way. Always fed by another, never living a normal life, only being able to live in the hospital under the care of nurses." Inuyasha said, as his gaze became one of sadness.

"Well, that's for the husband to decide. She didn't have a living will done up, did she?" Bob asked as he swiveled his chair around.

"I don't think she did. It would ultimately be my decision since she disowned her family. They haven't even come to visit. I was all she had," Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the counter, eyeing Kagome's keys. He found the key chain charm in the shape of a heart and ran his thumbs over it.

"What do you think you'd wanna do then?"

Inuyasha looked up from his daze at his question, "Well, I don't want her to just lie in bed like a vegetable. I'll wait a bit longer, but if she never wakes up, then euthanasia would be the route I'd choose. That's if it's an option."

"I'm so sorry you have choices of this nature to make, son. I would never wish anything like this on anyone. Not even my worst enemies," Bob replied as he swiveled his chair back around towards the desk and went back to work.

Inuyasha eyed him for another moment and then looked down to the charm he was holding. Kagome. It was a tough decision to make, and one he would have to discuss with a lawyer and his new girl. He knew that he would not be able to make those tough choices on his own. He then stepped away from the counter and through the door into the garage to start working on her car.

"Hey, Inu! Great to have ya back!" Inuyasha heard one of his co-workers shout from behind a car. He waved nonchalantly and made his way over to his girl's car.

He stepped up to the driver's side and unlocked the door. He then looked below the dash for the lever to pop the hood. After he popped the hood, he suddenly looked up and decided to eye the inside of her car. She had a light colored cover over her steering wheel, one air freshener that smelled of vanilla and a few belongings in the back seat. He eyed the belongings and thought about collecting them and taking them home to her that night. Wait a minute…Taking them…home. Why was he thinking that? He thought hard about her to the point where he didn't even realize he had spent 20 minutes just sitting in the driver's seat of her car.

'Can I do this? Can I really look to her as I did Kikyo? She does treat me much more lovingly than Kikyo did. But still. I've known Kikyo for so long,' he thought to himself when the door shut on him suddenly, causing him to jar out of his daze as his face shot to eye the person who shut him in the car. "Hey, you lost in Never Land or something?" his co-worker asked as he knelt down and leaned on the door with his arms.

"Tsch…As if. Whatta ya want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

The guy shrugged, "Nothing, really. Just comin' by to say hi. What's up with this car? Bob said you requested us not to touch it. Whose is it?"

"A very close friend of mine."

"Yeah…Suuuuure. It's obviously a lady friend. Who is she?" he asked with a smirk and mischievous eyes.

Inuyasha gave him a sideways look, "No one, just a very close friend. What's it to ya?"

"Dude, you don't have to get all defensive at me," he replied as he backed away from the car and held his hands out in front of him.

"Sorry," Inuyasha replied as he directed his gaze to the keys in his hand and then to the back seat. "It's just that she has articles she left in her car by accident. That's why."

"Yeah. Whatever, lover boy." Inuyasha's eyes shot back to his with a glare, "Whoa! Down, boy!" the co-worker said as he got up and walked away from the car with an odd look in his eyes.

Inuyasha just sat in the seat and watched as the guy walked back to the vehicle he was previously working on and call one of the other guys over. They gave him questioning glances as they chatted away for a few moments, and then went back to work. Inuyasha buried his face in his hands and rested his elbows on the steering wheel, "Maybe I shoulda stayed home."

"Well, you've had a rough month, Inu," another one of his co-workers said suddenly as he knelt down beside the door. Inuyasha let his head fall back against the headrest as his hands dropped to his lap.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Inuyasha replied as he looked at his co-worker.

"Dude, you sure you're ready to come back to work? You look like your head's a mess."

"Well, I was kinda hoping this would help get my mind off things for a bit. Guess I was wrong," Inuyasha said in disappointment.

"Hey, if you're worried about the car, one of us can work on it. What's wrong with it?"

"Well, I was hoping to fix it myself. It belongs to a close friend of mine. I told her I'd take special care of it. She's already been without her car for a few days now. If I hadn't been so distracted, it would have been finished by now," Inuyasha replied as he ran his hands over her soft steering wheel.

"Well, you lent her the best courtesy car, right?" Inu nodded, "Then just tell her it's gonna be a bit. You could even ask her if she would allow one of us to work on it instead. You just look terrible, man."

"Gee, thanks. I guess my head's pretty screwed up, huh?" Inuyasha asked as the other guy tapped his hand on Inuyasha's arm as he gave him a look of understanding and sympathy. "Okay, you can work on it. You're not too busy, are you?"

"No. I was just hanging and helping the other guys out with their cars. I can work on this no problem. So, what does it need fixing with?"

"She forgot to take it for its scheduled oil change, and it quit on her while she was on the interstate," Inuyasha explained as he pointed to the mileage and the sticker.

"Ah, okay. No prob. I'll have it fixed by tomorrow, sound good?" Inuyasha tapped his hand back and thanked him as he handed him the keys and stepped out of the car. He then grabbed her belongings out of the back seat and stepped into the office to grab his things.

When Inuyasha stepped into the office with stuff in his arms, Bob turned and eyed the young man as he bore a look of melancholy. "Inu," he stopped on his way to the break room and eyed Bob, "Don't worry about things around here. I had a feeling it was too soon. Just relax and concentrate on what's more important, all right?" Inuyasha nodded and stepped into the break room to collect his things and punch out for the day.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was floored by his father's wishes. Sesshoumaru had no idea that had been all his father had wanted for him. He thought that due to his father's success his father would have wanted him to be successful as well. But only to want him to be happy and find someone to love, was not expected at all. After his brother left, the only thought going through his mind, was that nurse. He couldn't even remember what it was he had planned to do that day. 

He wandered around the grounds of the mansion for a bit and eyed the surroundings. He wound up engulfed in the serenity of the grounds. He began to see memorable moments he shared with Inuyasha, his father and stepmother. Images flashed through his mind on how he had once caught his father and stepmother kissing and embracing as they sat together on the concrete bench amongst the flowers and trees in the gardens.

He had forgotten how entranced his father really was with that woman. How he'd look at her, and how he'd regard her. He treated her as if she was a precious flower. Very tender, very lovingly, and with great care. His stepmother was very beautiful, and was very kind to Sesshoumaru, even though he saw her differently since he never really understood the divorce of his father and birth mother.

Sadly, all he remembered were the fights they had with each other. He couldn't remember any times when the house was filled with complete harmony. Least, not 'til his mother stormed out for the last time. She had been unfaithful. His father decided to kick her out after the last time he caught her with the lawn care man. Not too long after the divorce, she had married that particular man and claimed he made her happier than his father ever did.

Sesshoumaru had no feelings of sadness or anger towards his mother. He just felt she walked into the wrong arms the first time around. He had just wished she would have used her head and was forward about her feelings with his father and him. She didn't even show him any regard. She left as if she didn't have a son. Why? Simply because Sesshoumaru looked too much like his father at that point and she didn't want to be reminded of his father. Pathetic.

Once his father found the wonderful woman, the one who became his stepmother, he truly felt he had disappeared from his father's eyesight. Inuyasha had become his focus since Sesshoumaru became independent. Inuyasha was the one showered with attention and praise, especially since he reminded their father of his new wife. Sesshoumaru wanted to be a part of that closeness, and wanted to protect him from any harm for their father's sake. Sesshoumaru only lived to become the dependable son. The one that remained out of trouble. Inuyasha was free-spirited. He never really cared whether he got himself into trouble.

Inuyasha never seemed the type to care if he was rich or not. He decided to live and have fun the way every other kid did. He blended in with his peers in both personality and ambition. All he wanted was to be normal and accepted. Sesshoumaru felt that since he was the older brother, he had a duty to his younger brother to remain as an example and hold an air of professionalism. The son his father could be proud of.

It wasn't until that day in the garden that he realized where Inuyasha gained his rebellious behavior.

"Sesshoumaru, come here," Izayoi called out to him as he just stepped out onto the patio. He eyed her as she sat and patted the spot next to her on the concrete bench she loved to sit upon everyday.

As he sat beside her, she sighed and patted his hand upon his lap, "Beautiful day, isn't it, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, it is."

"Sesshy, you've known me for fifteen years now, and you have never shown interest in my past. I see how you look after your brother and try to be an example for him. That generally causes you two to fight and argue over matters of opinion," she said as she looked over to him.

"Yes."

"Why do you do that?" she asked suddenly.

"The things he says and does. I don't understand why he acts like that. My father and I aren't like that. Why isn't he proud of who he is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That doesn't mean he isn't proud of who he is, Sesshoumaru. Where that rebellious attitude came from was me, not your father." She replied, causing him to give her an odd look.

"You? You're not that type of person." He replied simply.

"Well, you only know me as I am now. Sesshoumaru, when your father met me, I was in a bowling alley with a group of people. Your father had rented out a lane near me and continued to bowl on his own. Well, he caught my eye quite a few times that night. When he stepped over after his rental time was over, he and I chatted and got to know each other." The woman explained with a sigh and a far off look in her eyes.

"I didn't know you bowl." Sesshoumaru said gaining her attention once again.

"Oh, you think that's all?" Sesshoumaru gained an even stranger look in his eyes as she asked proudly. "I was wild in those days. Hell, I was on my second beer, and I was smoking my fourth cigarette by the time your father came around. He said I looked a bit tipsy and offered to drive me home later that night, since most of my friends looked about the same as I did. Needlessly, I accepted his offer, and that was right around the time your mother and father divorced." She explained as she gave his hand a squeeze and removed it from his lap.

"I remember him bringing you home that night. It was the night before the last hearing for their divorce. He had gone out to bowl to relax and de-stress after a long day in court." Sesshoumaru explained as his gaze fell towards the flowers before him on the other side of the garden.

"Yes. Believe me; I didn't expect him to take me here that night. I'm glad I accepted his gesture. If I hadn't, Inu wouldn't be here. Who knows where I'd have ended up, Sesshy? I might have never had the chance to meet you, or become your step-parent." She said with a smile as she turned towards him slightly.

"What are you trying to say?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"I mean to say that your brother is his own self. His own entity. No matter what you try to do, or how much you want him to be responsible or more professional like a rich son should be, he'd never change. He's free-spirited, my son. All I ask is that you accept him as he is, like you have accepted me for who I am." She asked politely. He eyed her for a few seconds and bowed his head slightly in compliance.

"And loosen up, son! You're so uptight, ya know. You'll never be able to be happy with that cold facade. Live a little!" She exclaimed as she got up from the bench and skipped around the yard with her hands held high as she laughed happily. That moment, seeing her jubilant disposition caused Sesshoumaru to smile slightly, get up from the bench as well and calmly follow her as she frolicked like a child.

As he sat upon the bench and stared off into space, he heard his stepmother's laughing and giggling as another face appeared in his mind. Rin's face once again. She had the same naive disposition as his stepmother. Very sweet, fun, lively and cheerful. Least, until her last day with the family. She had grown ill with a virus in her heart. She contracted it very suddenly, and it took her quickly. At her funeral, Sesshoumaru remained out of sight. Why? Because he realized that day that he truly did love her for who she was and he was very effected by her sudden death. He couldn't let his facade falter. He needed to remain strong for his brother and his father. He couldn't let them see him cry.

After thoughts of that day, he ran his hands over his face and wiped away the tears about to form as he then stood and stepped back towards the house. He then grabbed his wallet and called for his assistant to drive him to the only place that he felt he belonged. The hospital, with Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha had driven back to Kagome's house, surprising her and her mother. He handed Kagome her things, and she thanked him for bringing them home for her. As they ascended the steps to her room, he followed close behind, wondering heavily about something. 

As they entered her room, he stepped past her as she hung her jacket in her closet. He kept his eyes on the floor until he backed up to the bed and fell upon it backwards with a sigh.

Kagome turned just in time to see him flop onto the bed lazily like he was bummed. She stepped up to the bed and sat down beside him as she reached over and placed her hand over his heart. "Something wrong? You left work early today."

"Well, I couldn't seem to concentrate while I was there. One of my co-workers is working on your car now as we speak." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes, a pensive look on his face.

"That's fine. What was on your mind?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Mostly you, but also what I am going to do about Kikyo." He said as he turned his eyes upon hers.

"What about me?"

"Just how we ended up together even though we tried to remain faithful to my promise to Kikyo. How none of that matters no matter what we do. It's crazy how quickly life can change at the drop of a hat, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked as he brought his hand to hold hers over his heart.

"Yeah. I was thinking about whether I'd be able to go back to work after all that's happened. I'm not sure my boss will want me there if I have finally come between a man and his wife's marriage." Kagome said as she leaned over and laid her head upon his shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to work if you choose not to. I have the means to take care of all of you." Inuyasha replied as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it as his eyes remained on hers.

"I know. I have thought about that, but I don't want my skills to go to waste. I do plan to become a doctor or brain surgeon someday. That is my ultimate goal." Kagome shrugged.

"Well then, how about this. I put you through medical school while I help you raise Shippo. Sound good?" He said as he laid her hand back down upon his heart and patted it gently.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she grabbed his cheek and laid a big kiss on his lips in appreciation, "Oh my God! You would do that for me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He chuckled. She squealed with joy as she hugged him happily and he held her close as a smile of comfort graced his lips.

They embraced for a bit until the smile left his lips and his eyes grew distant once again, 'Kikyo'. Kagome noticed the change in disposition and she turned his head to look her way, "Something wrong?"

"I have so much to do. I have to try to solve Kikyo's murder, but I'm not sure if I can on my own." Inuyasha explained as Kagome's smile left her lips as well.

"I know. I wish there was something I could do, but I'm not sure I could be of much help save for support," Kagome replied as she eyed him in concern.

"I think that's all I will need. Someone to come home to after a hard day of thinking and searching for info. With everything I think I have to do, I need you now more than anything." He replied as he held her hand.

"You can count on that. You are welcome to stay here as often as you like. Also, feel free to call me if you need me with you at any point. I won't be going anywhere, especially since I've just quit my job," Kagome said with a smile.

"You're not upset by that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No. I now have another purpose. I have to be there for you."

Tears began to form in his eyes at her words, "Thank you, Kagome. I love you," he said as he held her to him and they laid upon the bed in each other's arms for a few moments when he pulled back. "I have to go. I think I know who to contact, but I'm going to go visit Kikyo to see if I can get her to remember some more info for me. She has to remember something. I have three suspects to talk to, but I wanna try and narrow it down if I can first."

"All right. You sure you don't need me with you?" She asked innocently.

"No, I'll be fine. Go ahead and tell your mother and Shippo the good news, okay? I should be back in time for dinner. If not, then I'll call you." Inuyasha replied as he stood from the bed and pulled her to his body in an embrace.

"I will. Be careful," she replied as she reached her hand up to his cheek. He leaned down, pressed his lips to hers one last time and then turned from her to leave the room. She followed and opened the front door, giving him one last kiss on the way out.

Kagome's mother saw them pass the living room and watched as they said goodbye. As Kagome stepped back towards the living room she asked, "So, are things okay?"

"Yeah, things are fine. He's still broken up about his wife's murder though," Kagome replied as she took her seat on the couch.

"Murder…I thought you two said she was still alive."

"Well, we're not too sure anymore. She has been supporting herself lately, but she still hasn't awakened, and Inuyasha feels that with how she's starting to regress that her soul is no longer there. Things aren't turning out the way they should right now."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked curiously.

"I mean, he thought he could get over her, since she hasn't awakened and his heart has turned him towards me for various reasons. Don't get me wrong, we haven't done anything wrong, it's just that he's having a hard time letting her go. He's a bit confused," Kagome explained.

"And how do you feel about that?" She asked.

"Well, I do love him, and he was the young man I told you I saw and thought was an angel eight years ago at that party. Momma that was Inuyasha who saved me that night."

Her mother gasped, "You sure?"

"Yes, he even said the story I gave him a few weeks ago was the same story he remembered back then. Momma, he's been trying to find me all these years. He said that he had been wanting to get to know me all this time." Kagome explained with tears in her eyes.

"Wow. So he is very special then. How do you feel about his marriage and what's happened with his wife?"

"I told him that I'm here to support him no matter what happens. He has no one to turn to, so I will fill that role." Kagome replied simply enough.

"I see. Well, tell him I am behind him as well. Where did he go off to just now?" the older woman asked.

"He went to see Kikyo. He thinks he might be able to figure out who it was that shot her. He has three people to talk to. He said he'd be back by dinner time, and that if he's going to be late, he'd call."

"Okay. That's fine. When are you going to go back to work then? It's been almost a month of your leave time, hasn't it?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I decided something." Kagome replied shyly.

"What's that?" her mother asked.

"Well, he decided to take care of us as if we were his own family and put me through medical school." She said as she twiddled her fingers a bit.

"Really?" the woman asked excitedly gaining a nod from Kagome.

"He said that he has no one to take care of and that he would love to put me through school, help me with Shippo and take care of you as if you were his own mother. Don't worry, mom. He's loaded," Kagome replied with a smile and a stitch of excitement in her voice.

Her mother clapped happily, as she got up from her chair and hugged Kagome. "Oh, baby. That is so wonderful! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, mom. Me too," Kagome replied as they hugged tightly for a few moments and left the living room to start a pot of water for tea and sat at the table talking about the near future.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his car in the hospital parking lot and closed his eyes, trying to remember that dream he had where he saw everything happen. The shadowed figure before him seemed familiar somehow, but the identity still alluded him. What he did remember was the look on her face at what was said to her as she backed up to the wall. All he heard was her pleading with the perp, as well as his name spoken from her lips for the last time. 

He couldn't wrack his brain to find what wasn't there to begin with. He had to talk to Kikyo. He needed to know if his hunch was true. He got out of the hot rod and walked towards the hospital. On his way through the parking lot, he noticed the stretched limo parked across the edge of the parking lot. He caught sight of his brother's servant sitting in the driver's seat, reading a book with the window down.

"Great, he's here. I hope I won't have to shove him out of the room when I get up there," He said quietly to himself as he stepped through the automatic doors and towards the elevator.

When the elevator landed, he heard slight laughing. As the door opened, he saw the most unusual sight. Sesshoumaru leaned up against the wall of the elevator chuckling as the other nurse, Rin was laughing hysterically.

"That was a great joke, Sesshy!" Rin said in between giggles as they both almost walked right into Inuyasha. "Oh, sorry, Inuyasha. Excuse us," Rin said politely.

"No problem," he said, eyeing his brother curiously, as he stepped aside. Sesshoumaru's face grew serious again as he eyed Inuyasha. They both exchanged silent glares as they passed each other and the doors to the elevator closed between them.

"What was that all about, Sesshy? Is everything okay?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's fine. Now, where were we?" He continued as they stepped through the automatic doors to the limo.

Once Inuyasha stepped from the elevator, he walked down the hall and up to Kikyo's room. As he stepped in, he looked to his wife, noticing they had once again hooked her up to the heart monitor and inserted the IV. He then picked up her chart to see what had happened the past couple of days. Her brain activity had regressed. Her heart rate was becoming irregular. She was back on life support. As he flipped the pages back and set the chart into the slot, he stepped around her bed and up to the chair and sat beside her bed.

"Kikyo. I need you. Can you please try again? Can you try to remember who did this to you? Can you give me more clues? Please?" he asked as he held her hand and eyed her dead face.

Kikyo was sitting in Houji's room. They both had noticed their bodies regressing. They could no longer support themselves. They were running out of time. Houji had asked her every now and then to try to remember what she could. She had even tried to remember by telling Houji all that happened on that day. He hurt for her. He had hoped that someone could solve her murder. He wanted her to try her hardest so that she could at least tell her husband what she could.

Suddenly, she felt him. She felt Inuyasha's presence nearby. She got up from the floor across from Houji's bed and left the room, Houji followed curiously.

As Inuyasha waited for some kind of response, he suddenly felt the air shift. He looked around and saw her as he saw her the other day, a dance of light before him. "Kikyo, please. You must know something more to help me."

"I have been trying to gain as much back as I can, but I haven't succeeded," Kikyo replied.

"Maybe my questions will help. Was it who I think it is? Was it Naraku?"

"No. That I am sure of."

"Was it Bankotsu?"

"No. I saw him leave in the opposite direction from the alley." Kikyo replied.

"I knew it. I know who did it. There was only one other person who could have done this, and I think I know why." Inuyasha mentioned.

"Who?" she asked curiously. He looked at her intensely, showing her an expression she recognized. She gasped and it all came back to her. His face. His voice. What he said before he shot her.

"_You have been in my way this whole time! Why would I let you go if you're only going to come between me and what I want? I hate you, and I've hated you since the day I met him! As far as I'm concerned, you're my rival! You have to die! I HAVE to kill you!"_

At the memory of those words, she screamed and left the room abruptly. Inuyasha covered his ears at the sound. When she was gone, he got up from the chair and followed her screams and cries. She had become so upset and determined that she left the hospital. He rushed through the halls and chose to take the stairs. Once he got through the automatic doors, her screams ended. He knew where she was headed, the alley.

Once he arrived in the convenience store parking lot, he dashed from his car and ran into the alley. He saw the crime played out before him. He saw him finally. He saw him plain as day. The man he hated the most. He ran forward as the trigger was pulled and his wife collapsed against the wall and fell limply to the ground. The man's image walked towards him and then passed right through him after he hid his gun and said the words he hated to hear.

"_Heh…Now, he's mine, and there's nothing you can do about it, bitch." _

Inuyasha then ran towards the corpse lying before him and he held her in his arms. She opened her eyes as blood ran from the wound in her forehead, "Inuyasha."

"Kikyo. Are you all right? What's happening to you?" He asked as his voice cracked.

"I'm dying, Inuyasha. Please, get him behind bars. I need him to be brought to justice quickly."

"But how? I don't have anything on him concrete! They won't believe me!"

"You have to try, Inuyasha. You're the only one who knows now. Please, baby. I need to move on, and I know you do too." She whispered as her body began to fade in his arms.

"No! Kikyo, please! Don't go!" he yelled in pain. She smiled and breathed one last sigh as her body disappeared and his arms were once again empty. He fell to his hands and knees and cried outwardly, his tears soaking the ground beneath him. He could tell she was gone. There was no turning back now. He knew what he needed to do.

One thing was certain. He couldn't have Kagome with him where he was going. He needed to go on his own. He needed to prepare himself for his next task and she was not to know to whom he would pay a visit. It was uncertain if he'd return to her that night. He needed to be alone for this one.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital her body had flat-lined. Houji watched her as she raced from the hospital to the alley where she had died. She finally remembered who had shot her. Houji knew when he arrived back at her room that she had in fact left him alone. As the nurses and the doctor tried desperately to revive her, he hung his head and went back to his own room. Since he was once again alone, and had no purpose, he decided to sit upon the bed next to his own body.

He eyed the faceless man before him and reached out. As he touched the body, it decayed before his eyes. Once the body was fully decayed, he too flat-lined, causing that floor to go crazy, seeing as how both of them left at nearly the same time.

* * *

Wow…This fic is going a bit quicker than I thought…I certainly hope I can make this one last as long as I thought it would. But we'll see, won't we? Once again, I am sorry for how long it's taken for me to update, but I certainly hope this chappy has given you all enough to soak in to make up for it. I tried to make it as long as I could make it without going too far. Well, I'm now off to work on Street Musician, so 'til next time. Ja ne! 


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Hey, everyone! Nice to be back! I have missed this. You know, writing. Man, I hate it when things get in the way, ya know. It's the worst thing a writer can go through, not being able to write due to real life struggles, stress and change. I am doing my best to come to terms with changes around me and making it work so that I can actually get these new chappies out to you all. I am truly sorry it has once again taken me what seems like forever to awaken my mind. Thanks so much for waiting and for being patient. I really appreciate it. Now, on with the fic!

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org:

Drake Clawfang: Thanks, and I hope you're still enjoying it. It has been a while since I've updated, but here's the next chappy!

inuyashafanaticllmv: Thank you very much, and yes, Kikyo has once again been the one in trouble. And this chapter and chapter 15 confirmed it. I'm very glad you're enjoying the fic, and I appreciate your patience. I will be posting more often now that problems have been finally solved (sigh) I'm glad I can relax and write, yay! Well, enjoy!

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Kagome M.K: Okay, here ya go. Sorry for the long wait, I appreciate your patience.

heymary: Yeah, I know. I cried too. No matter what, Inu just keeps losing everything, doesn't he? And Houji, that was very sad. He had no one after Kikyo died. And Kikyo, man…to have to relive that horrible experience over again…WAAAAAHHHHH! I don't care who is it, that's horrible…Well, enjoy the next chappy…lots of new info awaits (wink)

tvsweetie: Thanks! Enjoy the next!

Cold Kikyo: Thanks, and this chappy is a good one…And long since I made ya wait soo long (wink)

Spirituality: Well, I'm glad ya liked the last chappy, and I just wanna say, your wait is over! YAY! You'll be able to relax after this one, mmhmm (nods).

Preetygirl09: Why, thank you very much! I'm glad it captivated ya! I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chappy out, but it's good, long and ready for readin'…Heh heh heh…(wink).

Aijou-chan: I understand where you're coming from. When I first started this fic, I didn't have anything against Kikyo. This fic actually started out as a dream I had and I plan to publish this story as an original. Yes, it seems immoral that he falls in love with Kagome over Kikyo while she's lying there in a coma, but he didn't plan that, and neither did she. I appreciate your point of view and I'm sorry it kinda rubbed ya the wrong way. That wasn't my intention. I just look at it as just a story. If you enjoy my writing, there are other fics I have posted you may enjoy. Feel free to read my other works if you like, and I appreciate your compliment and that you voiced your opinion.

Drake Clawfang: Actually, it's not Kouga…He's his buddy who fought with him over falling for Kagome, remember? LOL! I'm glad you found me! I had no idea that you had an account here too! Glad you could make it here! And I will be posting more often, that's a guarantee (wink). And thanks for the review! Glad to have ya! (Smiles widely).

kirarakitty: Yeah, that was kinda funny how Sesshy was even laughing and then stopped abruptly at the sight of his brother. And Kagome's mom is so sweet, isn't she? You're welcome, and I thank you very much for the review. I hope I don't make ya wait that long again…I hate not being able to write…

Once again, thank you all very much for your reviews, and your patience (hugs you all…backs crack).

**Chapter 16**

As Inuyasha sat in his hotrod, he thought about how he could possibly get him to confess. To find a way to get the most solid evidence he could. What he feared the most, was having to get close to the man. The one who has had the hots for him for a long time. He never really understood it. The man even knew his wife, knew they were happily married, and yet still had the gall to make a pass at him as she awaited his return at the dinner table in that restaurant.

As he sat there, thinking about how much he loathed the man for his actions towards him, thoughts of that night flooded his mind. What he said, how he backed him into the wall and grabbed him. As the jerk was about to lick his face, Inuyasha pushed him to the floor and pressed his foot to the man's chest, keeping him on the floor and at a nice distance from his manhood.

"_Aw, c'mon! I was only joking!"_

"_I don't believe you, jerk-off. You stay away from me, you hear me? I don't want you ever touching me again! You have no right! You're lucky I'm not a killer!"_

"_Hey, chill Inu! I promise I'll never touch you again. Now let me up, please?" he asked as he reached up towards his prey. Inuyasha spat and removed his foot from the man's chest as he turned and walked out the door._

"That jerk. I can't believe he killed Kikyo. Why? Just because of me? What a dumb reason. Fucker…I so wanna kill him. But I can't. I could never kill another, could I?" Inuyasha asked himself as he felt his sanity slipping. Not only does he now know his wife was shot by his most loathed acquaintance, but he now has no choice but to face him, and to face him in a civilized manner.

Inuyasha buried his face in his hands as his breath became labored over stress. 'I have to, I have no choice. It's for Kikyo! Forget about your feelings. It's not about you, it's about her!' he told himself inwardly and looked up as he saw the man's image smile as he walked away from the alley in the past. He seethed, wiped his face of the tears he shed over those horrid memories and then strapped himself in the seat as he turned the ignition.

* * *

"When am I finally going to be able to see him? I'm dying here!" Jakotsu exclaimed as he eyed Naraku and Bankotsu with doe-eyes. 

"Not now," stated Naraku as he signed a few papers that had been placed before him during the meeting earlier that day.

Just as Naraku tossed one finished packet of paperwork aside, the turning over of a hefty engine was heard through the open window in the conference room. Jakotsu's head turned immediately as he leapt out of his seat and pressed his face against the window. He watched with a loud sigh as Inuyasha's hotrod sped away down the road to catch the nearest green light.

Bankotsu shook his head and propped his forehead up on his index finger at his brother's actions and affections towards his comatose friend's husband. He never understood his brother one bit. No matter what he did, or said, Jakotsu couldn't keep his mind from straying to Inuyasha. He knew well of his brother's obsession. He had hoped to keep the best watch on his behavior as well. When Jakotsu returned home that night, with his gun in his hands, Bankotsu knew what had transpired. What he'd done. Bankotsu had punished him that night. He tore every picture of Inuyasha apart; hoping he could get his brother to realize how he broke the one, he was in love with. Jakotsu, however, took it differently. That night, Jakotsu had moved out and gotten his own place, where he knew his older brother would not interfere.

Bankotsu decided not to get involved. Yes, he loved Kikyo dearly, but to think of his brother being sent to the slammer, or worse, to death over an obsession scared him. Yes, his brother was a bit on the eccentric side when it came to men and affection, but still. He was after all, his one and only brother. Naraku had been devastated by the loss of his most treasured employee. Kikyo loved her job, and he held her with the highest respect. Before he knew about Inuyasha and the marriage, he had tried to ask her to dinner, but declined to fear of losing her presence completely. Naraku accommodated her to the max to make sure she had no reason to leave, or to stray to the competition.

When Bankotsu saw the look on Inuyasha's face that day in the hospital, he knew Inuyasha's first suspects were the three of them. He had a sneaking suspicion. But being innocent as he is, he knew Inuyasha's pain. They both had almost lost a wonderful woman in their lives, even if she was only a close friend of his.

Jakotsu finally left the window when he could no longer see the hotrod and stepped out the door. Bankotsu excused himself from the room and followed his younger brother. He followed him at a distance to the locker room where he kept his belongings. He hung back a distance back from Jakotsu's locker as he opened it and immediately started running his fingers down the oversized picture of Inuyasha's he had printed out recently. Bankotsu knew his brother was ill, but he didn't know what to say. His brother has the right to love another, but to commit such a crime for his own benefit. As his brother began to talk to himself, he turned and stepped towards the elevator as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of his estate. He didn't want Kagome to see him now. There was no way he could explain everything he went through with that man. That Jakotsu. He knew what he had to do, and he knew Kagome could only give him the comfort he needs after it's all over. Suddenly his cell phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Mr. Tai?"

"Yes."

"It's Dr. Houshi, from Shikon Hospital. I am calling in regards to your wife."

"What's happened?" he asked aggressively.

"She's gone sir. We've done all we could. I'm sorry," the voice answered on the other end.

Inuyasha's hand covered his face as tears fell once again. He held in a sob as he took a few deep breathes to calm him. "Thank you, for doing what you could," he replied as his hand propped his forehead up as his arm rested on the steering wheel.

"Would you like to see her? Family has the right to see the deceased before the body is taken to the coroner," the voice droned in empathy.

"Yes. I'll be right there. Thanks again." Inuyasha replied and then shut his phone. He looked to the limo parked beside him. Sesshoumaru had just been there, and had no idea she had just passed. He climbed out of the hotrod and walked through the front door.

"What?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed after Inuyasha had just told him the news. Inuyasha just sat down on the couch across from him and hung his head as if in defeat. "She…We were just…I don't believe this…" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he too took a seat beside Rin who looked upon them both with empathic eyes and wrapped her arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"Are you all right, Inu?" Rin asked gaining a sniffle from the man across the room from her as a tear fell from his right eye and hit the carpet.

"I saw it all," he began with a whisper, "how she was shot, who did it, what was said…Everything."

"How is that possible? You're not making sense. Were you there when it happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. But I saw her die all over again," he replied as he lifted his bloodshot eyes to his brother's.

"What do you mean?" the older man asked curiously.

"Before she died, she came to me a few times in the hospital. She told me what had happened, but she couldn't remember who pulled the trigger. All she could remember was who it couldn't have been. I helped her remember who did it. That was when she ran screaming from the hospital and relived her shooting. I saw him, Sessh. I know who pulled that trigger and took Kikyo away from me," Inuyasha explained in contempt.

"Who?"

"Jakotsu" Inuyasha spat with a look of anger in his eyes. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question as to why Jakotsu, a mere mail runner would have anything against Inuyasha's wife to kill her.

"What would he have to do with anything? He's just a mail runner."

"You don't understand," Inuyasha seethed as his eyes shifted to his hands and a blush grew on his cheeks.

"Tell me, brother. He killed one of my project heads. I deserve an explanation."

"He was jealous," was all Inuyasha could let out as it seemed an apple had lodged itself in his throat.

"Jealous? Of who? Of what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha gulped and tried to keep the bile from rising at the words floating through his mind. "Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked again with a commanding tone.

"Jealous of Kikyo," Inuyasha choked.

Sesshoumaru raised that same eyebrow again this time indicating that his mind was working out possibilities.

Rin's eyes shifted back and forth from one man to the other. She hadn't a clue as to what was going on, or who they were talking about. "Who's Jakotsu?" she asked innocently, gaining odd looks from both men. When she suddenly felt the air thicken around her, she got up from the couch and stepped into the kitchen to leave them talk, man to man.

"Now why would he be jealous of her? I would have figured he would be jealous of you and in turn would have shot you instead." Sesshoumaru said in earnest, seeing as he had no idea Jakotsu was homosexual.

Inuyasha shook his head and let out a few labored breathes as he replied with, "Jakotsu was not in love with Kikyo, like you think. She wasn't who he was truly after."

"Then who…" Sesshoumaru let out as it finally hit him. His eyes grew big as his brother's eyes connected with his across the room. The dejected look Inuyasha gave him angered him. He knew what was going on. "That bastard. He went after you?" Inuyasha nodded slowly as he sniffled and once again lowered his eyes to his hands.

Sesshoumaru became filled with anger. A man after his one and only younger brother? The thought sickened him. "How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"He made a pass at me a while back. And the words he said to Kikyo before and after he pulled the trigger. I was the reason Kikyo laid in that hospital bed with a dead brain," Inuyasha said sadly.

"No, never think that. You were good to her, and she was good to you. Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened. You both are innocent."

Inuyasha made eye contact with his brother in shock. He didn't expect his brother to say something along those lines. But then again, Sesshoumaru had always looked after him and made sure Inuyasha always stood his ground when someone wronged him.

Sesshoumaru turned over his shoulder, "Rin, we're headed back to the hospital. I'd like it if you'd accompany us." Rin stepped from the kitchen and nodded sadly. They both looked to Inuyasha as he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood from the couch to follow them.

The ride to the hospital was very quiet as the passengers silently mourned Kikyo's passing. Inuyasha didn't know how he was going to react to her body. When he saw her disappear in his arms, it was one thing, but to hear those words from the surgeon brought a chill to his heart. She was gone. She was truly gone. And he never got the chance to tell her he loved her. He never got the chance to say goodbye. She was completely taken from his life.

Sesshoumaru had no idea how hard it was for his brother to be a widower. One thing Sesshoumaru had always known was that his brother's life was always hardest on him. Inuyasha had lost so much, and had now lost the ultimate. His wife. Since Sesshoumaru had never found love 'til the present, he had never experienced a loss as harsh as that. Yes, Inuyasha's mother was a hard enough loss due to how much she affected him. However, to lose a significant other whom you've shared all of yourself with for years. He hoped he would never have to live through such hard times.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to his brother beside him. The look in his eyes as he stared off into space was painful for Sesshoumaru to see. He closed his eyes as he reached his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders and directed his head to rest on his own shoulder with his hand. Inuyasha's eyes continued to stare off into space as if in shock. Rin just watched for a moment as Sesshoumaru comforted his brother and then turned her head towards the window as she watched the scenery fly by.

Finally, as they pulled into the drop off/pick up circle before the doors to the lobby, they all stepped out the back door quietly and stepped through the automatic doors. When they stepped up to the receptionist desk, they were then led to the lower floor, and to a private room where the body awaited the coroner.

As they entered the room, all they could see was a gurney covered with a sheet. They all gathered around the gurney as the nurse raised the sheet and folded it over her chest. Inuyasha immediately put his hand over his eyes and began to let the water works fall. She looked no different from when she was in a coma. Inuyasha had hoped to see her eyes at least, even if he would have thought it creepy at first. The whole time, her eyes remained shut. As it became too much for him to handle, he fell to his knees and laid his arms and head beside her hand.

Sesshoumaru held Rin to him as he laid his free hand on his younger brother's shaking right shoulder. He held no words of wisdom for his younger brother. The best he could do was to direct Rin and the nurse from the room to give his brother some privacy to say whatever he needed to say to her.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Inuyasha cried out in pain. He could only hope that she would be put to rest once Jakotsu was brought to justice.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry about all this. I know it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty since I am in the center of it all. I know I must accept this, and move on, but I don't know how. And when I do, please forgive me. I will miss you, my love. Be at peace," Inuyasha said as he choked back tears. He lifted his eyes to look upon her face one last time," I had only one wish. To see your beautiful eyes one last time, but that wish can never be granted."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips as he said, "Sayonara, my beloved Kikyo." He then laid her hand upon the mattress and stood up straight and tall. As he looked upon her face, he began to gain a need. The need to confront that asshole. The need for justice. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes let go of their last tears and he then stormed out of the room and off down the hall, surprising Sesshoumaru and Rin as they nearly avoided injury. They stared off after Inuyasha stunned.

* * *

Kouga was just waking as his cell phone started ringing. He walked slowly to his dresser while scratching his head as he picked up his cell phone to read the number on the screen. At the recognition of the number, he snorted and answered the beeps. 

"Hey, you! Long time no talk!" Kouga said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Kouga…" came the response on the other end.

"Hey, man…What's wrong?"

"She…she's gone, dude…"

"What? Who? Kagome or Kikyo?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Kikyo. She's gone."

"Aw man…Where are you?" Kouga asked desperately as he reached for his jeans.

"Sitting outside the hospital." Inuyasha answered plainly.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Is there anything else you need?" Kouga asked as he started to stick his arms through the sleeves of his t-shirt.

"Yeah, advice." Inuyasha said simply.

"Advice, for what?" Kouga asked after he slipped his shirt over his head.

"How to get someone behind bars."

"Uh…Who are we talking about now?" Kouga asked as he grabbed his socks and sat down on his bed to slip them on.

"I'll tell you when you get here. There're people standing around out here." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Okay, I'll be right there, just sit tight, okay?" Kouga replied as he then hung up and grabbed his shoes on the way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes once again as he folded his phone shut and stared at it for a bit. He wondered if he should tell her. If he should wait, or ask her for support. He opened his phone again and scrolled to her name. As he highlighted her name, his thumb stopped. Yes, a part of him was happy that he finally had the information he had been hoping to find, and part of him wanted to share it with Kagome, but her reaction would be different. He needed a plan before he would reveal that part of his past. 

Inuyasha honestly would rather take his harsh past of growing up amongst regular kids who looked normal. Both he and Sesshoumaru were picked on, but Sesshoumaru stood up for himself differently. Sesshoumaru outshined all of his classmates and made himself avoidably useful. With Sesshoumaru's charisma, he wasn't made fun of for long. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was picked on from day one, least 'til high school came along. That was when he became the cat's meow with the girls. When he grew older, he became just as irresistible with the chicks as Sesshoumaru had long before him. Especially after he started dating Kikyo, who was the most popular girl in school.

He thought more on the idea of calling her, and pressed the call button as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Inuyasha drawled into the phone.

"Hey, Inu. Where are you?" Kagome asked in worry.

"I'm at the hospital. Listen, I have some errands to run, but I'll be back later tonight, okay?" Inuyasha said in as natural a voice as he could, "please wait up for me, okay? I have to talk to you. It's something important."

"Okay, I will. How late do you think you'll be? Is everything okay?" She asked innocently.

Inuyasha paused from answering for a moment as he thought about how to answer her. Then he replied with, "I'll answer that later, okay? Now's not a good time. Not over the phone."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll wait up and see you later, then Inu," Kagome said in a worried tone.

"Thanks. Kagome, I…" he paused.

"What?"

Inuyasha struggled to say the words he wanted to say, but his heart hurt too much for him to say them easily "I love you…" he choked out as his hand shot to cover his eyes.

Kagome heard the unease in his voice at those words. He was struggling with something. She began to get upset as she replied with, "I love you too."

He then choked "Bye."

"Bye," Kagome replied as the connection died on the other end. She listened to the dial tone for a few seconds and set the receiver down onto the cradle. She had been in her room reading a book when he called. Since she was alone, thoughts began to race through her mind as to why he would react that way.

* * *

As Inuyasha slipped the phone back into his pocket, Kouga showed up and stopped in front of him. Inuyasha got up from the bench and climbed into the car. Kouga could see the pain on his friend's face. Inuyasha was truly hurting something terrible. And the look in his eyes. The last time he had seen a look of that caliber was when they last fought over Kagome. He hadn't heard from or seen Inuyasha since that time. 

"So, who was it? Who shot Kikyo?" Kouga asked as he shot glances Inu's way as he drove away from the hospital.

"Jakotsu" Inuyasha spat.

"No way! What for?" Kouga asked in shock.

"Me."

"What do you mean? Did you do something to him?" Kouga asked.

"No. Well, maybe."

"What do you mean?" Kouga was very confused now.

"I rejected him."

Kouga pulled onto the shoulder and slammed on the breaks as he shifted into park and turned in his seat. "You what! You mean he…!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything but turned his eyes towards Kouga. Kouga's mouth was wide open in shock. He had no idea the guy Inuyasha had been talking about a year ago had been a homosexual. Not that he had anything against someone who was, but to hear that had been the reason for his wife losing her life?

"Dude…Tell me. Everything that happened. For all I knew before now, he just rubbed you the wrong way. You didn't tell me he came onto you." Kouga explained.

Inuyasha explained everything that happened, how Jakotsu truly rubbed him the wrong way and how the man took his reaction and became jealous over his wife. Kouga took it all in and slumped down into his seat. He had no idea what to say. If he had been in Inuyasha's shoes, he would have made sure he and his wife had absolutely nothing to do with the guy. Especially if he was that obsessed.

"Well, what should I do? How do I get the evidence for the authorities? Without evidence, he could lie and get out of it," Inuyasha said aloud as he stared ahead.

"You have to either confront him, or try to get him to talk through someone else. Meaning, you have to catch him."

"What do you mean? Like follow Jakotsu?" Inuyasha asked.

"Probably."

"How would I be able to do that? I'd stick out like a sore thumb!" Inuyasha replied.

"Well, has he ever seen you with contacts, or with your hair a different color?" Kouga shrugged.

"No! You know I don't do that kind of stuff!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, maybe it's time you start! I bet he won't recognize you if you do," Kouga suggested.

"No way! No fucking way! I refuse to change my appearance just to get info out of him!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, what other choice do you have? Huh?" Kouga shot back with an intense look in his eyes.

Inuyasha had no response to that one. He turned from Kouga's piercing glare and thought about the possibilities for a few moments. If Jakotsu didn't recognize him, he could get close and act as if he were someone else. Hell, he could have some fun with the idea. He turned a look upon Kouga that spelled out mischief. Kouga smiled and nodded, "Let's get some supplies," Kouga said as he shifted into gear and drove off down the road.

* * *

After dark, Kagome had been sitting in her living room watching late night television. She was lounging upon the couch, her body propped up by the armrest. Suddenly, she saw headlights through the curtains. She got up from the couch at the sound of two car doors closing. She stepped up to the door to see who was there as the screen door opened. She opened the inner door and saw not only her lover, but also another man behind him. 

"Oh, hello. C'mon in, you two," Kagome greeted the two men as she stepped aside and eyed the bags in their hands. "Groceries?"

"Sorta. We need to talk," Inuyasha replied as he led her into the living room and turned off the television. Kagome sat upon the couch again as Inuyasha turned to his companion and said, Kagome, this is Kouga, a long time friend of mine."

"I remember you!" Kagome said in surprise. Kouga looked to Inuyasha in curiosity as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her in question. "You went to school with me! You were a senior when I was a freshman! You're Kouga Takawa!"

Kouga looked at her in utter shock, "Uh…yeah. Funny how I have no idea who you are, save for what Inu's told me about you."

"You've been talking about me, huh?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile and a wink, gaining a sheepish smile and a shrug from Inuyasha, "So, what's going on?"

"Something happened this afternoon. Kagome, Kikyo died," Inuyasha said simply. Kagome brought her hand to her mouth in shock as she gasped. "I saw how she died. I saw everything. She finally remembered who shot her, and I know as well. I know everything. What he said, how he did it, everything." Inuyasha said as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Oh, Inu…I'm so sorry. What are you gonna do now?" Kagome asked as she lowered her hand.

"Well, first of all, I hope you won't mind if I stay here for a while. I don't think I could ever sleep in that bed , or that room again. And second, I have a way to get Jakotsu behind bars," Inuyasha explained.

"That's fine, but how are you gonna do this? What caused him to shoot her?" Kagome asked.

"It was me."

"I don't understand," Kagome replied with her eyebrows cocked in question.

"He was jealous of Kikyo, I'll leave it at that," Inuyasha replied as he sighed in discomfort.

"Jealous of…You mean he…"

"Okay, how many times do I have to hear that same response today!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration as he shook his hands in anger.

"I'm sorry, Inu. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to understand is all," Kagome replied innocently as Kouga snorted off to the side, gaining a killer glare from Inuyasha.

"I'll explain that to you later. Right now, it's not important. And these aren't groceries." Inuyasha replied as he pointed to the bags.

"Okay, then what are they?" Kagome asked.

"Something I need your help with. Would you mind helping me tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked from the bag, to Kouga and then finally to Inuyasha as she began to get a clue of what was going on. "What would you like me to do?"

Inuyasha reached into the bag nearest to him and pulled out a box of hair color solution, "I need you to make me a sexy black haired man. Are you game?"

Kagome took one look at him, shot a look to Kouga and figured out what their plan was. "You're gonna try and confront him? What about your eyes?" Kagome asked.

"I got it all covered," Inuyasha shrugged as he pulled out a box of costume contacts from the costume shop.

"Oh, I had no idea those could be bought over the counter," Kagome said in response.

"Yeah, well. Apparently a lot of things can be bought over the counter these days," Inuyasha said with a wink, "So, Whatta ya say? Wanna help make me a new man?"

Kagome giggled at the sultry look on his face. Kouga dropped his arms and turned away as he said aloud, "I guess that's my cue to hit the road. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Inu."

"Yep, thanks for the help, man," Inuyasha said with a wave as Kouga let himself out.

Kagome and Inuyasha then grabbed the bags of supplies and headed into the kitchen. Inuyasha wanted the coloring done as soon as possible to make it easier in the morning to get into costume. Kagome was thankful her mother and son had already gone to bed, so that she and Inu could talk freely as she turned his silver locks pitch black.

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed as she worked the solution into his soft hair. She couldn't believe he would choose such drastic measures, but she had to admit, it would be very interesting to see him with normal black hair and brown eyes. Yes, she fell for his unusual features instantly, but she had always wondered what he'd look like if he could possibly blend in with the crowd.

As the transformation took place, he told her some tidbits from his past. Namely the most embarrassing moments, including the incident with Jakotsu. One thing Bankotsu had told him when he first met him was that Jakotsu mainly went for the unusual looking men. He generally liked the look of foreign men due to their looks. And when he had caught Jakotsu's eye that was it. The most unusual looks a man could have. Soft silver hair and bright golden eyes.

As his story finished, he ceased from talking and reveled in the feel of Kagome's hands caressing his scalp. So tender and loving as she worked the color into his silver locks. The smell was a bit over-bearing, but at her touch, he could sit through anything. Once the color was evenly spread, she pulled out a black ponytail holder and propped his long hair upon his head to let the coloring solution sit for about fifteen minutes.

Kagome joked about how he looked like he had dipped his head in mud, causing him get up from the chair and walk down the hall to the bathroom. "Ack!" was his response as she poured two cups of tea. As he returned, she handed him his cup of hot tea and sat down across from him at the table.

"So?" she asked with a smile.

"Weird…I can't believe that was me I was looking at."

Kagome giggled as they both sipped their tea. She then eyed the contacts on the table. She picked up the box and looked at him as she asked, "Have you ever worn contacts before?"

"No. There should be directions, right?" he asked as he reached for the box. She handed it to him and he read the back as he sipped his tea. As he read them, he grimaced, "Looks painful."

"Well, people do it all the time. Maybe it isn't," Kagome shrugged as she took another sip.

"Well, we'll see. Maybe I should save these for tomorrow morning," he said as he set them down and turned to see how much longer he had with the smelly solution in his hair.

Kagome looked at the timer and then got up from her chair to gather a few things for rinsing. Inuyasha just sat and sipped his tea calmly until she returned from the bathroom with a hose, a pair of swimming goggles and an old towel. Inuyasha set his cup down as he watched her hook up the hose to the kitchen sink and set the goggles down next to the sink as well.

"What are those for?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced at the goggles.

"To keep the solution out of your eyes and nose," Kagome replied as she read the directions for the conditioner. He just shrugged and took another sip of his tea as the timer dinged.

As she rinsed the solution from his hair, she loved softness. With the water running through his hair, she had never seen hair shine like that before. He remained quiet as she worked the coloring stuff from his hair. Once the water was clear, she turned off the water and grabbed the towel. As he wiped the water from his face, she wrung his hair out, draped the towel over his head and began to work it dry. He remained still and slumped over as she worked.

Once she was finished, she pulled the towel from his head and eyed him as he draped the wet locks over his shoulders. "How does it look?" he asked.

Kagome's mouth dropped as she pointed towards the hall bathroom. He eyed her curiously for a moment and then turned down the hall. As he eyed himself in the mirror, he was silent. Kagome stepped into the bathroom to see him standing before the mirror in shock.

"Oh my god…I look normal…Wow…So this is what it's like to have black hair like everyone else…" he said aloud. Kagome smiled proudly at his reaction to his new look. She had wondered if he had ever wondered how he'd look after coloring his hair. He turned to her and smiled as he stepped up and embraced her, "thank you, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Inu." She replied as he grabbed a brush and began to work the tangles from his long hair. Kagome stood by and watched as he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. The only thing she worried about was whether that plan of theirs was gonna work. He was risking a lot to approach Jakotsu, and she hoped he would succeed.

* * *

Well, now…A nice long chapter for a very long wait. It's taken me a while to get this one out not only due to transitions going on, but also due to difficulties with dealing with Inu's emotions in this chapter. I think he's become like a switch hitter, but then again, he had become driven by the need for justice because of her death. He decided to set his feelings aside and focus on something more important. And not only that, but it's for Kikyo to be finally laid to rest. I know, sounds funky how all he needs to do is be in the presence of Kagome and he acts as if Kikyo doesn't exist, but he refuses to act any other way…He's so stubborn…(sigh) oh well, at least you know I'm back in the kick of things once again. I know where this will go next, so don't worry. The long waits shall cease since I know what's coming up next, and since my life is finally back in order. And now, enough of my blabbering. It's time for bed (wink) my brain is now drained of energy, and my hands need to stop talking…LOL! Thanks again for your patience, and I will do my best in rewarding you all with more fiction more often, k? 'Til next time, ja ne! 


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, it has been two weeks, and I finally caught the start of the next chappy. I'm happy to be back, and I'm glad to let you all know, this story will be wrapping up soon here. Can't say how many more chapters, but it's getting close…I can feel it. Anyways, this chapter should be very interesting, as well as fun for me to write. So, enjoy!

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org:

InuGrrrl: Thank you, and here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it (wink).

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Drake Clawfang: Thanks, and here's the next one. Enjoy (wink).

Kagome M.K.: All righty. Here ya go (smiles widely).

Cold Kikyo: Yes, I know. I was saddened by her death so soon in this fic. But, we all know Inuyasha will be taken care of. It's just what's coming up in this next chapter that'll get ya…Be prepared for something unexpected as I grab my fire retardant coat and pants…(hides in the closet shivering). Let's just say that this chapter was the hardest I've ever written, and you'll see why.

Heymary: Oh, Inu's hair isn't the only thing happening here. I'll tell ya what, you may hate this chapter because of how it ends, but one reassuring thing I will mention is that you have my word in knowing that this is the worst of it, okay? The rest of the story, I can't say what'll happen, but I will say that the ending of this chapter isn't one of my favorite endings. Read on, and you'll see why…(shivers from experience).

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: Thanks, bud. One thing I will mention is that you are about to read one of my worst experiences as a writer. So, just to let ya know, I certainly hope I never have to repeat writing a chapter such as this one due to the ending. You'll like the beginning and the middle, but the end will have you either angry or saddened…Can't say what emotions you'll feel, but I'm preparing myself for tons of yelling here…Just one of the things we writers sometimes have to face to tell a story. Anyways, please let me know what you think of this chapter, that's important to me, bud (nods while tears of fear fall).

angicakesisinuyashasluvr: Yes, and more speechlessness to come, I assure you.

glowgurl87: You did, huh? Wow! I didn't know that was possible since the chapters are nice and long. That's cool, and I'm glad you commented in the end. I certainly don't know what your reaction to this chapter will be, but I'm prepared for any type of criticism, I assure you. Just to give ya a hint, this isn't one of my fave chapters. I may even change it after eyes see it…we'll just have to see, k?

chickeninuyasha: Yeah, surprising, ne? I was shocked myself when the plan came to my head. I think he's nuts in my opinion, but sometimes ya have to do what ya have to get things done, right? You think dying his hair was a shocker, just read on, and you'll see where his mind has taken him as far as sanity.

Spirituality: Well, thank you, bud! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and if you figured Jakotsu was the perp before reading that last chapter, then you're not dense. You just need to have better faith in yourself. Most people who guessed missed. And on another note, this chapter may rock your socks off, but it'll surprise you tons. Believe me, I saw it all as I wrote it…This has to be the most difficult chapter I've ever written, so sit back, enjoy hopefully, and I await your response (wink).

Owari Nai Yumes: Thanks! And yeah, poor Inu…He's been through waaaay too much, hasn't he? Makes me wanna hug him because his life has sucked it up bad, save for Kagome. As far as Jakotsu is concerned, you'll see what happens next as far as he's concerned, and I'm sure it'll be something expected with his sick mind in this fic. As far Kagome, I assure you, as far as I know, she's safe. No worries there. Unless this fic takes a turn I'm not aware of (taps finger on laptop in thought for a few moments) Naw, she's safe.

kirarakitty: Well, we all slough off every now and then. Hell, even I have, as you can tell. Juggling more than one or two fics is harsh. But at least you can rest assured that I will not let this fic go to waste without an ending. And I loved the look Inuyasha had on his face when he asked Kagome to make him a new man. If my husband did that, and he looked like Inuyasha, I would so swoon…(drools). Thanks for the encouragement about my writing skills. I try, and I'm glad you're still enjoying my fiction. Don't forget to comment on this one. It's important to know your thoughts as I've asked everyone else who's reviewed in the past.

**A/N:** This is important. Side effects of reading this chapter may include: anger, upset, gasping, wide eyes, and a strange need to shake your head vigorously fast as if something had just hit your head such as a bug. The last scene is a bit on the other side of most fiction writers and I certainly hope you all will still love me after this bump in the road ends. Thank you for your support and encouragement as some of you may scream and run after this…

**And to my hardy die hard fans:** Read on for the chapter of chapters in this fic. You will probably go crazy over what I gained the gumption to write, which most tend to yadda yadda out of most fiction…Heh heh heh…(acts funky and psychotic).

**Chapter 17**

As the sun seeped in through the curtains, golden irises peeked from behind soft black lashes. As they blinked and stared across the room, tears fell instantly. The dreams those golden pools watched that night hurt worse than any pain Inuyasha had ever gone through. He saw his wife die repeatedly. Yet, he was with another woman. She ran to him after each incident. Each time, he saw himself bury his head in her lap and hold onto her for dear life. Each time, he asked her one question, "Be there for me? Please."

As those crying words ran through, his mind once again, he moved his left hand from under his head and down along his torso. Once his hand found hers, he closed his eyes and grabbed onto her hand, removing it from his bare hip. He turned his head over his shoulder to see her pressed flush against his naked body, her head nestled softly on the fringe of his now black hair. It stopped his tears for a moment, and then he remembered what they had done the night before. He then got an interesting idea as a mischievous smile crawled across his lips. The rest of her family had no clue what they did last night.

His head shifted towards the bathroom door again as he noticed the bag containing the rest of his supplies sitting under the floating sink. He decided he was going to try those contacts and see how he'd look with the finished touches. He figured he'd use her family for guinea pigs to see if he could fool them first before going on with his idea.

As he tried to move his body from Kagome, she snaked her right arm around his lower torso with a groan. He looked down and saw she had her face pressed into his back end just above his tush. He chuckled a bit and then closed his eyes a moment when she moaned and rolled in the opposite direction waving her hand in the air. 'Mission accomplished' he said to himself as he climbed outta bed and pulled on his boxers.

After his morning release, he stepped up to the sink and set the bag upon it. He pulled out a few articles and then set down the box of contacts. As he once again read the directions, he cringed again, but tried to pump himself up in the mirror to gain the strength to stick something on his eye. He'd heard about contacts, but he'd never seen them or seen people put them in. By the directions, it looked simple enough.

He closed the door and turned the light on the highest setting. He washed his hands thoroughly as the directions said, and then opened the box. As he looked at the little trays of water, he tried to see where the little plastic thing was. Shrugging in reaction, he pulled up on the tab and looked into the water to grab the contact. As he dipped his finger into the little solution, he felt it cling. As he looked at the directions again, he noticed the contact sitting face up on the middle finger. So he did as shown and then looked in the mirror.

'After this, my eyes are supposed to look brown. Man, I wonder if I'll like it…Wait, what am I saying? It's not for me, it's for Jakotsu.' He got a chill running down his spine at that thought. He was going to get all dressed and dolled up for that pervert. To attract him, and not only that, but to act as his date of sorts…

He looked in the mirror one last time before he reached up, grabbed his lashes and set the contact in the right eye. Amazingly, it didn't hurt. It felt nice and cool. He then grabbed the other contact and did the same actions. With both contacts in the eyes, he looked up and saw himself. He honestly couldn't recognize himself. His eyes were so dark, he couldn't tell if his eyes were truly gold or not. He could barely see the lines of the contacts, but they actually looked nice. As he stood there in the mirror, he tried to come up with an alias for his new look.

He pumped his muscles and tried giving the mirror a few sensual looks to see if a name could possibly present itself. With no new name as a result, he just cleaned up his mess and opened the door to the bedroom. First, he decided to shock the family. With Kagome still out cold from the night they shared together, he slipped on his jeans and stepped out the door. He smelled the breakfast her mother was cooking up for Shippo and smiled as he made his way down the stairs. As he hit the last step, he put his hand in his pockets and began to whistle.

Shippo was awaiting his food when he heard whistling come from the hall. He turned in his chair to see a black haired, half-naked man come strolling into the kitchen and up to the fridge. Shippo just stared with bug-eyes as the man opened the fridge door, grabbed a carton of milk and started to drink from it directly. Shippo began to panic as he looked to his grandmother who was cooking up a storm and humming to herself.

"Grrrranmma?" Shippo said to get her attention.

"What is it, dear?" she asked as she turned to look upon Shippo, only to see a man with black hair sitting in the way of Shippo with his back towards her. She stood there and watched as he took the milk carton and drank from it again. The woman scoffed as she reached around his shoulder to grab the milk carton. As she took it from his lips, he turned and looked at her. She didn't recognize him at all.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this house?" she asked sternly as she closed the milk carton and gave it a disgusted look.

He gave her an innocent look as he replied with, "You don't know who I am? C'mon! It's me!"

"You? Who are you? The only young man who's entered this house has silver hair and gold eyes!"

"You see, now there you're wrong." He replied as he gained a friendly smile. "My friend Kouga has black hair and blue eyes. He was here last night. Though you wouldn't know that since you two were fast asleep, weren't you?" He said as he shifted his gaze from the woman to the kid.

"Who are you? You never answered my question." The woman started back up as he turned his gaze back to hers, the sun shining into the brown depths.

"It's me, Inuyasha. Look at my eyes, I'm wearing contacts."

She studied his eyes and saw the lines of the contacts and she gasped, "Why would you do that to yourself? When did this happen?" She asked.

"Last night. I never got the chance to tell you. My wife passed away yesterday." He said in a solemn tone as he lowered his gaze from hers and to the table before him.

Shippo's eyes started to tear as he heard the news. He had never thought he'd see a man he looked upon as strong and cool look dejected. "I'm sorry Inu. You okay?" Shippo asked sweetly.

Inuyasha looked to him and saw the concern in the kid's eyes. He felt better knowing the kid cared. He smiled slightly and reached his hand across the table to muzzle the kid's hair as he replied with, "Yeah, kid. I'm okay. Just hurting is all. Don't worry."

Shippo knew he tried to hide his feelings. Shippo couldn't hold back though. He began to sniffle as Inu pulled his hand away. Shippo had no idea that the man he wanted as a father would end up unattached at some point. The only thing that came to the kid's mind was to leave his seat and run to the man he cared for.

Inuyasha watched as the kid gave him teary-eyed looks and left his chair. As the kid reached him, he laid his head in his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist as far as he could reach. The fact the little tike would know how to react to the death of someone he didn't even know surprised him. He knew Shippo for only a short time, but he had that much of an affect on the kid that he'd mourn with him.

Inuyasha smiled as tears filled his eyes as well. He then reached down and pulled the kid into his lap. Shippo embraced him and laid his head on the strong shoulder as his tears hit Inuyasha's back.

The woman thought the scene was of a father and his son. She had never seen a man do something as tender as he had just that moment. Kagome had truly found a wonderful man to hold her son as his own. She shook her head as she thought about the pain he must endure. She was then reminded of when she lost her husband. Kagome was about Shippo's age. Kagome got over it quickly, not knowing much about her father. She, however, still hadn't fully gotten over the pain of loss. What she could only hope for Inuyasha was the strength to get through the painful times, starting now. She could tell he wasn't going anywhere. He was home, and she wanted to make sure he felt her home was his own.

The woman decided to step to the fridge and grab another couple of eggs for Inuyasha. As she started cracking them, Shippo sat back and looked at Inuyasha. "You better now?"

Inuyasha smiled widely as the tears sank back into the depths of his eyes and said, "Yeah. Thanks buddy," as he held the boy close for another moment and then let him climb down from his lap. Just then, the lady of the hour stumbled into the kitchen moaning. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her try to gain the strength to walk away from the wall.

Inuyasha smirked as he got up from his seat and made his way over to her pathetic body. "Here, I got ya," he said as he took her arms and led her away from the brace wall and to a seat. He knelt down to see how she was doing when her eyes opened fully to see not gold eyes, but brown eyes looking up at her.

"AHH!" She screamed as he fell back in reaction. Her mother looked over to see Inuyasha on the floor and Kagome pointing at him in shock.

"Geeze, Kagome. You shouldn't be shocked! You did this to me last night!" Inuyasha pleaded as he lifted his arms and sat up.

It took a moment for Kagome to process the man before her until the images of a black haired man making love to her and the time spent at the sink flew through her head. "Oh…Inu, I'm sorry." She said as she reached forward and helped him off the floor. He looked into her eyes once again. "Wow, you got the contacts in. They look great!"

"I know. You should try 'em. They feel cool!" he exclaimed with a smile as he got up from the floor.

Shippo shook his head as the older woman set his plate before him. Inuyasha grabbed his seat and a glass of milk was set before him from behind. "So, why has this transformation taken place, Inuyasha?" the woman behind him asked as he took a sip of milk.

"It's complicated." Inuyasha replied as he set the glass down before him with a serious look on his face.

"Oh? Do tell."

Inuyasha opened his eyes to gaze upon Shippo for a moment. Shippo was busy eating his eggs and bacon. He couldn't tell her with the kid sitting across from him. "Well, it was a bet. A friend of mine made a bet with me that no matter what I did to my face and hair, he could still recognize me. Obviously, I'm gonna make some easy cash on this one." He replied with a smirk. 'Oh, yeah…crisis averted.'

"A bet? Just a measly bet? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said over her shoulder.

"Ah, naw. It's just to make things interesting every now and then. I mean, it's not like I really need the money, but the look on his face will be priceless." He replied proudly.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha from across the table as he chewed on his bacon. He could tell there was something more to the whole thing, but being a kid, he didn't know the full extent. He decided to give it a go anyways. "Sure…Midlife crisis…"

Inuyasha's smile disappeared and his eyes shot to his. Shippo recoiled in shock at the loss of his arrogant façade. Kagome started laughing as Inuyasha folded his arms and looked off to the side, responding with an arrogant, "Keh!"

Just then, Kagome's mother noticed the time and stepped from the stove to shoo Shippo out the door to catch the bus. He said goodbye to the family and rushed out the door. "Now, tell me the truth, young man. Why did you really go to all this trouble?" Kagome's mother asked as she poured his and Kagome's eggs from the skillet onto their plates.

"Well, it has to do with the man who shot my wife a month ago. I know why he shot her, and I intend to get him to talk to me about it, thinking I'm someone else." Inuyasha explained.

"And why don't you just tell the police about him? Why put yourself in danger?" She asked as she grabbed a bagel with cream cheese and sat beside Kagome.

"Well, here's the thing. He left no evidence for them to go on. I intend to go out to the club he hangs at, act as if I don't know him, and try to use a small recorder to get his confession. If I can do that, I can easily put him behind bars forever." Inuyasha explained and then took another sip of his milk.

"Oh. So, all this time, the police haven't been able to find a lead at all?" She asked.

"No. He kept the gun on him and no one witnessed it happen. My wife was found by a man from her office after she was shot and the perp left. I called her phone and he answered. That was how I found out she was shot. She didn't come home and I waited for her. When I began to wonder, that was when I rushed to find her. Then it all stems from there."

"Oh. Smart guy."

"Actually, no. He made quite a few mistakes. One of them was getting jealous of Kikyo and going after me." He explained as he put another helping of eggs in his mouth.

Kagome's mother's mouth dropped as she dropped the piece of bagel she was about to take a bite out of. Inuyasha shook his head and dropped the chopsticks. Kagome looked to her mother and rubbed her back as Inuyasha grabbed his empty plate and set the dish in the sink.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't upset you, did I?" her mother asked.

Inuyasha just leaned over the sink on his hands as he replied with, "No, you didn't. It's just that I know how shocking it is to you, but to see everyone's reactions to what happened is getting on my nerves. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." He turned around and walked from the kitchen and down the hallway to the stairs.

Kagome eyed her mother in assurance that everything was okay and got up to follow Inuyasha. As the woman sat there, she thought about how a man could have gone after her daughter's love interest. Granted, she knew of homosexuals and their behaviors, but the man Inuyasha mentioned seemed a bit more on the odd side to shoot a woman to get to her straight husband. She sat at the table and thought for a bit before she cleaned up the dishes in the sink and got back to her normal everyday routine.

Kagome followed Inuyasha up the stairs after he had entered her bedroom. As she stepped in, she shut the door behind her to give them privacy. "Is everything okay, Inu?"

"Yeah. Sorry for how I acted back there. It's just…" he trailed off in thought.

"What?"

"What I have to do to get this guy to talk to me."

"And what is that?" she asked.

He turned to face her and grabbed her hands as he replied with, "I have to become someone like him. I have to understand him. I have to know what makes him tick. Kagome, I have to act as if I'm interested in him."

Kagome's eyes shot open in shock. She didn't' think he'd go THAT far. "Are you sure you have to…you know…act gay?"

"Yeah, otherwise he won't consider me. I've talked to Bankotsu in the past, he's Jakotsu's older brother. I have to be someone along the lines of kinkiness in order for him to pay me any attention. He's a very sick bastard, that one." Inuyasha explained as he cringed a bit.

"Oh, my…I'm not sure you should go through with this. You might end up in a load of trouble, Inu. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. What if he falls for this version of you? Would you be willing to hurt him? Would you even possibly…in the slightest chance…"

"NO! Absolutely not! I will not allow it to go very far, trust me."

"But, won't he catch on to what your scheme is if you do? He might not reveal anything to you if you don't go too far. I'm thinking this might be a bad idea." Kagome said as she lowered her head.

Inuyasha shook his head and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her to him. She was afraid and he needed to reassure her that he'd be fine no matter what. "Kagome, I promise. I won't let him hurt me again."

"Why do YOU have to do this? Why not just ask his brother to gain the info?"

"Because, Jakotsu no longer trusts his brother. He'll only trust me. He wants only me. The only thing is he won't tell me why he did what he did if he knew it was me who approached him. The hardest part isn't acting gay. Any guy can do that. I just have to act as if I did something bad and get him to talk about what he's done. That's my only option." Inuyasha explained as he ran his hand over her cheek, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I just want to make sure he won't pull his gun on you. If he's willing to kill a woman without remorse, then he could do the same to some strange guy who wouldn't put out for him…You know what I mean. That's what I'm worried about. You ending up with experiences you never wanted in the first place."

"How far do you think I'm gonna let this go?"

"Are you willing to kiss a guy you hate more than anything in the world?"

He thought about that question long and hard. He hadn't thought completely about that. Just as he let his mind run away with him, he saw Jakotsu looking deeply into his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed him tenderly…That was when he turned his head away from Kagome's gaze and just put his hands on his mouth in disgust. Kagome didn't say a word but wrapped her arms around him as he dealt with his mind and soul on the matter.

As he cleared his mind, he held her arms to him as he brought his lips to hers to erase the thought from his mind. After a few moments, they embraced and ended up lying upon the bed as they reveled in the taste of each other's lips.

* * *

A few hours later, Inuyasha had gone back to his estate to look through his wife's belongings they gave him at the hospital while she was in a coma. As he found his wife's cell phone, he plugged it into the wall and set it to charge. When he turned it on, he looked through the phonebook for Bankotsu's phone number. He decided to find out from Bankotsu where Jakotsu liked to hang out on Friday nights. Once he got the number, he dialed it on his own phone and sat back as it rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bankotsu. It's me, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? What are you calling me for?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"I have a question about Jakotsu."

"Okay…what would you like to know?"

"Where does he hang out? Ya know any gay bars in the area where he's seen regularly?"

"Um…Yeah…The Lightning Bar. Why?" Bankotsu asked.

"Just curious. I know, Bankotsu."

"You know what?"

"That he was the one who shot Kikyo. I just need to hear him say he did it and why myself." Inuyasha explained.

Bankotsu knew this was gonna happen. Since Jakotsu had shown a bit of intelligence to keep the evidence to a minimum, he waited to see what Inuyasha was going to do. "What are you gonna do?"

"Why should I tell you my game plan? You think I don't know you will more than likely protect your brother from jail or prison?" Inuyasha spat.

"Actually, I know all about it. In fact, I know too much. That's why he no longer lives here with me."

"Really…is that so?" Inuyasha asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yes. I've been debating what to do myself. What he did to Kikyo and you wasn't right. I do support that he fall in love with some lucky chap, but not to kill for it. I'm sorry I didn't know about his plans, or I woulda stopped him."

"Sure…Like I'll fall for that one."

"No, seriously! I was upset he did what he did! I was so angry that I actually hurt him. I took all his pictures he has of you and I…"

"Wait wait…he has pictures of me?" Inuyasha interrupted in shock.

"Yes. Pictures from parties in the past, pictures you weren't even aware were taken of you. He took a lot of pictures of just your face, Inuyasha. He's obsessed. Almost like a stalker." Bankotsu admitted.

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The last thing he wanted was his face plastered all around that pervert's place of residence. He could get him for stalking as well as murder. "So, what are ya gonna do about me putting him in prison?" Inuyasha asked simply.

Bankotsu was silent for a few seconds. Then once he had his response in order, he replied with, "I would support you, I swear it. You can use me as a witness."

"And I can hold you to that? 'Cuz you would be the wild card I'd need to get him where he belongs. Bankotsu, I want you to know something. I never truly had anything against you specifically. I just didn't know how much I could trust you in your case with being Jakotsu's older brother. I assumed you would stand up for him instead of helping to give him what he deserves." Inuyasha stated.

"I respect that. I owe you a lot, Inuyasha. I truly am sorry for what happened to your wife, who was also a close friend of mine. I am mourning her as well." Bankotsu stated in a solemn tone.

"Thank you." Inuyasha replied as he folded his phone shut and looked around the bedroom one last time before going shopping for clothes he'll only wear once.

* * *

A couple hours later, as dusk was seen on the horizon, Inuyasha arrived at the bar by means of using the courtesy car he lent to Kagome. As he stepped in through the doors, he looked around the bar. Since it was early, he was able to find a seat at the bar quickly. He sat down at the bar in a pair of brown leather pants, a black silk shirt and a brown leather jacket to match the pants. His hair was back in a low ponytail and he had applied a bit of rouge to his cheeks, forehead and chin to bring out some color in his face. He also went so as far as to add a bit of lip-gloss to his lips. He had to admit, he didn't look too bad with the black hair, the dark brown eyes and the makeup. 

He knew there was nothing wrong with men wearing makeup. Throughout history, men wore makeup to enhance their facial features in theater and in movies. If done right, it looks very good. He never intended to do this again, but he certainly hoped he could 'swoon' Jakotsu into possibly getting drunk with him tonight if anything. Deep down, Inu hoped that would be all it would take for him to confess.

As he waited for his Long Island Iced Tea, he eyed the recorder in his pocket. With it set just right in his jacket pocket, he knew he could just start the recording with just a brush against the pocket. As he made the preparations he could, along with eyeing his makeup job in a compact mirror he had bought the night before, he eyed through the mirror to the front door, seeing the man he was looking for enter alone. He made like he was applying more lip-gloss as Jakotsu stepped towards the bar.

Jakotsu eyed the new leather set before him. Long black hair, nice stature, nice ass…The works from behind. With how prim and proper the man before him was dressed and studying himself in the mirror, he knew he was unusual. But to see him sitting at the bar alone…He began to wonder if his significant other was somewhere else in the bar. As he walked near him, Jakotsu eyed the bar for a possible companion keeping an eye on him. When he noticed a friend of his nearby, Shinji, he took a seat and nudged his side.

"Hey, Shinji"

"Yeah? Hey, Jakotsu! How've ya been?"

"I gotta question. Ya see that hunk of man over there?" Jakotsu asked as he pointed over his shoulder at Inuyasha.

"Yeah. He's new. Never seen him here before. Though he walked in alone, I think he's right up your alley, man." He assured Jakotsu as he gave him a wink and a nod urging him to make contact.

Jakotsu thanked him and stepped up closer to the mirror checking beauty before him. "Hey, baby. I hear you arrived by yourself. You meeting anyone here?"

Inuyasha clicked the mirror shut and turned to look over his shoulder at the man who caught his attention. "Oh, aren't you a stud. Well, no. I'm just looking for a new person to be with. I heard about this place and decided to check it out. I figure it's got promise." Inuyasha replied with a shrug, using a more feminine tone to his voice.

"Ah, I see. I also see that you haven't ordered a drink yet. Bartender! Two Long Island Iced Teas here!" Jakotsu shouted.

"So, you come here frequently, I gather?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

"Why yes. I am here every weekend, Friday nights included." He said as the drinks arrived. They both picked up their drinks and clinked their glasses before taking sips. "So, ya never told me your name."

"It's Ian. You?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

"Ian. I'm Jakotsu." He replied as he eyed Inuyasha strangely.

"What? Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"No, nothing. It's just that…" he stopped short with a sigh and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Inuyasha watched curiously, as he opened his wallet to pull out a picture of himself. "You just remind me of someone, but only slightly."

"Oh? That man there?" Inuyasha asked politely as he pointed with a painted fingernail.

"Yeah. Inuyasha. I ruined his life for my own purpose. The sad part is, he has no idea how much I love him. How much I wish I could have him in my life. He doesn't realize what I could be for him. How it is to love another man. All he did to me was judge me." Jakotsu said as his eyes clenched shut in pain.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment to regain strength and then opened his eyes to a new perspective. "Well, he's just a mean person, isn't he?" He asked as he clicked on the tape recorder.

"Oh yes. I even presented my feelings before him. And what did he do? He pushed me to the floor before him and stomped his foot on my chest, messing up my bright white dress shirt and suit jacket. He told me I was a jerk-off. He didn't even give me a chance to truly express my feelings towards him, even though he was married." Jakotsu said as he eyed the picture.

"But, you said you ruined his life. How do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I did something horrible. I became jealous of his wife. I hated her. I hated everything about her. She was the one who shared his bed every night, not me. He is so closed-minded. I just want to open his eyes to new things. To make him happier than that bitch ever could." Jakotsu explained.

'I'm getting close, and all I'm doing is just having a chat with him and a drink! This is a cinch!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he got his mind focused once again to sympathize with Jakotsu. "So then, will you still pursue this love of yours? He's one hell of a man. I think he's worth anything, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. But seeing him as he treats me makes me mad. Ian, I think, since I met you, I would like to rid my life of him!" He said as he ripped the picture in two. Inuyasha looked at the picture as he dropped it into his drink and turned eyes upon him. "Ian, will you come home with me? Please? I need to be alone with you, not in a public place."

"But, we just met! You barely even know me!" Inuyasha replied in shock.

"I can tell you care, Ian. I need to be ridden of this jerk. This sadist! Please, sleep with me tonight? I know I can satisfy you." Jakotsu pleaded as he grabbed Inuyasha's hands.

"Jakotsu, I'm looking for more than a one night stand. And if all you want from me is just a fuck to clear your mind of…him, then I'm not your man, trust me." Inuyasha replied as he shook his head, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Oh, please!" Inuyasha turned his eyes away from Jakotsu as he clenched his teeth behind closed lips, wanting to bite his tongue and end it. It took a moment when Jakotsu released Inuyasha's hands and sat back; dejected.

"Jakotsu, I do like you, and I feel for you, but a one night stand will not be enough to drive a hunk like that out of your heart. I'm not half the man he is, trust me." Inuyasha stated.

"I hate myself. I hate who I've become, Ian. I want a change. I've done things I'm not proud of and I need just one glimmer of hope that change is imminent. You can be that glimmer, Ian. I know you could."

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked him with empathy.

"Let's go somewhere else. I can't talk about that here." Jakotsu replied as he pulled a ten out of his wallet and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him. Inuyasha got up from the stool and followed him through the doors.

As they stepped through the doors and into the parking lot, Inuyasha followed him to the bench on the other side of the parking lot. Inuyasha calmly took his seat beside Jakotsu as he eyed his hands.

"I killed her."

"Who?"

"His wife. I shot her." Jakotsu stated simply as he then looked to Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously, trying to remain in character.

"Jealousy, that's why. I felt that if she was no longer here, she couldn't stop him from seeing me. She was everything to him. He lived for her. She lived for him. They were so much in love, it was disgusting. I hated seeing them together. Like they had something, I'll never get the chance to experience. True love. I was always cast aside, never shown any love but what my brother showed me. Brotherly love is nothing like the love of the heart and soul. Bodies entwining, souls touching. That's what I always wanted. To please another, and be pleased in return. No one has ever granted me that. And when I fall for someone so perfect, he's straight. What's so wrong with giving in to desires most are afraid of? No one truly knows what it's like 'til they experience it themselves, right?"

Inuyasha sat and listened intently. He now understood the man who angered him all those years. He wanted to understand him, and wanted to know what drove him. Now he knows and he felt like an asshole. Yes, he was straight, and there was no way he would allow himself to bed another man, but Inuyasha felt he couldn't deject another human being again. He listened to what Jakotsu said as far as his point of view, and how he reacted to it. It was human instinct. Jakotsu took his pathetic life to the max. He saw it as rejection. Inuyasha was grossed out by the gestures more than anything else. Along with the fact that he wouldn't listen to him when he said he wasn't interested.

'What to do? What to tell him? I'm here to put him in prison. To a point, I still feel he belongs there. He will end up there regardless. His heart's about to be broken soon, by the one he loves the most. Pathetic' Inuyasha thought to himself as he put his arm around him and let him lay his head on his shoulder.

"Jakotsu, life just plain sucks. We all make mistakes, but killing someone is very rash, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I ruined the life I fell in love with. From what I heard, he was broken terribly. When I saw him in the hospital, he was on guard of everyone. He worried about whomever would have done it, and part of me wanted to kneel before him and give myself up. But I know he'll hate me if he found out."

"Well, that's to be expected, but he already hates you, doesn't he? So, what have ya got to lose? If you turn yourself in and repent, you'll feel better about yourself at least. Forget him. He's untouchable, and will never return that love you hold for him." Inuyasha said in assurance, hoping he was broken enough to agree to save himself the trouble.

"I guess you're right. But can I be loved for just one night? Please, Ian?" Jakotsu asked as he turned puppy dog eyes upon Inuyasha once again.

Inuyasha pulled his arm back and eyed his hands as he replied with, "I still don't think I could satisfy you, Jakotsu. Only that man can, the way you need to be satisfied. You have to trust me. Your mind won't be focused; you'll be hurting yourself even more than you are hurting right now. I can't perform for a guy who doesn't truly love me, Jakotsu."

"I see. You are honest. I'm thankful for that. But can I ask you for one thing?"

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, still hoping to remain in character.

"Can I have one kiss? Please? Just a kiss. Nothing more. I need to pay you back for your kindness tonight, and for listening to me bear my troubles." Jakotsu asked as he hung his head in shame.

Inuyasha was hoping he wouldn't have to worry about this kind of request. But he had to play the part. "Um…I'm just kinda nervous, Jakotsu. Maybe next time? I swear I won't tell anyone."

"You mean my lips aren't good enough for yours? I just bared my soul to you, and you reject me? From just a kiss? Geeze…Why did you come here then? You're not gay, are you?" He asked with a bit of anger in his tone.

Inuyasha held up his hands in defense and replied with, "No, No, that's not it. I just don't generally kiss on the first date is all. It's kinda sudden and forward!"

"Not really. Why is it too much too soon when the French kiss each other's cheeks when they're introduced? Why do most couples kiss on their first dates? There are a lot of things couples do on their first dates that they feel aren't too forward. You a virgin or something?" Jakotsu spat.

"No, I'm no virgin!"

"Then prove it to me! Kiss me, damnit! I just want a kiss! Nothing more!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes as he swallowed a few times.

As they inched closer, Inuyasha's mind screamed inside. He never wanted an experience such as this. It seemed like forever when their lips touched. Jakotsu initiated the kiss as Inuyasha froze. Jakotsu took over as Inuyasha just paid attention to the screaming in his mind. He felt as if he was going to vomit when Jakotsu forced the kiss into an open mouth kiss. When it became too much to bare, Inuyasha pulled away and tried to catch his breath.

Jakotsu eyed the affect he had on Ian and smiled as he thanked him for the experience. Inuyasha just turned and said, "You're welcome. Listen, I have to go now. I'll see you again, okay?"

Jakotsu nodded as Inuyasha walked away and then climbed into his car as he grabbed a bag from the passenger seat. He clicked off the recorder and let go of his Long Island Iced Teas. He hadn't expected that. What was worse, was knowing that he 'd never forget that experience. Like all negative experiences, and learning from them, no one ever truly forgets them. He just sat there and gathered his wits as he threw the vomit bag out the window, into the garbage can near him and drove off to get the makeup and leather off his body.

* * *

Kagome sat up waiting for Inuyasha to return home. Since he left, she had been nothing but a worrywart. She was curious to see how things went and what transpired. The main thing was she hoped he left unscathed, and uncorrupted. From what Inuyasha had told her about Jakotsu, she hoped he hadn't gone through too much to get the information he needed. 

As she sipped her cold cup of green tea, she saw lights pull into the driveway. She set her cup down and went to the door to greet him. What she saw was a shock. Inuyasha, dressed in expensive leather, wearing makeup and looking a bit under the weather. His head hung low, and a look of utter disgust in his eyes. Kagome gasped at the sight. She right away took his hand and led him into the house. Once the door was shut, she embraced him and let him grieve on her shoulder.

He held her tight as he let himself go out of mourning, and disgust. Mourning not only of Kikyo, but also loss of innocence. He had a glimpse into the mind of a sick killer, just what everyone wants to learn about. How sick one person can become. To think it's all right to kill a woman and then realize after the fact that he'd done something wrong, and wants to sleep with another man to appease his sickly soul. He didn't know what woulda happened had he not allowed the kiss to occur.

Kagome decided not to press him on what happened. It seemed as if all he needed now was a good shower and a glimpse into a new life ahead. He needed to know it was all over. He no longer needed to live a life unfulfilled. She wanted to hold him and let him know he's all right. Whatever happened between him and the perp was to be left where it happened, and not to lurk in his heart or soul. That night, Kagome was there for him during his toughest times. When he finally felt he had something to grieve about. His own innocence.

* * *

Um…Yeah,…I knew this chapter was to be a good one, but tough to write in the least. I am not homosexual, and never have been. I have had friends who are, and I must say, they can be the sweetest of people, as long as you don't judge and accept them for who they are. I tried my best to get a glimpse into the mind of Jakotsu, and this is the result. I certainly hope I didn't offend anyone too much with the kissing scene. Believe me, I didn't expect it to occur either, but I felt it would have been funky if I had left it out. Inuyasha's reaction to it is very important in my opinion. As well as Jakotsu's. So, I hope you enjoyed this chappy, and I look forward to what's going to happen next, don't you? This was a first for me, and I hope I did well enough that I didn't anger too many of my readers. Well, 'til next time, ja ne! 


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, as some of you may know, I have kinda sloughed off this past week because I ended up enthralled in a wonderful fanfic called, The King's Mistress by the author dolphingirl0113. She is a wonderful writer, and I have to say, she shined with that story, and I highly recommend it. As far as my writing is concerned, I will be back on track now that I am able to focus now. It's just been a while since I've been able to sit back and enjoy an awesome story. In addition, I had a weekend filled with wonderful distractions ranging from Amish Town to a trip to my local theme park. The worst of my reasons for needing to apologize for the long wait was losing my internet connection for almost a week. Talk about horrible. Well, sit back and enjoy this chapter and the ones to come this weekend, k?

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org:

InuGrrrl: Yes, he went through a lot. I mean, I was able to see it, and witness the big look in his eyes when the kiss happened. Luckily, Jakotsu's eyes were closed… (Clears throat). Just a little bit of detailing I left out due to not wanting to go too far and focus too long on that…part. Anyways, he accomplished his goal, but you will see what's become of him since that…happened. Thank you for the compliment, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter (wink).

JasonC: Ya did, huh? Well, I've been working on updating as often as I can during each month, but I have slowed down just a bit due to changes and distractions as of late. Ya know how that goes, I'm sure. Thanks for the encouragement, and I'm sure you'll enjoy them. I aim to entertain above all else (wink).

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Kagome M.K: Hai…

Owari Nai Yumes: Hee hee! I grossed ya out! (Jumps for joy). Just kidding… (Clears throat) Ya know I would never aim to gross ya out, but I'm glad you enjoyed the way I presented the…act… (Shifts eyes). I guess I'm still a bit uneasy about it as well. Oh well, I'm glad it's over and that he won't have to go through any more torture…Poor Inu (sniff). And I will most definitely keep you posted on updates, mah bud (wink).

Drake Clawfang: Yeah. I wasn't going to make him go through that for nothing…(hacks a bit) Believe me, to see that as I was writing it was very uncomfortable for me, so I avoid the ending of that chapter when I read it for that reason. I'm just glad you're not mad at me.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: Hee hee! Thanks! And enjoy (wink).

heymary: I know…And just so ya know, I was grossed out too…I'm still trying to get over the shock… (runs to the bathroom with dry heaves)…Okay, I'm fine…Sorry about that. This chappy will be much easier to read, I assure you (smiles widely).

demonpriestess07: Thanks, and I see you're much stronger than I since you didn't comment on the scene with…that…part… (swallows harshly).

Spirituality: Heh heh heh…I did, huh? Man, I was shocked, but I scared monkey crap outta you? You eating monkeys over there? I could only imagine the look on your face at that part of the chapter. I felt like I was gonna hurl as I saw it unfold in my head. Darn near scared me to pieces. I still shake my head as if I had sucked on a bitter lemon when I think about it, believe me. I'm glad you liked the presentation, and you know I will keep plugging away (wink).

chickeninuyasha: Wow, Ya want more, huh? Um…that was a bit more difficult to write than one would think. So, if I end up shocking ya in the future, I can't say Inu would be kissing any guys anytime soon, k? (winks) But overall, keep reading, and I'm sure something will hit ya like a ton of bricks. Just can't say what or when… (rubs hands together and snickers).

Cold Kikyo: Yes, it was a shocker, and I am very glad you still like the story thus far. Hope ya enjoy this chappy! (Smiles widely)

kirarakitty: Yeah, you'll see what's happened with Inuyasha in this chapter. Thanks for the compliments, and I agree…I would have loved to have pictured him kissing someone else other than Jakotsu. In my opinion, he had already had the confession, but he just wouldn't allow himself to back down from a challenge. He's just that way. And yes, his sickness afterwards was very important. He couldn't drive under the influence, now could he? (wink). As for his hot outfit, I really didn't think about what was to become of his leathers. Interesting thought you have, but we'll see who gets them, k? And I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

FuTuRe PeRfEcT: Wow, thank you very much! I see a movie in my head and write what I see and hear. It's kinda hard to explain, but I'm glad you like my approach to the characters and their actions. As far as the kissing thing, I had originally planned to have him back out after the confession and run screaming from the guy, but Inu had the guts and the smarts to play it right. If he had run from Jakotsu, then he might have blown his cover. We all know Inu would do anything to bring his enemy down, but kissing his enemy shocks me to high heaven, and always will. I'm just glad to have caught your attention, and I am more than happy to entertain ya.

inu2kagfan: Did I like…make you sick? I'm sorry. If it makes ya feel a bit better, I'm still getting over the effects myself (swallows bile at the thought). Don't worry, I won't gross ya out again, least I'm not planning on it…Should I type, "Read on at own accord" at the top of my chappies? (Bites nails)

There were also a few reviews I received from new readers from previous chapters. I am very glad to see new fans when they comment, but as far as their comments, if they ask for responses, I can email them instead of confusing other readers, which I'm sure there are die hards out there who read even my responses to readers other than themselves. So, thank you very much for reviewing everyone, and now on with the story.

**Chapter 18**

Inuyasha had a restless night. Full of nightmares and disgusting takes on what could have happened if he hadn't left like he did. He was finding himself very thankful that his stomach was always a bit sensitive. He felt that he not only had an excuse to leave Jakotsu, but also with the screaming in his mind, it seemed like nothing short of a bad dream. If his stomach hadn't of wretched, who knows how much farther the situation would have gone. He felt terrible since he kept waking up and grabbing for Kagome's body. He felt like a little boy suffering from the worst dreams ever.

Kagome ended up holding him close and running her hands through his long black hair as she shushed him from his groans and moans of horror. She had told him it was possibly a bad idea. In her mind, he was not only grieving for the experiences he went through just for that confession, but also to finally break the dam on his river of tears building up under his cool façade. She knew he hadn't truly grieved for his wife, and decided to take it upon herself to coddle him and love him in the best ways she could that night.

Seeing what he was going through, and how long he had been without his wife, she decided that if she could, she would go in to work and let her boss know what she had decided for her future. As far as Inuyasha being a part of it, that was irrelevant. She felt that after the experience of losing Kikyo through all that, she would ask Inuyasha about what he had seen. To study what went on would be interesting. Even more so than just becoming a brain surgeon. But to press him about what he'd seen at this point was out of the question. He was too far-gone to the point where she worried about whether or not he'd even get any sleep at all in the near future.

As the morning's hours ticked away, Kagome's family all went about their routines for Sunday mornings as they generally would. The house was quiet 'til about ten in the morning when her mother and son finally left their bedrooms. As Shippo passed Kagome's room, he heard his mother comforting someone. The sounds were muffled, but he could have sworn he heard his mother shushing. He decided to leave well enough alone and head into the kitchen for his breakfast.

After a little while, Inuyasha finally fell asleep again. Kagome took that opportunity to slip away and head to the kitchen for something to put in her empty tummy. As she reached for the bowls in the cupboard, Shippo stepped in asking questions. "Mommy? Is there something wrong with Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned and looked at her concerned son and smiled as she nodded before turning back to the bowl and pouring a bit of cereal into it. "What's happened to him? Is he crying?" Shippo asked innocently as he sat in the chair facing her.

"Yes, Shippo. He's grieving. He'll be all right, sweetie, don't worry." She replied as she reached for the carton of milk from the fridge.

"Why hasn't he come down yet? Will I get to see him?"

"Well, he had a rough night. He didn't get much sleep, and frankly, neither did I. He has to get a few things out of his system, and then maybe he'll come down and see everyone." Kagome said as she set the milk back into the fridge and closed the door.

She listened to Shippo express a few of his thoughts on how he could help him feel better as she sat before him and ate her bowl of cereal. She truly was surprised of how much her son cared for the man lying in her bed. He saw Inuyasha as a father after such a short time. What dawned on her as she listened to her son ramble on was how important Inuyasha had become not only to herself, but also to her family. All he needed to do to achieve their acceptance was appear before them and love her as he does.

Fate can be funny sometimes. It can simply change lives so drastically to the point where the path they end up walking down is the complete opposite from where they had hoped. However, change can also be a good thing. Kagome had never thought about marrying since the rape. But, she had changed her tune all together once she met Inuyasha. She felt terrible how much his life had changed. She was amazed with how well he had been hanging on and taking it all with a smile on his face. One thing she knew for certain, he is stronger than she could ever hope to be.

As Kagome and Shippo finished talking and eating, Kagome returned to her bedroom and saw Inuyasha sitting up once again. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed cradling his head in his hands. She sat beside him and pulled him to her chest as he wrapped his arms around her, tears hitting her chest. She looked at him as strong a few moments ago and then to find him crying on her chest was a contradiction. Inuyasha had been brought to his knees quite literally. She had nothing to do but be his support as he let himself go completely. She just held him to her and rocked him softly.

'She's here. With me. Why? Why has all this happened? My wife? My life? It has gone somewhere else completely. I would have never thought I'd find a family once again. Why has God led me here of all places? To the home of the nurse who nurtured my dying wife? Was I meant to find her anyways? Am I to end up with her?'

Inuyasha began to question everything that had changed in his life. He only imagined just being happily married to a wonderful woman and then to just spend the rest of his life loving her and providing for her. He never imagined he'd suffer so many losses. His life at the time wasn't making much sense anymore, save for the woman who held him close. Kagome became his meaning, his reason for living. He felt as if Kikyo had become a passing memory to him. His life as he knew it had ended when Kikyo was ripped from the land of the living two months ago. He was given a fresh start.

As Kagome rocked Inuyasha gently, she paid close attention to his arms, his sniffles, and his groans. He sorta reminded Kagome of her son after he'd been hounded at school for just being himself. It was as if someone had bullied a poor child and he needed nothing more than to be held and reassured that everything was going to be all right. If there was one thing Kagome knew she was good at, it was comforting others during times of pain.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly between sniffles.

"Yes, Inu?"

"Right now, you're the only part of my life that makes sense. I can't understand why my life has suddenly stopped completely." He replied as he pulled away to look into her eyes. "Why does it have to be so hard? I've done nothing wrong to anyone."

"Inu, it's not your fault. It's your life. Everyone has hard times in their lives. What matters is how we get through these times when they come." Kagome replied as she brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"But, everything was going so well. What happened really? I just feel so lost." He said as he hung his head low and directed his eyes to her lap.

"Well, I have a philosophy that might help you understand how unpredictable life can be for all of us." She replied, gaining his full attention once again. "I believe life is like a labyrinth. We all are given a chance to get through the labyrinth using our own devices, virtues, and decision-making skills.

"We blindly find our way through hedges taller than we could ever see and hope to take the right paths in order to reach our goals. Each person's goal is as different as the next to come along, but we all have to start in different places to reach the same destination. Sometimes we hit dead ends. Sometimes we hit crossroads and end up making decisions hoping they were the right ones. And at times, we have to back track and start all over again. Though, not all of us have to go to that extreme to reach our true goal.

"You, Inuyasha, were given a chance to see a different route provided when you were unaware that possibility existed. Me, I had no idea I was going to meet you, completing my goal. The only hope I have is that I'm your goal deep down inside that heart of yours." Kagome explained as tears halted in his eyes. His mouth remained a straight line through the whole explanation. Her point of view was an interesting one.

"Wow, Kagome. You see things in a very different light from how I've always looked at life. I have a question to ask you." He replied.

"What is it?"

"Where do you feel in the labyrinth of life you were when the rape occurred and you ended up with Shippo? Was it a dead end like mine? Or was it a crossroads? Or does the labyrinth you speak of contain traps?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, I think it was a trap more or less, and then I was let off in a crossroads. I could have aborted Shippo, I could have adopted him out, or I could have raised him as my own, and let go of how he came to be in my life. I chose the latter, which led me to your questioning and finding you. I am grateful I chose the route I chose. It led me to you, and to having a wonderful son who loves you very much, as if you were the true father." Kagome explained, gaining a gasp from Inuyasha in reaction to her last words.

"He truly sees me that way?" He asked.

"Yes. This morning, he knew I was comforting you for some reason and was very concerned. He even thought up ways to help make you smile and feel better since he loves it when you're happy and carefree. Inuyasha, he has no idea what you went through last night, and I'd like to keep it that way." Kagome mentioned.

"Don't worry; he will never know what I went through last night. As far as my grieving for Kikyo, I will do my best to accept what I can't change. Actually, today I have to look into the funeral arrangements for her. I have to contact the hospital to let them know where she should be sent." He replied solemnly.

"Okay. I'm going there today to let my boss know what my decisions are as far as my future as a nurse." Kagome replied as she took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his callused skin.

"Oh. So, then you've decided to tell her I will pay for your schooling to become more than just a nurse?"

"Actually, I'm not going to mention you at all. I will mention that I have a supporter in my endeavor, but I refuse to mention your name due to the fact that I need a good reference." Kagome stated as she brought her gaze to his.

"What? You mean; you're not proud of us? Don't tell me you're planning on keeping our relationship a secret." Inuyasha responded curtly.

"No, that's not it! My life with you is personal, not professional. I see no reason to mention personal information to my boss. She may not rehire me in the future should I need my job back. I am very proud of our relationship, Inuyasha. You have to know how much you mean to me. I no longer have to hide my feelings for you. I love everything about you, and I intend on living my life for you." Kagome assured him as she brought her left hand to his right cheek in comfort.

He leaned into her touch with hurt and confusion in his brows. The only thing he was sure of was his love for this woman touching him. He had decided to choose the same path she walked down. The one that includes someone unexpected in his future. Not only that, but someone he would come to depend on more than anything or anyone else. So much had changed in his life he was unsure of what the future could hold. One thing he had always believed, since his mother and father's deaths, was that 'happily ever after' never could exist. However, after coming to the point where he existed in at the moment, he began to rethink that belief.

"Kagome, I just realized something important." Inuyasha said as his eyes opened and revealed gorgeous pools of gold deep in thought. "You and I met at an intersection of that labyrinth, and I decided to take the same route you took. I chose the one that I normally wouldn't have thought I could travel down. I have been unaware this whole time that my life wasn't set in stone. That my life was just as vulnerable to major changes just as yours was back in high school. The fact that our paths crossed at that point and I chose the opposite path. I was given a chance to back track and bump into you again." He explained calmly.

"You're right. Interesting." Kagome replied as her hand came up to her chin in thought.

"But I'm glad I had chosen the path I chose with Kikyo."

"You are? You have no regrets?"

"None. The reason why is because who knows what would have happened to you had I chosen the path with you. You would have ended up like Kikyo. Killed because some ass hole felt jealous of the woman I shared my bed with at night. Tsch, what a nutcase. That's the last thing I'd ever let happen to you."

"What about Kikyo? Would she have survived had she not been with you? Who's to say I would have been shot as she had. Are you sure Jakotsu would have lurked in my future with the path I chose? Honestly, I don't think so." Kagome mentioned.

"You sure about that? He's a part of my past and present whether I like it or not. Is it possible I could have avoided him if Kikyo wasn't involved in advertising at Naraku's firm?" He asked in curiosity.

"Honestly, that's the unpredictability of fate and the possibilities of what's in our future. We will never truly know what would have happened had we chosen a slightly different path the first time around. That's why we need to do what we can to decide right the next time around. Like I said earlier, you were given a chance to make it right again. Not many people are that blessed to be given such an opportunity."

Inuyasha bowed his head in thought. He never knew of any woman who was as philosophical as Kagome is. She seemed to have all the answers and know what he needed to hear. She knew how to comfort his hurting heart and help him see all that is around him. Life, to him, was so much simpler before Kikyo's shooting. So much so, that he felt life could in fact be simple. He was wrong. Life could never be that simple as to have an explanation such as the one Kagome had presented. It made so much sense he was hanging on every word she had to say. It was as if he was in love with the greatest teacher he had ever met.

"Kagome, thank you. You are all I truly need in life." He said aloud as he pulled her into his arms and held her protectively, silently praying that he never loses her before he dies as he had lost everyone else he'd ever loved.

* * *

Kagome left on her way to the hospital after her conversation with Inuyasha. He actually smiled when they finished talking that she finally felt she was able to leave his side without worry. As she walked through the sliding glass doors leading into reception, she looked around as she noticed the feelings from the familiar surroundings. Inuyasha wasn't the only one who had gone through great changes within the past month. She had apparently gone through changes of her own. One of them being the hospital no longer feeling like the place for her. As she stepped up to the elevator and pressed the button for the coma floor, she looked about and listened to the familiar calls for specific doctors and such. 

When the ding sounded and the doors opened, she stepped into the empty elevator and leaned up against the back wall as she ran over her ambitions one last time in silence. The more she thought about what her next move would be, the better it sounded to her. Her heart grew more passionate each time she milled over it in her mind. Along with her decisions to stay with Inuyasha and take care of him as he healed her heart from her past.

Yes, she was starting to heal, but pain still lurked deep down within her soul, eating away at her. It used to be that all she needed to do to heal the hole in her soul was to listen to Shippo laugh. No matter how he came to be in her life, he was indeed a gift to be loved and cherished. The thoughts of her son and how she used to deal with life brought a smile to her face, and confidence to her eyes as the doors parted, revealing to her the hallway she must walk down to reach the end of this destination in life.

As Kagome walked down the hall, she heard her boss talking from inside her office to another nurse. As Kagome reached the nurse's station, just outside her boss's office door, she stopped and leaned against the counter as she waited for the opportune moment to make her presence known. After a few moments, she heard the door click open, and a nurse she didn't recognize step out. Since the nurse had no idea who Kagome was, she didn't acknowledge her presence or warn Suki that Kagome was there to see her.

After a few moments of paper rustling was heard from the office, Kagome stepped up to the wall beside the door and knocked a few times. "Come in," was the response from the supervisor.

As Kagome stepped into the office, Suki was found sorting through a mess of papers and not paying any attention to who had entered her office. After Kagome had taken her seat, she cleared her throat to gain the woman's attention. As soon as the familiar sound caught the woman's ears, she stopped almost immediately what she was doing and her eyes met Kagome's gaze.

"Kagome. What are you doing here?" Suki asked suddenly.

"I have made a decision, and you need to hear about it." Kagome stated simply.

"Is that so? What have you decided?" Suki asked as she reclined in her chair while dropping the stack of papers she had collected.

"I will resign from this position and go back to school." Kagome said in an honest tone.

"Really? And how did you come to this conclusion? How will you pay for this schooling you plan to go through?"

"I have someone I can trust who will fund my tuition and any other expenses that arise while I'm busy studying." Kagome replied in as cryptic a way as she could.

"Really? And what of your relationship with Mr. Tai? Is that still an issue?"

"I refuse to answer a question as personal as that. Whatever relationship I may have had with Mr. Tai is irrelevant to the decision I have chosen to make here. All I know, is I desire to go much further than nursing in the neurological field. I want to have a more hands on approach to the study of neurology." Kagome replied in a professional tone.

Suki didn't flinch in response to Kagome's answer, but she wasn't exactly happy with the response either. In Suki's eyes, Kagome had just revealed that the supporter was obviously the rich man who had just lost his wife. She inwardly called her a tramp as she leaned forward in her chair and rested her elbows on her desk as she replied with, "So, it is Mr. Tai then who will be funding your schooling. You haven't ended the relationship, have you?"

"Honestly, that is none of your business." Kagome replied.

"It is my business if I am to refer you to another clinic or hospital in the future. You must realize what it means to your career if you end up in private intimate relationships with your patients!" Suki blurted out.

"And that's just what it is, PERSONAL! Honestly, I have not progressed on that relationship! Will you just let it go? I want to pursue more in the field! That is all!" Kagome was clearly losing her patience with the woman. Her personal life was just that, personal and no one else's business.

As she figured, Suki had replaced her and considered her gone already. With the way Suki was hounding her, it was as if she was just a delinquent ex-employee who didn't belong in her office. Like the scum left on the floor from someone's dirty shoe.

"Well, if that's your wish, so be it. And you're right; it is none of my business as of now since you have readily resigned. I will need a letter of resignation, and you will need to fill out this exit interview which you may return within the next few days." She drawled out as she sifted through her filing cabinet under her desk.

Kagome finally relaxed as the woman changed her focus to things that are more important. Kagome had never been pressed as Suki had pressed her for information. Even when Inuyasha was trying to learn of her past, he was much more forgiving in the pressing department. As Kagome received the packet of papers, Kagome bowed in thanks and said a short goodbye to Suki.

On her way out, she pulled out her cell phone as she stepped through the glass doors and towards her car. As she climbed in, she dialed the number to Inuyasha's cell.

(click) "Hello?"

"Hey, Inu. It's Kagome."

"Hey. So, how did it go?"

"Well, okay, other than the fact that she attacked me like I was a delinquent child. She accused me of having a relationship with you."

"What did you do?"

"I denied it of course, saying it was personal and that all I wanted to do was pursue the field."

"You denied me, huh? sigh"

"Inuyasha, you know I was lying to her."

"Ya know I don't get why we have to keep our love secret. Our hearts chose, not us. This relationship means a lot to me, ya know. So much more than any other relationships I've had. She's too much a busy body to understand the situation. Why did you let her walk all over you like that?" He shot out.

"Listen, Inuyasha. I did the right thing. She's the only person who I needed to refuse you before. She's the type to blow our relationship all out of proportion and screw my life over!"

"Well, who says you HAVE to pursue the field? I can support you no matter what! If some stupid hag were to stand in your way, then you weren't meant to have that path! But to deny me before someone? You have nothing to hide, Kagome. You did nothing wrong!"

"Inuyasha, I will talk to you about this later." Kagome said simply and folded her phone shut. A moment later, the phone rang. As she saw the number, she opened the phone and held down the end button, turning the phone off. After the lights went off on the phone, she sat in the driver's seat and eyed her phone in shock. She and Inuyasha had their first fight as a couple.

Yes, she understood how her lying about her relationship with him felt, but she honestly had no choice. With the field she chose to pursue, their relationship would be forbidden. With how he was with her in the beginning, she figured he would understand. Well, with how hurt he had been due to the changes in his life, she felt for him. Everything he stood for before the shooting had come to a close. He no longer sang the same creed. No longer the naive young man he once was. She chose to toss the phone into the passenger seat and lay her head upon her arms on the steering wheel as she shook her head in confusion and frustration.

* * *

As the phone disconnected from Kagome all of a sudden, Inuyasha sat on the bed and stared at the phone in shock. He hadn't expected her to hang up on him. After a few moments, he tried dialing her number again, only to be met with her voice through the answering service. He left a message asking her where Kikyo had been taken to and asked her to call him when she had cooled down. 

As he finished, he folded his phone shut and tossed it to the other side of the bed. The side she occupies. He sat there and eyed the spot where his phone came to rest and an image of her lying there as she had the few nights before came to mind. The relationship they had gained through all the muck had come to mean so much to him that he'd go so far as to buy her a ring. He wanted to be someone she was proud to mention to anyone. Proud to say she was finally in love. To know he could be that to her gave his life a new meaning. He had in essence performed a miracle.

However, her actions for her own personal gain caused him anger. He would never set his future above his relationship with someone like her. He had already declared to her that he wanted nothing more than to support her, her mother, and her son. But she feels the need to remain successful. To him, that made him feel a bit inadequate in the fact that he had never known success in his life. Everything was handed to him. He just did what he loved and worked on cars. He never needed to go to college to become something. He went to study what he loved.

As far as he was concerned, she could still go to school and study Neurology if she wanted to. Her knowledge means more than anything else, even over her past with him as a nurse, right? He shook his head and fell back onto the bed. As he stared up at the ceiling, he crossed his arms over his chest and let out a strong, "Keh!" before letting silence overtake the bedroom once again as he thought through his frustrations.

* * *

Well, this was a fun chapter to write. I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted. I had been literally kidnapped last weekend, and then when I came back, there was no connection to the internet because of a faulty splitter. So, yeah…I know, more excuses. I am still grateful for your patience, and I am still working hard to get back into the weekly updates like before. Let's put it this way, life sucks sometimes (shrug). Anyways, once again, I am very thankful for your reviews, and the success of this fic still and always will amaze me. Hope ya enjoyed the chappy, and 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well now, I am still working on getting my chapters out like I used to. It's now taking me more than one sitting to get them finished since life is still hectic, but I don't like to keep you all waiting since you all enjoy my fiction so much. Also, just in case not all of my readers visit my profile page, Reviewer's Corner has been scrapped due to the fact that it's now illegal to post responses to reviews and comments. However, if you review, I will most definitely reply as soon as I receive the reviews in my inbox. So, feel free to leave comments, and enjoy my personal responses to all of them. Well, enjoy, and on with the fic (smiles).

**Chapter 19**

Inuyasha never got the call back from Kagome that afternoon. He decided to call the hospital and let them know where he'd like Kikyo's body sent to. He chose the funeral home where both his parents were sent to when they died. Since he was all alone in this, he decided to let his own problems sit in the back of his mind as he focused on the funeral arrangements.

He hadn't seen her body since a day ago, so he had no idea what to expect. Especially since Sesshoumaru took care of most of the funeral arrangements for their parents. He figured he'd let the funeral director help him to make the best decisions.

As the sunset outside, he sat in the lobby awaiting the meeting with the funeral director. As he stared out the window at the colors spreading across the clouds in the sky, he thought about what he needed to do next. After the funeral, he planned to go to the police with the information and the confession he obtained from Jakotsu. Sure, he could put Kikyo to rest physically, but spiritually, she was far from it. She needed justification of Jakotsu's punishment first.

Yes, his life from that point on would concentrate mainly on Kagome and her family, but he had to take care of his wife's request first. As the sun set even further, he sat and thought about the good times he had with Kikyo. He never thought those good times would end. He hoped they would last forever. Least that is what every married couple hopes for.

Kagome's life had come to be such an important subject for him. What he never understood about the relationship, was he constantly felt as if she was his responsibility. Deep down, he felt that way for all those years since the rape. He just didn't pay much attention to his feelings on the subject.

One thing he had never revealed to Kikyo was that he secretly wondered what had happened to Kagome. The whole time, her disappearance from his life after that night disturbed him. Along with the fact that he never got the chance to ask her name. To him, Kagome just remained known to him as, 'that girl he saved' that night. Now that he knows her, he couldn't bring himself to change a thing about his life.

Thoughts of that night flooded his mind as the sky grew darker ever so slightly, and the funeral director finally called him into the office for the meeting.

"Hello, I am your funeral director, William Johnston. How are you this evening?" the man asked as he greeted Inuyasha and shook his hand over the desk.

"I'm fine, thank you." Inuyasha replied as he took a deep breath.

"Now let's see. You are the husband of Kikyo Tai, is that correct?"

"Yes. My name is Inuyasha Tai."

"Inuyasha Tai? I remember you now. Your father and mother were here for their funerals." He replied in recollection.

"Yes. Your funeral home did such a great job on their funerals that I would love to commission your services for my wife as well." Inuyasha replied simply enough.

"Well, thank you. Now, I certainly hope I won't be burying you anytime soon." The funeral director joked, gaining a chuckle out of Inuyasha to break the ice.

"Naw, I'm strong. I'll survive for a while longer." Inuyasha replied with a chuckle.

"Okay, let's get down to business. First, your wife has arrived from Shikon Hospital, and we are ready to prep her for the wake and funeral. Now, will this be an open casket or closed casket?"

"Open casket. The bullet wound to her head healed very well, so there's no scarring to worry about." Inuyasha explained simply.

"Whoa...What happened there?" Inuyasha gave him a strange look as if to say, 'I aint tellin'...' "Never mind. Open casket. All righty. How soon would you like to hold the services?"

"How soon can she be ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we don't like to keep the dead around for far too long for freshness sake...So, I'd say by the end of the week would be best." The director stated simply, gaining a smirk from Inuyasha.

"All right. The end of this week would be fine." Inuyasha replied.

"All right. That will give us a chance to get all the arrangements set for the flowers, the burial plot, and to make your wife look gorgeous for her last viewing." The Funeral Director stated as he began to flip open a binder containing listings of florists.

* * *

As Inuyasha remained at the funeral home, Kagome returned home to an empty house. She noticed Inuyasha's hot rod was gone. She dropped her purse on the hall table and kicked her shoes off before going any further into the house. As she passed the hall closet, she ran her hand over the wall lazily and continued towards the stairs. Both hands on the railings, she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom where she nudged the door open and fell flat on her back onto the bed sighing heavily. 

She was free. No obligations with Suki anymore. No more worries about whether or not she was making a mistake. Inuyasha had to have been the best thing that had ever happened to her next to her son. She was blessed, and to let him go over a job would be stupid. At that thought, she slapped her hands over her face in realization. She denied him, and now he was upset over that action. She really couldn't blame him. He gave up his current life to be with her. To allow himself to move on and let life take its course.

Inuyasha to her was the epitome of endurance and confidence. He didn't feel there was anything he couldn't handle. He did what he had to when it came to choices he couldn't help but make. Kagome on the other hand, had a tendency to consider what the person on the other side of the perspective thought or felt. No matter what she felt, she couldn't tell off ever her enemies.

Inuyasha on the other hand, wasn't afraid to express his feelings on any subject no matter what the consequence. She marveled his conviction, and his strength to go through with everything he'd gone through. As she tossed Inuyasha over in her mind, she rolled over onto her side and caressed the pillow Inuyasha had been sleeping with ever since he moved in. It was comforting to her to smell his scent at that moment.

What was amazing was that within a month and a half, he had become her strength rather than her weakness as she thought in the beginning. She thought he was going to be the end of her career. Who woulda thought he'd only bring about the beginning? As thoughts of wonderment about fate passed through her mind, she drifted off to sleep while Inuyasha's pillow cradled her tired head.

* * *

After a couple hours of planning and thinking about nothing but his wife's final resting place, Inuyasha was tired and was glad to be home finally. Home. Kagome's home to be exact. The fact that she allowed him into her family was amazing to him. After all she had been through. Her past, her job, his nagging, and his love for her and asking her to allow herself to love him in return. 

As he entered the house, he noticed her shoes had been left haphazardly beside the hall table. He kicked his off and left them mingled with hers as he set his keys on the table as well and headed right for her bedroom. As he stepped through the door, he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Kagome, dressed in the clothes he had seen her in earlier that day, on her side in a peaceful slumber as she cradled his pillow instead of her own.

He stood there and eyed her for a few moments as he smiled at her. The way she looked to him at that moment, he couldn't help but forgive her actions with her boss that afternoon. Just to see her finally at peace comforted him even more than just being with her. After a few moments, he silently stepped over and crawled into the bed beside her. She stirred slightly as he created a crater in the mattress beside her, but once she settled again, he slid his left arm beneath her head, laid his own head upon his pillow and cradled her body to his with his right arm.

Her even breathes tickled his forehead as he stared deeply at her angelic face. Soon, while he held her close, he too drifted off into a relaxing slumber stemming from the feeling of accomplishing something important in his agenda.

* * *

Shippo and his grandma had been out to dinner at the local pizza place and then out to see the newest kid's movie. With it being Friday, Shippo's curfew with a guardian was lenient so they went out and had a good time since Kagome was out on business. As they pulled up to the driveway, they noticed not only Inuyasha's hot rod, but also the car leant to them by him before it. 

"Yay! Mom and dad are back!" Shippo exclaimed. His grandmother cocked an eyebrow before she let go of a slight chuckle and followed the boy out of the car.

Shippo jumped up and down as she got the key in the lock and opened the front door. The boy was so excited about telling his mother and his new father what movie they saw when he was restrained by his grandmother.

"Now, Shippo, you remember what happened the last time you barreled into your mother's room while they had been alone." The woman reminded him, shrinking his resolve.

"Oh, yeah. I don't wanna see that again. Scarred me for life." Shippo replied as he turned and looked up at the woman.

"Yes, so behave, and let them come out on their own, okay? Be quiet now. I'm sure they both had a hard day." Shippo nodded and quietly stepped up the stairs to go to his room.

As he climbed up the last step, he noticed the door to his mother's room was open. He didn't hear any noise, so curiosity got the best of him. As he tried his best to avoid the creaks in the floor, he snuck up to the door and peeked in. All he saw was the two of them curled up together in the bed fully clothed save for their shoes.

The sight allowed him a smile as he decided to venture forward into the room. He was luckily silent, and able to reach the bed close enough to touch Inuyasha's leg. Neither of them stirred as the warmth they shared called to him. He decided to slide Inuyasha's leg aside a bit as he crawled up and settled softly between them.

Inuyasha groaned and stirred slightly as the feeling of another body woke him. Inuyasha eyed who it was and smiled. He decided to allow the squirt some family time and held him closer as he kept his arms around Kagome as well. Shippo was shocked the man had held him in such a loving way. Inuyasha held Shippo as if he was his own son as the night continued.

* * *

As the sun rose, Inuyasha was forced awake by a tiny hand pressing on his chin. He shook his head in the other direction and noticed what had happened. Shippo had decided to stretch. Inuyasha sat back and saw Kagome was in a worse situation. The boy had stuck his foot into her stomach. Kagome awoke shortly and nudged him towards Inuyasha with his foot swinging. 

Inuyasha dodged the socked foot and accidentally rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thump and an "Umph!"

Kagome sat up at the sound and looked to see Inuyasha was missing. She just eyed the bed for another second and then fell back asleep. Inuyasha was now wide-awake. He decided to let the two sleep and go catch some breakfast in the kitchen. He stepped down the stairs with a deep yawn and as he stepped into the kitchen to see Kagome's mother cooking at the stove, he stopped and ran his hands through his hair a bit and then walked up to the fridge for some orange juice.

"Oh, Good morning, Inuyasha." The woman greeted as she saw him open the fridge door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi. What's on the menu?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed for a glass in the cabinet.

"Oh, pancakes, bacon and eggs. Unless you'd like some toast instead." She mentioned as he sat down and shook his head.

"Naw, what ya got going is fine. Sorry about last night. Kagome and I kinda crashed as soon as we both got home." Inuyasha said as he took a sip.

"Oh, no. It's okay. Shippo and I went out for pizza and a movie, so we were fine. Did you two have anything to eat last night?" She asked.

"I know I didn't. I'm not sure about Kagome though. But either way, I know she will be as starved as I am." Inuyasha replied.

"So, how did it go?"

"Huh?"

"The funeral arrangements. Is everything okay?" The woman asked in concern.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I had her sent to the same funeral home that took care of my parents." Inuyasha stated simply as he sipped his juice.

"Oh, my. Inuyasha, I didn't know. How long ago?" She asked.

"Well, my mom died a year after I graduated high school. Then my dad died a year later." Inuyasha explained.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. Do you have any family left?"

"Yes, my older half brother. He lives in the Bahamas, but he's here now on business which actually included my wife's shooting since she was the consultant who was working on his advertising campaigns." Inuyasha explained.

"And he's been here for you then?"

"Well, yes and no. We don't really get along like the best of friends or anything like that. Though we're being civil now in the light of things." He explained.

The woman patted his shoulder and as she stood, she hugged him from behind and said, "You're a good man, Inuyasha. I have to say, I'm glad Kagome and you met." She then turned and started another pancake. "You're so good to her and her boy. You may call us your family now if you like."

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

"You can call me 'Mom'." The woman replied kindly as she flipped a pancake and set it back on the burner.

"Well, then, thanks Mom." He replied with a smile.

* * *

As the day went on, the family went out for the day. They all needed to unwind and relax with everything that had gone on. Inuyasha decided to have some father and son time with Shippo, so they went to a huge arcade and eatery place. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome all enjoyed playing the video games, the skill cranes and air hockey. As Kagome's mother enjoyed the house to herself, the new family just had a good time and reveled in the fact that things were as they should be in families. No favoritism or fighting. Just love and good clean fun. Shippo and Inuyasha got along as if they were originally father and son, and Kagome had the chance to sit back and see Shippo interact with a man he saw as a father. 

Kagome began to realize what was truly happening. A miracle was occurring. She had gained a family. Something she had always hoped she could have in her life. All she knew was she needed to thank the Lord for the wonderful things happening in her life now. She couldn't have asked for more than this.

As they left the arcade, Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at how much fun they had, and how many wonderful moments happened that day alone, and within just one afternoon. As Shippo slept in the back seat, worn out from the activities he did with Inuyasha, the two adults talked about more important matters. Kikyo's funeral was the first mentioned. Kagome had already noticed the solemn tone in Inuyasha's voice due to the subject.

"Have you felt you've grieved enough? I mean, you have been distracted quite a bit by my family and all." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head with a sigh of annoyance as he replied with, "Please, don't mention it. I had a good day, and I'd like to smile for a bit longer."

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you. I just wanna make sure that you're okay." Kagome said in concern.

"Kagome, I'm fine. This is something I have to deal with on my own, and in my own way. It's not easy, but I'm taking it as it comes. That's all I can do." He shrugged as he paid attention to the road.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, you didn't. It's okay." He replied as he grabbed her hand and smiled her way. She relaxed and looked ahead with him as they drove quietly the rest of the way home.

When they arrived back home, Inuyasha carried Shippo up to his room and laid him in bed. As they stepped out the door to his room, they turned off the light and closed the door to a crack, and then retired to their bedroom.

Kagome closed herself in the bathroom and Inuyasha stepped up to the nightstand beside the bed and set his wallet and keys down. As he did, he saw the mini recorder he used to catch Jakotsu's confession. He sat upon the bed and turned the volume down as he rewound the tape. When the tape clicked, he pushed play. He heard a lot of background noise and the music that was playing.

As Kagome returned from the bathroom, she saw him sitting on the bed holding the recorder in his hands. She sat beside him as he stared at the player. He didn't turn it off. He let it play. He figured she should know what happened that night. What was said. She listened curiously. The expression on her face changed once Jakotsu's voice was heard, along with what he had said to Inuyasha. As the conversation continued, she watched his face. It was contorted into a grimace. He looked as if he was going to be sick. As things got weird, and the words drawled on, she clicked the player off.

When the silence hit him, he returned to the present. Kagome could tell he wasn't feeling too well. She right away took the player from him and set it on the table beside him. Since he was in a bit of a shock, she just wrapped her arms around him and led him to fall back onto the bed as she ran her hands through his bangs. His black bangs. The one thing she began to miss about him was his gorgeous silver hair. He seemed as if he was in another world. His eyes were glazed over and he once again looked helpless and lost. Kagome then leaned over him and gently pressed her lips to his.

Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal and he gasped as she kissed him. When he realized what she was doing, he returned the embrace and held her lips to his as he deepened the kiss. As her kisses kindled a fire within him, he rolled her over and straddled her left leg as he searched her mouth for taste.

Kagome became lost in his embrace and his fiery kisses as moans of ecstasy escaped her lips between kisses. As he began to lose his resolve, he tugged her shirt up her torso and ran his hands beneath the cotton to feel the soft skin beneath. As more moans escaped her, he reflected them back and tightened his grip around her while the heat of their heightened passions filled the room.

* * *

Well now, yes this chapter was a bit short, but I have had a hard time getting it to be the length it is. I didn't want you all to wait soo long and then end up with a three pager. This chapter focused mainly on the funeral arrangements, and then the rest was mainly filler, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially the passionate ending (winks). 'Til next time, ja ne! 


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, I have made some changes in my schedule. I will now have the time to write up more than one chapter this week! So, keep watch for more fiction as I aim to bring you all a Happy Holidays with my fiction as my gift to all of you, my readers. Well, with that, I bring you my first gift in the twelve days of Christmas (winks).

**Chapter 20**

The next week past by quickly as the day of the wake came by without much time for preparation of Inuyasha's soul. Kagome had tried to hold herself back from asking him to talk about what was about to happen. Seeing him stare off into space in a daze at times was hard on her. Supposedly, according to what he had divulged to her earlier that week, his funeral leave ends after the weekend of the funeral. To her, she wasn't sure how easy it would be for him to focus on the task of his job that soon after entombing his wife.

Not only that, but he had told her that he planned to go to the police with his information. Not knowing much about his relationship with Jakotsu, things would be unfolding that she couldn't control even if she tried. As he sat upon the couch, a cup of cold tea beside him to calm his nerves, she eyed his black tresses in thought. He looked so handsome with the black color framing his olive skin, but the silver of his natural color had always reminded her of purity and stature. Which one she liked more was irrelevant as the days passed, and she became accustomed to the dark that framed his gorgeous face.

When the morning of the wake arrived, it was hard for Kagome to get Inuyasha out of bed. At one point, after jostling him harshly enough to gain moans of protest from him, he pinned her beneath him and growled at her as he asked her to just relax and let him prolong the inevitable. At her scowl for his actions, he let her go and left her as he occupied the bathroom with a slam of the door.

As Inuyasha started the water in the shower, Kagome sat up in the bed and cried silently. This was to be the hardest day of his life so far, and she had just pushed him to get to the funeral home on time. The last place he truly wanted to be. She even thought about not showing up with him right away so that he could have some moments alone with his wife to grieve before the friends and family show up. As she heard mumbles of protest come from the bathroom, she stood from the bed, and silently opened the door.

As she entered the steam filled room, she saw through the nearly transparent curtain that he wasn't doing anything but leaning his hands on the wall and let the water drench his neck as it traveled down his back. She stood there in silence as she heard his raspy breathing as he let himself go in what he considered total privacy. She stood for a few moments more as he let himself break down as he sank to his knees.

Kagome then lost control of her legs as they carried her towards the curtain. He didn't move as she swept the curtain aside slightly and wrapped her body around his in comfort. He remained for a moment, and then turned around as she led his face to her bosom for comfort.

He held her tightly as he asked, "Can I really do this? Can I make it through today and tomorrow? Maybe I shoulda had her cremated and not told anyone about it. What was I thinking?"

Kagome ran her hands up and down his back tenderly as she replied with, "You're strong, Inuyasha. Kikyo knows that. I know that as well. I will be by your side, unless you ask me not to be."

At those last few words, he lifted his face to eye her longingly. Kagome caressed his cheek as she gave him a reassuring smile. His only action was to lay his cheek upon her chest again as she held him to her naked and wet body. As the water went cold, the two lovers continued to hold back time in that watery sanctuary.

Shippo was asked to remain home with his grandmother as Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the funeral home. Shippo complained saying he wanted to be there for Inuyasha. They just felt that he was a bit too young to be exposed to pain and suffering. Plus, the last thing Inuyasha wanted was to seem weak before Shippo. It was a good thing to. When they arrived, the funeral home was empty and it gave them a chance to pay their own respects properly.

Inuyasha was entranced by his wife's body as soon as he stepped up to the casket. With how beautiful she looked, he couldn't help but smile. "She looks great, doesn't she?"

"Yes. She looks as if she's at peace." Kagome replied as she too looked upon the woman's body with grace in her eyes.

"She looks the same as she did when we first married." Inuyasha began, gaining Kagome's full attention as he continued. "She wore this same dress on our first anniversary. I took her to see a Broadway Play. She looked so happy that night. It's as if it was yesterday."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed as she watched his lower lip quiver slightly. She rested her hand on his shoulder as his eyes went misty. That was when the front door of the funeral home opened with a squeak.

At the sound of someone entering the funeral home, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see if they were guests for Kikyo, or another wake in one of the other rooms. Once the person came into view, Inuyasha was surprised. It was Kikyo's mother. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her as she looked upon him in contempt. Inuyasha just stood rooted in the spot as the woman eyed him and finally decided to step towards him.

Somehow he knew what was coming as the emotional mother approached him. He braced himself for a smack of some sort, but was shocked when the woman embraced him tightly. He stood in shock for a few moments when she decided to speak to him for the first time in years.

"Inuyasha. I am so sorry. So sorry for everything I said all these years." The woman sniffled. Inuyasha then relaxed and accepted the apology with an embrace in return. "Inuyasha, will you forgive me?" She asked as she looked up at his melancholy expression.

"Yes." He replied simply as they both embraced a bit longer. When the embrace ended, she righted her clothes and stepped back to see the changes in her estranged son in law.

"Your hair! What happened to your hair?" she asked as she flipped his black locks draping over his shoulder.

"Oh, I lost a bet. That's all. It's not permanent don't worry. The silver will come back soon." Inuyasha shrugged. At the notice of friendly family banter, Kagome decided to take one last look at Kikyo and then take a seat to watch them interact.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the cheerful conversation the two had. She remembered how he talked about Kikyo's family and how they disowned her for marrying a ruffian. It wasn't what she expected, but she could tell he hadn't expected the woman's mother to show up either.

As the two chatted and laughed about old times, Kagome heard the squeak of the door again. She turned to look over her shoulder to see who else had arrived to see Kikyo when she noticed a businessman dressed to the hilt with long silver hair and an air of richness in his demeanor. She had gathered the man to be Inuyasha's older brother by the gold eyes, and the long silver locks. He eyed her shortly as he stepped past to meet his brother by the casket.

As the two in laws chatted, Sesshomaru looked upon his sister in law's body. After a few moments of respect paid, he turned to the bouquet of flowers laid upon the closed end of the casket and pulled out a single sterling rose. He smelled it for a moment, and then laid it upon the woman's chest. Kagome's first impression of Inuyasha's brother died at that moment. To see him show such affection for his brother's wife left a warm feeling about the fact that she would be his next sister in law in the future.

Kagome then looked down to her purse as she pulled out a packet of tissues to blot the tears falling at the show of affections before her. Since Kikyo's mother arrived, Kagome felt as if she didn't belong. She hadn't known Kikyo until her life took a turn for the worst, and these people were new to her as well. She decided to bask in the fact that what Inuyasha had thought to be a harsh day had started out better than he thought it would.

To Kagome's surprise, the seat beside her creaked as someone decided to occupy it. She didn't look to see who it was since she knew there was only one other person in the room, save for the two reminiscing by the casket.

"You are good for him." Was all she heard from the man beside her. She continued to watch Inuyasha interact with his mother in law as she replied with, "Thank you."

"I underestimated you. You both have been good for each other since the beginning."

"The beginning?" Kagome asked as she turned to look upon the owner of the masculine voice.

"Yes. Through his relationship with you, he has become aware of where he belongs. He's not the only one who has benefited from this intervention either." Sesshomaru replied as he turned to look upon the woman who brought his brother such love and kindness.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have found someone I hold very dear. Your ex-coworker, Rin."

"Really? Wow. She did go nuts when she mentioned she had met the older brother. It's nice to finally have a face to go with the name." Kagome said as she reached her hand out to him. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Same here."

Kagome's gaze turned into one similar to the look of a deer in the headlights as he smiled slightly and then turned his gaze towards his brother. "You look surprised."

"Oh, yes. I am. Inuyasha, he hasn't really said much along the lines of good things about you since I met him. I'm actually a bit confused." Kagome admitted.

"And that's not a surprise. Inuyasha and I haven't gotten along all our lives. He just knows he can trust me when it comes to matters high above his awareness." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, I see. What is your take on your brother?" Kagome inquired.

"He doesn't think often when it comes to certain situations, and he ends up hurting. At times, he can be considered somewhat of an idiot, but he somehow gets by in the end. He and I are like night and day." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah, he can get himself confused often, I've noticed. But, that is what makes him so interesting. The way he thinks, the paths he chooses. He's a one of a kind." Kagome replied with a smile as she watched him talk to his mother in law.

'She truly loves him. He did say to me that she was the true woman for him. Maybe he's right, seeing as she considers him to be a treasure meant just for her.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Kagome watch Inuyasha. His heart warmed at the thought of being able to talk with Kagome on an intimate level on personalities.

Kagome suddenly felt his eyes bore through her as she watched ahead. She felt butterflies in her stomach dance as she turned her gaze to the man beside her. "Something wrong?"

"No. I like you, Kagome. You are perfect for my younger brother. I only hope he can protect you better than he protected Kikyo. It would be a shame to hear of anything happening to you." Sesshomaru said as he stood and walked towards the casket once more to give his regards to Inuyasha.

Kagome watched the man as he stepped up to Inuyasha and shook his hand. After a few moments, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a brief hug, and then Sesshomaru stepped towards the back of the room. Inuyasha then hugged his mother in law as she followed his brother. Kagome watched as he gave her a smile and then turned to his wife. He leaned on his hands on the edge of the casket as he looked upon the body of the woman he had spent so many years with as Kagome stood and made her way to his side once again.

Not many more guests came for a while, so Inuyasha and Kagome decided to leave the funeral home for a light lunch. They figured not many more people were going to come at that point in the day since most of them were still at work. Little did they know that while they were gone, three men visited Kikyo briefly and then left before they returned.

Naraku made it a priority that he and her co-workers get the chance to see her on their lunch break. Naraku knew he and Bankotsu weren't going to be able to make the funeral the next day. They both would be heading out on a business trip for the weekend. Jakotsu, however, was as available as the wind at any notice, day or night. So, the three of them had the chance to pay their last respects alone.

* * *

The rest of the night was steady with visitors of people who all knew Kikyo in some way or another. Either from the office, or from just bumping into her on the street. Inuyasha began to gain some depth into the parts of Kikyo he never knew about. She had plenty of friends she talked to on a daily basis. However, since she didn't really bring much frustration home, or anything along those lines, he never knew most of the people even existed. 

Kagome did her best to remain either at his side, or at a distance depending on how he reacted to people at the time. If he was happy, she sat in the chairs. If he were melancholy, she'd arrive at his side immediately. The point of her being there was to be supportive, but not to let people know he had a love interest at the time of his wife's shooting. With the possibility of the whole thing with Jakotsu going to court, she wanted to make sure she was careful of her own actions.

Inuyasha just tried his best to keep himself collected and calm while the groups of friends crowded him at times. He had even gained some friends just by chatting with them over how lucky he'd been to have such a wonderful woman in his life. Of course, some of the lady friends told him how they couldn't understand why they hadn't had kids, and he just shrugged and said it wasn't in their plans.

Kagome listened in on those conversations, and she chuckled inwardly. She knew his ideals had changed dramatically as opposed to what he was disclosing. He was happy to look upon Shippo as his own, and to have a legitimate reason to be able to be a child himself, he just couldn't pass that up.

Once the funeral director came forward and announced the times for the funeral and such for the next day, everyone grabbed their belongings and filed slowly through the front door, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to leave last. As Kagome drove them home, she heard sounds from the man in the seat beside her. As she took a glance, she noticed he had fallen asleep.

'Poor thing.' She thought to herself as she grabbed his hand and drove home smiling.

* * *

The next day was the day Inuyasha had dreaded for the past month. The funeral. The last time he'll have his wife near. He was reluctant to get up in the morning, but Kagome became a drill sergeant just for that occasion and helped get him looking spiffy in his black and white suit. Kagome got herself all dolled up in her best black dress and did her makeup with waterproof mascara, knowing she'd cry at least a few tears. As she did her hair, Inuyasha sat upon the side of the bed, slumped over and stared off into space as if he was just a puppet. Kagome tried not to pay attention to his present state, knowing there was no hope of helping him to smile. After two hours of preparations with the two of them, they headed out to the church to get there on time. 

As the guests gathered at the church, Inuyasha took his seat in the front pew beside his brother, and Kikyo's parents and family. Kagome sat beside him in comfort, and by his request, even though she was far from family. He wanted nothing more than to hold her hand for support and to have someone to rub his back when the tears started to form through the service.

Though Kagome was only following Inuyasha's request, she heard murmurs of shock to see Inuyasha sitting beside another woman. Kagome did her best to ignore them and pay attention to the man beside her as she felt a hand rest on her left shoulder. She turned to see Sesshomaru eyeing her in kind, as he turned his eyes towards those who emitted the whispers she and he heard. As soon as his stoic eyes met there's, the murmurs ceased, giving Kagome a reason to sigh in relief as she thanked him quietly.

The sermon given by the priest was beautiful and meaningful. As he spoke about the woman laid before him, Kagome paid attention to the story of whom this woman truly was, and how Inuyasha had known her to be. A woman no other woman could rival at heart. A kind woman who gave of herself willingly, and had a good heart. A woman who put her all into everything she achieved and was special in every action she performed for others.

Kagome couldn't help but smile to know she no longer had to suffer through the life Inuyasha had described the woman to have. How he loved her was the biggest issue. Until the bullet took her away, she was his everything. His life. Kagome silently hoped she could fulfill that void he now harbored as she looked to the broken man beside her. Sure, he expressed on enough occasions what she now means to him, but with the tears in her eyes, she decided she would not even think about comparing herself to the woman laid out before the crowd of people who came to pay their respects.

It turned out that Kikyo was well known, not only in the business world, but she also had made a nice sized group of friends. Kagome had only just a few people on her list. Her family, of course, the nurses she used to work with, and Inuyasha. His brother would take some warming up to, but nothing like this woman before her had turned out.

Once the ceremony at the church ended, the congregation of people then lined up to pay their respects to the family, and to the deceased on their way out to their cars to continue the funeral procession to the cemetery. Unbeknownst to the group of survivors, one man hung back in shock as he saw Inuyasha greet and accept sentiments from the other guests.

Once the procession arrived at the cemetery, they all followed the pallbearers as they carried the casket to the burial plot. Kagome walked beside Inuyasha, her arm linked in his as he watched the casket with melancholy eyes. The only distraction was Kagome patting his back to remind him that he wasn't alone. As he looked to the woman beside him to catch the smile she sent him, he held her hand in his as he then looked upon the casket once again.

As the casket was laid upon the supports above the grave, the guests gathered around, with Inuyasha and Kagome in the middle. The priest then began his prayer and last words of her entombment before lowering her body into the ground. Once the flowers were removed and handed to each individual to toss upon the casket in last goodbyes, Inuyasha held the rose to his nose and took one last sniff to remember her by. Kagome eyed him as a tear formed and slowly fell from his eye. The priest then signaled that it was time to let her go.

Inuyasha looked to the rose, and then to Kagome. She smiled and nodded for him to go. He let go of her arm and stepped up to the grave. After a loud sniffle, he kissed his rose, and then knelt down to lay it gently upon the casket. He eyed the single rose for a moment and then stepped away with his head held low. Kagome walked up next and held the rose between her hands in silent prayer that Kikyo be safe and happy in the afterlife. Once she was finished, she tossed her rose and then followed Inuyasha towards a tree across the way.

He stepped up to the tree and leaned his hands and head against it as he tried to compose himself. Kagome silently stepped up behind him and began rubbing his back.

"It's over. I'll never see her again." He drawled out to the woman behind him.

"I know. It's time you let her go and move on."

"No, not yet. It's not over yet. Her spirit is not at rest even though her body lies in the ground. Jakotsu needs to be brought to justice first."

"That could take months. Years even." Kagome pointed out in concern.

"I have no choice." He replied as he turned and rested his back against the tree. "I have to do this for her. Plus, the last thing I want is that bastard coming after you, now that you're with me." He stated as he held her in his arms.

"Inuyasha, I don't even know him. Why would he attack me when he doesn't know our relationship?" she asked as his eyes found their target. Inuyasha stiffened at the glare Jakotsu sent him across the way. The look of utter shock and contempt. He hadn't done what he set out to do. To free up the opportunity to make his move on the man he loved so much.

Inuyasha knew things were going to get hairy now that Jakotsu was looking upon him as he was now. The black hair told the man everything he needed to know. Inuyasha had hurt him with the act he put on that night. However, to see Inuyasha as he was at that moment, holding another woman who looked almost identical to Kikyo, the woman he worked so hard to remove from the equation, the sight sickened the man as he stormed off in another direction.

Inuyasha watched Jakotsu as he took off. Once he was out of sight, Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he said, "Kagome, you have to get out of here. Go to Sesshomaru, now. He'll take you home safely."

"Why? Why can't you take me home?" She asked curiously.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. Go, now." He commanded as he left her side. Kagome huffed a bit as she then eyed the crowd of people walking away from the grave. She couldn't see Sesshomaru anywhere.

As she stepped away from the tree, she heard footsteps behind her closing in quickly. She began to notice the rhythm and began to pick up speed when she felt someone grab her arm from behind and she was then led into this secluded part of the cemetery no one knew was there. Once they past through the brush, she was hurled at the intricate gravestone in the middle of the circle of trees.

"You, who are you?" she heard a man ask behind her. As she righted herself against the gravestone, she turned and faced an unfamiliar man. "I asked you a question, woman. Who are you?"

"No one." Kagome replied in a nervous tone. The man then approached her forcefully, pinned her to the gravestone, and held her head back by the ponytail as he looked down at her in disgust.

"You lie. You're his new lover, aren't you?" He growled.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about…" she replied as he pulled her ponytail back even further causing her to gasp and yelp in pain.

"Your name. Tell me your name!" He demanded.

"Ka…" she gulped.

"What?"

"Ka…gome…" she gasped as she tried to breathe under the intense pressure on her throat.

"Tsch…It figures…" He said as he released her and stepped back. "You look like her, even your name is similar. What, are you family or something? Does he have a thing for sisters?"

"No. I am no relation." She spat between gasps.

"Heh…Figures." He spat as he paced before her.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked.

"You two won't last long."

"How would you know?"

"He still pines for Kikyo, and he always will, princess. Sure, he may want your comfort now, but I assure you, it's not because of who you are. It's because you're practically her twin! He's replacing Kikyo with you now to quench his loss of his darling wife!"

"You're wrong!" Kagome spat. "You know nothing about us!"

"Oh, I know enough. I've known him for years, while you've only known him since his wife was shot. He told me of how he loves his wife, and how he can't think about living without her eyes, her smile, and her kisses. I bet you do him the same as she did. I bet he sees Kikyo while he's inside you." He said in a tone laced with venom as he gained a look of malice in his eyes.

"I'm no whore, and he sees me as I am. He realized that through all this, he was meant for me, not Kikyo. You know nothing of what he's been through, you asshole!" Kagome shouted.

He stood before her, his breath laced with venom as he panted in anger. His eyes bore through her very soul as he scrutinized her. "This won't last long, mark my words. You're light will be snuffed soon." He threatened as he stumbled through the brush, leaving Kagome panting as she stood against the gravestone.

* * *

Inuyasha panicked as he realized he had lost the man he wanted to confront. On top of his disappearance, Kagome was nowhere in sight either. He could only hope that she had found and left with his brother before the jerk could even dare threaten or harm her. As he neared the tree he last left her at, he heard a voice behind the row of trees just a few feet behind him. 

He listened for a moment when he caught the sounds to be a woman crying. Suddenly, something clenched in his chest. As he swallowed loudly, he began to panic. As he searched the row of trees for an entrance, he called out to Kagome. Once he found a break, he forced his way through and then stopped.

There he saw her kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands as she cried. He ran to her and knelt down as he took her crying form into his arms. "What happened?"

"He found me…He forced me to tell him who I am and what I am to you. He told me lies…He hurt me…He said he will kill me!" She exclaimed as she leaned into him for more protection. Inuyasha held her tightly as he swayed her back and forth. He became angered as he panted and seethed at what that bastard did to Kagome.

"Shhh…It's okay. I'll protect you. I'm right here. He can't do a thing to you. I promise you that. You'll be fine. I'll get him behind bars before he can even touch you. I won't let you suffer like Kikyo." He promised in a shaky voice. As the numbers of people in the cemetery faded, the two lovers held each other tightly as the sun blazed above.

* * *

Cliffy Alert! Yes, this is the end of the chapter. Sorry, but my mind doesn't go any further…Please don't be mad at me. Be mad at my brain (points at my temple). Nice chapter, ne? I hope this one satisfies as you await the next chappy to be posted later this week, I hope. Well, 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Hello, everyone! I'm back with more fiction! My job is going as well as expected, and since I have someone there with me most of the time, I am able to have time to write out fiction in a special notebook I bought. Yes, my wonderful readers, I have resorted to writing the chapters out by hand. I'm not particularly fond of typing what I've written, but at least you won't have to wait too long to read the chapters. So, sit back and enjoy!

A/N: Just to let you know, there will be phone conversations and perspective changes in this chapter. How these will be separated are by stars or breaks in the page. Hopefully it won't be too confusing for you.

**Chapter 21**

He paced back and forth, as he panted. Jakotsu had been so hurt that he didn't know what he wanted anymore. The man he loved for so long, Inuyasha, stepped on his heart and played him for a fool.

"Why? Why did he kiss me and then reject me? More than that, why would he go to all the trouble to dye his hair and play me for a fool?"

When the answer hit him, he stopped pacing and sat upon the chair in the middle of the kitchen next to the card table. "I confessed the murder..."

As Jakotsu sat and stared off into space, he went through the conversation he had with Inuyasha from start to finish. His actions never betrayed him in the bar. Inuyasha knew how to hide his emotions well enough for Jakotsu to be oblivious to them. Inuyasha held up well until the request for the kiss. That was when the man's guard came up. At that moment, his actions betrayed him.

Jakotsu slapped himself for not noticing the change. "I'm such an Idiot! I'll get him for this!" he shouted as he stepped off to his room to gather some supplies.

* * *

On the way home, Kagome was in shock. No matter what he tried, Inuyasha couldn't calm her nerves. Kagome cried for a while until she ended up as she was at that point. Staring off into space with utter fear in her eyes and her body rigid. At first, he thought Jakotsu had broken her spirit, but then it hit him. That wasn't the first time a man threatened to hurt her. 

Inuyasha decided to let her be until they arrived back at his estate. There was no way he was going to allow Jakotsu to figure out where she lives to hurt not only her, but her family as well. As Inuyasha came up to a stoplight, he reached over, grabbed his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. As the phone rang, he stole a glance at the woman next to him. Noticing no change, he proceeded on when the light turned green.

(Click) "Hello?"

"Hey, Sessh, it's me. Yeah. No, I'm headed out by you actually. Something's come up. Yeah. Yeah, she's okay, just a bit shocked is all. Yeah. Uh huh. See ya in a few." Inuyasha clapped the phone shut and set it back in the cubbyhole in the dash. "We'll be there shortly. I will protect you. You'll be safer at my place."

"What about my family?" She asked in a soft tone.

Inuyasha looked her way as he replied with, "I will pick them up after I drop you off. They will be well protected, I assure you, Kagome. I won't let him hurt you or your family."

As they pulled onto the street, Kagome eyed the big house surrounded by beautiful bushes and set back from the street at the end of the cul-de-sac. As they pulled into the long driveway, she sighed as she pushed the bad memories of the house to the back of her mind.

When the hot rod stopped in the garage, the couple exited. Inuyasha quickly stepped around the car and up to Kagome. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sheltered her from view of the street as he eyed the neighborhood for anyone or anything suspicious. When they reached the front door, he showed her in and quickly closed the door.

"Sessh!" Inuyasha yelled as he directed Kagome towards the stairway. Sesshomaru entered the foyer a moment later with a cell phone held to his ear. "Did you get a hold of anyone?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at the foot of the stairs, his arm protectively wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Yes, they're on their way. Shall I pick up the family?" he asked as he slapped his phone shut.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome in question. She nodded to Sesshomaru. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll tell you where to go over the phone." Inuyasha replied as he then led Kagome up the stairs.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he led her down the hall to his bedroom.

"It's okay. Sessh just called the police. They will be here shortly to protect the house." Inuyasha replied as he opened the door to his room and led her to the bed for her to sit down.

As she sat upon the bed, she eyed the surroundings. The décor was simple but practical for a rich couple who chose not to over do it. The colors were neutral with grey, light blue and a hint of off-white. To most, the hues together would make one think it was too simple but it was very calming to say the least.

Once he had set down her purse, his keys and slipped off his shoes, he took a seat beside her and held her. Once they had been embracing for a moment, they heard Sesshomaru exit through the front door. Kagome turned to him and buried her face in his chest as she began to cry.

They rocked gently for a few moments when Inuyasha's phone rang. He reached for it and then put it to his ear. "Hey. Yeah, from there turn left, and then go straight through two lights. Yeah, then make a right at the third stoplight. Yeah. Okay, turn left at the second street. Its five houses down. The brown one on your left. Yeah. Okay. Yeah, I'll call them. See ya in a few. Bye."

Kagome watched him as he dialed the number to her home. "Hey mom. No, everything's fine. Listen, could you answer the door when the bell rings? Yes, my brother actually. Yeah. He's going to drive you and Shippo to my estate. Yes. I will explain later. Pack a few things for yourself and Kagome if you could, please? Yeah. Okay, see you in a bit. Bye."

When he clapped the phone shut, he set it down and turned once again to Kagome. "What did she say?" Kagome asked as he gathered her into his arms again.

"She was worried about why my brother would be coming to pick her and Shippo up." Inuyasha replied.

"Jakotsu doesn't know your brother, does he?" She asked.

"No. He knows of him, but he's never seen him." He replied.

"Good." She replied as they both awaited the arrival of her family.

* * *

When Kagome's mother hung up the phone, the doorbell rang on cue. She turned to look when Shippo shouted, "I'll get it!" and then immediately opened the door. He was stunned when he saw an unknown man standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" the boy asked. 

The man smiled slightly as he replied with, "I am Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

Shippo didn't move when he eyed the man, "You kinda look like him. Whatta ya want?"

Sesshomaru just eyed the boy when Kagome's mother stepped up and greeted him with, "I'm sorry about that. Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru. Please, come in."

She stepped aside as she directed the boy with her hand and the handsome man with the cold eyes stepped past them. "Shippo, go pack some things. We're going away for a bit."

"Where are we going?" the boy asked as he eyed the strange man quizatively.

"We're going to stay somewhere special for a bit. Don't worry; this man will take us to Inuyasha and your mother when we're ready." She replied.

"All right!" Shippo shouted as he took off up the stairs.

The woman then eyed the man as she said, "I'm not aware of what's going on, but I have a feeling this is not a good sign; you coming to get us. Thank you." She bowed her thanks, proceeded to direct him to the living room and then retired up the stairs to pack.

Sesshomaru took a seat in the living room and waited patiently as he listened for any vehicles coming and going down the street. One caught his attention as it came to a screeching halt just before it came to the house across the street. Sesshomaru stood from the chair and went to the front window to eye the vehicle.

* * *

As Jakotsu came down the street, he noticed a vehicle in the driveway other than the hot rod. Something didn't seem right. Maybe he had the wrong residence. He decided to turn off the engine and wait to see who exits the house.

* * *

Sesshomaru eyed the man in the car through the blinds, noticing he was watching the house. Sesshomaru then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. As he set the phone to his ear, the boy arrived back down the stairs and set his backpack down by the front door. He stopped suddenly when Sesshomaru began to speak, wondering if he could finally get a gist of what was going on. 

(Click) "Yeah."

"He's here. I can see him across the street. What do you suggest?"

"Jakotsu? Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he sat up.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat up a moment later.

"Well, did you ask the cops to protect their house as well?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, since you asked me to bring them there. Have the cops arrived yet?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned and saw the boy looking at him in the doorway.

"Yes. They're outside now, waiting for you guys to arrive. Should I send one of them your way?" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be wise, seeing as he's going to see where they will be going at this point. Tell the unit that there is a stalker in a vehicle just across the street from her residence and that we can't leave until the perp is removed." Sesshomaru suggested.

"I will. Just sit tight, and thanks again." Inuyasha replied as he slapped his phone shut and got up from the bed. "I'll be right back. Just stay here and relax, okay? Everything's gonna be all right." He assured her and then left the room.

Sesshomaru eyed the boy as he clapped the phone shut, and silence filled the living room once again.

"Who were you talking to?" The boy asked.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked in a serious tone.

Sesshomaru caught the serious look in the boy's eyes. He could tell it was going to be hard for him to keep this from such a smart kid. He directed his eyes away from the boy and turned to the window once again. Shippo sighed and stepped towards the window to see what the man was looking at. Sesshomaru glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye to see the boy's reaction if he could notice the man across the street.

"Who's that? He's not a delivery guy, obviously. What's he waiting for?" Shippo asked and directed his gaze to the man towering next to him.

"He's someone you'll never meet." Was all Sesshomaru could say as a cop pulled up behind the vehicle. Shippo noticed the flashing lights and gasped when he saw the scene.

The two watched through the blinds as the cop handled the situation with a very annoyed Jakotsu. Funny enough, the cop happened to have been tipped off about him and decided to do a search of his vehicle and his person. Sesshomaru and the kid smiled as the cop forced the man up against the vehicle and handcuffed him.

"Cool!" Shippo exclaimed as he watched the cop direct the man into the back of his vehicle as he then waited for a tow truck to tow the perp's car.

"Yes, very cool." Sesshomaru agreed as Kagome's mother finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs with a piece of luggage and a shoulder bag of things for her and Kagome.

"What's cool?" She asked as she arrived in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching some guy get arrested across the street. Seems he was waiting for something." Shippo shrugged as Sesshomaru turned to eye her with an emotionless expression.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked as the older woman nodded and Shippo cheered and ran to grab his bag.

Sesshomaru directed them to leave out the back way to get into the car so they'd be out of view. Then, once they were ready to leave, they left down the opposite direction away from the scene of the arrest to remain undetected from Jakotsu's eyes.

Once the rest of the family arrived back at the house, news of the arrest and confiscation of weapons was heard already by Inuyasha and Kagome. After everything calmed down finally, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down with her mother and Shippo to explain what had happened. After hearing about the arrest, Kagome became so relaxed that she fell asleep on the couch in the sitting room. Inuyasha explained what had happened in the very beginning of it all to Kagome's mother when Shippo was directed to go up to the guest room for the night.

Inuyasha shed some tears as he relived it all, along with the night he spent at the bar getting Jakotsu's confession. Her mother gasped and held her breath through most of the information. She eyed the broken man before her with sadness. To get to know what he'd been through this whole time, she didn't know what to say. When he finally stopped talking and reached the present, the woman rose from her chair and embraced him tightly.

Inuyasha was surprised by her reaction, but as soon as it hit him, he let go and they both cried on each other's shoulder. Kagome slept through the tears and the promises the two adults made in the sitting room that evening.

"Mom, thank you so much for accepting me so readily, without even thinking." Inuyasha said as his voice cracked.

"Oh, son. I couldn't imagine my daughter without you. There's only one of you. She's been through enough herself, and to have you in her life is a blessing. You two need each other. Thank you for loving my daughter so much." The woman replied as she pulled back and eyed the man before her. His eyes were tired and red from the tears. He had gone through so much to the point where pathetic wasn't even enough to describe him. She put her hand on his cheek tenderly as she continued with, "You are a good man. None of this you deserved. What you truly deserve is the woman sleeping behind you."

Inuyasha turned to look over his shoulder at Kagome's slumbering figure. "I'll let you two alone now, and retire for the night. I think it's time we all moved on, don't you?" Inuyasha didn't say a word in reply but he turned to her once again and nodded.

Inuyasha hugged her once last time as he voiced a thank you and then turned to tend to Kagome. As he directed his full attention on the young woman, Kagome's mother turned and left to climb the stairs to one of the available bedrooms for the night. Inuyasha was unable to stir Kagome so he decided to carry her to their bedroom. As the mother heard footsteps come towards her open door, she looked out to see him carrying her daughter lovingly as she slept. As he came to the open doorway, he stopped shortly and winked at the older woman as he continued with a relaxed smile on his face.

* * *

"Kikyo, you will be able to rest soon. Then I will be allowed to move on as you have. I miss you and I still love you as I always have. You have been a wonderful wife and lover. I certainly hope I had been the same for you while you were here. Please accept Kagome and her boy as I have. I know you're not alone where you are, and I hope to see you again in the afterlife. Just please, hold on for a little bit longer as your murder's solved." Inuyasha said aloud quietly in the bathroom as Kagome lay sleeping in the bed. 

As he sat alone in silence, he thought about everything that had happened over the past few months. He shook his head as it seemed like a year had past. A lot of memories in such a short period had disoriented him to how long he had actually known Kagome. It felt like he had known her for forever. Thinking of the years to come made him sigh and think about the possibilities of what to look forward to. Good times. Finally, good years ahead in peace with no one stalking them, or creating trouble for them.

As he finally decided to turn in for the night, he crawled into bed beside Kagome and turned out the lamp on the nightstand. He rolled onto his side, pulled the woman to him and held her protectively as she sank into his body with a moan of comfort. He kissed her neck in response and they both drifted off to sleep in the silent dark room.

Through the night, the family slept peacefully as police vehicles guarded the estate. No news was released about the implications of Jakotsu's arrest until two days later when a lawyer had gone to visit him at the station. Bond release had been denied due to weapon possession and the neighborhood he had been seen in. They felt the man was too much a threat to allow him release until they received word from Inuyasha on whether or not the man they arrested was indeed him and they hear the confession.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Short once again, but informative in the least. And I'm sure there are questions you all have, which they will more than likely be answered in the next chapter, if it goes the way I expect it to. Also, I hope the conversations weren't too confusing as I tried to depict the character emotions through their own side of the conversation. I just wrote how I saw each scene in my head pretty much. So, I certainly hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last and I'll see ya next time. Ja ne! And a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! 


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

I know this chapter is a bit late. This Christmas was very wonderful, save for ending up sick on Christmas Eve, and through Christmas Day. Though it was a fever, I was still happy to have spent time my family and my best friend, yashanfluffy. Ergo, that is the reason for the delay in getting this lovely piece of work posted. Not only that, but the next steps took a bit longer to come to mind. So, since it is finally here, sit back and enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

"Now listen," the detective drawled out once again as he pulled another cassette tape out of the packet on the table behind him and clicked it into the little recorder. "You have only a few more changes here of my asking this question, or it'll be sending you back to your cell without dinner tonight."

Jakotsu just sat in his seat staring at the heavy metal table before him. The detective was quickly losing his patience. Jakotsu did not know what to think of the situation. Jakotsu refused to talk without an attorney. Sure, they said they would appoint one to him, but he'd go hungry before he'd open his trap about anything in regards to Kikyo's murder. What a fine mess Inuyasha put before him. His heart was broken enough, but now he has to put him behind bars.

"Did you have anything to do with the lady Kikyo Tai's shooting?" Jakotsu didn't move. Not even a flinch as the detective excused himself to collect himself and get a drink of water.

Now that he was alone, Jakotsu allowed the tears to well up in his eyes. 'I refuse to let Inuyasha get the best of me. He's the one who hurt me. I don't understand why he was always so mean to me, and then he becomes two-faced and has the nerve to play me for a fool. Then he expects me to just sit here and be held in captivity just for loving him? It's not as if I'm a plague.' He thought to himself as he sniffled in silence.

"This one's an interesting case. Mr. Tai said this guy was stalking his girlfriend's family across the street. And for him to think he has a chance while he was armed and ready to kill." The detective said to his colleague as he shook his head.

"Yeah. Supposedly, he has a clean record. Hell, he hasn't even picked his nose yet! And here he is, being held under weapon possession, and stalking. For a guy to go bad like that there must be more to this story. Did you get a hold of Mr. Tai yet?" The detective's colleague asked.

"Not yet. I figured I'd give them a day to relax after the scare. Mr. Tai was very upset. Plus, we need to get this guys appointed attorney here before he talks to even me." The detective stated as he took another sip of his water.

"So, you haven't gotten a peep out of him?"

"Nope, just sniffles. He hasn't moved the entire time I've had him in there. I'm ready about to give up."

"Supposedly, his brother called when he heard the news."

"Yeah? Did you tell him there was no bail given?"

"Yes. He didn't seem to protest either."

"Hmm…Maybe we should ask him a few questions as well. However, Mr. Tai is first priority in this case. He said he has hard evidence that this man shot Kikyo Tai. Inuyasha Tai is the deciding factor right now since this guy's deaf and mute at the moment." The detective said as he stepped out the door leaving his colleague to observe the man in custody through the one-way mirror.

When the door opened, Jakotsu moved slightly to eye the person entering the room. Seeing, as it was the same face he had been avoiding for the past two hours, he averted his eyes back to the uninteresting table before him.

"Well, your attorney should be here soon. Just sit tight and we'll talk when they arrive." The detective stated and then left the room with the recorder. Jakotsu didn't move an inch when the door shut.

He didn't feel bad, not in the least. He was mad, yes, but not sorry. That woman stood in his way for years of his crush. He just couldn't stand to see the man he fell for with a woman. It just disgusted him to the core to see him kiss her. To him, Kikyo was the ugliest being on earth. And then to see him with another woman who might as well have been a carbon copy just drove him insane. Drove him to the point where he'd do anything to stop the relationship. Sure, Inuyasha could be in his arms, but not hers. Not any woman's in his mind.

To Jakotsu, Inuyasha was the epitome of manliness and brute strength. To see him coddle a weak woman just didn't make sense to him. Not only that, but also his hair and eyes were what did it for him. There was no other man that looked like him in the world. So, in other words, he was the un-getable get. The one to have and want. A rare breed indeed. Without thinking, Jakotsu sighed to himself and smiled as he leaned back relaxed at the thought of Inuyasha in the shower.

As the suspect relaxed with a satisfied smile on his face, the man behind the one-way mirror gained a look of suspicion as he watched the man sigh and then begin to touch himself. He had then had too much and left the room with his hand over his mouth. There was no way he was going to remain in that little stuffy room to watch the suspect touch himself.

* * *

A feminine moan was heard in the bedroom, breaking the silence in the early morning. As the mess of the two bodies moved slightly, a leg appeared from under the comforter. The leg rose tall in the air and then gracefully bent over to wrap around the other body. As soon as the weight was felt, another moan sounded. This time, the moan was masculine as an arm found it's way from under the comforter and pulled the feminine body close. 

Once the two of them noticed that it was morning, and they were both waking up, their lips found each other. The sounds of kisses sounded as they both embraced tightly and interwove their bodies within each other, becoming one. They both knew what they needed to do next, but they wanted to prolong it as much as possible. The last thing they wanted to experience that day was seeing Jakotsu in a line up.

Kagome had nightmares through the night over what happened in the cemetery the day before. Inuyasha barely got enough sleep due to her awakening with screams, tussles or crying. He could only do so much. He could comfort her after the fact, but he couldn't protect her from her mind. There was no way. To see her suffer like this reminded him of what had happened to her in high school. The rape. He wondered if she went through dreams such as these back then while he was not around to comfort her as he is now.

To him, anyone who feels it's right to mess with the lives of others should be tortured with their fears for the rest of their lives. It's just not fair to see Kagome suffer like that. She had done nothing to deserve Jakotsu's actions. All Inuyasha felt he could offer Kagome was his body to comfort her. His heart was torn now over how hard it will be to fulfill Kikyo's request.

Inuyasha's body responded to Kagome's need as he rolled her onto her back and covered her completely with his body. Her hands became entangled in his hair as his tongue slipped slowly over her tongue and her teeth causing her to moan. As Inuyasha's mind thought about the task at hand, his body went on autopilot and enjoyed the taste of the woman his body enjoyed to be one with more than anything. Running on instincts alone, his lips left hers and caressed her throat and her earlobe. Kagome's moans filled the room as the ceiling fan whirled above keeping their heat from engulfing the room.

* * *

An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to wake and get cleaned up for the day. The first thing on their list was the one thing they dreaded. Going to the police station to be interviewed over recent events. As Kagome wandered through the halls and the rooms in the mansion, she was in complete awe. She had never imagined she could ever have even been surrounded in such elegance. Sure, she paid no heed when she was younger seeing as she was brought to a party where the estate was filled to the hilt with teenagers. She barely saw anything but the high ceilings back then. Plus, with the night being such a blur because of her mind locking much of that night away, the place was very new to her. She called out for Shippo a few times, wondering where her son might have gone. 

As Kagome went from room to room, Inuyasha silently followed at a distance. To him, Kagome was a girl living a fairy tale for once. She had been trudging through the dirt for so long that she deserved to feel like life was more than it had been for her so far. Just the innocence about the woman as she looked around in awe brought a smile to his face. Yes, the house has always been seen as a bit extravagant, but since he lived in it for his whole life so far, it was nothing new to him.

Once Kagome found the dining room, she stopped as a whispered, "Wow," left her lips. In the dining room, it was very quiet with it's location in the center of the mansion. Sheltered from the outside walls, no bedrooms directly above it, and doors that can close it off to the rest of the house. The room was large with a tall ceiling. The walls were painted like green marble. The floor was a fine cherry wood matching the intricate and long table. The chairs were part cherry wood, and part rod-iron with green velvet cushions. The ceiling was a beautiful blue with clouds painted to create ambience. And a rod-iron chandelier hung from the middle of the raised part of the ceiling painted in clouds.

As Kagome stood just beside a chair and admired the intricate decorations, Inuyasha stepped up and leaned against the doorframe. As he crossed his legs, she heard a scuffle from his shoe. She turned to look over her shoulder to see a handsome man eyeing her in confidence as he smiled. "You like what you see?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, very much so. I don't believe I ever even entered this room before. If I remember correctly, this room was filled to the hilt with people eating and drinking all around the table. There was even a cloud of smoke thick enough in here that there was no way I could of even noticed the color of the marble," Kagome replied as she turned again and admired the room.

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised my parents allowed everything that went on here that night." Inuyasha admitted as he stepped up behind her, pulled the chair beside her back a bit and gestured for her to sit.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she took her seat.

"Yeah?" He asked as he pulled out his chair and sat down to join her.

"This house. Even though I was here on that night, my mind had lost most of the memories due to the trauma. I feel like I'm living a dream now that I'm here." Kagome said as she gazed at the sky painted ceiling.

"That wasn't just traumatic for you." Inuyasha mentioned as he turned his gaze upwards as well. Kagome's eyes shot to him in surprise.

"What do you mean? Something else happened to another student that night?" She asked as he then turned his eyes to her with a serious look.

"No, that's not what I meant." Kagome lowered her eyes to her lap in thought over what he had to say. "Kagome, what I saw worried me for years. I couldn't get your screams out of my head for a long time. I still hear it sometimes. Especially within these walls."

Kagome gasped at those words. She knew he cared a lot for her well-being, but to be so affected by her misfortune. "Kagome, I haven't told anyone this. I even had nightmares, which I tried to alter every night for months. I considered it such a pain whenever I'd dream about the incident, and no matter what I'd change about my actions that night, I'd still end up late."

"But Inuyasha, there was no way you could have gotten there before…" Kagome bit her lip when her voice stopped suddenly.

"But no matter what you say to me, Kagome, when I arrived wasn't soon enough! He was finishing up!" he growled out as the knuckles on his hands turned white from the intense grasp of his knees in anger.

Kagome saw the look on his face. She felt for him. All she could think to do was reach over and touch his cheek tenderly. He stopped panting in anger as her hand turned his face to her direction. "Inuyasha, I am thankful you stopped him from doing anything else. Who knows what else he was going to do to me."

Inuyasha sniffled as he gave her his full attention. "I was out when he started. At some point, I passed out and then awoke feeling this intense pain and a jerking motion. When I registered what was going on, it was already too late. He had taken my dignity away before I came to. As far as I could tell, he hadn't touched me in any way. He hadn't taken full advantage of me."

"Full advantage? FULL ADVANTAGE?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he moved his face closer to hers. "Kagome, he took your virginity! He fucking raped you! There's no such thing as full advantage at that point! There's raped, or not raped!"

"Well, that is how I've dealt with what happened to me that night all these years!" Kagome shouted back as tears began to form in her eyes. Inuyasha sat up straight in his chair as the pain shone through her eyes. Suddenly, they heard a muffled sniff from the other doorway. The two adults looked in that direction to find Shippo standing in the doorway with a look of utter fear on his face. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha sat back in his chair for a moment and eyed the child with a parental look. As soon as he had looked at Shippo's fearful eyes long enough, Inuyasha rested his elbow on the table and laid his face in his hand.

"Shippo…I didn't mean…"

"No, I get it, Inuyasha. Mom was raped. And I'm the result." Shippo said that in a tone that smites him.

"No, Shippo, listen. You have to understand. You shouldn't have heard this. I'm sorry." Inuyasha stated as he then stood from his chair and stepped towards Shippo with a look of apology on his face.

When Inuyasha stopped in front of him, he knelt down, wrapped his arms around Shippo and held him close. "Shippo, how you came to be doesn't matter. What matters is that you have given your mother so much to be thankful since you came to be." Inuyasha heard the boy gasp as he leaned away and continued with, "You took good care of her before I came along. Don't forget that. And I want you to continue, you hear me? She needs both of us."

Shippo finally couldn't hold it in any longer. As the first tear fell, he nodded and then hugged Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha returned the embrace and swayed a bit to comfort him as he cried in his chest. Kagome sat at the table witnessing the father-son moment. She held her mouth in her hand as tears fell like waterfalls. She had hoped Shippo would never learn of how she conceived him. He meant everything to her. To see Inuyasha console him was the most wonderful thing she could have ever seen. And what Inuyasha said to him was more wonderful than she could have ever put her feelings towards her boy.

Soon, once the tears stopped falling, Shippo stepped away from Inuyasha to see the comforting smile on the man's face. Shippo smiled back as Inuyasha reached over and muffled the mess of red hair atop the boy's head. A moment later, the two were giggling and chuckling as if the incident had never happened.

Kagome wiped the tears from her chin as Inuyasha stood and asked Shippo to go out into the backyard and wait for him to play a little bit of catch. Once the boy had darted from the room, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome wiping her tears away. The smile disappeared from his face as he walked her way to comfort her a bit. Kagome looked into his eyes as he helped her from the chair and held her close. She embraced him back as her tears soaked his shirt a bit.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked as he tipped her chin to look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just couldn't help but cry when I heard what you said to Shippo. Thank you for helping him understand." She replied as he moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"No problem. Just so, you know, that's how I see your son. He is very sweet and very protective of you. He'll grow up to be a good man. I will teach him all I know, if you will allow me to." Inuyasha offered, gaining a smile from Kagome as she nodded.

Inuyasha smiled and then held her for another moment when the boy's voice came from the kitchen yelling that Inuyasha said he'd be right there. As soon as the boy made his point, Inuyasha then responded with, "I'm comin', I'm comin'." Inuyasha then released Kagome with a smile as he exited the room, leaving Kagome alone with another perspective on what happened to her in that house eight years ago.

To think, that incident would not only bring about the most precious gift, but also her future. Like the yin-yang. Both light and dark within the same place. Good and bad come together to form something wonderful. Hardships bringing about light and peace. Ironic in every sense, but precious all around. Now she knew she most definitely wouldn't change a thing in her past. As these thoughts registered in her mind, she stepped in the direction of the kitchen and then towards the back door where her son and Inuyasha came into view.

As the two boys played catch, she noticed off in the distance, Sesshomaru sat on the bench as he looked off in the other direction. She wondered what he was watching. She decided to slip on her sandals over by the back door and step out. She stepped around the two playing catch to reach the bench and take a seat beside the silent man. She looked over to see the stoic expression on his face. Then decided to eye what it seemed he was watching. It turned out, in the distance, there was a bird feeding it's young in it's nest in a tree a little ways off. Sure, that was interesting in an educational video way, but not enough to keep her attention for long.

She then looked over at him again. "Hey, Sessh."

"Hello, Kagome." Was all he said, his expression not changing in the least.

"You are watching the birds?" She asked innocently.

"Most interesting thing, watching a mother feed her chicks. How they depend so much on her nourishment." He stated and then turned his eyes on hers as he continued with, "Just like how Shippo depends on you, only in more ways than just feeding."

Kagome eyed him a moment and then replied with, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"I watch them when I get the chance." He stated and then turned his gaze back to the nest. "I think it's wonderful."

"It is. It's nature for a mother to nurture her child with love and kindness. To give her all into raising that child. As soon as the child comes into her life, the child becomes her life. Did you know that?" Kagome asked.

"I had an idea that is how it's done. I saw my step mother raise Inuyasha that way." He explained as he then looked to the two boys throwing the ball around happily. "And that's the result."

"Yes, it is. They're so cute. Like father and son, aren't they?" Kagome mentioned.

"Inuyasha said he had always wanted children of his own. Kikyo didn't like the idea because she felt her kids would end up feeling the way she did."

"The kids would've turned out depending on how she raised them, not how she was raised. As long as she raised them how she would have wanted to have been raised, that would have made all the difference." Kagome explained as she watched the two tossing the ball.

"I agree." Sesshomaru stated as they both watched the ball toss.

Inuyasha and Shippo started throwing the ball a bit harder and harder to test Shippo's arm. As soon as they were far enough apart, Shippo's aim started to get a little off and Inuyasha had to chase the ball a few times. Shippo was having a good time making him run around. As Shippo threw the last toss into the trees, he laughed and fell to the ground on his back.

Inuyasha ran to find the ball. A few moments later, he appeared with leaves all over his hair and out of breath. He stumbled over, crawled to the boy's side and collapsed as he set the ball in Shippo's hand. Shippo then sat up and started picking the leaves out of his black hair as he said, "Inuyasha, what did you do? Fall over the ball?"

Inuyasha raised his head to look at the boy with tired eyes as he replied with, "No…I actually tripped over a tree root…Here, take the ball back inside. I'm through."

"Okay. Catch your breath before you get up, okay?" Shippo stated as he ran the ball inside.

Kagome got up from the bench giggling as she knelt beside Inuyasha and started picking leaves out of his hair as well. They both chuckle a bit as he dropped the tired act and dusted off his clothes. They stood, waved goodbye to Sessh and then stepped inside themselves. Once inside, Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table and continued picking stuff out of his hair.

"That's what you get when you grab foliage and drop it all over your head." Kagome stated as she ran her fingers through his matted hair.

"Well, it was worth the reaction I got out of him, wasn't it? He makes me feel like a kid again." He replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, he can have that affect on adults like us." Kagome reiterated. Inuyasha then turned his eyes to hers as she continued to clean his hair. The look he gave her made her feel nervous. It was a look that asked her to comfort him in ways she wasn't prepared for.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You're so beautiful when you're being a mother." Inuyasha stated.

At his comment, she stopped and sat back. Her cheeks went flushed as her eyes turned to the side. The look he was giving her would be one for the bedroom later. As she continued to avert her eyes, he turned in his seat and leaned towards her. Seeing as how she wasn't going to look him in the eyes, he touched her cheek to gain her gaze. As her eyes turned to his, he leaned forward and caught her lips in a chaste kiss. He held her chin to gain more access as the kiss deepened. Soon after the kiss began, they were both sitting on the edge of their seats, knees interlocked as they embraced tightly.

Shippo headed right towards the kitchen. When he heard moaning and kissing sounds, he stopped in his tracks and headed in the opposite direction so as not to disturb his mother and future father. He then ran back to his room to play. He figured he'd head back down for a snack later.

Suddenly, the phone rang, waking them both up. Inuyasha got up from his seat and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello? Yes, this is he. Uh huh. Uh huh. Tonight? When? Um…Okay. Yes, that would be fine. Okay, we'll be there soon. Thank you. Bye." Inuyasha tapped the end button and looked up to Kagome.

"Who was it?"

"The police station. They need us to come down and give a statement on everything that happened. They need us in about an hour." Inuyasha explained as he set the phone down in it's cradle.

"Already? Are you ready for this?" Kagome asked with a shudder.

"Not really, but better now than later. I'd rather get it over and done with." Inuyasha replied as he took his seat before her once again.

"Do I have to come with?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. You are a witness and a victim. They need your testimony as well." Inuyasha replied calmly as he put his hand on her cheek to comfort her fear. She was scared. The last person she wanted to see was that man after how he threatened her.

"You mean I can't go when I'm ready?" Kagome asked nervously.

"You want to draw this out longer than we really need to? C'mon, I'll be right with you, I promise." Inuyasha assured as he held her protectively.

"But what if they separate us for our confessions? I don't think I could do it without you there holding my hand at least. This isn't going to be easy for me." Kagome shook her head as tears started to flow again.

"Don't cry. I will do all I can. If I can't be with you, then know that they will protect you from him. He will not be allowed to see you. I know that for certain. Where he is, he can't touch you." Inuyasha said all he could to bring her strength to accept the circumstances. When he had said enough, he just helped her to grab her things, collected the tape recorder and they both headed out the door once Sesshomaru gave his assurance that he would watch Shippo for them until they returned.

* * *

Kagome was in a daze through most of the evening. Until the time came to give the testimonies. The detective separated them during questioning to keep the discussions private. Kagome was uneasy about the whole procedure, but with her only being involved in the very end, her meeting was shorter than Inuyasha's. Kagome was in the room with a detective for about a half hour. Inuyasha had been in his meeting for almost two hours now. 

Sitting in the waiting area of the police station alone for an hour made her feel uneasy with all the strange people around. She was worried about Inuyasha and what could be taking him so long. She was worried he was in trouble or something to that affect. As she sat in the chair, she picked and bit her long nails out of anxiety.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha, what you're telling me is that Jakotsu has a…'Thing' for you?" the detective reiterated at Inuyasha. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I heard from his brother that he had pictures, photographs of me. Just me pasted all over his room and his locker at work. I have no idea how he acquired them, but apparently I was all the man thought about." Inuyasha explained as simply as he could.

"And you're telling me, this tape you have has him confessing to the crime in question?" The detective asked as he grabbed the recorder and looked at it.

"Yes."

"And how did you happen to obtain this information?"

"As you can see, I changed my appearance and wore this recorder on me as I met him in a bar." Inuyasha explained.

"You approached him? In a highly volatile situation?"

"Yes."

"What caused you to come to the conclusion that that would be the wisest choice?" the detective asked.

"Because I wanted to see for myself how much of a crush he had on me, and whether or not he truly was in love with me. Not only that, but to get the info out of him about the shooting."

"And did you?"

"Yes. It's all there on that tape."

"I'm surprised he didn't recognize you. What more did you change?"

"I wore colored contacts that night. I made sure there was no way he could mistake my looks for myself. And he didn't."

"What did he do?"

"He…" Inuyasha's cheeks became flushed as he cleared his throat. "Came onto me."

"I see. I would have expected that had I done what you did." The detective joked at Inuyasha's expense.

Inuyasha threw a glare his way as he stated, "I'd rather not talk about that."

"No need, it's not important. Okay, let's listen to the evidence, shall we?" the detective said as he clicked the little device and sounds rang out from the tiny speaker.

As the scene rolled on, Inuyasha showed signs of discomfort. He averted his eyes every which way he could, showing signs of anger. All the while, the detective watched him closely. From what he heard on the tape and the reactions he saw in Inuyasha, he could tell the man had gone through more than he needed to in order to acquire that info. Once the confession was over with, the detective clicked the stop button and Inuyasha then looked to him.

"Well, that's solid evidence right there. I can see how much this incident affected you. Why didn't you just tell us what his brother said to you instead of putting yourself in danger?"

"I wasn't certain I cold trust Bankotsu. He is his brother. So, I decided I wanted to hear the words myself. I just didn't think he'd…ya know…" Inuyasha began to grimace as a bad taste came to his mouth reminding him of the bout of vomiting the whole thing got him.

"Well, you are a brave man, Inuyasha. And all this for your wife's sake. You are to be commended. But you shouldn't have to feel the need to do anything like this again will you?"

"No." Inuyasha choked as he took a deep breath.

"Good. That's all for now. Go ahead and find your lady, Inuyasha. I'll call you two when it's time for the line-up."

"Thank you." Inuyasha replied as he gathered his stuff and stepped through the door. Once the door closed, he found himself leaning against the wall across from it to gather his wits about him. After a moment or two, he then headed out towards the waiting room where he saw Kagome biting and picking at her beautiful nails.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he sat down beside her. She looked up at him and nervously shook her head. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively. As his protective warmth comforted her, he closed his eyes and thought about them being somewhere else.

After about twenty minutes, they were pulled back into reality to go and take care of the line-up. As they eyed the line of men, Inuyasha kept his arms around her shoulders protectively. They both recognized Jakotsu and pointed him out. The man's blank stare sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Once it seemed he was looking through her, she turned her head and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. Once they confirmed the identity of the man, they were then allowed to go home.

The trip home was a quiet one. Kagome looked a fright, as Inuyasha couldn't calm his heart. The way it went for him in that interrogation. He almost lost it in front of the detective. It was a good thing Kagome was separated from him during that point. He had shone her how what happened affected him, but she needed him to be strong for her. Yes, she'd known fearful situations before, but to see him break before her would devastate her more.

As they arrived home, it was late and they didn't even see many lights on in the house. Inuyasha led Kagome to the bedroom and then helped her get ready for bed. He also got ready for bed and lay down with her until she fell asleep. Once she was out, he left the bedroom and walked down to the kitchen.

"You finally got home." Sesshomaru said as he clicked away at his laptop on the kitchen table.

"Yeah. What did you guys have for supper?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed a cup and put it under the faucet to get some water.

"Pizza. There's some left over in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Great." Inuyasha exclaimed as he opened the fridge to find not only the box of pizza but also the left over cans of pop they ordered. As Inuyasha fixed himself a plate and set it in the microwave, Sesshomaru asked him about his evening and how things went.

The two men talked things over while Inuyasha ate his late dinner. The trials of that day ended up forgotten and brushed off as the two men chatted about things that have happened recently. They both talked about the situation Inuyasha was in. Sesshomaru accepted the fact that Kagome was more than likely to become his sister in law, and Shippo to be Inuyasha's adopted son. As the conversations continued, they led to their own childhoods and the memories they both shared inside those very walls. Tough and good times alike brought them all together in that huge house that night.

* * *

Nice chapter, ne? I'm not sure where this fic will go after this chapter though. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Especially now that Jakotsu is in custody and Inuyasha gave his confession. Are the hard times over with? We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? 'Til next time, ja ne! 


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, yes it has been a while since my last post. Sadly to say, not only was I having a couple rough weeks, but I was also suffering from a slight case of writer's block. Nevertheless, I believe I have gotten past both of those evils, and I'm back in the hot seat once again :-D So, sit back and enjoy this chapter. What's in it? Your guess is as good as mine is at this point (wink).

**Chapter 23**

His eyes opened and looked around, noticing the surroundings. For a few minutes, he was afraid to move. He felt afraid to awaken the person beside him after the evening they had together. Strangely enough, as he held that person the whole night, he felt as if he was holding someone else dear to him. Part of him wanted to be holding that other person, but at this point, that was impossible.

A moan sounded beside him and he shifted a bit to let her snuggle closer to him. No matter how hard he tried, Kikyo stuck in his head the whole night. Knowing that all this was for her, made it harder for him to move on completely. All he could do was try to remind himself that it'll all be over soon, and that she could rest in piece once Jakotsu had gotten what he deserved.

After a while, Kagome rolled over and nestled into her pillow, leaving Inuyasha a chance to roll onto his back and rest his hands under his head. Deep in thought, his eyes focused mildly on the ceiling fan rotating above the bed. He thought about how life never truly ends. It just keeps rotating and every now and then, you have a chance to stop and look around. With each movement made by each blade, a wave effect moves other objects around them. Everything that happened with him not only affected his wife, but also Kagome and her family.

The last thing he ever imagined would have been Kagome's mother and son becoming a part of what's happened. He turned his eyes to Kagome's sleeping form and gained a look of remorse. All he could imagine would be all the nightmares she would endure from that confrontation at the cemetery. Her family had already gone through so much due to their paths crossing. At that thought, he looked back up to the fan and thought about his analogy a moment ago. His life is like a rock dropping into a lake. So many people around him were affected by what happened to him and his wife. What dropped into that lake they all resided in anonymously, was that bullet. A big ripple it made. Big enough to force him to bump into Kagome and her peaceful family.

As far as he was concerned, she may see him as a wonderful man, but honestly, allowing her to become Jakotsu's next prey hurt him immensely. She and her family deserve better than anything he had provided so far. At that point, as his lip quivered, he felt that crawling under a rock was a better alternative than subjecting Kagome to more nightmares. At that thought, he climbed out of bed and stepped into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha stepped from the bedroom out into the hall and walked towards the stairway. Once he arrived in the kitchen, he noticed Sesshomaru sitting at the table with a phone to his ear. Inuyasha walked to the fridge to get something to eat. He tried to ignore the chuckles his brother emitted as he chatted with a female on the phone. As the chuckles continued, Inuyasha looked away and made a gagging gesture as he pulled the gallon of milk from the fridge to make a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah. Uh huh. Certainly. Okay, see you in a bit, Rin. Bye." Sesshomaru clicked the phone shut and sipped at his half-empty cup of coffee.

"So, going out on a date?" Inuyasha asked as he poured the milk into the bowl.

"And what if I am?" He asked over his cup of coffee.

"No reason. Just wondering what's made you so happy is all." Inuyasha inquired.

"Just because you're having relationship problems doesn't mean I am." Sesshomaru stated as he grabbed his cup of coffee and stood from the chair.

"Who said I was having relationship problems?" Inuyasha spat.

"You didn't, but obviously you're not happy at the moment." Sesshomaru pointed out as he left the kitchen while eyeing his newspaper.

"Tsch...Like you have a clue." Inuyasha spat back as he leaned against the counter and scooped a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

* * *

As the morning passed, Inuyasha decided to go back to work. Since he had done all he could at that point, and Kikyo had passed away, he felt he owed his boss some news. Therefore, he left Kagome with the luxury car, and the big house to herself since Sessh had gone off on a date with Rin. Once again, Kagome walked through the house in awe. She went into each and every room, opened all the doors, looking for secret passageways and the like. To her, she felt like a child in a grand house. The thought of ever staying in a house of this caliber never occurred to her until now. She admired Inuyasha's life as she thought about how strange fate could be. 

To think of everything the man in her life had inherited, and he didn't seem the type at all. When she met him, she had no clue how his life was like. She figured he was an average person like her. Once he showed her the house that day, she had remained shocked of who he truly is, and his background.

As the thoughts got deeper, she found a chair in the family room and sat down with her hand on her chest. She looked to the wall on the other side of the room to eye the calendar. All that had happened had happened within a couple months. Inuyasha had only been a part of her life for two months or so. As her mind cycled through everything she had gone through in that time, and she became dizzy. Those past few months had gone by so fast, and were such a rollercoaster, she didn't even see or feel the time passing them by.

"Amazing...," she sighed to herself as she sank further into the high-backed chair. How her life was turned upside down from the comfort zone, to this life shocked her more. Her life had been so ordinary. Nothing exciting happening, ever. Each day was almost the same as the day before. Her change from day to day came whenever she got new patients to take care of. When Kikyo fell in her lap, things haven't been the same since. Hell, she changed herself. An immense change came with Inuyasha Tai. She learned to love and trust others. As well as to open up to others about her heart.

She couldn't imagine going back to the life she had before now. Inuyasha had brought her love, kindness, trust, strength, and assurance that everything will be fine. As she sat in the chair, smelling the roses so to speak, the sun began to set, and she had had another relaxing day to think and not worry about a thing. Not even about the incident at the cemetery. As she sat, deep in thought and a smile graced her face, she slipped into a place of euphoria, and imagined a day when she could call Inuyasha her husband.

* * *

On his way home, Inuyasha stopped off at the nearest take-out place and picked up dinner for the family. He wasn't sure what all they would like, but he figured they'd have plenty of leftovers if he got a few helpings of the entrees. And to him, he practically lived off leftovers. He looked at his watch as he climbed back into the car with the food. With it being dusk, Shippo should have returned from school, and Kagome's mom should have returned from her day out with her lady-friends. 

He listened to the tunes on the way home. These days, he played the regular radio instead of his fave CD's due to not wanting any thoughts or memories with Kikyo to cloud his mind. Sure, he still mourned her, but after that morning, the thoughts of moving on were stronger. The guys at work were surprised to see him back so soon, but he just shrugged it off and got down and dirty with the engines that needed work. As he pulled up to the driveway, he noticed the limousine was still gone, meaning Sesshomaru was either still out on his date, or might not be planning to come back. "The prick needs to get laid," he said to himself as he braked and put the ignition in park.

* * *

Shippo and Kagome had been watching television as they waited for Inuyasha to return. Once Shippo heard the heavy engine pull up into the driveway, he bounded over the back of the couch and ran off in the direction of the door. Kagome yelled at him not to do that, but realized it was in vain when he exclaimed Inuyasha's arrival as the door opened. 

"Hey, squirt! Where's your ma?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to close the door with his free hand.

"She's in the living room, watching TV." Shippo said as he eyed the bag of food in Inuyasha's hand. "So what's for dinner?"

"Chinese. Tell her to meet me in the kitchen, k?" Inuyasha requested as he kicked off his shoes and stepped into the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom! Inuyasha needs you in the kitchen. He has Chinese!" Shippo exclaimed as he bounded onto the couch cheerfully.

"Thanks, Shippo. Stay here, okay? I'll call you when supper's ready." Kagome directed as the boy sat and watched the action flick. She walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha pulling the food trays out of the big bag and setting them onto the counter.

"I didn't know what your family likes to eat as far as Chinese, but I figured, since I like everything on the menu, whatever you don't eat, I will later." Inuyasha mentioned as she stepped up to the counter to eye the spread.

"Wow, Inu. That's a lot of food." She pointed out as she eyed each container.

"Well, take your pic. I'll grab the plates. You can have all ya want, and whatever ya want." Inuyasha stated as he reached up in the cabinet to grab four plates.

Kagome opened each container and made her decisions. Once he had pulled out the silverware, Kagome stepped up to him and eyed him. "What?"

She eyed him for another second and then looked down at the forks and asked, "Do you have chopsticks?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I use both, but I wasn't sure if you used them. So, I grabbed the norm." he shrugged as he reached into a drawer and pulled out four sets of chopsticks.

"Shippo, it's time for dinner!" Kagome exclaimed and then hugged Inuyasha, "Thanks for dinner. This is wonderful."

"Oh, you're welcome" as he returned the embrace. As the boy scampered into the kitchen, the two adults turned separate ways. Inuyasha reached to the fridge for some drink, and Kagome began setting up Shippo's plate. As the three of them set up their plates, Inuyasha asked where her mother was.

"Oh, mom is out with the girls. She usually stays out later than this. When she gets together with her girlfriends, they play cards, watch movies, or go shopping. Things like that." Kagome shrugged.

"Oh, so she won't be eating with us then." Inuyasha observed.

"Not likely, but she'll more than likely partake in the left overs tomorrow afternoon." Kagome stated as they sat down around the table and dug in to their mile-high plates of Chinese take out.

The banter was that of a family's share as they asked how each other's day went, and told stories. Inuyasha told a story that caused Kagome to throw a noodle at him due to saying something bad in front of Shippo, starting a food fight with the food on their plates. Ah, yes. A very happy family, indeed.

* * *

It was a slow night at the bar, and Kouga had washed all the glasses already. Another night with few tips. Even the performers that came out tonight had gotten very few praise for their work. Yes, it was an unusually slow Friday evening. Only twenty people came in to enjoy the atmosphere with their drinks so far, and most of them have already left. As Kouga eyed those present, the door swung open to reveal a lone man whom he didn't recognize. 

Kouga eyed him as he stepped in and up to the bar to take a seat on one of the stools. "So, what'll ya have?" Kouga asked the new customer as he set down the cup he was drying.

"Sake" the man mentioned.

"Sake, comin' right up" Kouga said as the guy looked off to the side, downtrodden.

Once Kouga set the drink and the little sake cup down, he watched him take his first drink to gauge the severity of ordering sake on a Friday night in a bar. As the man poured himself a deep first shot, and then drank rather quickly, Kouga decided to ask him.

"So, hard day?"

"Well, not really. Just stress really."

"Oh yeah? Wanna share?" Kouga asked as he tossed the towel onto his left shoulder and leaned his hand on the bar.

"Well, I just found out my brother is being held in custody on accounts for stalking, murder, and illegal possession of firearms. And no bail can be posted."

"Oh, wow. How do you feel about that?" Kouga asked as he leaned over on his elbows before the man.

"He deserved it. But, just the fact that he had changed so much to do what he did, and I wasn't aware of what was going on." The man shook his head as he took another quick shot of sake.

"Wow…I woulda thought you'd have stood up and fought for him, being his brother and all." Kouga mentioned.

"Well, not really. He knew better, but I have a feeling he might have been driven to insanity over the person he was in love with."

"And who was that?" Kouga asked as he took the flask back to refill it with more sake.

"A friend's husband." The man mentioned impartially.

"Wait…A friend's…Husband?" Kouga asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. My brother's gay." The man mentioned.

"This friend's husband wouldn't happen to be…Inuyasha, would it?" Kouga asked.

The man looked up from the cup of sake in front of him in shock as he replied with, "Yes! How did you…"

"Kouga, nice to meet you. Inuyasha's best friend." He replied as he reached out his hand to shake.

"Bankotsu" he replied as he shook Kouga's hand politely.

"Well, well, well…Aint this a small world." Kouga said unexpectedly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, totally. As soon as you mentioned you were Inuyasha's best friend, I thought you were going to deck me." Bankotsu said with a sigh of relief.

"Ksh…Why would I do that? You weren't the one who killed Inuyasha's wife. I only have a beef with your brother. So, he has a 'thing' for Inuyasha, does he?" Kouga inquired.

"Yeah. He always had a soft spot for the unusual traits in men. Inuyasha is the epitome of that with his hair color and the eyes." Bankotsu shook his head.

"Well, the hair is black now, and he bought brown contacts." He explained as he wiped the counter down after the other drinker left and grabbed the tip.

"So, Jakotsu drove him to normality, did he?"

"Not really. He did it to get a confession out of him."

"A confession? You mean he…"

"Yep. He changed his appearance in order to face your brother." Kouga mentioned.

"And when was this?"

"Last weekend. He approached me about the whole situation, and asked me what he should do about it."

"And? What was the outcome?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, I haven't seen or spoken to him since. I haven't even had a chance to see him with his new do." Kouga shrugged.

"I wonder if Jakotsu confessed." Bankotsu asked aloud.

"I'll call him" Kouga said as he turned and grabbed the phone behind him.

As the family was snuggled up on the couch watching another movie, Inuyasha's phone went off on the table. Shippo had fallen asleep between them. As Inuyasha's arm reached from Kagome's shoulders towards the phone she asked, "Who is it?"

Inuyasha eyed the number. "Kouga's bar?" he asked as he flipped it open and placed the phone to his ear. "Hey, Kouga. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just wanting to know how it went with Jakotsu and the confession. Haven't heard from you since the night before. Did you get it out of him?" Kouga asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, hang on" Inuyasha replied as he leaned over, kissed Kagome and got up from the couch to talk to Kouga in private. Once he reached the table in the kitchen, he continued with, "Yeah, I got it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a very important customer here who has been telling me an interesting story. Says his name is Bankotsu." Kouga explained, gaining a gasp from Inuyasha.

"Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked to clarify.

"Yep. Wanna talk to him?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha thought hard for a few seconds and then closed his eyes as he replied with, "Sure, put him on."

"Inuyasha, how've you been holding up?" Bankotsu asked with emotion.

"Well, it's been rough. So, what did you want to know about Jakotsu?"

"Did he confess?"

"Yes. He did, but I didn't get that confession without a price, I'll tell ya that." Inuyasha pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh oh. What did he request?" Bankotsu asked in a fatherly.

"A…kiss…" Inuyasha said in a disgusted tone.

"No way…Oh, God, Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

"Tsch…Nothing we can do about it now. I had to play the part."

"Part?"

"Yeah. I got all dolled up, even with makeup and acted as if I was gay." Inuyasha explained.

"You what!" Bankotsu replied as he shot up from his stool.

"Yep."

"Whose idea was…" Bankotsu stopped short as he noticed Kouga's strained eyes at Bankotsu's reaction.

"Let me talk to him" Kouga said as he held out his hand. Bankotsu handed him the receiver and he continued with, "Okay, tell me what you told him." As Inuyasha explained, what happened, Kouga's eyes went wide and he dropped the phone.

Inuyasha heard the sound through the phone and he looked at the phone for a second. Once he put it to his ear again, he asked, "You there?"

Bankotsu took the phone and replied with, "Yeah, Kouga just lost his grip on the phone out of shock. Have you turned in Jakotsu's confession to the cops?"

"Yeah. Man, it's even hard to think about it. They played it while I was in the interrogation room, which I wish they wouldn't have. So, there was no bail posted, huh?"

"Nope. He's held under too many counts, as well as the confession he gave you for murder."

"And, how do you feel about this?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone.

"He deserved it. I am on your side through this, Inuyasha. I am very sorry for everything my brother put you through."

"You don't have to apologize. I've already heard Jakotsu's pathetic apology, but then he asked me to sleep with him in order to get his mind off of me…Now that's screwed up."

"How did you get out of that?" Bankotsu asked.

"I told him I wasn't the man he wanted, and that I was looking for more than a one-night stand." Inuyasha chuckled, gaining a laugh out of Bankotsu as well.

"Well, I'm glad he bought it. Though, the kiss…How did you end up kissing him?"

"Well, when I refused, he automatically called me a greenhorn and that I'm not really gay. So, I had no choice but to uphold the act in order for him not to suspect I was who he thought I was. He recognized some similar features between the normal looking me and the me without the makeup, contacts and the bottle job."

"Whoa…Man, I still can't believe you pulled that off. Well, I'm glad you're okay though. Oh, what about that girl who was with you at the wake?"

"Oh, Kagome? She's okay. He just got upset and went after her when he saw us together at the cemetery. She and I both had to choose him from a lineup. Man that was nerve wracking for her. She's scared to death of him." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome heard her name spoken in the kitchen and she craned her head to look at Inuyasha from behind as he sat at the table. She stopped the DVD since the movie was over, and picked Shippo up into her arms to get him up to bed.

"Oh, wow. You know, I saw quite a resemblance to Kikyo in her. I bet he felt threatened by her presence beside you. I bet he figured he hadn't done what he intended to and just flipped out." Bankotsu explained as Kouga greeted another customer.

"Yeah, she does look a lot like Kikyo, but she has her own traits which separate them both." Inuyasha replied simply.

"So, what are you two, exactly?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, at this point, I'd say we're a couple, but nothing planned just yet. Why?"

"Well, it's just that happened quite suddenly, and she looks a lot like your wife and it seems you're still longing for Kikyo." Bankotsu explained simply.

"Well, I guess. It's only been a couple weeks since she passed."

"But, are you two dating? Living together?"

"Well, that's not really your concern, is it?" Inuyasha replied defensively. Just then, Kagome stepped into the kitchen and sat across from him, gaining his serious gaze.

"No, not really. I'm just surprised you have another girl so quickly after Kikyo's death." Bankotsu stated.

Inuyasha's gaze was trained on Kagome as he thought on how to answer that while the woman in question sat right across from him as she gave him her full and curious attention. "No comment. Listen, I'll talk to you about this later, okay? And Bankotsu, thanks for your support."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, no problem. I certainly hope we can get together at some point. Think that's possible?"

"Maybe, we'll see. Talk to ya later. Bye." Inuyasha flipped the phone shut and lifted his gaze to Kagome.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah. That was Bankotsu, Jakotsu's older brother. He was at Kouga's bar, and they ended up bumping into each other. So, Kouga decided to give me a ring."

"Oh, my. That had to have been a bit awkward, huh?" Kagome asked.

"A little, but Bankotsu helped me out earlier before I talked to Kouga about getting the confession out of Jakotsu. So, I sorta trust him because he's not on Jakotsu's side on this."

"He isn't? He's not gonna stand up for his brother?"

"Nope. He liked Kikyo. The two of them were close colleagues, and he was devastated by the murder." Inuyasha rehashed.

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing to know, huh?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well, it's late, and Shippo's in bed. What shall we do?"

Inuyasha's eyes rose from his fidgeting hands to her gaze filled with mischief. Kagome read his eyes and shook her head. He smirked and nodded. She smiled and blushed as she made to get up out of her chair. He then began to get up as well as he looked upon her as prey. She shot up and started running and Inuyasha took off after her. As they reached the stairway, Kagome stopped for a second to ascend the stairs, and he caught her from behind. She struggled a bit as the two of them giggled and chuckled breathlessly.

She fought as he tried to keep hold of her and kiss her neck. Her breathing became labored as he tantalized her body while she refrained from struggling. His hold on her was skilled and tight as he kissed and suckled her neck and earlobe. Her hands caressed his hands as they caressed her chest. His hips dug deep into her back as his member grew. She leaned her head over to kiss him full on the lips. Finally, after the fear of losing balance set in, he bent over, lifted her into his arms bridal style and they ascended the steps and down the hall to the bedroom.

He kicked the door shut loudly and they collapsed onto the bed as they began to kiss, neck and remove their clothes for another wild and hot night.

Just as she returned home, Kagome's mother stepped into the foyer and closed the door. She heard some chuckling and a door slam. She stopped and looked up to the second floor, but since she heard nothing after that, she figured she'd just step out of her shoes and head for the kitchen to turn out the lights.

That night, the only action seen within the walls of the Tai estate was the couple up in the master bedroom enjoying their freedom as lovers. Sesshomaru and Rin stayed at a hotel respectfully as they decided to spend the night together between the sheets.

* * *

Well now, that was a fun chapter to write. I am so glad I have my creativity back, once again. The holidays are now over, and I am healthy once again. I certainly hope this chapter was a good one for ya, since it has been a long time since I've posted once again. I will be working on the new fics soon, so stay tuned! I may be posting a chapter a week, but still, at least once this one ends, which will be very soon here, you'll still have plenty to read, k? Well, 'til next time, ja ne! 


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, this is, sadly to say, the last chapter for Unaware. Although there are ideas in the works for some spin-offs, this initial story is undoubtedly finished after this chapter. I will also be publishing this fic in the future, with a few changes to make it original. I will keep everyone up to date as far as the publication process on my Deviantart page. However, on a lighter note, I will continue with my other fan fics to keep you all happy :-D. In addition, I want to thank you all very much for the support, the reviews and the wonderful comments throughout this journey. If it were not for your support, this story would not have reached where it is today, along with my plans for it (shifts eyes). So, sit back and enjoy what has happened (smiles).

**Chapter 24**

One month later

Inuyasha stood there, eyeing them all. They all looked so gorgeous, but the one for her must fit her perfectly. As he eyed each ring, he tried to imagine it on her beautiful and thin finger. One ring caught his eye no matter how many cases he passed. It was a simple ring with one teardrop shaped diamond in-set amongst two small amethysts in a white gold band. The shadow band to go with it was thin with a v-shape to it along with the v-shaped engagement ring band.

The diamond sparkled in an unusual way. The cut was exquisite and the amethysts on both sides added to the twinkle. He just couldn't place any of the other rings beside the white gold ring if he tried. The white gold ring made every other one look ordinary. As Inuyasha stared one last time at the ring he couldn't walk away from, he thought about how he would want to give it to Kagome. He also thought about her reaction to receiving such a gift.

As he felt the ring in his pocket, he pulled it out and set it over the sizing chart. He took the ring from the nightstand that morning after she left. She generally doesn't leave her ring lying around, but that morning, she had forgotten to slip it on. It was a simple sterling silver ring with a heart shaped turquoise stone on the top. He just shrugged as he looked at the chart, which showed she was a size 6. Once he lifted the ring off the chart and set it back in his pocket, he made eye contact with a sales person and they got the transaction well under way.

The price for the ring was about right where he figured he'd spend for Kagome. As he stepped through the glass doors of the store, he had a smile plastered on his face. That was it. It is official. Inuyasha planned to make Kagome his wife. The only thing was he planned to wait to ask her for a bit. It had only been a few weeks since Kikyo died and then entombed within the earth. It was still a bit too soon to ask her, but his heart, even still mourning, couldn't see it happening any other way. Inuyasha believed that no matter how it happened, they were thrown together not just once, but three times. When they said, 'three times to charm', they weren't kidding. Their meeting and ending up together was no coincidence. Sure, Inuyasha would need Kagome to help him get through the hard times whenever Kikyo ever popped into his mind, but he refused not to move on from this point. The whole way home, Inuyasha felt happy and relieved he had made that decision.

Four months later

He sat back amongst the wide steel bars of his cell, thinking about the man in his head. Inuyasha. That handsome and rare looking Japanese-American man who astounded him. No matter how he wanted him, Jakotsu ended up further away from the man. Not all dreams come true anymore. Sure, he can wish, but that's about it.

Inuyasha became the 'end all, be all' in his mind. It was Inuyasha, or no one. Now the man was the furthest from him, and pressing charges. The whole time Jakotsu had seen Inuyasha as his heaven, the man saw him as a threat. Inuyasha just never understood. At this point, Jakotsu knew Inuyasha never would accept his affection, his words of love, or his heart.

Jakotsu messed up big time. He lost his brother's approval and support, he lost his job as a mail runner. He lost his life. Sentenced to life in prison for murder, stalking and illegal use and ownership of a firearm. He would never see Inuyasha again. The trial was thrown out, and he was charged and sentenced on the accounts of witnesses, being identified in a line-up, and for evidence that was concrete. The confession.

The last day Jakotsu saw Inuyasha was the second to last day of the trial. It pained him to witness the distress he was in as he described what was said to him at the bar. The confession. The pain of the loss of his wife shown through his eyes like a beacon. He was thoroughly disgusted and angry with Jakotsu.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, you claim this man here, the defendant, shot your wife Kikyo Tai?" the attorney asked.

"Yes."

"And how did you come about this information?"

Inuyasha glanced at Jakotsu for a moment when he gained the gumption to say it. "I was told by the defendant himself."

"Were you?" The attorney asked sarcastically as he turned from Inuyasha and paced more towards Jakotsu's table when he continued with, "This man?" and then turned to face Inuyasha once again gesturing to Jakotsu.

"Yes."

"Now, how would that have been possible?"

"I met with him in disguise. He said I reminded him of myself, but he didn't put two and two together." Inuyasha replied.

"So, you're saying, my client is gullible are you?" The attorney asked. There was banging, as the judge stopped the question from being answered. The attorney held up his hands in understanding and then thought for a moment. "So, in other words, you deceived him to get a confession?"

Inuyasha hadn't thought about it that way, but leaned towards the mic and said, "Yes."

"So, what did he say?" The attorney asked with a shrug.

"He said he did something terrible and that he was having second thoughts on what he had done."

"And I take it you asked him what he did."

"Yes, I did."

"And what did he tell you? Now, remember, you are under oath."

"He said he had shot someone's wife. He pulled out a picture of me and said I reminded him of the man in the picture. Then he proceeded to tell me why he did it." Inuyasha explained with a slight tenseness in his voice.

"And how did you react to this?" the attorney asked, hoping to get Inuyasha to confess something that he could turn against him in argument.

"I bit back my reaction, and complimented myself." Inuyasha stated, a stoic expression forming on his face.

"You complimented yourself." The attorney reiterated.

"Yes."

"Okay. And what about the information of this man murdering your wife? Didn't that affect you at all?"

"Yes, it did."

"Then, share. How did you really feel?"

"How is that relevant?" Inuyasha asked.

"Answer the question.," the judge stated sternly.

"I was angered. And I was surprised that someone like Jakotsu would do such a thing and go so far as to kill my wife for his own benefit when she hadn't done anything to him to start it all." Inuyasha stated, never ending contact with the attorney's eyes.

"That's all? Just angered and surprised? Why not appalled? Why not devastated? Just angered and surprised?" That attorney was pressing him now. Hoping to come up with some hidden motive.

"Yes."

"Are you still mourning your wife?"

"No comment."

"Is it true you have had relations with another woman through all this time?" The attorney pressed on. Inuyasha's expression became defensive.

"Answer the question, Mr. Tai." The judge stated.

"Yes."

"No further questions, your honor." The attorney stated as he then went back to his seat.

Inuyasha's head dropped in shame at that last answer. When movement caught his eye, his attorney was called to make a statement for his witness. His attorney then stood and stated, "No your honor. No statement can be made at this time." Inuyasha then eyed his attorney with a questioning look. His attorney winked.

"Court will then proceed after a short recess. Court adjourned." The judge called out as he stamped the gavel.

**End flashback**

The court date was then pushed back, and continued later that month. Giving each party a chance to reconvene on important information. Jakotsu just held that memory of that specific court day because of how Inuyasha reacted when asked about the woman he was seeing. That look alike. Who cared about her name? The defensive look was all his defense attorney needed to see to get more gossip on him.

The next court date was an interesting one. The other witness presented was, of course, that woman Inuyasha loves. Her testimony was very interesting. The defense attorney pressed her good, but when asked to explain her relationship with Inuyasha, she claimed it was one, which developed as she took care of his wife. The defense attorney loved that one. Inuyasha was trying to get him for killing his wife, and all that time, he was cheating on Kikyo while she was a vegetable with no one other than her nurse.

As far as Jakotsu was concerned, the jury was paid off. It was truly a twisted story how Inuyasha's wife ended up shot, and he was found guilty of cheating on her. The defense attorney tried to see if he could turn it all around to get Inuyasha at his own game, but the prosecution attorney was the best one in the area. Big bucks shelled out, that's for sure.

And all to do what? To protect his little mistress. Pathetic. In Jakotsu's mind, Inuyasha was the only man he'd ever love. No one could ever take his place. As far as Jakotsu was concerned, he would waste away in prison, carrying out his life sentence with nothing but thoughts of Inuyasha on that day in court. The look was too precious to forget. Caught at his own game. Shelled out as the adulterer of a vegetable. A big marriage faux pas. As the lights shut off for "Lights out" time, Jakotsu rolled over and shifted to lie down in his bed with a wide smile and a freeze frame image in his head of that look of defensiveness and embarrassment.

* * *

On many occasions, Kagome sat on the bench in the backyard, she eyed the woods. She took great comfort out on that bench these days after the trial ended, and Jakotsu was sentenced to prison. She watched Inuyasha go through the trial, lines gathering on his face as he watched the evidence being tossed around the courtroom. For a while, Inuyasha was worried that everything he went through for that confession was in vain. Kagome did her best to support him and lift his spirits through it all. 

Inuyasha spent most of his days at the shop where things definitely made sense. He began to find his refuge in the vehicles brought in by customers. He chatted and joked with the guys at the shop, lightening his mood. Least until he arrived home and saw Kagome still sitting outside watching the forest behind the mansion. He figured it out. Whenever she was out there, she had been having a hard day. Most evenings, he joined her as Shippo was running around, kicking his soccer ball.

Sesshomaru had returned to the Bahamas months ago, taking the nurse, Rin, with him. It turned out she had no family to speak of, and was willing to give up her career after meeting the hotel mogul Inuyasha called brother. Kagome was surprised when told the news by her ex-coworker. Little did she know Inuyasha planned to ask her as well. Small world indeed. After all they had gone through, they each lost and gained as well. Lost so much, gained so much. How ironic life can be, yet make total sense in the end.

* * *

Inuyasha had the proposal all planned out, leaving Shippo with the grandmother for the evening. They had moved back to the house in the city, and Kagome went back and forth. The two of them came to find it hard to not stay together at night. Whenever they stayed apart, they ended up missing and needing each other more than they thought they would. Since Shippo's school was closer to the house and he couldn't catch his bus from Inuyasha's estate, Shippo was driven by Kagome every day, giving her a chance to visit with her mother. 

Inuyasha had the ring in the hidden safe in his study across the hall from their bedroom. He had waited to see how they would work out this relationship. After all they had been through, he wasn't sure if she wanted the life he could offer, or if she would have wanted to shy back into the shadows where she was when bumped into her again. But seeing as she showed up at his estate more often than he had guessed, he realized she needed him more than he expected.

As he asked her to come by dressed for a candle light dinner out, he held his tongue as she asked him repeatedly what the occasion was. He decided the candle light dinner would take place at the banquet hall in the city, which housed not only a full sized dinning room equipped for dancing on a Friday night, but also a luscious garden depicting Eden. He felt that would be the best place to propose to the woman who became his heart and soul. It was an evening affair, which required a dress and suit. He would be shelling out plenty for the meal, enough to break the bank for the average blue-collar worker. All for that one question.

Once she arrived at the estate, a limo was provided for them. When she rang the doorbell, Inuyasha appeared before her with a single sterling rose in his hand. Kagome smiled widely and took the rose to hold it under her nose for a smell. She then eyed her date. Dressed in a black suit jacket with matching trousers and a maroon button down shirt underneath. He looked handsome with the first button undone, and the jacket left open. She wore a simple black evening dress that fell to her knees, and a pair of heels, which were open toed, with straps wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was down, and rested softly against her shoulders in soft curls with a few rhinestone clips here and there for shimmer.

Her appearance caused Inuyasha's breath to catch in his throat as the ambience the front lighting created with the looks of the angel before him. She was absolutely breath taking to him. Little did he know that Kagome's heart was pounding with the look in his eyes as he gazed upon her. There was something there in his soul just wanting to come out. She couldn't take her eyes from his as they both forgot the time as it ticked on by.

Inuyasha then noticed the chauffer had stepped out of the limo, indicating it was the time of departure planned by him. "Well, shall we go?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the door and then offered her his arm.

"Yes." Kagome replied as she entwined her arm in his and he escorted her to the limo.

The ride to the banquet hall was short and uneventful. Kagome continued to try to keep eye contact with him, to see if she could catch his emotion. She worried about what this date entailed. She had wanted to know if he had thought about their relationship past everything as of recent. Sure, he took her out every now and then, but lately he had been a bit off and distant. Mourning Kikyo was very rough on him. Though he had to go through it in order to move on, it was the roughest part of this whole thing to go through.

She could tell something important was going on, especially since they finally felt Kikyo was now at rest. Inuyasha had visited her grave often the past few months. Especially when their anniversary came around. That night was especially hard on him. That night, he chose to remove the wedding band from his finger and set it in the box it came in where it now rests in his vault. Kagome cried with him as he locked the vault. She wasn't sure how he would fair after that night. She caught him fumbling with his finger often, searching for that ring which had been there for ten years.

Inuyasha had said that night that removing the ring made him feel as if he had lost a part of himself. Kagome reassured him that he wasn't wrong in those feelings. He did lose a part of him through all of this. He lost the woman he shared so many years with, and gave his heart to willingly. With her passing, she returned his heart to him. Kikyo obviously knew of the love he had found through everything. Kikyo always told him she would want him to move on if anything had ever happened to her. Inuyasha telling her the same helped him understand what he had to do after everything was done.

Even though Kagome sat beside the most handsome man she had ever come across, her face was melancholy. Inuyasha had suffered so much loss. All for those looks she loved so much. Because of some mentally unstable person who took it too far. How fragile life can be, and how hurt a heart can be. To break someone is easy. To kill off love is hard to do. No matter who Kagome is said to be to Inuyasha, she'll never replace the hole in his heart. Not that she ever felt she had the right to. Kikyo was a woman to rival, but never to win against in her mind.

Inuyasha can tell her how much she means to him, but she'll still feel for his loss, and Kikyo's loss. To forget what has happened between them would be selfish and wrong. To ever think she could fulfill that position Kikyo held in his heart, she'd have to be a saint. Kagome's confidence could never reach that height no matter how hard she'd try. As they arrived at the banquet hall, she eyed the sign saying, "Friday Night Ball". Her eyes widened a bit as she turned her gaze to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She returned the smile as butterflies formed in her stomach.

They left the limo at the door and entered the banquet hall. The foyer was decorated lavishly with warm, low lighting. The ceilings a calming beige as the walls were painted a coral color, accenting the wall sconces brandishing candle light. There were archways and curio cabinets displaying porcelain dolls and crystal dinning sets. The banquet hall was well known in the city, but she had never been able to afford a visit until now. Once they arrived at the dining room, Kagome was awed by the scene. Tables scattered around, and an orchestra set on the stage, serenading the dining guests.

The greeter escorted them to their table and set down the menus before them. Kagome eyed the menu, afraid of what the prices would be of the food that would fill her tummy and heart. Inuyasha eyed the menu, saw what they would like, and grabbed hers right away. He wanted the night to be a surprise. She would know nothing of expense paid that night. Not even the nourishment she would receive. Kagome, still in awe of the atmosphere was oblivious when Inuyasha ordered the food and wine for the dinner.

All Inuyasha could do was gaze at her. No background could keep him from gazing at the beautiful woman he had met once again. The one who helped him keep his sanity. The one who has been there for him the most. The one who did what she could to mend his heart. There was much owed to the beautiful angel beside him, and to see her in awe made him very happy. Sure, he wasn't trying to show her he had money, but he wanted that night to seem as if they were in heaven. In symbolism of where their lives were headed.

Once the food came, Kagome and Inuyasha ate gladly. They chit chatted and talked about their lives between their meeting again. All good-natured conversation, they both laughed and smiled. Their first true date. They both wished the night would never end. After they had finished talking and caught up to the present, a song caught their attention. Inuyasha eyed the orchestra for the first time since they had entered the dinning room.

Inuyasha reached his hand to hers and asked her to dance. Kagome accepted and he guided her to the dance floor. As the violins played, setting the feel for the mood, Inuyasha and Kagome faced each other and began to waltz. As they moved about the floor, the room became a blur. All they could see was each other. No one else existed, no one else could interrupt. They were the two, Adam and Eve, in the Garden of Eden. Time was nonexistent. Life was their souls. They held so much in their hearts between them. Their souls longing to remain there, in each other's arms. Spinning about the candle lit room for all eternity.

Thoughts raged through Inuyasha's mind. Kagome seemed entranced enough to not know what was ahead. Of course, it was a mystery for him as well. He was unsure if she would accept his proposal. He was unsure if she wanted marriage after all she had been through. To him, Kagome was the only woman to comfort his soul. The only woman worth the heart he had to offer. The one, which belonged to another. If she were to refuse, he would shut himself off forever. To live alone in that estate 'til his death.

As these thoughts raced through his mind due to his nervousness, Kagome read the worry in his eyes. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she put her hand to his cheek.

At her question, he stopped leading the waltz and led her to the doors leading out into the garden. He couldn't put it into words what was going through his mind. He feared he would stumble over the words as they stepped into that heavenly garden of flowers and trellises. Seeing a decorated gazebo ahead, he led her to it where they entered and sat upon the bench in the middle. He held her hand and rubbed his fingers over her soft skin.

"Kagome, how has it been for you through all this? Do you enjoy being with me?" He asked in earnest.

"Well, it's been difficult, but I can't imagine being anywhere else but with you. Yes, I do enjoy being with you. Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha gazed into her eyes as he replied with, "Kagome, you mean so much to me, and I feel the same about you. There's nowhere I could ever be, unless you're there with me."

Kagome smiled, her eyes glistened at the emotion wanting to burst from her body at those sweet words. She knew now why he had brought her there, but she needed to hear him ask her. He gazed deeply into her eyes for a moment before shifting smoothly to a kneeling position, gazing up into her eyes in hope.

"Kagome, I can't see my life advancing without you in it. Whether or not you'd ever accept a life with me, you are the only one who deserves my damaged heart. Will you accept me as your husband?" Kagome covered her mouth with her right hand, the tears that glistened in her eyes fell instantly at the first blink. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Kagome lost it that moment. The tears fell in force as her hand hid her expression. She cried openly at those words. At that question. He reached into his pocket for the box, opening it smoothly to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. As the ring glistened and sparkled on the gazebo walls, he held her gaze in hope and truth. When she removed her right hand from her mouth, she then revealed a wide smile. She right away fell forward to his body and held him close. They both cried tears of joy as they embraced for a few moments. When the embrace ended, he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply.

Yes, heaven glistened from the rocks that night as the couple walked through the Garden of Eden, talking about their future together, and reminiscing about the past events, which brought them together once again. Together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Well now, this is it. I know, kinda fairy tale-ish, but I love happy endings, don't you? Well, I have to say many thanks to you all, my readers, for your support through this story, and your enthusiasm is what gave me the drive to continue. I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter as I enjoyed writing it. I did suffer from mild writer's block on this last chapter, but with some inspiration, and an old play list, which hadn't been used in months, I was able to envision Inuyasha's proposal, and the ending of the story at this point. Yeah, you heard right. At this point. I have plans to continue, but in a different way. Those will remain a surprise, so keep looking for what I have in store next for our favorite story. And no, Avoidance isn't one of them (Chuckles). So, until next time, Ja ne! 


End file.
